vidas distantes, caminos que se encuentran
by yayira
Summary: es un sasusaku, sakura es graduada y consigue un trabajo, ella tiene una vida comun, pero es el destino el que le hace convivir con sasuke, ¿se enamorarán?, ¿porque será una relación dificil?... mucha intriga y romance, lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los fines del escrito son de entretención, nada lucrativo.

Y pues no autorizo que anden mis escritos de aquí para ya, solo aquí en mi pagina.

Advertencia: ninguna, solo que es un piloto, si les parece bien, lo continuaré.

Y pues no me gusta adelantar, si soy mala, pero diré que es un sasusakuu por supuesto.

Y mil disculpas, aun no se dividir la hoja ¬¬ para separar comentarios de historia.

**Espero que les guste, es un universo alternativo, por lo que a veces ****cambia el carácter de los personajes.**

**Dudas ya saben, abajo en reviewww**

**A leer…**

**Capitulo 1: ¡adiós vacaciones!**

El despertador sonó y aun demore quince minutos en abrir los ojos, me levante con pesadez y es que después de vacaciones ¡¿que se hace?…

Nada, tan solo resignarse, 15 días tirados a la basura, al menos así lo veía, tan solo íbamos a hacer guardia ó a "hacer planes de estudio".

Aunque la realidad distaba mucho, la mayoría de los profesores, tan solo platicaban o se perdían en su laptop y a pesar de que la primera semana eran cursos de actualización, no había mucho que aprender, el contenido era el mismo de los años anteriores; giraban en torno a una temática: ¿porque los alumnos no aprenden? y claro el discurso implícito sobre el compromiso de los profesores, que lejos de ser propuestas reales parecía más sermones fundados en cosas intrascendentales como el aspecto de los chicos, o su lenguaje.

En fin…, me pare con fastidio, de alguna manera sabia lo que me esperaba, días muy aburridos y tediosos.

Y es que a 15 días de las clases reales, las horas en la escuela se volvían lentas, y aunque nunca pensé en ser maestra, con un año de experiencia había descubierto lo mucho que me gustaba enseñar, así que por eso estos días me parecían una perdida, no hacíamos mucho y lo único que quedaba claro era que teníamos que desquitar nuestro sueldo.

Aquello no me desanimaba puesto que la paga era lo mejor, además amaba mi horario; un día salía a las once, otro no iba y los otros salía hasta las tres, en fin, debo decir que adoro mi vida, tal como está…

Desayune un par de huevos y tome jugo de naranja, arregle mi cabello y busque un par de papeles.

Me mire al espejo por ultima vez, estaba lista, un traje sastre azul marino, mi cabello suelto, zapatilla alta y por supuesto un fino portafolio que contrastaba con mi vestuario.

El auricular sonó entonces presione en botón y conteste.

Y es que así es, cuando alguien viene a buscarme es a través del auricular. Vivo en el quinto piso, nadie quiere arriesgarse a subir y que no este.

Sabía quien era…

**-aloooo-** dije divertida.

**-****¿estas lista?-** me contesto él del otro lado.

**-¿eso depende?-** le dije con una risita.

**-¿depende de qué****?-**

**-si traes moto.-** leconteste haciéndome la interesante.

**-tu sabes que no tengo moto.**

**-¡entonces no bajare!-** le dije jugando, pero me oía tajante.

**-****¡vamos!, prometo manejar como loco con las ventanas abiertas-**

**-y eso ¿para qué?**

**-quieres algo intenso ¿no?**

**-esta bien ya bajo, dame cinco minutos.**

Revise de reojo mi apartamento, siempre lo hago antes de salir, ya sabes por aquello de tener que volver a subir las interminables escaleras.

La sala comedor un poco desordenada; una toalla encima de mi sillón marrón y en la mesita de la sala un cenicero con un par de colillas, el comedor de madera aun tenía mi plato sucio, un vaso y una taza con asientos de café.

Entre a la cocina para revisar las hornillas todo estaba en orden…

Sucio pero en orden.

La nevera estaba cerrada, la abrí momentáneamente, era claro que debía de hacer compras antes de volver por la noche y también tenía que lavar un par de tratos del fregadero, mire con fastidio por última vez la cocina.

Luego revise mi cuarto; una amplia cama destendida, el armario y las cajoneras estaban abiertos… ropa colgando y el tocador estaba en desorden también.

Por ultimo el baño, los mosaicos aún tenían el vapor de aquella ducha, y ese mosaico verde; definitivamente necesitaba aseo, pero eso lo haría el sábado o el domingo, apague el baño.

Luego de cerciorarme que todo estaba "bien" y que no se me olvidaba nada, baje por aquellas eternas escaleras, que tanto odiaba, pero que ya estaba resignada y es que ya tenía tres años viviendo en ese apartamento.

Salí del edificio y cruce la calle para encontrarme con él, mi actual novio.

Lo conocía desde la universidad, pero tan solo teníamos cinco meses en que nos dimos una oportunidad.

Y realmente él no me parecía nada mal, muy guapo y muy inteligente, con un acervo cultural impresionante, y muy sincero cosa que a veces me sacaba de quicio.

Pero por lo demás estaba conforme, no era el amor de mi vida, pero por el momento me sentía bien con él.

Ambos trabajábamos en la misma preparatoria y ambos salimos de la misma Universidad, el claro un año antes que yo, pero fue él, el que me ayudo a encontrar mi actual trabajo.

**-****Hola-** dije acercándome, el me sonrió a través del parabrisas.

**-tardaste Sakura, no llegaremos si hay tráfico.**

**-no te pongas pesado, un retardo en estos días, no significa nada**

Me miro molesto **–no me gusta llegar tarde-**

**-mmm y ¿si te doy un besito crees que lo puedas olvidar?**

Le dije acercándome hasta el, sonrío y cerro sus ojos, adoraba como se intimidaba ante mi presencia.

Le di un suave beso en los labios.

El se quedo esperando más, yo me acomode en mi lugar y gire a la ventana.

Después de unos minutos reacciono.

La música no era la mejor, al menos para mi lo parecía, su auto estereo tocaba música clásica francesa, desde luego que me aburría, no dudaba de que era por mucho mejor que lo que yo solía escuchar, pero a las seis cincuenta de la mañana, no era lo más motivante para estar despierto.

Cerré los ojos a mitad del camino y me quede dormida.

**-ya llegamos, dormilona-** me dijo suavemente, mientras me movía.

**-ahhhh-** me estire bostezando.

El estacionamiento de maestros estaba detrás de la escuela, por lo que caminamos por los jardines traseros hasta llegar al edificio amarillo de dos pisos, ahí eran las oficinas centrales, los otros cuatro edificios eran las aulas de la preparatoria, también había un recinto para deportes, canchas para correr y dos más para jugar basketball y football.

Era una escuela muy grande y tenia gran demanda, talvez por las instalaciones o por que decían que era de las mejores en Tokio.

Entramos al aula de profesores y como era de esperarse ya había llegado la mayoría, una mesa grande blanca conformaba aquel lugar, una pizarra grande y una cafetera.

**-buenos días-** salude a los presentes.

Entonces me dirigí a la maquina de café he hice dos.

Me senté con Sai, le di su café mientras revisaba su correo en su notebook.

Yo revisaba un par de papeles, mientras llegaba el director y el subdirector.

Me sentía tranquila, este era mi segundo año laborando como maestra y se me había dado la oportunidad de trabajar con los chicos de nuevo ingreso, eso me hizo sentir cómoda, ya que eran muy respetuosos, aunque sabían que era una profesora joven.

Muy pronto se abrió la puerta y entro el director acompañado del subdirector y de otro tipo que me pareció conocido.

**-buenos días dijo el director.**

**-buenos días-** contestamos todos.

**-espero que sus vacaciones hayan sido amenas-** comenzó con ese habitual discurso.

**-solo quería decirles que este año, nuestra meta es sacar a los alumnos mejor preparados-** y aquí venía**- es por esto que empezaremos el curso de actualización.**

Miraba mi bolígrafo sin prestar mucha atención, en tanto que hacía ese molesto click.

**-y bueno, es un honor presentar a nuestro asesor… el pedagogo Hatake Kakashi.**

_¿K__akashi?_

Mis ojos se posaron en el, ¿era posible que le volviera a ver después de ocho años?, sin duda no había cambiado nada.

Claro que lo conocía, y ese lunar por encima de sus labios, que tantos días me hizo suspirar, como me gustaba…

En ese entonces creía que me gustaban por mucho los hombres maduros, pero el nunca me miró y luego me conforme con los de mi edad, eso me recordaba tristemente que Sai estaba muy por debajo de él.

**-hola-** dijo nerviosamente dirigiéndose a la concurrencia**- bueno no les hablare de mi curriculum, eso sería aburrido.**

**Empecemos con algo sencillo, compartan por favor ¿Cuál fue su experiencia con los alumnos del ciclo pasado?...**

Y fue así que la sesión termino, distando mucho de los cursos del año pasado, este por mucho fue muy ameno, sin duda me hizo recordar los días en los que él era mi profesor y yo babeaba cuando nos daba largas y tendidas ilustraciones de historia.

**-hola profesor K****akashi-** dije acercándome.

Un hombre de cabello platinado, alto, mirada intensa y unos labios singulares, con tan solo 40 años, me doblaba la edad.

**-hola-** dijo amable

**-¿se acuerda de mi?**

**-mmm. Dame una pista.**

**-secundaria la arena.**

**-mmmm ¿eres Dana?.**

**-no.**

**-¿Jen?**

**-Sakura Haruno.**

**-eras una alumna traviesa.**

**-no, de hecho era seria.**

**- Sakura- **dijo nervioso**- ya te recuerdo de 3°b**.

En realidad fui en el "c", pero no dije nada, ya era incomodo el que no se acordara nada de mi y es que era una persona bastante despistada.

**-****Oye que gusto encontrarte aquí, no me digas que ahora somos colegas.**

**-si, así es…**

**- bueno pues espero te guste mi curso, fue un gran placer encontrarte.**

**- a mi también me dio mucho gusto-** respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Y es que en ese momento recordé lo bien que la pasaba con las amigas a los 15 años, siempre lo espiábamos y suspirábamos por él, era toda una fantasía, una de adolescentes.

**- ****hasta mañana- **y dicho esto se despidió de mi con un beso

Caminamos hacia la salida de la escuela tomados de la mano, cuando el horario de trabajo termino.

**- así que ****conocías a ese tal Kakashi-** dijo Sai celoso viéndome de reojo.

**-si un viejo novio-** dije bromeando

**-¿de verdad?-** me pregunto arqueando la ceja.

**-****¿celoso?**

Y después de aquella pausa supongo que entendió que tan solo era una broma.

**-un poco****…-** dijo deteniéndose para tomarme de la cintura con una mano y con la otra enroscaba sus dedos en mi cabello - **si le dabas los besos que ami me das…**

**-talvez…****- **le susurre.

El arqueo las cejas

**-es broma, tan solo fue mi maestro****-** le confesé con una amplia sonrisa.

-**ya lo sabía. **

Reanudamos el camino…

**-si claro.**

**-es una lástima que tenga que ayudar a mi tio con su mudanza.****-**Dijo cuando nos deteníamos en la parada del camión.

**-me agrada que seas tan acomedido-** le dije rodeando su cuello para despedirme.

**- ****¿te parece si vamos en la noche al cine?**

**-estaría genial-** dije melosa**- pero solo si, no estas cansado.**

**-talvez después vallamos a tu apartamento-** se acercó peligroso a mi cuello.

Reí de nervios y también de escalofrío de aquel suave mordisco.

Afortunadamente mi celular sonó.

Espera dije separándome para hurgar en el bolso.

El me miro con cierto fastidio.

**-hola**

**-Sakura ¿Cómo estas?**

**-bien y ¿tu?**

**-no tan bien como tu, supongo** –dijo irónica- **¿Por qué no has respondido mis mails?**

**-lo siento Inno, he estado ocupada.- **me excuse.

**-****¿en vacaciones?**

**-bueno he tenido flojera.**

**-vamos a salir de antro el próximo viernes ¿vendrás?**

**-no puedo Inno, tendré que entregar un proyecto extenso.**

**-cada vez te alejas más, amiga.**

**-lo siento, prometo que me haré un espacio.**

**-si claro- **decía irónica. **-al menos iras al baby shower de Hinata.**

**-claro que sí.**

**-bueno pues no te alejes amiga, te extraño.**

**-prometo que no lo haré****, también te quiero.**

Colgué y me acerque a Sai,

**-y ****¿bien?-** esperaba ansioso aquella respuesta.

**-¿Qué?**

**- ¿pues lo de ir a tu casa?**

**-lo siento hinata necesita que le ayude con un par de cosas, ya sabes cosas de mujeres.**

Se que estaba molesto, pero preferí ignorar su estado.

**-¿paso por ti mañana?**

**-no es necesario, llegare en mi auto****.**

**-¿segura?**

**-sí.**

Dicho esto me dio un beso tierno y sencillo y se aparto.

Subí al camión.

Llevábamos saliendo ya cinco meses, pero no estaba preparada aún par dar el siguiente paso en mi relación, aun no sentía esa conexión especial.

Y es que después de mi última experiencia, me había jurado pensar muy bien con quien llegaba a la cama.

Así que cada que quería ir a mi departamento le daba negativas, sabia lo que el quería, lo sentía en la intensidad de sus besos, pero no estábamos en la misma sincronía, no me sentía excitada, ni tampoco lo amaba.

Era mi novio simplemente porque la pasaba bien con él.

Me baje en el súper para hacer las compras del día.

Y mientras decidía en el pasillo de cereales cual compraría, escuche su voz **-di que saldrás conmigo por favor…**

Podía identificar esa voz en cualquier lugar, provenía del pasillo adjunto.

Moví las cajas de cereal y efectivamente, él estaba con una chica, seguro flirteaba…, lo se porque lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

**- no lo se…-**decía aquella chica indecisa

Lo mire detenidamente a través de esa hendidura, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

Su sonrisa era la misma, lucia tan guapo y tan bien como siempre.

Deje la caja en su lugar y me gire dispuesta a seguir las compras.

No quería pensar más en aquella escena, ni en el, tenía ya más de un año que ni siquiera me acordaba de su existencia.

Así que no le di importancia y compre de manera inconciente un helado.

Dicen que un buen helado aporta las suficientes calorías como para estimular las endorfinas.

La fila de pago fue corta y con tres bolsas regresaba a mi casa cuando volví a escuchar esa voz…

**-¡****Sakura!-** me llamaba, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me quede varada en medio del estacionamiento de aquel comercio, cerré los ojos y por un momento pensé que lo mejor era escapar y no dar la cara.

Pero pronto sentí su mano sobre mi brazo.

El me volteo y me abrazo en un saludo efusivo.

**-¿Cómo has estado?-** me dijo impresionado por verme.

**-bien-** dije sonriendo nerviosa **-¿ y tú?.**

**-pues nada, Sali un momento del trabajo para comprar un material ****que necesitaba y cuando estaba por marcharme, encendí mi auto y te vi, ¡cielos! ¿Cómo no ver esa cabellera tuya tan peculiar?, Sali corriendo para alcanzarte… realmente me da mucho gusto verte.**

**- y a mi-** dije tímidamente.

Así siempre me sentí a su lado tan simple y sencilla.

**-****deberías darme tu teléfono, ya sabes para reunirnos como cuando lo hacíamos en la universidad.**

**-claro-** baje las bolsas que traía cargando y las pose en el piso, luego abrí mi bolso y saque una hoja suelta y un bolígrafo.

En aquel lapso dude en darle mi teléfono, no sabía si estaba lista para que un día me llamara y poder actuar natural.

Pero por alguna razón lo puse de manera autómata.

El buscaba en su cartera.

**-Toma -**me dijo estirándome una tarjeta, aquí están mis teléfonos.

Mire detenidamente la tarjeta, decía Akatsuki, S.A. bufet de abogados.

**- me dio gusto verte, te llamare pronto**.- dijo mirando detenidamente el papel que le había dado.

Dicho esto me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, su aroma inundo mi nariz y un cosquilleo se formo en mi estomago, mis manos sudaron.

Después de tres años descubrí que aquel sentimiento que sentía por él seguía brillando en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

**-adiós Sakura**

**-****adiós itachi…**

Regrese a casa, dispuesta a no pensar en él, en nada…

Y con unos papeles en mi mesa comencé a trabajar en el plan de estudios que tenía que entregar la próxima semana.

Tendría que apurarme, si quería estar bien en el trabajo, si quería tener tiempo para salir con mis amigas, si quería olvidar _mi último encuentro_…

Las vacaciones se fueron y con ellas una nueva experiencia llegaba… las clases de física.

**o.O que paso ayiii?**

**Jajaja que tal? Recapitulemos en tres segundos;**

**Sai novio de saku y ambos maestros.**

**Itachi un ¿viejo amor? ó ¿un amor imposible?**

**Ajjajaja, yo si seeee.**

**Bueno no se pierdan el proximo capi que será de mi lindo sasu.**

**Y pues creen que promete la historia?**

**Me vooy aya donde no queme el solll**

**Chaoooo**

**Nos leemosss **

**Rrreeviiwssss…?**

**Ne, solo si lo deseannnn.**

**:p **

**Besosososososoos.**


	2. INSCRIPCIONES

_**Disclaimer; el mismo naruto no es mio sino de masais-grandioso-kishimoto.**_

_**Esto solo es para entretener, nada lucrativo y por supuesto de mi autoria.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Les traigo el CAPII, se que me retrasee un poquito, pero esque con dos fics, es difícil, **_

_**De este capi, les digo que lo narra sasu y espero que les guste,**_

_**Y pues esta mas largoo, jajaa ya no puedo hacer capis cortos ¬¬**_

_**Les veo en los rr jajaaa si cumplo expectativas…**_

_**A leer;**_

**_

* * *

_**

**INSCRIPCIONES.**

_Y__ ahí estaba por fin frente a él, lo había esperado por tanto, tanto tiempo, y la determinación brillaba en mi rostro, ya no estaba impaciente, ni siquiera salio aquel rencor, simplemente sabía que no abría escapatoria, y sabia que tan solo había una salida; morir ó dar muerte._

_Le mire __frío, su rostro era el mismo, su sonrisa…_

_**-Itachi…- **__dije con rencor_

_**-estas aquí S**__**asuke y aun con los mismos ojos…**_

_**-vengo a matarte.**_

_**-jajaja, nunca podrías ganarme, pero si tienes tantas ganas de morir, para mi está bien…**_

_Me abalance furioso con mi katana, sentía una energía eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo, y llegué hasta él para atravesarlo de una buena vez._

_Un __coagulo de sangre se formo en su boca y sonreí, faltaba muy poco…_

_En verdad lo odiaba._

_Su cuerpo se __desvaneció en cuervos y en ese momento me tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretar fuertemente…_

_Me negaba a esa realidad, porque ese era mi camino__, terminar con su insoportable existencia sin importar como, pero muy pronto el oxigeno se fue esfumando, a tal grado que me fue imposible respirar…_

_Caía__ por un abismo negro, quizá una ilusión, quizá la misma muerte…_

Al tiempo mis ojos se abrieron…

Estaba en esa cama suave y cómoda.

Sudaba y aun sentía la ira correr por mi cuerpo…años teniendo aquel sueño…

Y era verdad Itachi y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero jamás pensaría en matarlo, bueno hay días que definitivamente lo quería fuera de este mundo.

Me senté en la cama y gire mi rostro a la ventana, era una mañana nublada, luego mire hasta la cómoda; el despertador marcaba las nueve treinta.

**-ahh!-** me estire.

Camine hasta el armario y saque una chamarra blanca, me la puse, junto con unos tenis sobre puestos, aun traía un pantalón pijama de cuadros café.

Mi casa es muy amplia cada cuarto tiene su propio baño, mi habitación es la ultima del pasillo, luego esta un estudio.

Camine a través del cuarto de Itachi, estaba entre abierto, pero ni siquiera depare en ello a esta hora seguro ya estaba en su trabajo.

Luego había un baño con jacuzzi en tonos melón y blanco y finalmente el cuarto de mis padres.

Baje las escaleras de caracol de madera.

La casa lucia limpia.

Y me dirigi a la cocina, mosaicos blancos con muebles de cedro, abrí la alacena, me quede pensando que podría desayunar.

Saque una caja de cereal y tome de la nevera un poco de leche.

Llene el plato.

Pase por el comedor para llegar al cuarto de tele.

Me dispuse en ese sillón individual de piel que se reclina tanto como se desee.

Tome el control y miraba los canales sin mucho afán, a esta hora no hay mucho que ver aunque sea televisión por paga.

¿Telenovelas? No

¿Futbol? Partido repetido

¿bob esponja? Ya vi ese capitulo

¿peli locos de amor? final predecible, aburrido.

¿Pornografía? muy temprano

Nada, no había nada…

Me quede en un canal de entretenimiento.

_**-ahora vamos a pasar a los horóscopos.**__**- **_decía la chica conductora de vestido pegado verde.

Y entonces salía una señora con un turbante.¡Cómo si en verdad alguien creyera que es profeta!

_**Aries; será un **__**día difícil aparentemente, tu vida dará un giro de 360 grados.**_

_**Tauro; obtendrás el empleo que tanto has buscado.**_

**-patrañas…**

_**-**__**géminis; los negocios fluyen, día perfecto para arriesgar.**_

_**-**__**cáncer; sentirás a tu alma gemela, estará más cerca de lo que te imaginas…**_

¿Alma gemela? Que tonterías, ahora recuerdo porque no creo en los horóscopos.

**-¡sasuke!-** escuche la voz de mi madre.

**-¿Qué?-** grité desde el sofá.

**-ven y ****ayúdame.**

Apague el televisor y deje el plato sobre la mesa de centro, y me dirigí al patio

Mi madre estaba sacando bolsas de su camioneta beish.

**-¿y todo esto?**

**-necesitaba hacer compras, por cierto te traje algo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-después de que me ayudes, sino me dejarás aquí con las bolsas.**

Un gato se acerco ronroneando en mis piernas

**- ****¿y esto?**

**- es michi**

**-¿michi? ¡ya le pusiste nombre!-**Mi madre se alzo de hombros.

**-****no puedes hacer eso-** le dije molesto**- ya recogiste cuatro perros callejeros, y ahora este gato-** mire al animal despectivamente.

**-vamos sasuke, estaba ah****í hambriento, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco bondadoso?**

Rodee los ojos y me agache para acariciarlo, el gato se deshacía ante mi tacto.

Era muy dócil, y estaba muy bonito, color arena, le acaricie la pancita.

**-mama ¡es gata! Y tendrá ****crías.**

**- eso ya lo se**

**- mamá, ¿Qué vas a ser con 4 ó 6 gatos bebe?**

**- ¡hay!-**dijo con fastidio**- te preocupas por pequeñeces los regalaré, o en el mejor de los casos me quedare con ellos.**

**- pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanto animal?**

**-haces demasiada bulla****, yo soy la que les daré de comer ¿no?**

Tome las bolsas y me dirigí a la cocina.

Las coloque en la mesa y me senté en una de las cuatro sillas.

Mama hurgaba en las bolsas hasta encontrar lo que me trajo **–Toma.**

**-me gusta- **le dije al ver una playera negra de manga larga, conocía muy bien mis gustos**.-gracias.**

**-necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**-hmp- **ahora entendía lo de la playera.

Nadie da nada a cambio.

**-I****tachi…**

**-no-** dije sin siquiera escucharla

**-sasu por favor!, es que estoy muy ocupada…**

Mi madre puso esa cara a la que costaba negarme **–tengo cosas que hacer-** dije como ultimo intento.

**-no te tomara mucho tiempo ¡por**** favor!**

Ella saco helado de una de las bolsas; de sabor chocolate y lo puso en un plato, me lo extendió.

**-además no te desviará de tus actividades, porque necesitas ir al banco ****¿no es así?**

**-mmm.**

Era verdad tenia que ir a pagar la ficha de ingreso de mi nueva escuela, hoy era el último día para ello.

**-¿ni por dos bolas de nieve?**

**-que sean tres y hecho**

**-estaba dispuesta a darte cinco bolas- **me dijo divertida.

Tome el plato y probé el helado, estaba delicioso.

**-toma-** me extendió un cheque- **Itachi me pidió que lo depositara en una cuenta de un cliente, dijo que era muy importante y como el no tenia tiempo, yo accedí.**

Termine el helado y me pare un poco molesto, odiaba hacer cosas por el, no era su asistente. Pero por mi madre, lo haría sin replicar.

**-sasuke-** me gire para verla desde el marco de la puerta**- te espero a las siete, recuerda que hoy tu papa dará una comida para los accionistas.**

**-no puedo-**

**-¿Qué?**

**-es mi ultimo día de vacaciones, así que saldré con mis amigos-** dije de manera natural.

**-mal pretexto, de escuela sales todo el tiempo, y no creas que no me di cuenta que hoy llegaste a las 2 de la mañana.**

**-solo me quede platicando y jugando cartas, estaba enfrente, en casa de Juggo**

**-solo es un favor, sabes como se pone tu padre.**

**-no lo se, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Itachi?**

**-porque el trabaja.**

**-excusas, el es tu favorito, eso es todo.**

**-sasu, no digas eso.**

**-vere que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada.**

Me recosté en mi cama, y no es que tuviera un gran plan, pero odiaba que siempre dispusieran de mi tiempo, siempre era así e itachi jamás era molestado.

Me pare para darme una ducha y sacudirme esos pensamientos negativos.

Me puse unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, unos tenis y salí de casa.

En la cochera guardo mi moto es una yamaha FZ6 Fazer S2, color plata.

Estaba sucia, subí en ella y después de intentar un par de veces encenderla,

opte por abandonar la idea, entonces recordé que hacia una semana que se me había quedado parada y que requería de mantenimiento.

Y si no fuese por el hecho de que tenía el tiempo limitado, hubiese ido por las refacciones que requería.

Mire el reloj y supe que si no salía en ese momento ya no encontraría el banco abierto, Mi madre se había ido en la camioneta, y como no sabia si demoraría. decidí caminar un par de cuadras en dirección al banco, luego de allí tomaría un colectivo para la escuela.

Sonó el teléfono…

**-sasuke**

**-¿Que quieres?- **le pregunte de mala gana

**-Dijo mama que tenias el cheque, me urge que lo deposites en este momento**

**-¿Como es que siempre lo logras?**

**-¿Logro que?**

**-Manipular a todos**

**-Es un don, mi querido hermanito, uno que un día te enseñare**

**-Tu a mi, ¿enseñarme algo?**

**-Vale sasuke, no te enojes, hazme el favor y te recompensare**

**-Tendrá que ser algo bueno**

**-Si, si al rato nos arreglamos, solo ayúdame ¿si?**

Colgué molesto, camine aprisa para alcanzar a cruzar en el semáforo…

En ese momento vi como un carro se acercaba a gran velocidad y una chica se agacho en medio de la calle a recoger una moneda.

Llegue hasta ella, para empujarla

Caí sobre su delgada figura.

El carro pasó a velocidad

Sus cabellos eran rojos, como su mirada.

Le sonreí al tiempo que le quitaba el audífono del oído izquierdo

**-no deberías usarlos tan alto**- le dije mientras me paraba para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Me miro sonrojada **–gracias, seguro me hubiera dolido más, que el hecho de que caíste sobre mi-**

**-nos vemos –** le dije siguiendo mi camino, ¿me recriminaba que caí sobre ella?

**-oye, espera, al menos dime ¿como te llamas?**

**-sasuke y ¿tu?**

**-karin**

Le hice adiós con una mano

**-espera dame tu ****teléfono**

Rodé los ojos, ya era tarde.

**-mira se me hace tarde, después si nos volvemos a encontrar-** le dije mientras me alejaba de su presencia.

El banco estaba abierto, subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

La fila era larga, resople y después de maldecir, me resigne.

Avanzaba lentamente…

**-oye ¡tu!**

**-¿yo?**

**-si, !tu!- **decía la chica de la cabina

Me acerque, y la gente se quejo

**-asuntos personales-** les dijo la chica a las personas de la fila

Me quede sorprendido y enmudecido

**-tu cheque**

**-a si**

Extendí el cheque, ella tecleo un par de cosas y me entrego el comprobante.

**-quiero hacer este deposito a la cuenta-** le dicte**-01278-3.**

Le entregue el dinero.

**-sabes hoy no tengo nada que hacer, ¿****tal vez podamos vernos por la tarde?-** dijo tecleando los datos.

¿Me estaba coqueteando?

Ya estaba acostumbrado, cuando la chica me gustaba accedía fácilmente, pero cuando no, ya había diseñado una estrategia.

**-¿vives sola?-** le pregunte mientras me extendía el comprobante, ella me sonrío.

Y no es que fuera fea, pero no me gustaba que me acosaran de ese modo, al menos no en ese momento, no estaba de humor.

**-si podemos ir a mi apartamento****.**

**-si tienes dos amigas mas, allí estaré**

**-estú****pido-** se giro dándome la espalda.

Aunque hay chicas que si aceptan, pero la mayoría dice que no.

Sali del banco con mis dos comprobantes, uno para Itachi y el otro era para la inscripción de la escuela.

Así que tome el autobús a dos cuadras y en quince minutos llegue a la escuela preparatoria la hoja, mi nueva escuela.

Y estaba allí de nuevo ingreso, y a pesar de que hablaban maravillas de aquella institución, y que era difícil entrar en ella, el hecho era que ingresaría gracias a las amistades de mi padre.

Entre a la escuela y era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados y lucia bastante grande.

La pintura de los edificios era reciente en un amarillo cremoso.

¡No esta mal!, me dije mirando alrededor.

**-buenas tar****des-** le dije al policía que estaba en una cabina de vigilancia.

**-que tal joven!**

**-****podría decirme como llega a la dirección?**

**- mire camine derecho y pasando las canchas de futbol, es ese edificio al centro.**

**-gracias.**

Camine observando con detenimiento la escuela, era un lugar agradable, al menos físicamente eso me pareció.

Subi un par de escaleras y muy pronto estaba en la recepción del subdirector.

**-buenos tardes señorita-** pregunte amablemente.

**-tengo una cita con el subdirector.**

**-nombre**

**-sasuke uchiha**

**-espera un momento.**

La chica de traje sastre café se levanto y entro por la puerta de la subdirección.

Entonces me senté en un cómodo sofá y tome una de tantas revistas.

Todas aburridas relacionadas con éxito en los negocios.

Ojeaba una y otra hoja cuando escuche que alguien llegaba a aquella sala.

Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con algo verdaderamente estimulante...

Sus piernas largas con unas zapatillas negras resaltaban aquella fina piel blanca y ese traje falda y saco que se amoldaban a sus formas…

Y del rostro, definitivamente era uno esculpido por los mismos dioses; nariz afilada, labios sensuales y una mirada que me parecía única; dos esmeraldas enigmáticas, su cabello rosa recogido.

Se sentó a mi lado.

No la observe más, pues tan poco pretendía incomodar, así que volví a las fastidiosas revistas mientras esperaba…

**-buenas tardes****-** dijo la secretaria al salir de la oficina al verla.

**-buenas tardes, vera necesito hablar con el subdirector, hay un malentendido en mi horario.**

Después de hablar con el subdirector, la recepcionista le dijo**- mire el subdirector tiene la agenda muy ocupada, por lo que solo atenderá citas previas.**

Yo escuchaba atentamente aquel asunto.

**-pero en verdad me urge hablar con el, las clases comienzan el lunes y fue hoy que ****recibí el horario.**

**-esta bien, déme su horario y lo chocaré en la base de datos****, así que si me permite un par de minutos, veremos si existe tal error.**

La chica se volvió a sentar y nuestras miradas se encontraron por breves minutos.

Y mientras yo la sostuve, ella la rehúyo con una tímida sonrisa.

No podía ser profesora, pues yo la veía igual que yo, solo que muy arreglada, las chicas regularmente andan en fachas, pero ella lucia muy bien formal.

**-venga por favor-** ella se levanto de su lugar al escuchar a la recepcionista y entoces pude ver su espectacular cuerpo por detrás, perfecto para mi.

**-no hay ****ningún error.**

**-pero cuando entramos hace dos semanas, dijeron que me tocaría el mismo grupo de el año pasado.**

**-lo se, pero la maestra Katsuyo esta embarazada y se le cambio el horario, así que sus grupos ahora son los de usted.**

¿Qué era una maestra?, me sorprendí ante el hecho, y eso solo significaba que era mayor que yo, pero no por mucho, pues lucia igual a mi.

**-pero, esto no es justo, quiero hablar con el subdirector.**

**-lo siento el no la recibirá.**

**-no entiende, ya trabaje en el plan de estudios y esta listo.**

**-tranquilícese, de todas formas, no le van a cambiar el horario, ya no puede hacer más.**

Esa chica tenia el carácter fuerte, pues le arrebato el papel y salio muy enfadada, tan solo contemple su figura esfumarse de aquel lugar.

**-pasa-** me dijo la secretaria

Tome asiento en aquella oficina con sillas guinda.

Mientras el subdirector hablaba por teléfono y me hacia ademán con la mano de que le esperara.

**-dime-** dijo revisando un par de papeles después de colgar.

**-vine a inscribirme****.**

Me miro escéptico**- lo siento chico, ese tramite lo debiste hacer hace tres semanas, ¿no te parece que es muy tarde?**

**-lo mismo creí-** le dije en el mismo tono**- pero mi padre dijo que eso no tenia importancia.**

**-¿tu padre?**

Saque un papel doblado de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí

Y después de leerlo, me miro atentamente, para luego sonreírme

**-¿tu eres hijo de Fukaku Uchiha?**

Me alce de hombros, ignoraba porque aquel hecho hacia la diferencia, y la verdad es que ni me importo.

**-¿traes tu baucher?**

**-si-** conteste extendiéndoselo

**-****Traes tu papel de equivalencia-**También se lo pase

Lo miro detenidamente **–aquí dice que debes dos materias de tu escuela anterior.**

**-ya las pase, pero el folio me lo extienden dentro de tres semanas.**

**-esta bien, solo tendrás de plazo este mes, después de esa fecha, sino tengo el documento ya no te dejare entrar a la escuela.**

Asentí.

**-****¿horario matutino?**

¿Qué ahora yo escogería mi horario?

**-si-**

**-¿semestre?-**

**-****séptimo**

Y tras teclear en la computadora los horarios.

Lo siento tengo lleno todo, tendrás que asistir en el turno vespertino.

Sali de la escuela y eran ya las siete de la tarde, por un momento pensé volver a casa, pero recordé la comida, así que mejor decidí ir a visitar a un buen amigo.

Toque el timbre en esa casa numero ocho de la calle niebla.

**-pasate sasuke-**me dijo Nomi, al abrir la puerta.

**-****¿esta tu hermano?**

**-claro.**

**-dile que le espero afuera.**

Pasaron unos minutos en los que esperaba en la banqueta.

**-¿Qué hay sasuke?****-** dijo suigetsu saludando

**-vengo de inscribirme.**

**- ¿y como te fue?**

**-normal.**

**-****las vacaciones se fueron volando- **comento para hacer platica.

**-si…salgamos esta noche a tomar.**

**-no puedo, mis papas van a salir y tengo que cuidar a mi hermana.**

**-pues tráela y le invitamos unos tragos también**

**-muy gracioso**

**-pues ya tiene 12, ya esta en edad.**

**-cállate ó te pateare el trasero.**

**-vale, no lo tomes tan apecho, tan solo bromeaba.**

**-sasuke… no voltees, acaba de salir mi odiosa vecina, no quiero que venga para acá, levántate prudentemente y entremos a la casa.**

Gire para ver a su vecina y es que no pude resistir la tentación de molestarlo.

Era la chica de cabello rojo, ella me miro extrañada.

Y lentamente se acerco a nosotros.

**-maldición sasuke, te dije que no voltearas…**

**-hola gusano verde.**

Suigetsu la miro con fastidio y no le contesto.

**-oye tu eres el de esta tarde.**

**-hola-** le dije

**-oye, ¿como es que tu conoces a este?-** dijo señalando despectivamente a suigetsu.

**-es mi amigo.**

**-sasuke te llamas ¿verdad?, dime sasuke ¿donde vives?.**

**-Vivo en la colonia la hoja**

**- esto me esta aburriendo voy por un cigarro adentro- **dijo suigest adentrándose a su hogar.

**- y****o voy a la preparatoria la hoja- **karin ignoró a suigetsu y siguió hablando.

**-talvez nos encontremos allí, esta tarde me inscribí en tu escuela.**

**-¿de verdad? ¿en que turno estas?**

**-en el vespertino**

**-yo también-** me dijo con entusiasmo.

**-****¿Traes tu horario?-** se lo extendí

**-estamos en algunas clases juntos, esto es genial**

Hay no, algo me decía que no iba a ser tan genial.

**-dame tu telefono.**

**-lo siento- **me excuse, pero la verdad mi teléfono no se lo doy a las chicas de lo contrario no me las quito de encima-** lo acabo de perder y en mi casa casi nunca estoy.**

**-****Bueno entonces yo te daré el mío-** dijo agarrando mi mano.

Saco una pluma del bolsillo de su pantalón y escribió 2342566 karin y un corazón.

**-es para que me llames.**

**-Si claro**- solo que esperara sentada, porque parada se cansará…

**-ya ****volví-** dijo suigetsu con un puro en la boca.

**-suigetsu eso es muy desagradable.****- **dijo karin contemplando como salía el humo de su boca.

**-ja no me digas que ya estas de zorra con sasuke-** dijo viendo sus garabatos en mi mano.

**-estú****pido, ¿como te atreves a llamarme así?**

**-ya, ya no discutan, dame un poco de ese puro.**

Suigetsu me estiro el puro y yo le di un par de caladas.

**-me voy-** dijo karin **- te vere el lunes en clase.**

Suigest rodó los ojos **– no me digas que te dieron turno en la tarde.**

**-si-**

**-oye dijiste que estaríamos juntos en la mañana- **me dijo Suigetsu molesto.

**-te puedes cambiar de turno tú.- **le dije

**-y que caso tendría, no estaríamos en las mismas clases**

Me alce de hombros **–no pude hacer nada al respecto**.

**-****adiós sasuke-** karin se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla.

**-adiós-**

Y fue así que seguimos charlando más tranquilos.

**-a que hora llegaste?**

**-me fui de la casa de juggo a las 9 de la mañana, después de un buen desayuno que su madre me preparo.**

**- hubieras pasado por mi.**

**-no podía, mi madre me hablo al celular y me pidió que le llevara unas cosas a su trabajo.**

**-ya me voy, ¿vamos a un bar mañana?****.**

**-no puedo, ****ya te dije lo de mi hermana, será hasta el domingo.**

**-****¿el domingo?, no me gusta tomar en domingo.**

**-si que tomaremos y cerveza bien fría, viendo el primer partido de la copa de futbol, en tu casa por que solo se transmitirá en televisión por paga.**

No me agrado mucho la idea** -lo pienso y te aviso, solo si la casa se queda sola el domingo.**

**-bueno entonces me llamas, de lo contrario iremos a un bar.**

**-si, esta bien…te veo luego.**

Baje del autobús y camine lentamente a casa, y pensaba en lo que venía…

La casa estaba prendida y eran ya las nueve de la noche.

Habían dos carros lujos estacionados fuera de la casa, y en la cochera ya estaban los carros de mis padres guardados.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, una música suave provenía de la sala de juego.

Mi madre salía de la cocina con un plato con botanas.

**-llegas tarde, sasuke.**

**-te dije que tenia cosas que hacer**.

Mi madre no respondió nada, tan solo me miro resentida, me fui a las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto.

Un par de escalones y la voz de mi padre me detuvo.

**-¿Por qué no llegaste a la comida?**

**-por que tenia cosas que hacer.**

**-este mes, yo estaré demasiado ocupado como para depositar tu mesada.**

Ignore el comentario para llegar a mi cuarto, aquello me importaba menos.

Bote los zapatos y me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos.

La puerta se abrió.

**-hey sasuke, gracias por el favor.**

**-si, como sea, ¿podrías dejarme solo?**

**-esta bien ya me voy, aquí esta tu retribución por el favor****-**Dijo poniendo un billete sobre el escritorio.

**-sabes, si quieres podría conseguirte un empleo de medio tiempo.**

Me gire para darle la espalda, el entendió perfectamente mi rechazo y salio de mi habitación.

Y así fue que me que me quede pensando en mi nueva escuela, estaba un paso para terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la universidad.

Sin duda este año escolar tenia que concentrarme y dejar de lado las distracciones, si quería dejar la ciudad, si quería viajar por el mundo…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola otra vez…**_

_**o.O que capi, sasu no se lleva nada con buenisimo ita ¿Por qué?**_

_**Jajaa ni yo misma lo see**_

_**Otra cosa, espero no tardar tanto en publicar, el proximo capi lo narra saku**_

_**Y SIPI es el primer encuentro**_

_**Ooo espero tengan paciencia planeo que la historia sea larga, así que **_

_**El sasusaku se dará poco a poco,**_

_**Aclaro no es un sasukari, ni un saisaku ó un itasaku, pero tomen en cuenta que sera el escalon para desarrollar una mejor trama.**_

_**Dejen reviews si les gusto, si tienen dudas ó si quisieran ver algo en el fic, incluso si ya tienen especulaciones.**_

_**Les vere prontoo**_

_**Jajaja no se libraran de miii**_

_**Miss revieeewwsss**_

_**Chaooo…**_


	3. CLASE 206

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos y es de mi autoria, y no autorizo que ande de aqui para allá...

HOLAAAA queridos lectoress

les traigo capiii! si uno relatado por saku, el texto en cursiva, son recuerdos, espero que les guste.

un anuncio, subi un one shot muy bonito, ojala tambien lo leyeran

y bueno los dejo para que leann n.n

* * *

"**CLASE 206**** DEL VESPERTINO"**

Íbamos de camino a lo que seria "mi distracción" al menos así lo llamo Sai, dijo que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans azules desgastados con una playera rosa que decía "así es" unos zapatos negros y una chamarra muy abrigadora del mismo color.

Veía a través del auto, el camino había dejado de ser poblado, ahora veía chozas que distaban una de otra por lo menos 200 metros.

Permanecíamos callados, mi estado de animo no era el mejor, me sentía muy molesta, no con él, aun contemplaba la idea de dejar mi trabajo, después de todo no había estudiado para ser maestra.

Sai salio de la carrera de arte y enseguida se coloco como profesor en la preparatoria de la hoja en donde daba talleres de pintura, y fue que lo conocí en una exposición a la que mi asesor de tesis me sugirió ir, dijo que necesitaba ser "más relajada", aun lo recuerdo…

Y después de mirar las exposiciones, fueron unos leones surrealistas los que llamaron mi atención, el se acerco y me comento de la pintura.

Luego de eso, platicamos un par de veces más en la escuela y conoció a Ino.

Ella se entusiasmo con él, pero esa relación jamás despegó.

Y así nos volvimos amigos y le comente que buscaba hacer servicio social, y tras hablar con el director, me convenció diciendo lo enriquecedor que es enseñar.

Y así un año estuve de asistente de profesor, a veces daba la clase, a veces le traía un café, y la mayor parte del tiempo calificaba sus pruebas y sus trabajos.

El servicio termino y a la vez concluí la carrera, entonces la propuesta surgió, así que me ofrecieron horas de clase y comencé a impartir la materia de física 1 a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Aquella experiencia fue grata, porque eran jóvenes de 15 años, que me trataban como su profesora, por eso estaba tan molesta, me gusta la estabilidad, odio arriesgarme, sea lo que sea.

Unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi, la música no ayudaba en nada y el aroma del carro era empalagoso, aun no entiendo porque le gusta usar de esos aromatizantes.

Así que mientras el conducía, cerré los ojos, pensando en que ya pronto llegaríamos.

Y después de veinte minutos el auto se detuvo.

La vista era muy linda, nos encontrábamos en unas montañas que están al Este de Tokio.

Un bosque montañoso, húmedo y frío, con basta vegetación.

El aire entraba puro por mi nariz y estremecía mi piel.

**-lindo lugar-** comente animada.

-**y aun no has visto todo-** me dijo mientras bajaba su chamarra de la cajuela.

**- y ¿Cuál es el plan?-**pregunte curiosa.

**-ya lo verás.**

**-no me gustan las sorpresas.**

**-no seas aguafiestas.**

**-bien, pero sabes que tengo que volver hoy ¿verdad?**

El no contesto, supuse que lo dio por hecho.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta unas chozas de madera que estaban a unos metros, el suelo estaba disparejo, si no es porque me sostenía fuertemente hubiera caído.

Cuando estuvimos más cerca me percate que era un restaurante.

Pero extrañamente no entramos, si no que nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás.

Había dos estanques naturales, y en ellos peces nadando.

**-escoge lo que quieres comer.**

Era difícil, todos lucían igual y ¡por dios! el hecho de que seria participe del asesinato desencanto cualquier indicio de apetito.

**-es difícil, no se de peces- **me excuse, realmente no me gusta ser grosera.

**-comeremos sashimi, te parece.**

**-bien ****escógelos tú.**

Contemple el agua cristalina en tanto que Sai le decía a un señor lo que queríamos para comer.

A veces no sabía que hacíamos juntos, por que a final de cuentas éramos tan diferentes…

El lugar era muy agradable y familiar. Una banda tocaba en un escenario pequeño al fondo del recinto y las chicas meseras lucían bonitos vestidos blancos.

Di un sorbo de mi soda de naranja.

**-de verdad no quieres una ****cerveza?-** me pregunto

**-no****, así estoy bien.**

El pescado pronto llego y olía delicioso.

**- mis padres ****vendrán de visita el próximo fin de semana-** dijo de repente.

**- me alegra mucho-** dije mientras volvía al plato.

**-quiero que los ****conozcas.**

El pescado se me atoro en la garganta**- cof, cof, ¿Cómo dices?**

**-creo que mis sentimientos no son ningún secreto-** dijo serio.

Trague saliva, esto no iba por un rumbo positivo.

**-sabes que voy en serio contigo.**

Solo sonreí ¿Qué se dice ante eso?, como decirle que no quería volver a arriesgarme, auque el fuera una persona en la que se puede confiar…

_**-**__**Sakura tenemos que ir, por favor- **__rogaba Ino._

_**-no lo se, **__**deberías ir tu sola, yo prefiero estudiar para los exámenes.**_

_**-vamos es la primera fiesta en la playa a la que nos invitan.**_

_**-hemos ido ya a seis fiestas y terminas ebria y tan solo te cuido, en verdad no lo disfruto.**_

_**-**__**vamos prometo moderarme.**_

_**-no lo creo.**_

_**-¿a que le tienes miedo?**_

_**-a nada por supuesto.**_

_**-solo díselo**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, se porque no quieres ir ni a esa ni a ninguna fiesta.**_

_**-no es por nada en especifico.**_

_**-si que lo es.**_

_**-claro que no.**_

_**-es por el, porque sientes cosas cuando el habla contigo y te desilusionaste hace dos meses cuando empezó a salir con esa chica ¿no es así?**_

_Suspire derrotada, en verdad me __conocía __**–no es verdad, iré, solo para callar tus locas deducciones-**__ pero nunca admitiría la verdad._

_Y el __sábado llego y con un bikini verde con azul y un pareo azul con flores rosas estampadas llegue a esa playa._

_Pese a mis negativas termino por ponérmelo y lo digo literalmente._

_Ino es de esas chicas que no aceptan un no por respuesta, así que saco de su armario ese bikini sexy y lo demás era historia, allí estaba. _

_Contemplando en medio de la playa la fiesta que se __había conformado a unos pasos de mi, la brisa era calida y los rayos del sol ya eran tímidos, bañaban de un naranja las nubes._

_Si, he de decirlo, me sentía tan tímida usando ese bikini, que mostraba mis curvas, mi vientre plano, me sentía apenada, nunca fui de las chicas que se atreven._

_Y fue que pronto lo vi llegar…_

_Traía__ unas bermudas y una playera, y el siempre luce tan bien con lo que se ponga, no importa que._

_Lo mire llegar de la mano de esa chica, y esa sensación asfixiante volvió, quizá porque sabia que el era algo inalcanzable, porque era demasiado perfecto._

_El era el más popular de toda la universidad, un alumno destacado, amigo de todos, alegre, desenvuelto, perfecto y yo…_

_**-vamos Sakura, esto no es la biblioteca, deja de examinar la textura de la arena, hay tantos chicos…**__-decía Ino entusiasmada._

_Me pare tímida, si no ¿Para qué estaba ahí?, así que camine a la fiesta._

_La música animaba el ambiente, unos bailaban, otros cantaban y también charlaban y otros se besaban, como él y ella._

_Triste pero cierto, eran una linda pareja, ella con su cabello azulado y sus ojos azules también y su tez blanca con un rostro perfecto, si la envidiaba y mucho._

_Así que los minutos pasaron lento ellos __sonreían, platicaban, de ves en cuando se mostraban su afecto…_

_Diez vasos de cerveza, quizá más, tome mis sandalias y la noche ya había caído, la luna llena me miraba con lástima._

_Ya había pasado una hora en que Ino se había ido del lugar con un chico pelirrojo lindo, tome mi ultimo vaso y camine por aquella húmeda arena, me marchaba, siempre supe que estos lugares no son para mi…_

_**-tan pronto te vas.**_

_Mi __corazón palpito rápido, reconocía su voz, en cualquier lugar._

_**-yo…ya es tarde-**__ dije tímidamente, sin siquiera voltear._

_Cerré__ los ojos fuertemente y el se acerco, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón estaba exaltado._

_**-S**__**akura…- **__me tomo de los hombros y me giro__**-¿me estas evitando?**_

_**-no-**__ dije aun con los ojos cerrados y una lagrima bajo, ¡dios! era tan sensible, quizá el alcohol._

_Me despediría, porque odiaba verlo con ella, odiaba que alguien lo besara, que se sintiera feliz en otros brazos, simplemente odiaba el sentirme así ante alguien que nunca posaría sus ojos en mi._

_Sus __yemas secaron aquella lagrima, no se si el lo comprendió._

_Mis ojos se abrieron para verlo._

_**-sabes que eres especial.**_

_**-no me interesa ser tu amiga-**__ me sincere y quien no con tanto alcohol fluyendo por las venas._

_**-S**__**akura, yo solo tengo amigas, así son las cosas conmigo, así soy.**_

_Cerré__ los ojos, para no verlo y sus labios me atraparon por primera vez._

_Lo que __sentí, una carga eléctrica que estallaba en mi corazón, _

_Un beso…_

_Tan simple para el…_

_Sus labios recorrían suavemente los míos._

_Le grite a través de mi aliento que ya lo amaba._

_**-itachi…yo…-**__dije aun saboreando sus labios, su lengua._

_**-shhh, no lo digas, nunca lo digas.**_

_Abrí__ los ojos regresando a la realidad, no sabia que decir._

_**-aún eres una niña, una muy linda-**__ y con esas palabras; una sonrisa fugaz y vi como regresaba a la fiesta y era ella la que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, no le importo nuestra escena…_

_No existe en el mundo esa que __nació para ser dueña de su corazón, de su amor…_

¿Acaso él podría liberarme de la maldición que dejo Itachi en mi piel?

Salimos del restauran y caminamos hasta un establo.

**-****¿vamos a montar?-** le pregunte sin animo.

El hizo caso omiso de mi comentario, así que me tomo de la mano y entramos.

**-cual te gusta Sakura?-** caminamos por el andador y miraba las casillas…

**-el blanco-**dije dudosa.

**-yo escojo en negro.**

**-sabes S****ai-** dije apenada**-nunca he montado uno, si no te molesta, me gustaría hacerlo contigo- **dije sonrojada.

**-claro-** me sonrío y me dio un beso pequeño.

Me ayudo a subir en el caballo negro y el se poso a tras de mi.

Era agradable estar montada en ese caballo.

**-es muy lindo el lugar.**

**-si-** dijo contemplando las montañas y el verde que emanaba de ellas.

Andábamos a trote sereno, y aquel paseo era mágico, la brisa, el frío, el lugar, el caballo…

-bajemos aquí.

Me recosté en el pasto húmedo y el saco una hoja y un lápiz.

**-****¿Que haces?-** le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados

**-te pintare…**

**-****¿pintarme? Para que**?

Empezó a reír

-**no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?**

Mire a todos lados **¿de que?**

**-tu, eres mi inspiración.**

Así que después de sonreírle, me relaje para que me pintara.

Listo por hoy- dijo después de unos quince minutos

**-****déjame ver- **le exigí curiosa.

**-no puedo Sakura.**

**-¿por que no?**

**-porque no me gusta que vean mi trabajo incompleto**

**-esta bien, pero promete que cuando este listo me lo regalaras**

**-****te la regalare por un módico precio**

**-¡oye! creí que me la regalarías,**

**-y lo haré, tan solo pido**** muchas noches de amor**

¿Me estaba proponiendo pasar la noche con él?

Tan solo sonreí nerviosa

**-****¿y que paso con tu amiga?, con hinata-** dijo cambiando de tema.

**-**** nada, el embarazo va de maravilla.- **dije de manera natural.

¡Oh no! se me había salido, que estupida…

**-¿embarazo?-** me miro intrigado.

No podía decir que era una broma ó si **– es broma-** dije nerviosa.

**-no lo es, porque no me lo dices.**

**-bueno, es que…-** pensaba una mentira rápida**- ella salio con un chico y pues ya esta esperando.**

**-eso si que es raro, no tiene ni siete meses que termino con Naruto y decía que él era el amor de su vida, realmente creí que hinata no era esa clase de chica.**

**-¿de que hablas?- **le pregunte indignada.

**-lo sabes, esa actitud tan liberal.**

**-¡a claro!, lo dices porque tu eres hombre, ustedes pueden estar con quien se les de la gana y nosotras debemos darles un luto de dos años para no ser zorras.**

**-lo estas tomando personal**

**-pues claro que lo es, H****inata es como mi hermana, además, Naruto no se merecía ni una sonrisa de ella.**

**-N****aruto nunca le mintió.**

**-lo dices porque es tu amigo, pero bien que se la llevo a la cama.**

**-esta bien tal vez me excedí con mi comentario, solo quería conversar**

Calle, si algo odiaba es que trataran mal a mis amigas y sobre todo que menos preciaran al sexo femenino.

**-regresemos, esta oscureciendo-** subí al caballo y no dije ni media palabra.

El frío comenzó a arreciar y las luces de la noche adornaban el lugar.

El me tomo de la mano y creí que volvíamos al carro.

Pronto divise una cabañas, el caminar en esa dirección me hizo sentir incomodidad.

Y cuando llegamos hasta la entrada de una de ellas, saco unas llaves y abrió el lugar.

Aquella cabaña, era un sueño, con una chimenea y una suave alfombra roja, una cama amplia y en medio una mesa con adornos frutales y una botella de vino.

Era perfecta para hacer el amor…

Pero hacer el amor, implica sentimientos, unos que no compartía con Saí…

**-¿Qué te parece?- **pregunto abrasándome de la cintura.

**-es lindo…**

Sali de sus brazos y camine hasta la cama…me senté con los brazos cruzados,

Quizá era el ambiente perfecto, pero de mi no saldrían caricias, porque en verdad no lo deseaba.

**-****¿estas molesta?- **pregunto al ver mi actitud.

**-te dije que necesito volver a casa- **dije seria

**-volveremos temprano- **él intento convencerme.

**-es que no me gusto que no me hayas tomado parecer.- **le dije sincera.

**-era una sorpresa-** me dijo molesto.

**-no me gustan las sorpresas.**

**-no te entiendo Sakura, de verdad me esfuerzo, pero creo que todo es en vano, vámonos-** me dijo frustrado y muy molesto.

Me pare de la cama y volvimos al auto.

Lo siento Sai…

El camino de regreso fue insoportable, el no dijo nada y yo tampoco hable…

Baje del auto, y ni siquiera me dio un adiós…

Subí cansada y derrotada aquellas escaleras.

¿Acaso me había hecho daño volver a ver a Itachi?

Tal vez…

La mañana transcurrió igual, me pare muy temprano, no había tiempo que perder, así que tome los libros de la materia que impartiría y me dispuse a trabajar de nuevo en lo que sería el plan de estudios…

Y así fue, un día cansado, aburrido y tedioso, sin ninguna llamada…¿a caso el mundo se había olvidado de mí?... tal vez, o tan solo yo… alejando a las personas que amaba.

Para cuando me fui a acostar ya eran las once de la noche, y apenas había concretado la cuarta parte de mi trabajo.

La conciencia me remordía, así que tome el teléfono y le marque.

**-sai, no cue****lgues-**

No contesto nada, así que empecé a hablar.

**-siento lo de ayer, me porte muy mal contigo, es que no sabes la ****presión que siento**.- me excuse**.-Hacer dos veces ese plan de estudios me tiene muy estresada.**

**-sabes que lo puedes entregar hasta el mes entrante- **dijo comprensivo.

**-sabes que no puedo ser relajada, me gustan las cosas en tiempo.**

**-esta bien, no hay problema, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.**

**-entonces ¿si me disculpas?**

**-si, pero estaré un poco resentido.**

**-****te compensaré, lo prometo.**

**-quieres que vaya temprano por ti.**

**-¿bromeas?**

**-a sí, lo olvidaba…lo de tu horario.**

**-me voy a dormir, estoy cansada, trabaje todo el día y no avance nada.**

**-mañana te llamo, me gustaría que cenáramos juntos.**

**-y ami.**

**-te quiero**

**-yo también.**

Ahora si, podía dormir con la conciencia tranquila…

Lunes…

Me pare a correr, el ejercitarme era una de las nuevas ventajas que traía el horario.

Una playera sin mangas, un short y unos tenis con una cola de caballo…

La mañana estaba fría, pero no por ello desistí, así que después de una hora y con el desayuno regresaba a mi apartamento.

Deje mis llaves en la mesa y el bip del teléfono me hizo saber que tenía un mensaje…

Estaba preparando café y un plato de fruta, cuando rebobine la grabadora de mensajes.

**-**_**sakura…-**_ el cuchillo se deslizo de mis manos y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez…

**-**_**solo hablaba para invitarte a una comida, será en una semana, es una comida de negocios y tengo que dar la mejor impresión, y pues tu eres la mujer perfecta, lo sabes, así que pensé que talvez querrías ayudarme, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?...te llamare después, nos vemos linda, que tengas un buen día…-**_

Respire profundo intentando calmarme, "la mujer perfecta" aquella frase era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza, junto con una sonrisa de idiota.

Rebobine tres veces más para escuchar aquel mensaje.

Sentimientos encontrados, era lo que tenía, y es que habían sido unos días de mucha presión y ahora Itachi me llamaba, definitivamente lo tenia que hablar, largo y tendido con Ino…

Extrañamente me encontraba de excelente humor, y era uno de esos días que quieres lucir hermosa, es como si quisieras encontrarte con tu alma gemela en la calle y dar la mejor impresión.

Así que me puse un vestido negro, formal que se pegaba ligeramente a mi cuerpo y me quedaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, un fino escote y unos tacones altos, sujete mi cabello y deje caer unos mechones en la cara.

Me lavé los dientes y tome mis cosas.

Tome un taxi y de nuevo aquellos nervios me apresaron…

Me dirigí al recinto de conferencias, allí se daría la bienvenida a profesores y alumnos, además el director daría algunos anuncios importantes.

**-buenas tardes, es un honor volverles a tener en esta prestigiosa escuela…-** el discurso del director era el mismo del año pasado.

**-así que este año, la meta es posicionarnos en las primeras tres mejores escuelas de Tokio, como saben es un compromiso mutuo…**

Miraba a mí alrededor, no conocía a ningún maestro.

**-y bueno, pues quiero que den un aplauso a nuestros nuevos maestros, el señor Tsubasa, la se****ñorita Kaho y la señorita Haruno-** me levante de mi lugar, unos aplausos y cuchicheos y después de eso el fin de aquella singular recepción.

**-bueno, esto es todo y les deseo éxito en el ciclo escolar…-** así terminaba el dichoso discurso.

Mire mi horario y respire profundo, y no es que fuera insegura, pero era difícil predecir como saldrían las cosas.

Subí las escaleras del tercer edificio, pasando por el primer y segundo piso y pronto llegue al tercer piso,

Salón 206…

Llegue y estaba vacío, lo supuse, porque muchos alumnos se quedaron en los jardines perdiendo tiempo.

Me senté por unos minutos en una banca, pensando en lo rara que es la vida, debía estar en una empresa investigando, perfeccionando o desarrollando conceptos , teorías y métodos, aplicando conocimientos científicos de física en actividades industriales, en la medicina o incluso en otras áreas, después de todo es lo que hace un ingeniero físico.

Carrera larga y difícil, muy pocas chicas en la matricula, tan solo se graduaron seis por generación. Pero decidí probar con las clases, quizá un par de años, y después buscaría un trabajo en el cual desarrollara plenamente mi profesión, ¿frustrada?, un poco quizá…

Pronto los jóvenes comenzaron a llegar y por extraño que parezca, parecían no notar que ya estaba allí.

**-es una lastima que nos hayan quitado a la señora Katsuyo, era tan buena maestra, y esta maestra, espero que de una.**

Comentarios más, comentarios menos…

El salón se lleno y cerré la puerta, en ese momento se percataron que siempre estuve allí.

**-hola a todos- **dije, pero mi voz se perdía con la de los demás.

**-buenos tardes-** repetí en voz alta de nuevo, y unos cuantos se dignaron a verme.

**-soy su nueva profesora de física, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.**

Muy pocos me prestaban atención, no representaba ninguna autoridad.

**-bien si no quieren estar en mi clase, pueden salir, no hay problema.**

Entonces fue como otros más se callaron.

**-pongan las sillas en circulo, vamos a hacer una dinámica de presentación.**

**-ya todos nos conocemos- **dijo una chica de cabello rojo antipática.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** me dirigí a ella

**-karin…**

**-bien, karin, se que ustedes se conocen, pero yo no los conozco, así que ¿podrías girar tu banca?.-** le conteste en el mismo tono.

Después del molesto ruido de las bancas moviéndose, les pase una hoja para que anotaran su nombre.

Cuando terminaron me pasaron la hoja.

**-digan su nombre y que esperan de la materia.**

**-mi nombre es Aiko, y solo espero pasar…**

**-me llamo Tetsu y quiero ser el favorito de la maestra…**

Me ruborice, pero aun así no deshice mi postura seria.

**-soy Emi, y me gustaría aprender más…**

30 alumnos y cada uno de ellos me dijeron sus expectativas

Y pasada media el salón se abrió, mire en dirección a la puerta.

**-¿puedo pasar?**

Una extraña sensación descendió de mi cuerpo, ¿era él?, por ese momento me sentí tan avergonzada…

Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿Por qué la suerte no estaba a mi lado?.

Él era el chico de la oficina, a ese que le coqueteé sutilmente, y es que en la oficina, me pareció más chico que yo, pero no tanto, imaginaba que tendría 21.

Aun recuerdo cuando le sonreí, incluso si me hubiera pedido mi teléfono se lo hubiera dado sin pensarlo, puesto que el de esos chicos que no se ven tan seguido.

**-pasa**-gire mi mirada llena de vergüenza y me concentre en lo que decía otra de las alumnas.

Él era mi alumno, era visiblemente más joven que yo, quizá unos cinco ó seis años, me sentía incomoda, porque a pesar de ello, seguía pensando que estaba guapísimo.

Pese a aquel sentimiento que despertó en mi aquella tarde, decidí borrarlo de la "lista", si esa, en la que ponemos a los hombres que deseamos, aunque tan solo queden como lo que son fantasías y nada más.

Era su mirada la que me seguía por la clase, la que me retaba, y por supuesto la evadía, porque soy su maestra, eso debe quedarle claro.

La clase termino afortunadamente, y me sentí decepcionada, era mi primer grupo y no había sido sencillo.

**-nos veremos el viernes-** si lunes y viernes que fastido…

**-a otra cosa más, quien llego tarde venga para que lo anexe a mi lista-** a mi lista provisional, la dirección tardará dos semanas más en facilitarme las originales.

Dos chicas se pararon en mi escritorio.

**-****¿apellido?-** les pregunte amistosamente

**-A****bukara, Hashi.**

**-y ¿tu?**

**-Matzura Misori.**

-**gracias chicas.**

Y después se paro el frente a mí.

**-hola-** alce la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos negros que tanto habían llamado mi atención aquella vez…

Y no solo era su intensa mirada, su nariz, sus labios finos, su piel blanca…su cabello…

**-****¿apellido?-**intente recuperar la postura.

**-Uchiha, Sasuke**

**¿Qué?, ¿acaso el …?**

**-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?**

**-U chi ha Sa su ke-** puntualizo cada palabra y sus labios se movían lentamente, el definitivamente era un Uchiha, uno que me ponía nerviosa...

Lo anote lo más rápido que pude, pronto comprendí todo.

Me aclare la garganta, para no sonar intimidada ante su briosa presencia **–tengo una regla, solo cuatro faltas y dos retardos ameritan a una falta, y pasados los diez minutos la puerta no se abre.**

**-suenas autoritaria.**

**-perdón.**

**-que deberías ser más flexible, si quieres caer bien, si quieres que se de mejor el aprendizaje, claro solo es una observación.**

**-ese es mi estilo y no pretendo que usted lo entienda.**

**-no te enojes, solo digo que no lograras nada con esa actitud.**

¿se burlaba de mí? Me estaba haciendo enojar y mucho.

**-escuche, no me llame de tu, soy su maestra y tan solo ****limítese en asistir y cumplir, ó aborte mi clase-** le dije tajante.

**-todos cambiamos de opinión, así que quien sabe…talvez decida cambiar de maestro ó talvez tu te vuelvas más flexible.**

Se giro ignorándome, me había dejado con la boca abierta…

Y fue que antes de salir volteo a verme, nuestros ojos se encontraron y mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas de lado dijo **– te veo el viernes S A K U R A.**

Mi estomago se hizo nudo, como se atrevía a hablarme de tu, a ser tan irrespetuoso, a retarme, a contradecirme, a estar tan guapo…

Salí furiosa, pero una sonrisa macabra brotó en mi, el podía intentar hacerme la vida imposible, pero yo tenia el control en mis manos, después de todo yo era la maestra ¿no?

Así que seguí mi primer día de maestra turno vespertino en la preparatoria la Hoja.

Sonreí, Uchiha Sasuke era diferente a Uchiha Itachi, aunque tuvieran los mismos ojos…

* * *

_**que les parecio el capi?, saku recordando y esa clase le va a causar un dolor de cabeza.**_

**_espero que la historia les este gustando, sus comentarios me ayudan e inspiran_**

**_asi que no sean malos y comenten que tal está_**

**_nos vemos la proxima semana, un capi narrado por sasuke._**

**_nos leemos_**

**_byeee, bessoooss._**


	4. ¿SIN CLASE?

**DISCLAIMER NURUTO ES DE MASASHI**

**Y ESTA HISTORIA SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR, POR SUPUESTO MIA, PERO ESE ES EL FIN, NADA LUCRATIVO.**

**HOLAAA LES TRAIGO UN CAPI, UNO UN POCO COLORADOO! JAJAJA**

**PERO ASI SERA ESTE FIC, SUBIDO DE TONO**

**Y YA SABEN ES UN SASUSAKU, AUNQUE ME APOYE EN OTROS PARA LOGRARLO.**

**EN CUANTO A LAS EDADES ESO SE TERMINARA DE DESENLAZAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Y BUENO A LEEERRR!**

* * *

**¿SIN CLASE?**

_Llegaba tarde a la escuela, era ya la una treinta…_

_Unos tenis blanco, un pantalón beish, y una playera negra, junto con mi mochila verde militar, aun __tenía el cabello húmedo…_

_Ese __día iba más por obligación que por ganas, no me importaba llegar tarde, total…una clase más._

_Subí__ las escaleras, pase por el primer y segundo nivel y pronto llegue al 206._

_En eso momento me percaté que la escuela estaba vacía, ¿acaso era día de asueto?_

_¡__Que estupidez!, aún y cuando fuera cierto a final de cuentas ya estaba allí, así que sin más abrí la puerta y entre…_

_Me sentí confundido por unos segundos, creí que me tocaba filosofía, pero contrariamente a esa gorda y vieja maestra, mis ojos tenían el placer de encontrar sus piernas cruzadas y sus muslos torneando esa falda azul marino…_

_Así es Sakura H__aruno estaba sentada en ese escritorio y apenas la había visto parecía como si su imagen se expandiera en mi vista y dilatara todos mis sentidos…_

_Gire, alredor no había alumnos, no había nadie, me adentre._

_Le mire fijamente desde una silla frente a su escritorio_

_**-el **__**día de hoy se los di libre- **__dijo a través de esas gafas que resaltaban sus ojos._

_**-tomaré la clase-**__ le dije desafiante…_

_Ella me sonrío, al tiempo que humedeció sus labios, se soltó el cabello, y esa caída hacía que aquellas hebras rosa jugaran con su rostro._

_Se paro lentamente y llego hasta mí._

_Me__ jalo de la corbata y fue que me levante de la banca estupefacto._

_¿Traía corbata? Va eso no importaba…_

_Se relamió los labios __**–si así lo quieres…**_

_Y lentamente se __acerco hasta mi oído para susurrar __**–hoy experimentaremos, con la ley de la impenetrabilidad ¿será cierto que un cuerpo no puede ocupar al mismo tiempo el espacio del otro?**_

_Trague __saliva, ella era tan sensual…_

_**-**__**En términos físicos comprobemos ese concepto de fluidez, como **__**la condición de los cuerpos de desplazarse y ocupar todo el espacio que les sea posible…**_

_Estaba sumamente excitado… su cabello, sus ojos…_

_Claro que quería desplazarme a través de ella y llenar todo su espacio…_

_Roce sus piernas y subí poco a poco por aquella falda, hasta rozarla_

_Era ese lenguaje técnico, el hecho de que era mayor y que era mi maestra…_

_Mis yemas la rozaban, ella estaba tan húmeda…_

_Deslice la braga y la monte en mi_

_**-¡Uchiha, ahora!-**__ ordenó sensual._

_Estaba más que listo allí en esa silla, para ella… la quería para mi…_

_**-Sakura-**__ le bese el cuello._

_**-Sakura-**__ le repetía, porque estaba extasiado, anonadado._

Y de pronto un golpe me hizo perder todo en un segundo

**-¿Qué diablos…**

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Suigetsu bastante alterado, me había aventado un almohadazo.

**-¿Qué diablos haces en mis cobijas maldito sasuke?-** me dijo furioso

Mire a todos lados, intentando ubicarme, ahora las cosas tenían sentido todo fue un maldito sueño, uno del que este imbecil me despertó.

**-ve a masturbarte a tu casa-** me reprocho.

**-va no es para tanto, solo fue un lindo sueño, no te enojes-** dije desde la cama que estaba tendida en el piso.

**-anda apúrate ya vámonos, se me hace tarde.-** dijo mientras regresaba a buscar sus libros en un escritorio de su cuarto.

**-¿que horas son?-** pregunte tallando mis ojos.

**-las seis de la mañana.**

Bostece…Suigetsu ya estaba bañado y cambiado.

Me gire de lado para darle la espalda **-¿puedo quedarme otro rato a dormir? **

**-no, Sasuke me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde a clases.**

**-vale yo me quedo, de todos modos allí esta Nomi.**

**-por eso nos vamos-** me arranco molesto las cobijas.

**-me quedaré con Nomi-** me miro con reprobación

**-es en serio, ya se me hace tarde-** dice molesto.

**-ella se esta poniendo muy linda, ¿lo has notado?**

**-te voy reventar la boca.**

**-vamos sui no sea amargado, en unos días le pediré que sea mi novia.**

**-ahh! Maldito pedófilo, ahora veras.**

**-jajaa- **me sobrepuse los tenis y Salí corriendo a la planta baja.

**-hola Nomi.-** salude.

**-hola Sasuke-** dijo apenada.

Me senté en el sofá beish a esperar a mi amigo.

Nomi se perdió de mi vista y a los 10 minutos bajo mi amigo, con buena facha y su mochila.

**-vámonos-** dijo adelantándose a la salida.

**-Sasuke-** la voz de Nomi me hizo detener **-te hice un jugo**.

Le sonreí a Suigetsu con sorna y gire para tomar el vaso**-gracias Nomi, eres muy linda.**

Su cara se tiño de rojo.

**-¡hey! a mi me deberías hacer jugo, no a este pedazo de imbecil-** le dijo muy indignado a su hermana.

Me tome el jugo en un trago y luego de eso le regrese torpemente el vaso porque Suigetsu me jalaba muy molesto de la playera.

**-adios Nomi.**

**-Adios Sasuke.**

Caminamos 3 cuadras y el seguía sin hablarme, estaba furioso

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-**dijo de repente.

**-¿Qué pasa de qué?-**me hice el desentendido.

**-si lo sabes, lo de "eres muy linda", ¿Por qué coqueteas con mi hermana? Tu tienes 18 y ella 12, ¿Qué te sucede?**

**-es una broma, yo veo a Nomi como una hermana también, no se porque te lo tomas tan apecho, siempre hemos jugado así.**

**-si pero ese juego ya no me gusta.**

**-y es ¿por que?**

**-porque ella ya esta creciendo, y no quiero que piense que es verdad…tu le gustas, no quiero que se haga ilusiones de algo que nunca pasara…**

**-esta bien, lo siento, me excedí, ya no bromeare…**

Me sentí mal, realmente no quería problemas, así que me jure no volver con ese tonto juego.

**-Sasuke-** dijo de repente Suigetsu, me gire a verlo **-¿Quién es Sakura?**

**-Sakura…¿porque?-** **pregunte** extrañado.

**-porque entre sueños la mencionaste, y debe ser alguien especial, como para perturbar tu mente.**

**-…**

**-me lo tendrás que decir después- **amenazo subiendo al camión.

Y a las siete de la mañana ya estaba en mi barrio, la mañana comenzaba a despuntar y compre jugo de naranja en un puesto para mamá.

El jardín estaba recién podado, el carro de papa ya no estaba, la camioneta de mama esta guardada y el carro de Itachi estaba aparcado en la cera de enfrente.

Gire la perilla y camine en dirección de las escaleras.

**-Sasuke, ¿eres tu?-** dijo mamá desde el comedor

**-si, ya llegue.**

**-ven con nosotros a desayunar.**

Me dirigí hasta ellos.

**-hola Sasuke-** saludo Itachi sentado en la cabecera del comedor.

**-hola-** conteste sin mucho ánimo.

Me senté, mi madre se paro a recibirme el jugo, y se perdió en la cocina.

**-¿noche divertida?-** pregunto Itachi curioso

**-nada particular, noche de naipes.- **comente sin mucha importancia.

**-y ¿que tal en el juego?**

**-mal, ahora debo 200 verdes.**

**-ya sabes lo que se dice sasu-**dijo mamá aun en la cocina**- afortunado en el amor desafortunado en el juego.**

**-claro que eso no es una regla general-** puntualizo Itachi.

**-ya ves Sasuke, te dije te vinieras a la casa, pero no, tenias que irte a la casa de sui a jugar-** me reprocho en tanto ponía en la mesa unos huevos con tocino y pan.

Mire el plato con apetito **-ahora me dejo en quiebra.**

**-ya te lo dije sasuke, yo te puedo conseguir un empleo en mi bufet**

Y ser su empleado…eso jamás.

**-lo pensaré-** le dije no muy seguro y puse una cucharada de azúcar a mi café.

**-me voy ma-** dijo Itachi dándole un beso a mamá y parándose de la mesa.

**-que te valla bien Ita.**

**-no vendré a dormir-** aviso.

**-uhhh! afortunado en el amor-** dijo mamá jugando.

El sonrío y me agito el cabello **–adios Sasuke-** para salir de casa.

**-te hace falta una novia sasuke…- **comento mi madre mientras comía un pan de dulce**-**

…**En realidad nunca te he conocido alguna…**

…**porque siempre estas con ellos…**

…**y solo te hablan ellos…**

…**¿no tienes ni una amiga?…**

**-ya lo entendí, no soy gey si eso es lo que te preocupa y si, si he estado con chicas.**

**-eso me recuerda a lo experto que es tu padre en la cama.**

**-¡mamá!-** le dije molesto

**-ahh lo hace como no tienes idea, si quieres seducir a una chica con unos buenos besos y un gran anillo, y luego de una buena cena se lo haces bajo la mes…**

**-¡mama basta!, esto ya es grafico para mi.- **dije con repulsión

**-jajajaa,…¡ehy Sasuke! Pregúntame: ¿porque estoy tan de buen humor?**

**-¿tiene que ver con sexo?**

Se quedo pensando y yo fruncí el seño **– ¡claro que no!- **dijo divertida

**-¿porque estas tan de buen humor?**

**-el local del centro comercial de Tokio… fue desocupado y me llamaron, porque me lo van a rentar ya mismo!.**

**-y que vas a vender?-** dije mientras le daba un sorbo al café

**-algo que en verdad será negocio**

**-¿y eso es?**

**-joyas hijo, hermosas joyas**

**-y ¿quien compra eso?**

**-pues todas las mujeres, que nos gusta vernos lindas, claro las chicas de tu edad solo compran baratijas, pero una verdadera mujer le encantan las joyas.**

**-ya veo.**

**-en fin, necesito ir por mi mercancía en un par de días, y montar mi local, talvez necesite un asistente- **me miro de reojo

Me hice el desentendido.

**-estoy en quiebra, pero tengo dignidad-** le dije orgulloso.

**-que tiene que ver la dignidad?**

**-que si mi padre no me quiere dar ni un peso, no se lo mendigaré**

**-pero si no es dinero de el**

Le mire escéptico **-el te financia el negocio-** afirme.

**-¡vamos Sasuke! son cosas aparte.**

**-hmp**

**-piénsalo si, aun así me gustaría que me acompañaras, eso de recibir y pagar mercancía, es algo que una mujer no debe hacer sola, es peligroso.**

**-voy arriba a arreglar mis cosas, y terminar una tarea**

**-me da gusto que estés mas comprometido con la escuela este año.**

Asentí y después de ayudarle a recoger los platos subí a mi cuarto

Revise lo que tenía que entregar para hoy y pese a que las clases apenas habían comenzado, ya contaba con ciertas tareas a entregar.

Revise unos apuntes simples y prendí mi laptop para buscar cierta información.

Mi correo… 26 mensajes, en 2 semanas no lo había revisado.

-**basura, basura-** correo basura y pronto encontré uno que llamo mi atención.

Abrí aquel correo.

"_Sasu hola chico lindo :p_

_Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños wiiii!, y te tengo una sorpresita, para esa semana ire a Tokio, para tomarme unos tragos contigo ¿Qué te parece? Mi avión sale en jueves, así que nene alli estaré._

_Besoss Ayumi"._

Ayumi… una amiga de la secundaria, tenia mucho que no me escribía…

Sonreí, y me pareció excelente ese hecho ya que tendría unos 3 años que no la veía.

Pero si venia, pues tenia que organizar la salida, un bar caro y claro una cuenta amplia puesto que beberíamos de todo, iría Sugetsu, porque también era su amigo y Juggo, por lo menos tendría que pagar lo de los cuatro, ó 5 si viene con alguna amiga ó 6 si invita a Kane su mejor amiga…

Abrí un cajón de mi escritorio y saque una caja, en donde guardaba unos ahorros.

Tan solo 30 billetes **–estoy en quiebra es definitivo.**

Así que tenia 2 opciones, decirle que no podía verla ó trabajar con mi madre.

Después de todo 18 solo se cumplen una vez ¿no?

Al diablo el orgullo, decidí que ayudaría a mi madre y quizá le haría algún favor a Itachi.

Le confirme el correo diciendo que le esperaba y luego de imprimir la información que necesitaba para biología apague el ordenador y guarde mis cosas.

Mire el reloj 12 del día.

Tome una toalla y me di una ducha rápida.

Unos pantalones negros y una playera roja, mis tenis y la mochila.

Mire el horario; filosofía…

Baje a la cochera y en un par de minutos volví a salir, no había reparado mi moto, y ¿como?, si no tenia dinero, así que de nuevo me fui en colectivo.

Tres camiones se pasaron sin hacerme parada, repletos de personas.

Y en el cuarto me fui como se dice vulgarmente de "mosca", casi pegado en el parabrisas.

Trafico…

Maldición, era lo que faltaba, seguro llegaría tarde, y esa "vieja" gorda no me dejaría pasar.

Entonces anote a mi lista mental "urge reparación de moto".

Llegaba a la escuela y ya era la ¿una treinta?

Camine aprisa y los pasillos estaban vacíos, llegue al tercer edificio y de ahí subí las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel, gire a la derecha y pronto estaba en el salón 206.

Y antes de girar la perilla, me percate de que extrañamente no había ruido, no se escuchaban voces, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Por un segundo pensé en que tal vez no hubo clase y que yo era el único pendejo asistiendo.

Gire la perilla y me quede perplejo ante lo que vi, era justo como en el sueño…

Sus lindas piernas cruzadas frente a mi en una falda azul que delineaba perfectamente aquel contorno de sus muslos, de su trasero y su fina cintura, su busto rozaba ligeramente el escritorio mientras su brazo estaba completamente recargado en el, el cabello caía como cascada en sus hombros.

Ella giro a verme cuando el crujir de la puerta me delato.

**-usted…-** dijo despectivamente, mientras se giraba para seguir en su trabajo.

Un recuerdo fugaz de la clase pasada vino a mi mente…

Sabía porque estaba tan enojada…

Ese día llegue tarde a su clase, el ¿por que? Simplemente me perdí en la escuela.

Y para cuando di con el salón, entre sin ninguna expectativa, caminaba distante, pero fue en un segundo en el que voltee y allí estaba ella, con ese vestido negro…

…Su porte, su cabello, su cuerpo…

Ella me miró extrañada y yo no pude más que sonreír con una doble intención; la primera porque me pareció la mejor de las casualidades, sin duda ese era mi día de suerte y la segunda porque no me importa el hecho de que ella es mayor que yo, simplemente me encanta…

Así que no pude evitar observarla detenidamente durante la clase, como también el hecho de jugar con ella y hacerla enfadar.

Se que no se fijaría en mi nunca, aun así no puedo ser indiferente ante su presencia, por lo menos quiero que siempre me recuerde…

Mire a mi alrededor y el salón estaba vacío, sonreí al pensar lo que seguía en mi sueño…

Así que camine hasta la banca que estaba frente a ella y me dispuse.

**-creí que me tocaba filosofía-** dije de repente

**-la maestra de filosofía, me pidió que cambiáramos de horario solo por hoy.- **dijo sin verme.

Me senté y saque mi cuaderno.

**-Uchiha, por si no lo ha notado, les di el dia libre, así que puede retirarse.**

**-creí que revisaríamos conceptos de impenetrabilidad y fluidez-** dije para mi.

**-¿perdón?**

**-que quiero tomar mi clase.**

**-¡¿que?**

**-que no pienso tomarme la clase libre, ¡quiero que me la dé!-** demande.

**-escuche; tengo que acabar el plan de estudios de esta materia, estoy atrasada y es muy importante que lo termine, además fue una decisión de común acuerdo, la clase decidió que no habría sesión.**

**-eso me parece bien, pero en el reglamento dice que tengo derecho a tomar todas las clases del año en mi horario…**

**Sabes que la colegiatura no es nada barata, así que si ya no tendré filosofía quiero tomar física, no quiero perderme ni una clase- **dije concluyente.

**-¿habla en serio?**

**-¿crees que estoy jugando?**

Me miro molesta **–bien tome su libro, lea el primer tema y resuelva los ejercicios de la página18.**

Una mueca se formo en mi rostro, definitivamente esta no era la clase que había imaginado, pero tampoco sería como ella lo deseaba, porque así es, si yo no obtendría nada, ella tampoco.

Así que hojee la primera unidad y me dispuse a leer.

Y en estos momentos era cuando agradecía a mi madre por haberme inscrito en aquel curso de "aprende a leer rápido", cuando tenia nueve años.

Después de escanear aquel texto y de definir ideas principales, no tarde ni diez minutos en entender todo en relación a las ondas y sus características, la frecuencia, el periodo y la amplitud de las mismas.

Entonces si, me dirigí a los problemas, los cuales eran sumamente sencillos pues tan solo bastaba con aplicar una simple formula para obtener el resultado.

Siempre he tenido facilidad para los números, por lo que los cursos de física 1 y 2 habían sido sencillos para mi, y física 3, no sería la excepción, claro que eso, ella no lo sabía…

**-ya termine- **dije viéndola con una sonrisa arrogante.

Me miro escéptica **–¿ya leíste todo? e ¿hiciste los ejercicios?**

Me alce de hombros**- ¿podrías verificar mis resultados?-** pregunte con naturalidad.

Y tal vez fue el hecho de que había querido aquella clase por voluntad propia lo que le hizo estar flexible ante mi petición, así que se paro de su silla y se dirigió a mi.

Se inclino ligeramente…

Y por extraño que parezca un sentimiento despertó en mi, aquella tarde.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí nervios, esa mujer hizo que mis manos sudaran, y que sintiera un nudo en el estomago, aquella cercanía me hizo estremecer…

Su cabello apenas y tocaba mi rostro, cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma, que en un segundo me extasío, fragancia sin precedentes en mi memoria sensorial…

Nunca había sentido algo así.

**-todo esta mal- **dijo después de haberlo revisado.

Sonreí a su espalda**-talvez tan solo soy un alumno torpe, que requiere de un maestro caritativo.**

Suspiro con fastidio y se reincorporo, tomo mi libro y lo hojeo por unos segundos, luego regresó a su escritorio y tomo un gis.

Se dirigió al pizarrón y su silueta me pareció soberbia, sin duda ella era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida…

**-mira-** dijo haciendo unos bosquejos en el pizarrón**- esta es una onda ¿correcto?-** asentí

**- La televisión… oprimes el botón como si nada y comienzas a ver un programa de t.v., pero para que esto sea posible se requiere de ondas que viaja a tal velocidad que producen un efecto de propagación en tus ojos, generando el sonido, la imagen, los movimientos, incluso los colores…-**explicaba de manera sencilla

Claro que entendía todo aquello, como que su dulce voz llegaba a mi oído gracias a esas ondas.

**-ahora bien si la onda viaja a una velocidad media la propagación se da en diferente manera…**

**Observa; estos son los "nodos" y la distancia entre ellos es congruente aunque no con los antinodos…**

Le escuchaba atentamente, y es que aunque ya lo había comprendido, tenia una facilidad al explicar, en verdad me cautivaba, dominaba el tema y lo exponía con claridad incluso daba ejemplos simples para que comprendiera.

¿Qué más había detrás de Sakura, una mujer atractiva e inteligente?,

**-…entonces el mismo problema te da los elementos: te dice el numero de ondas y la continuidad, tan solo aplicas la formula y substituyes los valores y alli lo tienes: "la frecuencia"**

**Ven y resuelve este**.

Me levante y tome el libro para resolverlo rápida y correctamente.

**-aprendes rápido**- dijo complacida.

**-solo si tengo una buena maestra-** le adule.

El timbre sonó, la clase había concluido

**-gracias uchiha-** dijo con sarcasmo**- no adelante nada de mi trabajo atrasado.**

**-son gajes del oficio…¿no lo crees Sakura?**

Aquella sonrisa se le borro del rostro, odiaba que le llamara por su nombre, y lentamente vi como se transformo a una mueca llena de molestia **–sabe Uchiha, como usted tomo la clase, le voy a dejar una tarea, tiene que entregarme TODOS los ejercicios de esa unidad, para dentro de ocho dias, si no me los trae, le bajo dos puntos.**

**-¿todos los ejercicios? Son..**

**-64-** completo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón.

Yo le seguí con la mirada, estupefacto si que era vengativa, y antes de que se perdiera en el marco de la puerta me miro directo, sus labios se movieron sin voz_**-"a mano Uchiha"-**_ y se apagaron con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella no me dejaría ganar, pero tampoco yo a ella…

Las clases continuaron tranquilas, salvo por las chicas que se acercaron con pretexto de una platica y terminaban pidiendo mi teléfono.

En fin, en mi bolsillo traía ya unos 15 papelitos con números y nombres, que por supuesto ni idea tenia de quienes eran.

Y para fortuna mía Karin no tenía más clases conmigo más que física y filosofía, sin duda no me iba a librar de ella, puesto que aun quedaba filosofía.

Y después de vagar por los comercios exteriores de la escuela y comer un par de frituras, regrese a mi última clase.

**-¡sasuke!-**era ella, pero decidí ignorarla y no voltear, auque sabia que eso no serviría de nada…

**-sasuke!-**dijo tomándome del hombro para detenerme**- hola.**

Me gire a verla**-hola-** le respondí sin mucho interés

**-te busque en la primera clase, pero no te encontré ¿llegaste tarde?**

**-algo**

**-nos cambiaron la clase por la de física y la maestra nos dio el día.**

**-ah ¿sí?- **me hice el desentendido y ella asintió.

Pronto llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en las bancas de en medio.

**-esta maestra la tuve el semestre pasado y si faltas con tareas no te pasa.**

**-debe ser muy estricta.**

**-es una gorda mandona.**

**-jaajaa, te oyes tan despectiva.**

**-y si hablas te saca del salón.**

**-y ¿pasaste su materia?**

**-le compre una bolsa cara.**

**-buena estrategia, aunque si yo la aplicará, me abrian expulsado.**

**-si, a veces es ventaja ser mujer.**

**-ya veo, si con una mujer, sacas provecho, ya imagino con un maestro**

**-oye eso no fue cortes.**

**-no lo tomes en ese sentido.**

**-buenas tardes, jóvenes- **dijo la maestra Kazuyo.

**-buenas tardes-** se escucho por todo el salón.

Una maestra gorda, con el pelo café castaño corto y los ojos negros, con cara redonda y de pocos amigos.

**-como saben cambie mi turno de clase solo por este día y bueno pensaba darles la clase, pero se me presento un contratiempo, así que les pediré que me investiguen como surgió la filosofía y principales precursores para la próxima clase, pueden retirarse.**

La profesora tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto.

Me pare y tome mi mochila.

**-espera Sasuke.- **dijo Karin aun guardando sus cosas.

Le espere en el pasillo y a los pocos segundos salio.

**-¡que bien!-**dijo Karin animada**- podré ir a ver una película que pasaran hoy a las ocho.**

**-y ¿como se llama?-**pregunte haciendo platica.

**-como si fuera la primera vez.**

**-mmm, no la he visto**

**-¿quieres verla conmigo?-**pregunto oportunamente

**-no, tengo cosas que hacer, gracias.**

**-vamos, solo dura una hora cuarenta y cinco, a las diez ya estarás en tu casa.- **ella intentaba convencerme.

**-gracias, pero tengo que hablar con Suigetsu.**

**-bueno eso significa que nos vamos juntos**

Y así fue, tomamos un camión fuera de la escuela y en media hora estábamos en el vecindario de mi amigo.

Platicamos de cosas triviales, y ella me pareció una chica agradable, hasta que…

**-¿esa es tu casa?, no es así-** le pregunte en aras de despedirme.

**-claro, pero te acompaño con sui, hoy tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo**.

No dije más y ella camino conmigo tomándome del brazo.

Contacto que me pareció empalagoso.

**-tocamos y como siempre salio Nomi.**

**-¡sasuke!-** me dijo sorprendida, pero su rostro cambio en cuestión de segundos cuando vio a la roja que colgaba en mi brazo.

**-Karin-** dijo Nomi despectivamente.

**-¿esta suigetsu?- **le pregunte.

Nomi me ignoro estaba muy entretenida en un duelo de miradas de odio con mi acompañante.

**-no oíste a tus mayores, queremos a Suigetsu-** puntualizo Karín.

Ni siquiera me miro, solo se limito a entrar de nuevo a su casa.

Deshice aquel contacto, y me pareció bastante pesada.

Me senté en la banqueta.

Aguardaba en silencio a que llegara mi amigo.

**-hola…-** dijo con una sonrisa que en cuestión de segundos se apago**- ah viniste con la cabeza de tomate-** y con tono de decepción miro a la aludida, y no demoraron aquellos comentarios en surgir efecto en ella.

**-estupido suigetsu, vengo a saludarte y ¿así me pagas?- **dijo karin con rencor.

**-tu saludarme a mi, el cielo se va a caer-** contesto suigetsu con sarcasmo.

**- ahh! Tarado, por esto es por lo que me caes tan mal.**

Suigetsu la ignoró y se sentó a mi lado – ¿**que te trae por aquí a estas horas?, no me digas que trajiste a la niña rojo hasta su casa.**

**-vine a contarte algo.- **dije borrando de su cabeza aquellas tontas ideas.

Pero Karin no estaba dispuesta a irse, así que se sentó de mi lado izquierdo.

**-recuerdas a Ayumi.-** dije ignorando su presencia.

**-¡ayumi!, ¿de ojos gris y cabello negro?-** pregunto curioso y asentí.

**-como olvidarla, la pasábamos genial, ¿Qué sabes de ella?**

**-va a venir para el próximo fin de semana.**

**-y es ¿por que?**

Rodé los ojos **–mi cumpleaños.**

**-es verdad, lo había olvidado, cumples apenas los 18**

**-me envío un correo y dijo que vendría a celebrar.**

**-pero ya sabes el que cumple invita.-**dijo interesado.

**-lo se, eso no es problema, quiero que vayamos juntos a hacer una reservación para la zona bip a "Nagashi".**

**-¡sasuke!, ¿de verdad será allí?, te costará carísimo.**

**-la ocasión lo amerita, no lo crees.**

**-vale, y ya le avisaste a todos.**

**-¡espera un minuto!, todos se oye a muchos y seremos solo seis ya los conté.**

**-eres tan aguafiestas…**

**-como no pondrás el dinero-** reproche.

**-¿dijeron tu cumpleaños?...felicidades sasuke-** dijo abrazándome de manera asfixiante.

**-te lo agradezco, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños-** dije zafándome de su sofocante abrazo.

**-Sasuke di que me invitaras.**

**Y aunque quise con el alma decir que no, tuve que decir –**si-

**-¡Que bien!-**comento muy animada.

-**Sasuke ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** susurro Suigetsu por lo bajo.

Me pare ante tanta incomodidad -**entonces ya sabes mañana paso por ti en la noche.-** le dije viendo por ultima vez a Suigetsu.

**-Suigetsu ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?...-** le reclamó karin.

Me aleje del lugar, sin decir adiós, ellos se quedaron discutiendo.

Regresaba a casa, para decirle disimuladamente a mamá que la ayudaría con el local e incluso si era necesario le pediría otro poco de dinero prestado.

18 años y no esperaba gran cosa, no había un plan al cual seguir, solo vivir… quizá un par de borracheras, un par de chicas a la cama

y de las expectativas; quizá llegarían con el andar de los días…

Eso nunca se sabe.

* * *

**_jaaajja que les parecio, cren que esto ya va tomando cuerpo?_**

**_bueno pues me esforce en no demorar más y bueno el proximo capi lo narra saku,_**

**_ya saben uno a uno_**

**_y del futbol? va de eso no se nada, tan solo que gane el mejor, jajaa_**

**_nos vemoss_**

**_espero reviewss_**

**_saben lo feliz que me dejan_**

**_byyyeeee._**


	5. ¡TUS PADRES!

**DISCLAIMER NURUTO ES DE MASASHI**

**Y ESTA HISTORIA SOLO ES PARA DIVERTIR, POR SUPUESTO MIA, PERO ESE ES EL FIN, NADA LUCRATIVO.**

**HOLAAA **

**LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII**

**JEJE KOKORO ANDA POR ACA, JAJAA Y A SAKU NO LE VA BIEN n.n,**

**he amiga no te vallas, es broma, la suerte es mia de que lees estos remendos de historia, jajaa**

**el caso que espero les gustee,**

**una nota... del odio nace el amor ¿no es así?, bueno con esta advertencia espero que me entiendan al final del capi.**

**y bueno un beso y un saludo a mggss, a setsuna, a sasusaku79 y a noodle, porque estan al pendiente de mis tonteras, jeje**

**y tambien un beso si por hay lee un chico guapooo...**

**ya a leer...**

* * *

**¡Tus padres!**

El molesto bip del despertador a las siete de la mañana me hizo despertar, y con un manotazo el artefacto dio a parar en el suelo fragmentándose por la mitad y mi mano punzó ligeramente.

Pero no por ello quise despertar, ignore aquella sensación y las quejas murieron en la pesadez de mis parpados, gire sobre la cama y muy pronto volví a quedarme dormida.

Y una hora después, aunque realmente lo deseaba, el sueño se esfumo.

Claro, después de una rutina de años levantándome a las cinco de la mañana, me era difícil quedarme en cama por más tiempo.

Con mucho fastidio me levante y me puse un pants azul cielo y una playera ligera, unos tenis y una sudadera gris con capucha.

Me sujete el cabello mientras observaba a través del espejo mis marcadas ojeras y es que por fin había completado el noventa por ciento de mi plan de estudios, gracias a que toda la semana estuve trabajando en ello y que limite mi vida social a un total hermetismo.

Y eso incluyo por supuesto el viernes y ayer sábado, fiestas las hubo, pero como siempre; primero están las múltiples obligaciones, dice Ino que simplemente no se divertirme, no lo se, tal vez tan solo no he encontrado el estimulo adecuado, quien sabe…

Pero esos días por fin terminaban, así que mis ocupaciones se limitarían a calificar tareas y exámenes y nada más, al fin "libre".

Claro libertad es una palabra subjetiva…

A si que ya había pasado una semana y mi animo comenzó a fortificarse, ya no me sentía tan presionada y de alguna manera ya me había hecho a la idea de ladear con la clase del 206, porque solo ese grupo me iba a causar conflicto, mis otros tres grupos eran de primer ingreso y por el momento las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo positivo, aunque en cualquiera de los dos casos era prematuro hablar de un diagnostico, así que todo ello a fin de cuentas eran especulaciones, era impredecible el giro que tomaría el ciclo escolar.

Me dirigí a la cocina y mire la nevera, no me apetecía nada para desayunar.

Tome mis llaves y el portamonedas y antes de salir a correr, me lave los dientes.

El vecindario es modesto, no es una zona lujosa como la hoja, pero debo admitir que la colonia hierba es muy tranquila y no hay tanta delincuencia.

Las calles están disparejas, llenas de desniveles, algo positivo cuando haces ejercicio, no cuando tu carro se descompone y pretendes aventarlo hasta un taller, lo se por experiencia.

Empecé con un poco de calentamiento y unos curiosos miraban, giraba brazos, estire mis piernas, un poco de flexiones y me dispuse a trotar.

Esta era mi primer semana corriendo y no estaba tan mal, trotaba una hora.

Llegaba a los límites de la colonia niebla, para volverme a casa, y eso es en distancia unos 12 km.

¿Muy lenta?, talvez, pero aun no tenia una condición excelente, esperaba que mejorara con el paso de los días.

Mi recorrido era el mismo, recorría la avenida principal; las casas ubicadas en ella eran amplias y muy cuidadas, a unos metros un parque con canchas de basket, y pronto le seguían los comercios, una panadería, un supermercado, unos bancos y de regreso.

Y en la cera de enfrente otros comercios de giros muy similares.

En la esquina de la calle vegetales había un restaurante muy bonito, se llama "Niku yasai" siempre he tenido ganas de comer allí, su fachada blanca con finos realces en tonos beish, lo hacen atrayente, mire fijamente el lugar y anote a mi lista de cosas por hacer que invitaría a Ino a tomar un café en la semana próxima.

Me quede bobamente mirando aquel establecimiento, así que no percibí un árbol cuyas raíces habían votado el adoquín que estaba por franquear.

Y justo cuando pase por esa grieta, mi pie izquierdo se atoro en ella y en automático mi pie derecho se enredaron y la caída fue inevitable, mis manos se rasparon amortiguando el impacto.

Dos chicos reían de mi, me levante tan rápido como pude, me sacudí las manos, las palmas me ardían y una fisura se había situado en mi pants, en el área de la rodilla.

Entonces decidí que el trote había terminado, me limite a caminar en dirección al supermercado.

Escogí unos plátanos y unas manzanas y de nuevo regresaba a mi apartamento.

Doble tres cuadras de la avenida principal y pronto divise mi edificio.

Y recorrí con la vista la calle…

Un carro negro que inmediatamente reconocí, aparcado frente a los apartamentos me hizo recordar el motivo por el cual había sonado el despertador tan temprano.

¿Como lo había olvidado?

Aquella conversación por teléfono el miércoles pasado.

_**-**__**Sakura, hablaba para invitarte a Salir esta noche.**_

_**-es que sigo ocupada.- **__y en verdad así era._

_**-has sido una mala novia**__** -**__Me dijo con rencor._

_**-lo siento, S**__**ai, en verdad no puedo.**_

_**-mmm, no lo se, creo que eso no ayudará en nada.**_

_**-¡esta bien!, pídeme lo que quieras, que te lo prometeré.**_

_**-**__**¿segura?**_

_**-si- **__dije indecisa, el caso es que ya quería colgar, estaba ocupada._

_**-bien, te quiero hermosa el domingo a las 9, pasaré por ti e iremos a desayunar con mis padres.**_

"desayunar con mis padres" aquella frase retumbo en mi cabeza y ya eran las nueve diez.

Diablos, me dije molesta.

Y es que esa era la razón del porque era tan obsesiva en mis obligaciones, por que soy despistada, y tiendo a olvidar las cosas fácilmente.

Llegue hasta Sai y no tenia la mejor cara.

**-lo olvidaste ¿verdad?**

**-S****ai, yo…**

**-nunca estoy como prioridad para ti.**

**-no es eso, es que …**

**-si, si ya has dicho que estas presionada, pero eso no te justifica- **me dijo molesto**.**

**-¡hey! tu no me hablaste para confirmar- **me defendí.

**-¡por dios Sakura!, siempre lo haces, las cosas las acomodas de tal forma que termino siendo el culpable.**

Me quede callada, la verdad no había justificación y si lo admito soy una chica manipuladora de vez en cuando.

**-todo el resto de la semana intente comunicarme contigo, pero tu ****teléfono estuvo desconectado.- **se quejo amargamente.

Tenia que concentrarme.

**-como sea-** dijo molesto**- sube y vámonos.**

**-¿así?**

**-mis padres ya tienen rato esperándonos.**

**-dame solo cinco minutos, solo cambio mi ropa**

Ni siquiera me miro, y lo tome como un sí, así que salí disparada al edificio.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y después de llegar sofocada hasta el quinto piso, me apresure a buscar mis llaves.

Mis bolsillos, nada.

En las bolsas, en el porta monedas, nada, no estaban las malditas llaves por ningún lado, seguro cayeron en medio de la caminata.

Opciones, no había muchas, subí a la azotea, pero supe que lo que planeaba era demasiado arriesgado, cuando mis manos sudaron ante el panorama.

Aun así me agache lo suficiente y tome el filo del edificio para descender.

Aquel filo tenia lodo impregnado, por lo que aquello era imposible, renuncié a mi primer plan.

Después concluí tocarle a mi vecina, la señora Yasu, y aguantar su mala cara, era una señora muy serie y siempre lucia malhumorada, no he entablado una amistad con ella más que un buenas tardes y un buenos días, vivía sola y nunca la visitaban.

Al menos nunca había conocido a alguien que le visitara, tan solo vivía con un par de gatos, los cuales detestaba porque venían a mi balcón y marcaban todo con su fétido orín.

Toque el timbre, espere un par de minutos.

La idea era brillante, saltaría por su balcón al mío.

Volví a tocar ya no me importaba ser impaciente, ya se habían consumido mis cinco minutos y quizá ya debía cinco minutos más.

Otro toque y me di por vencida.

Baje por las escaleras dispuesta a cancelarle a Sai el desayuno.

Camine rápidamente hasta el.

**-****Sakura, esta broma ya se paso de mi limite.- **me dijo muy molesto al ver que seguía en las mismas condiciones.

**-lo siento S****ai, perdí mis llaves y por más que lo intente no pude entrar a mi apartamento, es mejor que no…**

**-sube.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sube por favor, mis padres vinieron desde Suna y les dije que les presentaría a mi novia.**

**Se irán después del desayuno.**

**-¿tan rápido?.**

No se molesto en contestarme y yo me subí regañada a la parte trasera de su auto.

Pose mis manzanas y mis plátanos a mi lado izquierdo.

Sus padres…el solo pensamiento me hacia sentir ansiosa, la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo conocerlos era una especie de alergia que me causaba comezón en la cara.

Si, alérgica al compromiso, aunque no sea alguien que suele salir mucho y disfrutar de la soltería, debo decir que era la primera vez que conocía a los padres de mi novio.

Bueno a decir verdad Sai era lo único que podía llamar novio de todo mi historial amoroso.

**-S****ai, ¿por que no me hablas?-** dije por que mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz.

**-****Sakura, si me hubieras contestado, sabrías que están aquí desde el jueves, he esperado todo el fin de semana para presentártelos.**

**-lo siento.**

Llegamos a un restaurante en la zona la hoja, muy agradable y fino.

Cuando supe que estábamos en ese lugar, me arrepentí de no haberme negado a ir, aunque las cosas ya pintaban mal con el y esto hubiese sido lo ultimo en tolerarme.

Bajamos.

El me tomo de la mano y entramos en aquel carísimo lugar.

Un hostess nos recibió, claro no sin antes mirarme de arriba a bajo en forma despectiva.

Un lugar muy elegante, el interior estaba decorado con molduras de madera contrastando las paredes blancas, mesas y sillas de cedro con un barniz impecable.

Un par de parejas y familias desayunando.

Y mientras caminábamos, sentía miradas de antipatía, sin duda era el día mas ridículo de mi vida.

**-mamá, papá-** llamó Sai cuando estuvimos frente a ellos…

Sus vistas se desprendieron por unos segundos de la carta.

Su padre me sonrío.

Pero su madre…

**-no muchacha****, no le daremos ni un peso, váyase por favor**.

¿Muchacha? ¿Dinero? ¿Tan mal me veía?

**-****¡no mamá! ella es Sakura, la persona de la que te he hablado.**

**-¿ella es?- **cuestionó incrédula**- ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo hijo?.- **

**-¡mamá!-** exclamo molesto Sai.

**-no te preocupes, tengo que ir al baño, hablen.**

Me gire sin esperar más y me dirigí al tocador.

Y cuando me vi al espejo, verdaderamente era un desastre, mi cara estaba llena de tierra y mi cabello tenia un poco de lodo, definitivamente, me veía muy mal.

Me lave la cara y retoque un poco mi cabello, me quite la sudadera y la sujete a la cintura.

Cuando llegue ante ellos, Sai se levanto para abrirme una silla.

**-toma asiento Saku-** me dijo amablemente.

**-mira****, ella es mi mamá.- **me presentó.

**-mucho gusto-** le dije con una sonrisa sincera y le extendí la mano, ella me la tomo ligeramente, parecía como si hubiera contraído lepra y ella temiera que le contagiara.

**-si-** contesto simple

**-dime hijito, ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?****- **comento al momento.

**-bien mamá****- **contestó Sai **-¡papá!, ¡papá!**

El señor ni se daba por enterado de que Sai le hablaba hasta que la señora con un codazo le hizo estar conciente.

**-****¿eh?-** contesto mirando a Sai

**-papá ella es Sakura.**

**-¿eh?**

**-¡que ella es Sakura!-** su voz se elevo bastante.

**-mucho gusto señorita-** dijo con el mismo decibel de voz.

**-que tal-** conteste amable.

El señor tenia un problema de sordera, por eso parecía estar en su propio mundo, ajeno a toda conversación.

Aunque mi situación no distaba en nada, para mi caso era clara la exclusión que su madre había edificado.

**-hijo, pienso que ****deberías cambiar de domicilio, mereces un lugar mejor-** decía petulante.

La carta llego para nosotros.

**-ya ****pedí por ti hijito.**

**-gracias mamá, ¿Qué me pediste?-** le pregunto Sai.

**-sopa miso y pescado grill.**

**-me conoces-** dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- y tu Sa…****- **intentó hablarme.

**-hijo ¿dicen que por aquí venden un rico pan?**

**-si a unas cuadras, te llevare madre, en cuanto salgamos.**

**-hijo, tu ****tía Kaya, vendrá la próxima semana, ojala vinieras.**

**-lo siento madre estaré ocupado.**

Y muy pronto llegaron los platos de los demás.

**-S****aku…**

De nuevo interrumpía…

-**hijo fíjate que me compre una nueva podadora, tu padre dijo que no era muy buena ¿Cuáles crees que son las mejores en el mercado?**

Y así fue prácticamente todo el encuentro.

Sai estaba tan ocupado como para preocuparse de que yo no había pedido nada, eso me puso indignada.

Un mesero me pidió la orden, y a pesar de que esas actitudes me habían quitado el apetito y tenia muchas ganas de huir, decidí no actuar imprudentemente y me limite a pedir un poco de salmón y arroz, disfrute mi comida sin comentar una sola palabra, porque sin duda era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona.

Y pese a que Sai quería incluirme en la amena conversación que sostenía con su madre, ella jamás estuvo disponible.

Estaba a mitad de mi plato cuando...

**-hijo lo siento mucho, pero yo me tengo que ir.**

**-pero mamá-** reprocho Sai**- tu avión sale en dos horas.**

**-si hijo, pero quiero comprar unos recuerdos, para mis amigas en el aeropuerto**.

**Claro que si no me quieres ir a despedir no hay problema-** chantajeo.

Ella hizo el ademán de pararse.

**-espera un poco, diez minutos en lo que acaba Sakura**

**-o no hijito, no te preocupes que ella acabe con calma, talvez si se hubieran unido puntuales, pues nos daría tiempo a todo.**

Respire profundo y hubiera deseado tener una fuerza descomunal para romper el piso que la sostenía.

Pero a fin de cuentas no me interesaba ganar aquel absurdo juego **– ve sai, no te preocupes, yo regresare a mi casa y después hablaremos.**

**-mamá, el motivo del desayuno es para decirte que Sakura es mi novia.**

**Sakura, aquí frente a mis padres, quiero pedirte que formalicemos.**

Me dejo sin palabras y la expresión que puso su madre tan poco fue positiva.

El se acerco y me dio un beso suave al tiempo que susurro **– te amo Sakura.**

¿Te amo? Era la primera vez que lo decía, y me lo decía delante de sus padres para formalizar.

¿Formalizar?, a mis 23 años, eso no lo consideraba ni remotamente.

**-y yo-** conteste falsamente con aquella sonrisa característica para salir de una situación inesperada.

**-mama no ****dirás nada- **reprocho Sai.

**-pues, esto es inesp****erado eres tan joven, dios todavía no quiero ser abuela, soy muy joven.**

Y aun que era un arma de doble filo y después me lamentaría, quería desquitarme – **serian hermosos nuestros hijos, ¿no lo cree suegrita?**

**De cabello rosa y ojos negros.**

**-jeje-** río nerviosa y molesta.

Y después del silencio incomodo, la señora se levanto del lugar.

**-nos vemos querida****- **Dijo dándome una ligera palmada en los hombros.

¿Querida?, le sonreí con la misma mueca.

**-voy a pagar la cuenta-** dijo Sai.

**-sabes querida tienes suerte, ****pero lamentablemente mi hijo es un chico que se apasiona con las cosas para después aburrirse y dejarlas perdidas en un rincón, espero que en tu caso sea distinto.**

No conteste por que soy muy respetuosa…

Sai se acerco con el ticket en la mano** -vámonos mamá.**

**T****e llamare en la tarde-** me dijo Sai inclinándose para despedirse con un beso corto.

Y aquí venia mi venganza, le tome del rostro y le di un beso tan apasionado y largo, el más fogoso de nuestra relación.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver el sonrojo de mi chico y la rabieta de mi suegra.

**-****adiós suegrita-** dije muy alegre.

Y así acabe en ese restaurante sola, terminando mi desayuno.

Salí del lugar y camine a mi casa, ahora si vendría el verdadero problema, entrar a mi apartamento.

Camine para encontrar un cerrajero, pero era obvio que en domingo no encontraría alguien disponible.

Así que llegue a mi edificio y estuve sentada por tres horas en espera de mi vecina.

Entonces me di por vencida y estaba por irme a casa de Ino, cuando escuche unos pasos

**-buenos tardes Sakura.****-** dijo viéndome de reojo.

**-****¡señora Yasu!-** exclame alegre, nunca me había alegrado tanto verla.

La señora Yasu me miro despectivamente y luego de ello me ignoro para abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

**-señora Yasu, dis…**

La puerta se cerró en medio de mis palabras.

¡Diablos!, era la peor vecina que podía tener.

Me anime a tocar.

Y ella no abrió en el primer toque de timbre.

Así que lo volví a intentar de nuevo.

Estaba por girarme e ir a casa de Ino cuando la puerta se abrió.

**-dime-**dijo cortante.

**-yo…****perdí mis llaves y pues quería pedirle un favor.**

La señora frunció su seño, y supuse que con el la negativa era evidente.

Pero tras un suspiro, la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió totalmente para dejarme pasar.

**-es la ultima vez, no me gusta que nadie entre a mi casa.**

¡No lo había notado!

**-no ****volverá a pasar-** le dije segura.

Intente no mirar por aquel apartamento, no quería que pensara que me interesaba sustraer algo, y es que ella era tan rara y quisquillosa.

Aquel departamento lucia muy tirado, y el olor a gato entraba molesto por mi fosa.

Me abrió el ventanal que daba al balcón.

Salí, me asome midiendo la distancia de su balcón al mió, un calculo que según yo facilitaría las cosas.

La distancia era corta de poco más de medio metro, aun así sentí vértigo, cuando mi mirada se disperso hasta el piso.

Tenía miedo de caer, pero tenia que hacerlo, porque no quería dormir en casa de mi amiga.

Así que me arme de valor, y después de dar las gracias, subí al barandal y luego estire mi mano para tocar el extremo del mío.

Y una vez que lo toque y me sujete firme, me acerque tratando de olvidar el hecho de que estaba a 15 metros del suelo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, me apresure a abrir mi ventana y afortunadamente no estaba cerrada, así que pronto entre a mi departamento y conteste el teléfono.

**-hola.**

**-hola Sakura.**

**-¿naruto?¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** le pregunte extrañada.

**-nada, saludarte, pero creo que no es un buen momento.**

**-no, no es eso, es que es tan extraño que llames.**

**-no**** entiendo por que, siempre fuimos amigos.**

**-si, lo se, pero hace mucho que no me llamas, prácticamente desde…**

**-si****, desde que termine con Hinata.**

Y cuando la mencionó, supe a que venia la llamada.

Cambie el tema **–y ¿que tal tu trabajo?**

**-bien, estoy en un proyecto; diseño mi propio auto-** decía con orgullo.

**-me da gusto, siempre has sido muy creativo.**

**-bueno, llamaba para invitarte a comer.**

**-N****aruto, yo estoy ocupada.**

**-por eso te llamo, para que pongas la fecha.**

**-mmm, no lo se.**

**-vamos, que tal en la próxima semana ó en quince días, sabes que no me rendiré hasta que digas que si.**

Me rasque la cabeza, en un ademán de irritación, claro que tenia que poner fecha, por que de lo contrario no podría colgar y peor aun en un par de horas lo tendría en mi apartamento.

**-****¡esta bien!-** dije con fastidio**- quince días, lo prometo.**

**-bien, entonces te llamare para confirmar, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar.**

Ese "hablar" era tan sospechoso.

**-bien nos vemos N****aruto, que estés bien.**

Colgué molesta y esto de seguro tenía que ver con aquella platica que tuve con Sai.

Me dirigí al baño, estaba hecha una piltrafa, y fue que me di cuenta que allí había dejado las llaves sobre el lavabo.

Debo concentrarme más.

Tome una larga ducha, había sido un día prolongado y tenso.

Después de asear rápidamente mi apartamento, me dispuse a completar lo que me faltaba del plan de estudios y en una hora mi trabajo estaba concluido, al fin.

Afortunadamente el plan de estudios para la materia de primero, ya lo tenía listo desde el año pasado y por esa razón lo entregue el primer día de clases.

Y ahora ya tenia listo el de séptimo grado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción salia de mi rostro.

El día termino después de ver una película romántica.

Eso me recordaba que Sai no me había llamado, aunque sabia que estaba molesto conmigo, yo lo estaba más, por chismoso.

Por eso no lo llamaría, además soy orgullosa y no me gusta disculparme, a menos de que de verdad me haya pasado, y en este caso, nada fue a propósito, bueno al menos así lo veo.

Lunes.

Mi despertador sonó, por que esta programado a las siete de la mañana.

Me puse ropa para hacer ejercicio y salí a correr, cuidando que las llaves no me faltaran.

Y la mañana pronto se me fue...

En el desayuno, en limpiar la casa, en escoger mi ropa, en ordenar mis cosas.

Me puse un vestido azul con pequeñas flores negras sujeto de la cintura y unos zapatos altos color negro, me levante el cabello y salí con un bolso negro muy elegante.

Pronto llegue a la escuela en taxi.

Camine en dirección del edificio amarillo, para llegar a las oficinas principales.

Subí hasta el primer piso y la sala estaba vacía, pensé en esperar, pero como estaba a quince minutos de empezar mi clase, me acerque hasta la puerta de la subdirección.

Y lo dude por un par de segundos, pero después creí que mi justificación era valida, así que sin esperar más abrí la puerta.

Lo que encontré no fue lo más grato.

La secretaria estaba sobre el escritorio, sobre el subdirector semi desnuda.

Besos ardientes, que de inmediato me sonrojaron.

**-****¡oh por dios!-** un exclamo que se salio sin permiso alguno.

Mientras mis papeles rodaron por el suelo.

Me incline a recogerlos.

**-no me tomen en**** cuenta, yo no vi nada**- dije apenada.

Me pare tan aprisa como pude, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo del edificio.

Por eso es tan obvio que antes de entrar hay que tocar.

Me reprendí por haber entrado sin permiso alguno.

Durante las primeras clases todo fue muy tranquilo y normal.

Dos grupos sencillos, muy atentos y amables.

Las clases terminaron y me dirigí a la cafetería a la hora del descanso.

Ordene un café y me dispuse en una mesa.

Revise una vez más el contenido de la clase.

Me sentía ansiosa, quería que las cosas salieran bien.

Mire a mí alrededor, unos jóvenes comían en las mesas en grupos.

Otros gritaban y jugaban.

_**-**__**Sakura, no has probado nada de lo que ordenaste ¿Qué te sucede amiga?**_

_**-**__**Nada, tan solo no tengo hambre- **__dije pensativa__**.**_

_**-**__**Paso algo en la fiesta ¿no es así?**_

_**-si que te fuiste con el chico pelirrojo y me dejaste sola.**_

_Parecía__ como si me leyera el pensamiento._

_**-vamos, se que no es eso.**_

_**-entonces ¿que es?- **__conteste desinteresadamente._

_**-No me lo dirás.¿ Verdad?- **__me pregunto viéndome detenidamente._

_**-Sabes, tengo que verme con N**__**aruto, por un trabajo y quede con el, me debe estar esperando.- **__dije evadiendo esa mirada que tenia el don de sacar la verdad._

_**-como quieras, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que decírmelo.**_

_Me coloque mis cosas y camine en dirección a la puerta_

_Y estando por salir de la cafetería una mano fuerte me detuvo._

_Se acerco hasta mi._

_Y me sonrío._

_**-**__**¿A dónde vas?- **__me pregunto curioso, sus ojos me miraban pendientes y pronto me sentí muy nerviosa._

_**-yo…-**__parecía una tonta, intentando articular una frase congruente __**-tengo que hacer una tarea.**_

_**-te invito a una fiesta.- **__dijo de repente._

_**- es que…**_

_**-te espero en el estacionamiento en una hora.**_

Jamás pude decir que no a Itachi, esa fue la primera vez que me invito a salir.

El timbre sonó sacándome de un recuerdo vago.

Tome mis cosas y me aliste para la siguiente clase.

Sali de la cafetería y doble en dirección de los edificios, y fue que vi a Sai caminando entre los jardines, me acerque hasta él.

**-sai, hola-** dije sonriente **-¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-nada.-**me dijo cortante y me dejo sola.

**-****¡oye!, ¿Qué te sucede?- **le pregunte molesta, tras de el.

**-no quiero hablar contigo Sakura, no vine a verte.**

**-demonios S****ai, yo soy la molesta contigo.**

**-eso me parece bien, porque no nos dejamos de hablar un par de días.- **dijo sarcástico**.**

**-¡bien! si eso es lo que quieres, me parece perfecto.**

Me fui furiosa del lugar, definitivamente, no hablaría conmigo y tampoco tenia ni el animo mi el tiempo para perseguirlo.

Subí los escalones y pronto llegue al tercer nivel, y a la clase 206.

Unos cuantos chicos estaban fuera del salón.

Llevaba unos minutos de retraso, lo que me había demorado la riña que sostuve con Sai.

Espere a que entraran los chicos que estaban a fuera y cerré la puerta.

Ya era de noche, prendí la luz del aula.

**-hola-** les dije amablemente.

Pocos contestaron, los demás seguían hablando.

**-escuchen, no voy a entrar en su juego, quien necesite la clase ****tómela y quien no puede retirarse.**

El salón guardo silencio.

**-****Ahora les explicare; para tener derecho a examen tendrán que resolver los ejercicios de cada unidad y entregarlos presentables.**

**Los problemas deben de incluir procedimiento, si no****, no los tomare en cuenta.**

**Las tareas constituirán un 20% de su calificación y su examen el 80%.**

**-¿Por qué no nos deja decidir el porcentaje de evaluación?- **preguntó una chica de cabello rubio.

**-por que no esta a consideración****…¿dudas?.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero la idea no les pareció en lo más mínimo.

**-****Bueno saquen su libro y comencemos…**

Les explique brevemente los primeros puntos de la unidad, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

**-****Adelante.**

La puerta se abrió.

**-puede salir unos minutos profesora?****- **Asentí.

**-comiencen a resolver los primeros ejercicios-** dije viendo a los chicos.

Pocos me atendían, otros seguían hablando, me llene de vergüenza de que la secretaria viera como se desenvolvía mi clase.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunte inocente, aunque sabia que venia por lo del altercado en la oficina del subdirector.

**-maestra, lo que vio, no fue nada.****- **dijo justificándose.

**-lo que vi, no me interesa.- **dije tajante.

**-entonces si alguien le pregunta ¿usted…?**

**-¿me pregunta si lo negaría?, claro que no, soy un adulto responsable y no tengo porque.- **comente segura.

**-****¿sabe en lo que se esta metiendo?-** pregunto irritada.

**-en nada por supuesto****.**

Y claro que en nada, no era yo la que me acostaba con el subdirector.

**-****¡claro que lo esta!.- **alzo la voz intentando intimidarme.

**-****¿me esta amenazando?.-**pregunte en el mismo tono.

**-claro que no- **dijo con sorna** - solo digo que si escucho rumores sobre mi relación con el subdirector, también se escucharan otros sobre usted y un alumno.**

**-¿Qué?- **pregunte incrédula.

**-El concejo escolar es tan estricto en ese tipo de situaciones, incluso podrían revocarle su licencia para enseñar.**

Le mire molesta **–tengo que regresar a mi clase.**

No entraría en ese absurdo juego, cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada.

**-esta advertida- **dijo tajante.

Estaba furiosa, quería fulminar a la secretaria, a Sai, al grupo, a la escuela, al mundo entero.

**-****¿terminaron los ejercicios?-** pregunte molesta al regresar a la sesión.

Nadie contesto, ni siquiera se escuchaba mi voz en medio del barullo.

**-tomen asiento, ****por favor.**

**Silencio.**

Cuando recordé a alguien que me debía una…

Busque su rostro por todo el salón.

Hasta que lo divise en las bancas de en medio.

**-U****chiha- **le llamé.

Uchiha estaba sentado con la cabeza sobre el pupitre, teniendo un apacible sueño.

Ahora él era, el que la pagaría.

**-¡U****chiha!-** hable con voz fuerte.

Sus lindos ojos se abrieron y se estiro con mucha pereza en su silla.

**-dime-** me miro a los ojos.

Talvez si no hubiera estado dormido…

**-resuelve el ejercicio.****- **ordené firme.

**-no se en cual estamos.****-** contesto cínicamente, y los demás comenzaron a reír.

Talvez si no se hubiese negado a mi petición…

**-bien, sal de mi clase.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-salga, ahora.**

**-hmp- **me miro molesto y tomó sus cosas.

Y el ver esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro antes de salir me produjo malestar.

Miró al salón y dijo.

**-****vámonos…la clase terminó- **dijo firme dirigiéndose al salón**-, porque la maestra no llego a la hora estipulada, así que en teoría, ella no debió entrar, ni tampoco debimos permitirle que comenzará la clase.**

Vos y actitud de un líder.

Todos tomaron sus cosas.

Me quede frustrada, viendo como uno a uno abandonaban mi clase faltando veinte minutos para que concluyera.

**-estupido.**

Tome mis cosas… no había sido mi día.

Unas lagrimas de impotencia escurrieron por mis ojos, las cuales seque a la brevedad, nada me iba a hacer sentir mal.

Tenia que lograrlo, porque esa es mi naturaleza, luchar ante la adversidad.

Así que el someter la clase 206 era mi primera meta del ciclo escolar.

Así como el correr a Uchiha de mi disciplina.

Y exponer ante todos esa zorra secretaria.

Un plan que debía comenzar cuanto antes…

* * *

_**u.u les dije que no fue el dia de saku.**_

**_jaja tomara venganza!_**

**_y bueno espero les haya gustadoo_**

**_el prox es de sasuuu_**

**_y este dia nos visita... _**

**_shikamaruu- TODAS LAS CHICAS SE MARAVILLARON Y SUS OJOS BRILLABAN *O* LUJURIOSOS _**

**_-hey shikamaruu, sal y baila a las chicas._**

**_-uuuHHH!- todas coreabamos, y aplaudiamos para que saliera._**

**_un papelito llego a mi mano_**

**_-chicas- les dije sin saber como decirlo- shikamaru- buenisimo- se ha lastimado, pero mando un remplazo._**

**_todas mostramos decepsión..._**

**_y pronto salio el nuevo invitado._**

**_traje verde y sonrisa chispeante, cejas de azotador y ojos grandes._**

**_-hey chicas, no se vallan , no sean crueles...chicas no me dejen sola, piedad!_**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_JEJEE NOS VEMOS PRONTO_**

**_PORTENSE MAL E INVITEN_**

**_PERO ANTES DEJEN SU REVIEWWWW._**

**_SAYONARAAAAA ^^_**


	6. 18 AÑOS

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE MASASHI, Y ESTA HISTORIA DE MI LOCA CABECITA, SIN OTRO INTERES MAS QUE DE DIVERTIR.**

**_JEEJEE LES TRAIGO LA CONTIII n_n_**

**_PERDON POR EL RETRASO, PERO YA ESTA AQUI._**

**_ HOY ES CAPI DE SASU, ESPERO LES GUSTEE._**

**_CUALQUIER DUDA ABAJOOOO_**

* * *

**18 AÑOS****.**

Los rayos del sol pronto entraron por mi ventana y bañaron mi rostro. Me gire incomodo y abrí lentamente mis ojos.

La ventana estaba abierta y aquel rayo recaía en el escritorio donde me encontraba recostado.

Me levante de la mesa para ver una de las hojas en las que trabajaba húmedas,

La seque con la manga.

Por un poco de baba, no me regresaría mi tarea ¿o sí?

Me estire desperezándome, me había quedado dormido la noche anterior intentando acabar aquella tediosa tarea.

Y aun y con mis esfuerzos apenas iba en el problema 32…

Me talle los ojos y mire el reloj.

Tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana.

Me pare de mi silla y camine en dirección a la ducha, el agua pronto callo despertándome.

Me puse un pants y playera gris y una chamarra negra unos tenis negros con rojo y saque una maleta del armario, luego de ello baje por las escaleras.

La casa lucia vacía.

Lo cual no era raro, mi padre e Itachi solían salir temprano y mi madre había estado muy apurada con su nuevo local, tanto que incluso yo había sufrido las consecuencias; prácticamente lo que fue de la semana me trajo de asistente de arriba a bajo con ella.

Entre a la cocina y tome de la nevera un jugo de ciruela y luego de eso salí de casa.

Camine de nuevo a la cochera, y mejor di la vuelta, volvía a recordar que mi moto no estaba lista.

Tome un camión y pronto me encontraba en la colonia niebla, unas cuadras y ya estaba con Suigetsu.

Toque y ese día abrió una chica, su nombre es Cho y le ayuda a la mamá de Suigetsu en el trabajo domestico.

**-hola Cho.**

**-hola Sasuke.**

**-está Suigetsu?.**

**-si, creo que esta dormido.**

**-¿puedo subir?**

**-claro, no tienes ni que preguntar.**

**-¿esta la señora Hozuki?**

**-no, fue con Nomi a una junta de la escuela.**

**-¿tan pronto junta?- **dije para mí.

Ella se alzo de hombros y siguió recogiendo la sala, yo subí las escaleras y camine hasta el cuarto de mi mejor amigo.

Abrí la puerta y su cuarto lucia igual que siempre; todo estaba tirado, ropa, revistas, envases de sake, basura de comida chatarra, preservativos, cobijas.

**-****¡despiértate vago!.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, **-¿que quieres Sasuke?-**preguntó para girarse dándome la espalda.

**-****¡vamos, ya párate!-** le dije sentándome en una de las orillas de la cama.

**-****¡oye!, ¿no tienes a otro amigo al cual molestar?, hoy es mi único día libre de escuela y lo arruinas.**

**-¡por favor! son las nueve de la mañana y ¿Qué hay del sábado y del domingo?**

**-a****comode mi horario para faltar en jueves y tu vienes a molestar, tengo sueño.**

**-bien si no te levantas y me acompañas, le pediré a Nomi que valla conmigo.**

Mis amenazas Inmediatamente cobraron efecto pues, el se giro furioso fulminándome con la mirada.

**-no lo vuelvas a decir.**

**-no lo diré, ¡ya vámonos!.**

**-bien- **dijo parándose resignado**- tan solo deja me doy una ducha.**

Se paro de la cama desnudo y luego tomo una toalla azul y se la enredo en la cintura, caminaba torpemente a causa de las múltiples cosas que vivían en el suelo.

**-****deberías limpiar de vez en cuando-** le dije con sorna.

**-jajaa, mira quien lo dice, tu cuarto siempre es un chiquero, el mió de alguna manera es justificable, ya que es pequeño, pero el tuyo es tres veces mayor.**

**-no exageres, y siempre esta limpio.**

**-claro porque tienes tres sirvientas…-**comento resentido.

**-****¿a donde vamos?-** pregunto Sui, mientras veía en su armario lo que se pondría.

**-al deportivo.**

**-¿Qué?, ni lo sueñes.**

**-es un favor, quiero que me ayudes con algo.**

**-no S****asuke, todas las tardes estoy allí.**

**- por favor, haré lo que quieras.**

**-mmm… ¿lo que quiera?- **asentí, aunque no estaba muy seguro**- esta bien, pero tendras que presentarme a una de tus amiguitas.**

**-si, pero apúrate ya!- **le exigí.

Suigetsu se metió a bañar y luego de sacar su maleta salimos de su casa.

Nos despedimos de Cho.

**-¿Cómo nos iremos?****-** pregunte esperando a que usáramos su carro Beatle rojo.

**-¿comó****, que cómo?, pues claro que caminando, no gastare gasolina para seis cuadras.**

Y bueno era justo, el deportivo estaba muy cerca de su casa, y no tenia caso ir en su auto.

**-hey suigetsu-** dije molón**- se ve que le gustas a Cho**

**-oye, yo no le gusto a Cho.**

**-claro, cuando nos despedimos sus ojitos le brillaron.**

**-y ¿Qué con eso?, ella me lleva cinco años, no me gusta.**

**-pero eso es lo interesante, no te gustaría que ella te enseñara.**

Suigetsu me miró molesto**- no me gusta Sasuke, además mi madre se pondría muy molesta y no me la sacaría de encima.**

**-jejee, que lastima harían una buena pareja.**

**-muy gracioso, también te voy a emparejar cuando encuentre alguien perfecta para ti.**

Pronto llegamos al deportivo y entramos en dirección a los vestidores.

**-¿vas a correr?**

**-no, mi entrenador esta de regreso el lunes, hoy quiero que nademos.**

Suigetsu sonrío burlón **–si tú lo quieres…**

Salimos de los vestidores con traje de baño en dirección a las albercas.

Pasamos por las canchas de tenis y unas chicas me saludaron **–adiós sasuke.**

**-****Adiós.**

Luego pasamos por la pista de atletismo y otras cinco chicas me llamaron **-Sasuke, hola!.-** chillaron todas al mismo tiempo.

**-hola chicas.****-**salude a lo lejos.

**-¿Cómo conoces a tantas chicas?**

**-lo sabes, ella solitas se presentan, ni siquiera se como se llaman.**

**-suertudo-** dijo con rencor.

Muy pronto llegamos a la alberca.

Nos quitamos las batas y botamos las chanclas y las maletas en el pasto.

Un par de estiramientos y ya estábamos listos para entrar.

Nadamos cuatro vueltas para calentar.

**-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?****- **le dije sonriendo.

**-de nuevo a apostar-** negó con la cabeza**- no entiendes Sasuke, que no eres bueno en ello.**

**-2 vueltas en crowl-** dije saliendo de la piscina.

Suigetsu me miro divertido **-¿seguro?**

**-tu no lo estas?**

Se río, yo camine al poyete, para ponerme en posición, estaba listo para saltar y dejarlo a tras, aunque sabia que iba ser arduo.

**-****hagámoslo más difícil -**dijo desde la alberca**- ¿que te parece con salto hacia delante desde el trampolín de tres metros?.**

Me alce de hombros y camine en dirección a las escaleras.

**-bien, tu me tomas el tiempo y yo a ti.**

**-si yo gano le pedirás a Itachi su malibu y me lo prestaras.**

Trague saliva, lo que pedía era demasiado.

**-bien, si yo gano ****serás mi criado un par de semanas.**

**-hecho.**

Subí hasta el trampolín y di un salto ligero impulsándome, incline mi cuerpo hacia delante y di un giro, para entrar en vertical al agua.

Si me preguntan un salto perfecto, tan bueno que me dio cierta ventaja de distancia para rápidamente llegar a la orilla de la alberca.

Un brazo rozaba sobre el agua y el otro avanzaba por debajo a sincronía con las piernas, respiraba a medida que giraba la cabeza para continuar con el siguiente braceo.

Pronto hice la primer vuelta, y eso equivalía a 100 metros y luego de esforzarme lo suficiente acabe con los 200 metros.

Me alce los gogles, y respiraba exaltado -¿Cuánto?

**-4 minutos –**dijo Suigetsu con sorna.

Me aventó el reloj una vez que salió de la piscina para cronometrar su tiempo.

Se subió al trampolín y dio el mismo salto, un clavado perfecto, no saco prácticamente nada de agua y a gran velocidad dio la primera vuelta y luego la segunda.

**-¿Cuánto?****-** pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando llego a la meta.

**-hmp…**

**-dilo-** exigió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

**-3.15**

**-te lo dije, jajaa ahora me tienes que prestar el malibú- **dijo bailando en el agua.

Le mire molesto**-respecto a eso…**

**-nada S****asuke, tienes que pagar, las deudas son de honor.**

**-vale, pero te aseguro que no será pronto, me daré mi maña para que me lo preste, pero tardará.**

**-jeje, ya me imagino lo que tendrás que hacer para que te lo preste, y no es que me guste mucho ese carro, solo que quiero reírme un poco de ti.**

**-muy graciosos!, bueno, pues ni modo perdí.**

**-¿en**** que querías que te ayudara?**

**-¿esta es tu marca?**

**-no, mi marca es de 2.58.**

**-en tres meses habrán preliminares, y pienso entrar.**

**-si lose, pero por que quieres entrar a las competencias, nunca te habías interesado en ello.**

**-es el premio.**

**-jajaa, hablas como si tu familia no tuviera dinero.**

**-me quiero ir de viaje acabando la escuela, y para eso tengo que juntar el dinero suficiente, no les pediré el dinero a mis padres.**

**-pues temo decirte que ese dinero no será tuyo.**

**-no lo sabemos, después de todo tengo ese tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades, el hecho de que tengas unas cuantas medallitas, no te garantiza la victoria.**

**-jajaa, te oyes celoso, vamos S****asuke, prácticamente llevo toda mi vida en competencias, lo que equivale a doce medallas de oro, por que no te limitas a trabajar en lo que eres bueno.**

**-porque también correré en el maratón nacional, ya me inscribí, pienso ganar en ambos.**

**-bueno, pues sin duda tienes mucho que ejercitar.**

**En cuanto a tu salto debes inclinar ligeramente la cabeza solo un poco, y cuando entres tensa más los brazos.**

**La posición de los brazos al estar en el agua debes de rotarlo ligeramente a tu costado**.

Sonreí, por eso era mi mejor amigo.

**-****entrenábamos juntos, pero el tiempo de la escuela no nos da para ello.**

**-bueno pero el fin de semana podemos hacerlo.- **me dijo con disposición.

**-gracias-** le dije sincero.

**-no es nada, tan solo un malibú del año.**

**-idiota- **le salpique de agua.

Luego él se sumergió y tomo mis pies y me hundió hasta tocar la base de la alberca.

Mientras el se divertía hundiéndome, yo contenía el aire bajo el agua.

Nos colocamos a la orilla de la alberca.

**-S****asuke-**su voz se torno seria, así que me gire para verlo **-hay una chica, que me gusta mucho…y no se como acercarme a ella.**

Sonreí, normalmente no nos animamos a decir esas cosas.

**-te equivocas de ****consejero.- **dije sincero.

**-pero si tu siempre tienes a todas las chicas a tu disposición- **reprocho.

**-si, pero las chicas solo me quieren para una cosa.**

**-huy! que humilde.**

**-es la verdad, y después de varias mujer, no es tan agradable como parece.**

**-ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto entusiasmado con nadie, ni siquiera he sabido de alguna chica con la que salgas.**

**-no lo se, talvez ninguna me ha llamado la atención.**

**-¿no serás guey?**

**-idiota.**

**-ya en serio, ninguna chica te ha gustado más aya de su cuerpo.**

**-solo una.**

**-¿a sí?- **dijo sorprendido

**-tu hermana**

**-eres un maldito perro, bastardo- **dijo furioso apunto lanzándome un golpe que por poco no esquivo.

**-Jajaa no, es broma…****Ayumi.**

**-¿ayumi?**

**-si, pero supongo que es porque ha sido mi única amiga, con la única mujer que he platicado sin que espere más de mi.**

**-y ¿porque nunca se lo propusiste?- **preguntó curioso.

**-porque no me gustaba físicamente, ¿te tiene que gustar en todos los sentidos, no?**

**Además ella estaba perdida por Juggo.**

**-talvez solo la querías, como ahora; como una buena amiga.**

**-si creo que si.**

**-y vaya que si se enamoro del Juggo, pero el jamás poso sus ojos en ella.**

**-si pobre A****yumi, aun recuerdo la borrachera que se puso cuando vio que él empezaba a salir con Yoco.**

**-si jeje, terminamos en tu casa, y tu mamá me corrió ese día.**

**-si tan solo teníamos 15 años.**

**-maldito borracho, tu me enseñaste.- **dijo suigetsu bromeando

**-po****r favor**- me queje**- fuiste tu el que llevo la primer botella que bebimos en al patio trasero de la escuela a los 14 años.**

**-jaja- **reíamos ambos con tan buenos recuerdos.

**-hola Sasuke-** dijo una chica acercándose hasta nosotros.

**-hola-** dije intentando recordar su nombre **– te presento a suigetsu.**

**-hola sui- **saludó inclinándose para darnos un beso de saludo**- soy Hisa**

**-Sasuke, no me has llamado- **reprocho

**-perdí tu numero- **me excuse.

**-bueno pues tu me puedes dar el tuyo.**

**-sabes que no uso celular.**

**-entonces salgamos, yo traigo una amiga y nos divertimos los cuatro.**

Volteé a ver a Suigetsu, aunque no me entusiasmaba la idea, con dos ocasiones en la cama con una chica era suficiente para mi, más involucraba compromiso, uno del que no estaba interesado.

Su celular sonó **–me disculpan-** dijo para alejarse un poco

**-esta chulisima-** comento suigetsu.

Y no es que no fuera guapa, tenia el cabello rubio y aunque no era muy alta, lucia atractiva, sus ojos eran negros y sus facciones muy agradables y de su cuerpo, pues claro que estaba buenisima.

**-****Vale le diré que si, si acepta salir primero contigo, ¿te parece?**

**-¿tus migajas?- **dijo con decepción.

**-vamos, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella.**

**-vale.**

Ella se acerco de nuevo y nosotros nos dirigimos a las escaleras para salir de la alberca.

Me coloque la bata para secarme **–iremos, si tienes una cita primero con mi amigo.**

**-¿es enserio?**

**-si-** no deje que lo pensará, simplemente me gire para salir del lugar **-bueno los dejo, para que queden de acuerdo, voy a ducharme.**

Camine hacia los vestidores, pero a unos metros escuche que alguien me llamaba, detuve el paso.

**-S****asuke-** me gire para ver a la portadora de esa voz.

Le sonrei en ademán de saludo y la espere para que llegará hasta mi **-hola Kaya.**

**-****¿porque no has venido?**

**-porque las vacaciones son para eso ¿no lo crees?.**

**-¡te he extrañado!- **dijo provocativa.

Kaya es una chica muy coqueta y sensual, tiene unos labios bastante devorables como su pecho.

**-****¿un partido?**

Muy tentador…**-claro.**

Caminamos hasta las canchas de frontón y deje mi maleta y la toalla en una de las bancas.

Y aunque mi bermuda y mi cabello seguían escurriendo, me seque los pies, me puse los tenis y me dispuse a jugar.

Lanzo el primer saque, ella se inclino ligeramente y aquella falda corta blanca dejaba ver de más, unas piernas bien torneadas.

Rápidamente alcance la bola y di en contra ataque.

Quince minutos pasaron y el marcador era 4-5 a mi favor.

Kaya es con la única chica que he jugado un partido y que tiene mucha habilidad, en verdad me divertía, este era nuestro 5to partido, no era tan fácil ganarle, en verdad era buena.

El partido acabo y yo le había vencido.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa insinuante, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maleta azul marino.

**-tenia tiempo que no ****jugábamos…**

2 meses, aun recordaba que ella había ganado y luego de ello, me obligo a llevarla a su apartamento y de ahí, pues lo que siempre pasaba con todas.

**-si, 2 meses, ****sabes- **dijo acercándose, para acariciar mi oreja con su mano izquierda **–me gustaría que jugáramos, ahora mismo en las regaderas.- **sugirió lujuriosa.

**-¿aquí?**

**-mmm, no le veo el inconveniente.**

Sonreí, y luego ella tomo de mi mano, un par de mimos no me caerían nada mal.

**-****¡hey Sasuke!-** grito Suigetsu corriendo desde las canchas de frontón.

Me gire para verlo.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-asuntos de mayores-** dije divertido.

**-****¡vámonos ya!, me trajiste, no te esperare como tonto por veinte minutos.- **se quejo.

Tenía razón, vine con él, me voy con él, además tenía aun muchas cosas por hacer.

**-lo siento Kaya, será otro día****.**

**-bien S****asuke, cuando quieras-** dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Luego de ducharnos en los vestidores, regresamos a su casa y abordamos su carro.

El camino que tomo estaba despejado a pesar de que ya eran las 2:30 y por lo regular es la hora del tráfico, por aquellos que salen ó van a la escuela y los que salen a comer de su trabajo.

Suigetsu aparco el carro en el estacionamiento de "Nagashi", mismo que se encontraba en una de las avenidas principales de la hoja, estaba a veinte minutos de mi casa.

Bajamos.

Aquel lugar tenia una fachada vanguardista; las paredes pintadas de plata y unos relieves que parecían edificaciones antiguas, eso aunado al interior; decorado como una selva, con plantas reales y un par de animales disecados, las mesas y sillas eran de troncos de árboles en bruto que completaban la decoración, le hacia ser uno de los lugares más concurridos de Tokio.

**-¿crees que con nuestra ropa, nos atiendan?****-** dudo suigetsu mientras caminábamos a la entrada del lugar.

Mire mi ropa, y pensé que posiblemente nos discriminarían, un pants no es lo mejor para hacer reservaciones en un lugar tan exclusivo.

Pero pensé que el dinero tendría que tener más peso ¿no?

El lugar estaba cerrado, lo único que estaba abierto eran las oficinas principales.

Un señor nos abrió y nos dijo que subiéramos al primer piso.

Pronto encontramos la gerencia.

Una chica se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio, lucia muy arreglada, estaba hablando por teléfono.

Nos quedamos en el marco de la puerta esperando por su atención, ella desprendió los ojos de su ordenador por unos segundos para vernos sobre su hombro

Aquella mirada despectiva no se hizo esperar...

Comencé a impacientarme después de unos minutos en los que nos ignoraba y que ni siquiera nos invitaba a pasar.

**-espérame un segundo-** dijo al teléfono.

**-****¿vienen a?-** pregunto descortés.

**-quiero hacer una reservación para el ****próximo viernes en la zona bip**

**-¿tienen idea de lo que cuesta?**

**-****¿tiene el espacio ó no?-** pregunte en el mismo tono.

**-no, no tengo nada, dense una vuelta en el día y a**** ver si se abre espacio.**

Me gire tan molesto que ni siquiera intente convencerle.

Salimos del lugar y estaba tan furioso que no quería decir nada.

**-****Te lo dije Sasuke, por que no le hablas a Itachi? Y listo.**

Itachi**…-prefiero que improvisemos ese día, con dinero, podemos ir a cualquier lado.**

**-mmm… como quieras.**

Encendió el auto y avanzamos rápidamente

**-¿no iras a la escuela?, ya es tarde para tus clases ¿no?- **pregunto de repente mirando su reloj.

**-no, tengo mucha tarea, que tengo que entregar mañana.**

**-a veces te desconozco-** comento burlón

**-****¿me llevas a mi casa?.**

**-no.**

**-hmp, entonces bajo aquí.**

**-es broma.**

Llegamos a casa, Suigetsu me dejo en la entrada.

La casa seguía vacía, camine a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, luego subí con mi comida a mi cuarto dispuesto a no parar en lo que restará del día para terminar aquella odiosa tarea.

Problema 36…

"_¿en que __fenómeno se comprueba la desviación de un rayo de luz? ¿en que consiste y cuando ocurre?"_

Cada vez se complicaba, suspire con fastidio, y regrese al capitulo.

Algunos de los problemas se desfasaban del tema, pero una ojeada por los libros de los cursos anteriores, rápidamente me colocaban en la respuesta correcta.

Pare en el problema cuarenta, di otra mordida a mi sándwich y mientras lo saboreaba meditaba entorno a lo que paso la clase pasada; me sentía culpable de haber hecho que todos abandonáramos la clase, pero en ese momento solo pensé en desquitarme, sabia que ella lo había hecho porque estaba muy molesta, pero yo no tenia porque ser quien pagara sus frustraciones.

En fin pero sin duda había sido un patan, lo se, me arrepentí cuando estaba por salir del salón y gire para verla por ultima vez, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Pero eso ya paso, solo me queda pedirle una disculpa y entregar mi tarea, era obvio que nadie la llevaría y si yo la llevaba, talvez algunos de los compañeros decidan cambiar de actitud.

Y es que el hecho que fuera prácticamente de nuestra edad, no le favorecía en nada, le ignoraban y no tenia aquel respeto que por cargo se merecía.

Seguí resolviendo los problemas y pronto llegue al 48.

Cuando un toque de la puerta me hizo interrumpir mi labor.

**-adelante-** dije meditando aun la formula adecuada que debía aplicar.

**-ya veo que no bromeabas, cuando dijiste que ****estudiarías- **comento Suigetsu con asombro.

**-****¿tu? ¿Otra vez?**

**-que mal educado, ¿así recibes a las visitas?**

**-¿Quién te abrió?**

**-I****tachi, pero ya volvió a irse.**

**-y ¿Qué quieres?**

**-vine a ver a Juggo, pero todavía no llega de trabajar y como voy a esperarlo, pues que mejor que en tu casa- **dijo acostándose en mi cama**- viendo cable.**

**-****¿porque no ves tus programas, en el cuarto de tele?, no me concentro así.**

Suigetsu prendió el televisor con el control remoto y se situó en un canal de música.

Intente resolver aquel problema pero aquella letra taladraba molesto en mi cabeza…

**-****¡puedes bajarle!-** pedí molesto después de unos minutos.

Cuando bajo el volumen la luz se fue.

**-¡maldición!**

En ese momento me percate que ya había caído la noche y que el vecindario estaba alumbrado, mi casa estaba en penumbra.

**-****debió haber sido un fusible.**

**-vamos a arreglar la caja de luz.**

Caminamos por el pasillo a oscuras, sin duda mi casa se veía tétrica, quizá por lo amplia de esta.

Bajamos las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo.

Y una vez allí, las luces se prendieron.

**-****¡felicidades!-** gritaron animados un grupo de personas.

Sonreí forzado, las fiestas sorpresas no me agradaban mucho.

La casa estaba decorada con globos de colores y una gran pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Sasu".

De inmediato se acerco mi mamá y me dio un beso muy cariñoso en la boca.

Luego de ello uno a uno de los invitados se acerco para saludarme y felicitarme.

Amigas de mi mamá, unos cuantos vecinos, por supuesto estaba Juggo.

Mi mama nos fotografió un par de veces y luego se dirigió a la cocina para traer bocados y soda.

**-H****ola Juggo**

**-hola S****asuke, ¿Qué tal te la estas pasando?**

**-ni siquiera me acordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños.**

**-jejee siempre de agua fiestas-** bromeo Suigetsu.

**-pero esto****, solo es el comienzo ¿no?-** pregunto Juggo- **tenemos que festejar en grande que ya eres mayor de edad.**

**-si, iremos con unas pollitas a celebrar el próximo fin de semana-** comento sonriente Suigetsu.

**-me parece perfecto, para ese ****día ya cobro quincena-** comento Juggo animado.

Hablábamos amenamente, Juggo nos platicaba de su trabajo y los problemas que había tenido con la encargada y de lo ocupado que estaba con las tareas de la universidad.

**-****¡vamos a partir el pastel- **pidió mi mamá, para que nos reuniéramos.

Me puse frente al pastel y mi madre encendió las velas.

**-pero mamá-** me queje**- ya estoy grande para esto.**

**-no, lo suficiente mi amor.**

**-hmp.**

Sin duda me sentía avergonzado, pero mi madre tenia un brillo de ilusión que no quería borrar.

**-vamos hijo-** animo mi mamá- **sopla las velas y pide un deseo**.

Sople las velas solo por compromiso.

**-¿pediste tu deseo?****-** pregunto mi madre, en medio de todos.

**-no-** conteste casi inaudible.

**-bueno lo ****pediré por ti, que este año Sasuke se enamore.**

**-jajaaa-**muchos rieron y yo tan solo puse mi cara de pocos amigos.

Mi madre se acerco para partir en rebanadas el pastel y repartir las porciones a los vecinos.

**-¡Hey M****ikoto!, ya hueles a suegra- **comento la señora Adachi entrometida.

**-claro que si, mis hijos están ****guapísimos.**

**-si, claro tendrás unos lindos nietos.**

**-no me mal interpretes, I****tachi ya esta en edad de formalizar y tener una familia, pero mi Sasu no, el es muy chico para tener hijos-** dijo mamá con el seño fruncido.

**-jejee ¡M****ikoto celitos no!-** dijo otra de sus amigas.

Mi madre se volvió a la cocina por cubiertos.

**-y ¿Qué te regalaron? Sasuke.**

**-mi madre me dio dinero, será**** para lo de el viernes, quería arreglar mi moto, pero la verdad prefiero que salgamos de parranda.**

**-S****asuke-** llamo mi madre desde la cocina.

**-ahora vuelvo-** les dije a mis amigos.

**-te llaman-** dijo extendiéndome el auricular.

¿Me llaman? Nadie tenía mi teléfono de casa, solo…

**-hola.**

_**-S**__**asuke**_

**-¿A****yumi?**

_**-**__**¡pues quien si no yo!**_

**-¿estas en el aeropuerto? ¿****Quieres que vaya por ti?**

_**-**__**¡oh no, Sasuke!, ni siquiera estoy en Tokio, sigo en San Francisco.**_

**-****¿se retraso tu vuelo?.**

_**-mmm, lo siento S**__**asuke, pero no voy a poder ir**_

**-¿Por qué?**

_**-pues te lo iba decir en cuanto te viera, pero como no **__**podré ir, pues te lo cuento de una vez.**_

_**Tengo una bebe de cinco meses**_

**-¿una bebe?**

_**-si S**__**asuke, conocí a alguien especial y pues una cosa llevo a otra…**_

**-entiendo.**

_**-**__**tenía pensado ir a Tokio para que mamá la conociera, pero mi nena se enfermo y el doctor no me recomienda viajar.**_

**-****no te preocupes, será en otra ocasión, sabes que siempre estaremos esperando por ti y tu bebe.**

_**-sigues siendo el mismo-**_dijo contenta_**.- y tu ¿aun no tienes novia?**_

**-no, sabes que no ****nací para amar.**

_**-jajaa, lo mismo **__**decía Suigetsu y cayo redondito**_

**-¿suigetsu?**

_**-**__**¿aun no te lo ha contado?**_

**-no, pero tu me puedes platicar.**

_**-no**__**, no Sasuke, soy muy discreta, de mi no sabrás nada… la verdad no imagino que le vio a aquella chica…**_

_**En fin**__**, te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, y prometo ir para las festividades de fin de año.**_

**-eso espero.**

_**-no lo dudes, bueno **__**salúdame a todos, te mando un besote y un abrazo.**_

**-gracias, y felicidades por tu bebe, ****cuídate y cuídala mucho, sabes que te queremos.**

_**-y yo, nos vemos.**_

**-****adiós.**

Regrese a la reunión y Suigetsu y Juggo seguían platicando animados.

**-les tengo una noticia.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto Juggo.

**-se cancela la salida de la ****próxima semana, Ayumi no podrá venir.**

**-****¿no vendrá?-**pregunto Suigetsu triste

**-****¿iva a venir?-** pregunto sorprendido Juggo.

**-si****, iba a venir, pero al ultimo minuto se le presentaron problemas.**

No tenia que contarles a detalle la vida de Ayumi, si ella decidía contarles, pues era su decisión, yo no lo haría.

**-jajaa, ****¿crees que eso terminará la fiesta?-** dijo Suigetsu burlón ya recuperado de la mala noticia.

**-de pagar la borrachera no te salvas.****-** advirtió Juggo.

**-hmp.**

Y así después de platicar y comer pastel, a las 10 despedí a mis invitados y subí dispuesto a desvelarme si era necesario con tal de terminar el trabajo que entregaría al día siguiente.

Y pronto llegue al problema 53, cuando de nuevo escuche como crujía ligeramente la puerta al tiempo que se abría.

**-****¿puedo pasar?-** pregunto Itachi.

**-ya estas adentro.**

**-linda fiesta.**

Lo ignore esperaba que fuera al grano y dijera porque estaba allí, entre más rapido se fuera mejor.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?****-**pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

**-resuelvo problemas de ****física.**

**-¿difíciles?-** pregunto para hacer platica.

**-algunos.-** dije sin mostrarle interés.

**-tengo una nena que se graduó en ello, talvez le pida que ayude a mi hermanito.**

**-no gracias, tengo la mejor de las maestras.**

**-si, pero no creo que tu maestra sea tan guapa como mi chica.**

Sonreí, mi maestra era toda una fantasía.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunte por fin.

**-que carácter, solo venia a felicitarte.**

**-pues gracias, ahora por favor ¿podrías dejarme?, estoy muy atrasado-** dije con desaire.

**-buenas noches S****asuke y felicidades.**

Sentí como se alejo poco a poco para dejarme solo.

Y a las 3:45 aun no había terminado mi tarea me quedaban cinco problemas, pero mi cerebro ya no daba para más, me fui a la cama muerto de sueño.

**-Sasuke, Sasuke- **llamó mi mamá.

Abrí los ojos lentamente **-¿Qué quieres ma?-** pregunté tapándome la cara.

**-****¿no me vas a acompañar a abrir el local?**

**-¿Qué horas son?**

**-las nueve.**

**-****Lo siento, aun me falta tarea por terminar.**

**-****Bueno, ni modo, las obligaciones son primero-** se inclino para darme un beso**- te veo luego amor.**

Me pare a las 10 y aun tenía un poco de sueño, me puse a trabajar con los problemas que me quedaban y rápidamente los terminé.

Guarde mis cosas y fue que vi un sobre en la cómoda.

Me acerque para abrirlo y en el había 2000 de dinero.

De seguro fue el regalo de mi hermano.

Por un minuto me sentí culpable, pero luego recordé porque cosas me caía mal, pero al final siempre seriamos hermanos, el lo sabía y yo también lo quería.

Tome el dinero y baje las escaleras aprisa, saque mi moto de la cochera y la revise.

Andaba fallando del carburador y las bujías, así que la lleve con un mecánico cercano.

Dijo que la recogiera a la una.

Lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero me urgía que fuera rápido y quedara bien, ya no pensaba llegar tarde ni un día más a la escuela.

En la casa el tiempo se me fue en el desayuno y en perder tiempo en la red leyendo tonteras.

Llegue a la una: cinco con el mecánico, dijo que estaría lista pronto, pero ese pronto se volvieron 45 minutos.

Salí furioso de allí, algo aparentemente sencillo, pero era obvio que estaba ocupado con otro trabajo, por ello no reparaba en mi moto.

Estaba a cinco minutos de llegar a la escuela cuando mi celular sonó.

Me pare a contestar.

**-hola.**

**-S****asu hijo, choque, ¿puedes venir por mi?.**

**-¿Dónde estas?**

**-en la avenida arboledas.**

**-voy para aya.**

Suspire con fastidio, tenia que ayudarle, no podría asistir ala primera clase.

En diez minutos ya había llegado con mi mamá.

El choque no había sido aparatoso tan solo la camioneta había doblado ligeramente la defensa del otro carro.

**-¿Cómo paso?****- **le pregunté a mi madre.

**-****¡que bueno que llegas!, tu padre dijo que llamara el seguro y así fue, pero en dos horas nadie vino a auxiliarme y de Itachi, él jamás me contesto.**

**Iba a la casa para comer, cuando el señor se paso el alto y me choco.- **dijo molesta**.**

**-y ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-me duele la cabeza.**

**-¿señora Mikoto?- **pregunto un señor de traje café que acababa de llegar**- disculpe por el retraso, soy el señor Han del seguro, ¿podría decirme que fue lo que paso?**

**-mucho gusto- **dijo mamá-** si mire, las cosas fueron así…**

Mire el reloj y me resigne, no llegaría a mi segunda clase.

El seguro pronto se hizo cargo del problema y de la camioneta.

**-****llévame al doctor Sasu-** pidió mi mamá.

Se subió a mi moto y en quince minutos ya estábamos fuera del hospital.

**-¿quieres que te espere?**

**-prefiero que hagas algo por mi.**

**-hmp.**

**-tengo un pedido de un collar y hoy me llevaran el diseño, es muy importante que lo reciba hoy, porque en la noche lo mandare por correo para que me lo trabajen, es para una boda, por lo que me urge ¿podrías pasar la tarde en el local?**

…

**-¿por**** favor?**

Era eso ó esperarla en la sala de espera, el hospital estaba abarrotado…

No pude decir que no a mi madre y ahí fue cuando supe que no tomaría clases ese día,

Llegue al local a las cuatro de la tarde y tan solo tenia que esperar cuatro horas para cerrar.

Me senté en una silla y prendí el televisor no había mucho por hacer solo esperar.

Había momentos en que se llenaba el pequeño local.

En verdad tenía razón mi madre, a las mujeres les encantaban las joyas, sus ojos brillaban cuando se acercaban al mostrador para ver aquellos accesorios ostentosos.

Por fortuna no tenía que dar precios, pues todos los artículos estaban marcados con su costo.

Y a las ocho llego aquel señor, me dio el papel y me dio su numero, dijo que esperaba la confirmación de mi madre.

Abrí el papel curioso y me di cuenta que era un diseño muy bonito, flores finas en las que iban incrustados rubíes y en las hojas pequeñas esmeraldas.

**-mamá-** le llamé por teléfono**- ya tengo el diseño.**

**-gracias cariño, cierra el local y ven a casa con cuidado.**

**-si, nos vemos en un rato.**

Tome mis cosas y luego de cerrar el local, camine por aquel pasillo.

Las tiendas del centro comercial estaban por cerrar, cuando me dirigía al estacionamiento por mi moto, la vi dentro de un local.

Su cabello radiante rosa y una linda sonrisa, un traje de saco y falda en beish y sus zapatos altos, sostenía ropa de bebe color amarillo.

Sakura estaba en una tienda de ropa de bebes.

Ese hecho me lleno de curiosidad.

¿Acaso ella estaría esperando un bebé?

Deseaba como nada acercarme y saberlo.

Pero tan solo me limite a observar como escogía un par de cosas más y pagaba.

No podía acercarme a ella, después de haber faltado a su clase y de la ultima vez en la que no fui nada amable.

Pero sin duda averiguaría más, por que por alguna razón, aquella curiosidad insana, no me dejaría en paz...

* * *

**_JEJEE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOO_**

**_DUDAS YA SABEN EN EL REVIEWW_**

**_Y PORQUE TODAS LO PIDIERON n_n_**

**_kakashi y asuma nos bailaran_**

**_en boxer con botas y sombrero vaquerooo_**

**_o.O todas se nos desorvitaron los ojos al ver lo bien que movian sus caderas al ritmo de la música._**

**_por cierto musica sexii_**

**_jeje y muy pronto el sombrerito volo y las botitass_**

**_-fuera mascara- grito mgss muy entusiasmada._**

**_noodle apoyo._**

**_mientras que setsuna y sasusaku acorralaron a asuma para desgarrar su boxer._**

**_noodle y mgss se sintieron animadas, y pronto comenzaron a imitar a las otras dos._**

**_kakashi y asuma pronto se sintieron intimidados y hasta con temor._**

**_-esperen chicas- dije desesperada al ver que ya no se detendrian- solo sería un baile._**

**_jejee aquel dia kakashi y asuma se juraron no volver a bailar..._**

**_ u,u tristemente._**

**_jejee nos vemoss_**

**_y dejen revieww porque acabo de secuestrar a sasu y amenazo con cortarle aquello si no pagan su rescate n.n_**

**_besosss byyyeee_**


	7. FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA

_**NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA MIA ^^, SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA.**_

**_JEJEE LES TRAIGO EL CAPIII_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR_**

**_ASI QUE A LEERR_**

* * *

"**Fiesta de bienvenida".**

Mire el reloj un par de veces, y parecía que el tiempo no era mi aliado.

Es como esas veces que quieres que el tiempo vuele, pero el minutero parece retrasarse a propósito.

Regrese al libro; sin duda una unidad muy sencilla, mediciones y conversiones.

Es de lo más básico.

Alce mi mirada y divise aquel salón.

Un grupo pequeño; de 25 alumnos, esa era una de las ventajas del turno vespertino, a diferencia de la mañana, cuyos grupos pasan de los 40 alumnos.

Me sentía cómoda con este grupo, los alumnos eran amables, cumplidos y siempre estaban disponibles.

Estaban sentados en equipos de cinco personas y resolvían un par de problemas.

Todos se encontraban en relativo silencio.

Me preguntaba; ¿de que dependía de que un grupo funcionara y otro no?

Mis técnicas eran las mismas.

Realmente era un caos mi situación con el 206.

La semana pasada abandonaron mi clase, la siguiente sesión les ignore, no les daria el gusto de verme frustrada, así que los trate como si nada hubiese pasado, y les deje de tarea entregar los problemas de la unidad.

Una linda tarea tomando en cuenta que son 64 problemas, con cierta dificultad algunos.

Y afortunadamente el lunes no tuvimos clases pues fue día de asueto, así que los vería dichosamente hasta el viernes.

Y aquí venia mi venganza a quien no entregará los problemas le bajaría un punto por sesión.

Ellos solos terminarían reprobándose ó sometiéndose, era una venganza justa.

En cuanto a llegar tarde, me había hecho el propósito de salir con tiempo de mi apartamento, y por supuesto no retrasarme al final del receso; era algo que no les iba a dar el gusto.

Ese pensamiento me lleno de rabia, al que no le daría gusto de tomarme la medida era a ese estupido chico.

¿Que se cree?

¿Cómo podían ser hermanos y ser tan diferentes?

Bueno físicamente no tanto, son muy semejantes, el menor esta como quiere, aun y cuando era evidente nuestra diferencia en edades, no podía dejar de notar su sonrisa irónica que me entorpecía.

Su mirada que me hipnotizaba.

Talvez porque poseía los mismos ojos que su hermano.

La realidad es que no sabia si ellos eran tan diferentes uno del otro, después de todo nunca tuve nada con Itachi, ni una amistad.

No como la que forme con Naruto ó con Sai.

Realmente no sabía nada de Itachi Uchiha, ni de sus gustos, ni de nada.

Pero de Sasuke por lo menos quedaba claro algo, el me llevaba al limite, me hacia enfurecer y a la vez podía sacarme una sonrisa.

Quite la cara de boba y fruncí el seño molesta conmigo.

Porque él tenía que tener su castigo.

Tal vez lo suspendería un día más de mi clase, ó mejor aun le invalidaría la tarea para impedir su examen, después de todo no me vería intransigente, finalmente fue él el que falto a mi clase pasada.

Si, lo note, lo admito ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si su sola presencia brilla en medio de esos funestos educandos.

**-maestra ya terminamos.**

La voz de Chi hizo que me olvidara de aquellos pensamientos extraños.

Esperaba que con el paso de los días, dejara de observarlo, de compararlo.

Porque solo era eso, el saber que era hermano de Itachi y que todo lo que tenga que ver con él me causa desequilibrio.

Me pare hasta el equipo 3 y revise lo que habían resuelto.

**-la ****"2", se equivocaron en el procedimiento- **les dije para que observaran su error.

Luego de revisar por equipos uno a uno su trabajo, la campana sonó, dejándome ver que ya era hora de la salida.

**-para la ****próxima semana quiero que revisen el siguiente tema y traigan sus dudas.**

**-hasta el lunes maestra-** se despidió dulcemente una de las alumnas.

Pronto me quede sola en aquel lugar y acomode mis cosas.

Salí al pasillo, habían varios alumnos conversando.

Una mirada penetrante me hizo voltear.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba recargado en el barandal del otro extremo del pasillo y me miraba frío.

Me sentí incomoda, y por alguna razón baje la mirada.

No se como lo hacia, pero el verlo me causaba escalofrío.

Baje aprisa las escaleras y me dirigí a la dirección.

Uno porque tenia que checar mi salida, los días miércoles salgo a las seis de la tarde.

Y dos porque aun no había podido entregar mi plan de estudios y es que en la semana pasada los directivos salieron a cursos.

Camine en dirección al primer piso y en el recibidor los dos escritorios estaban solos.

Las secretarias estaban ausentes.

Así que espere, no podía ser por mucho tiempo, pues tenia cosas muy importantes por hacer.

Y afortunadamente pronto aparecieron ambas secretarias, venían platicando de un cuarto aledaño donde guardan con llave los expedientes de los alumnos.

La secretaria del subdirector me miro con fastidio.

-**Buenos tardes**-salude.

**-buenas tardes-** contestaron.

**-¿esta el subdirector?**

Aquella secretaria se sitúo en su escritorio y ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar lo que necesitaba tan solo me ignoró.

**-quiero hablar con el subdirector**- demandé seria

**-no esta**- dijo viéndome de arriba a bajo en un tono agresivo.

Me di la vuelta y la ignoré.

Camine unos pasos y me puse justo frente al otro escritorio

La otra secretaria alzo la mirada mientras sorbía un poco de café de una taza azul**- si busca al director, se fue a comer-**me aclaro amable.

**-****¡Hágame un favor!.**

**-es que no lo se-** contesto dudosa viendo de reojo a la otra secretaria.

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?****-** pregunte para captar su atención

**-Miu.**

**-M****iu, necesito entregar mi programa, ¿podría dárselo al director cuando regrese?**

Sabia que no podía negarse era uno de sus quehaceres administrativos.

**-de acuerdo, yo se lo daré.**

Lo tomo y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

**-mil gracias.-** le sonreí amablemente.

Salí sin siquiera ver a esa arpía, no merecía ni mi mirada, ni mi atención.

Y con ello le demostraba que no necesitaba nada de ella.

Todo salía bien por fin en muchos días.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y encendí mi auto, un jeta color blanco.

El tiempo por fin empezaba a correr ahora para fastidiarme pues ya eran las siete de la noche.

Ahora estaba retrasada para mi cita.

Un par de avenidas, dos semáforos en rojo para llegar a la avenida nubes, tres cuadras largas y me encontraba en el 603, fuera de un gran corporativo.

Afortunadamente no llegue tarde, a pesar de que ya son las 7:25, aun no ha salido de su trabajo.

Cierro los ojos por unos minutos esperando a que llegue…

Y una escena flasheo en mi inconciente.

La mirada de Uchiha Sasuke…

Sus ojos profundos.

¿Por qué me miraba?

Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué me intimidaba?

Suspire con fastidio, ¿Por qué él ocupaba un minuto en mi cabeza?

El no es nada, él no significa nada… me dije segura.

Escuche un toque de la ventana, me acerque para sacar el seguro de la puerta.

La tarde ya se había esfumado.

**-llegas tarde frentona.**

**-¿Qué?- **dije haciéndome la desentendida**- yo soy la que te esperé por 35 minutos.**

**-mentirosa-** reprocho**- es la tercera vez que salgo.**

**-jeje-** reí nerviosa**- sube.**

**-¿traes el regalo?-** me pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

**-si ****¿y tu?-**conteste viendo como ponía sus cosas en el asiento trasero del auto.

**-también.**

**-****¿Qué le compraste?-** pregunte curiosa.

**-un vestido color azul.**

**-oye ¿y si es niño?**

**-bueno pues es azul**

**-no seas tonta**

**-claro que no lo soy, va a ser niña, ya lo verás-** dijo con una gran sonrisa**- ¿que le compraste tu?**

**-¡oh! Es secreto**

**-¡oh vamos dime!.**

**-jajaa…tres conjuntos de pantaloncito color blanco, amarillo y verde.**

La casa de Hinata estaba a diez minutos del trabajo de Ino, así que mientras platicábamos tonterías, pronto llegamos.

Hinata vive en una casa de huéspedes, comparte con dos chicas.

Estacione el carro y bajamos.

Es una casa grande color rosa y tiene un bonito jardín a la entrada.

Tocamos el timbre.

Aunque era extraño que no hubiera ruido, música ó algo…

Esperamos por unos minutos y la puerta se abrió.

Una de las chicas amigas de Hinata nos recibió.

**-hola-** saludamos amable.

**-****¿está Hinata?-** pregunto Ino.

**-si, ****¿gustan pasar? **

Entramos cruzando el jardín y luego llegamos a la sala, cuyos sillones eran color marrón con un diseño antiguo, unos cuadros de personas y unos adornos de porcelana, las cortinas del mismo color, con una tela más delgada que permitía el paso de la luz. Y las paredes eran de un amarillo muy suave.

Al fondo se observaban las escaleras y una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba era la de Hinata.

Todo lucia extrañamente simple desde mi punto de vista.

**-ahora vuelvo, voy a avisarle-** dijo la chica amablemente para darse la vuelta.

Ino se paro a un esquinero y observaba a detalle las figurillas que se guardaban allí.

Yo me encontraba sentada con las bolsas de regalo a mi lado.

Y pronto llego a nosotros, con un vestido verde y su panza mas grande que hace un mes de que la vi por ultima vez.

**-chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

Ino se giro a verla al escucharla y yo me pare de inmediato a abrazarla.

**-H****inata-**le di un beso de saludo.

**-¿Cómo que****, que hacemos aquí amiga?-** pregunto irónica Ino**- ¿no se supone que hoy es tu baby shower?**

**-pues lo era- **dijo Hinata apenada**- es que les llame, pero nunca las encontré, así que les mande un correo diciéndoles que se cancelaba hasta nuevo aviso.**

**-¿y porque se cancelo?- **pregunte curiosa mientras volvíamos a sentarnos.

**-porque tengo hoy cita con el ****ginecólogo.**

**-y ¿no te la podía dar para otro día?- **pregunto Ino entrometida.

**-es que el doctor saldrá de viaje, y es necesario que nos revise- **dijo con su voz tímida.

**-¿a que hora**** es tu cita?-** pregunto Ino curiosa.

**-en cuarenta minutos-** dijo Hinata apenada.

**-****¡bien, te acompañaremos!-** le propuse con una sonrisa, en verdad quería escuchar que mi amiga se encontraba bien**.-si y luego iremos a tomar café.**

**-bueno, yo…creo que no puedo tomar café- **dijo Hinata dulce.

**-si, pero antes de irnos queremos que veas nuestros regalos-** comento Ino emocionada tomando los obsequios en sus manos.

**-chicas no se hubieran molestado.**

**-que cosas dices Hinata ese bebe también es de nosotras.**

**-bueno- **dijo alegre mirando los presentes **-hasta la envoltura es alusiva a bebes.**

**-****¡primero el mío!-** ordenó Ino extendiéndole su regalo.

Hinata lo abrió.

Todas suspiramos.

Un vestidito, la cosa más hermosa; azul con unos bordados debajo de flores, con colores vistosos y su suéter de la misma tonalidad y claro unos mini zapatitos.

**-****¡que lindo!-** dijo Hinata para abrazar a Ino.

Luego toco el turno del mío.

Y pronto lo abrió.

Un conjunto rosa de pantaloncito y vestido y un suéter del mismo color.

**-****¡oye!-** se quejo Ino **–¿porque me dijiste mentiras?**

**-jaja, porque era una sorpresa.**

Pronto dejamos de reñir al ver que Hinata soltaba unas lágrimas.

**-****¿que pasa Hinata?-** le pregunte preocupada.

**-chicas…-**nos abrazo fuertemente**- no se que haría sin ustedes, las quiero mucho.**

**-nosotras también-** dijo Ino.

**-no llores amiga-** le pedí preocupada, aunque a decir verdad el verla en ese estado también me causaba dolor**- al bebe no le hace bien.-** le dije en un susurro.

**-si, tienen razón-** se seco sus lagrimas y dijo más calmada**- voy a ponerme algo más abrigador para irnos.**

Salimos de su casa y el consultorio estaba a 15 minutos, luego de las instrucciones precisas llegamos al hospital.

Caminamos en dirección al área de ginecología.

Carteles preventivos adornaban aquel lugar y un sillón incomodo color azul rey, un escritorio simple y como siempre paredes blancas.

Aquellos lugares no me gustan en lo más mínimo.

Nunca hubiera sido enfermera ó doctora.

Un televisor se encontraba encendido, un programa de entretenimiento.

**-****¿Crees que yo pudiera ser famosa amiga?- **pregunto Ino viendo a "Chelsie", una chica actriz, sin talento pero con una figura espectacular.

**-****¡claro amiga reúnes la principal característica!.**

**-¿ser talentosa?**

**-no, ser escandalosa.**

**-Hinata H****yuga-** llamo el doctor.

Pensábamos esperarla afuera, pero ella insistió en que la acompañáramos.

Así que pronto nos encontrábamos en un pequeño consultorio.

Nos sentamos frente al escritorio y yo observaba los diplomas que se extendían en aquella pared blanca.

**-hola H****inata-** saludo el doctor.

**-hola-** contesto ella dulcemente.

**-¿Cómo te has sentido?**

**-me cuesta dormir y a veces me siento muy cansada.**

**-es normal, después de todo ya tienes 7 meses y medio.**

**-****El tiempo si que se va rápido.-** comento Ino

**-estas a mes y medio de que nazca, ****¿ven vamos a revisar al bebe?**

**-de acuerdo.**

Hinata se paro de la silla y siguió al doctor.

Nosotras simplemente observábamos.

Hinata se recostó en la camilla y subió su blusa, el doctor le coloco un gel sobre su crecida barriga

**-aun no me acostumbro a lo ****frío del gel-** susurro Hinata.

Observaba atenta y un recuerdo agradable me acaricio en ese momento.

_(flash back)_

_**-Sakura, Sakura...v**__**en hijita.**_

_**-si mamí.**_

_**-tenemos que irnos, toma ponte el sueter-**__ pidió mi mamá._

_**-no tengo **__**frío-**__ me queje._

_**-vamos, no s**__**eas testaruda, el día esta nublado.**_

_**-mmm, a ¿Dónde vamos mami?**_

_**-al doctor.**_

_**-me siento muy bien-**__ comente miedosa._

_**-lo se.**_

_**-entonces no entiendo.**_

_**-es que yo, no me he sentido muy bien.**_

_**-¿que te pasa?-**__pregunté muy preocupada_

_**-voy a tener un bebe**__**.**_

_**-¿un bebé?**_

_**-si un hermanito para ti.-**__ me dijo con una linda sonrisa_

_**-no me gusta la idea.**__**- **__me sentí celosa._

_**-claro que te gustará, lo prometo.**_

_**-y **__**¿donde esta ese bebe?**_

_**-ahora mismo esta en mi panza y crecerá tan grande como una pelota.**_

_**-tan grande ¿y como se hizo ese bebe?**_

_**-con magia**_

_**-¿con magia?**_

_**-con la magia del amor…**_

_(end of flash back)_

Los latidos del corazón de la bebe pronto se escucharon y mi corazón también vibro.

**-Mira se esta moviendo****-** dijo Ino emocionada.

**-esta es su cabeza-** comento el doctor señalando la pantalla.

Una imagen en la que no lograba distinguir a su bebe, pero sin duda aquello me emociono a tal grado que una lagrima bajo por mis mejillas.

Quería como a nada en el mundo a ese bebe, porque era el bebe de mi mejor amiga.

Por que ella era para mí una hermana.

**-esta muy bien de peso y su desarrollo es bueno, la bebe esta muy sana.**

Suspire y me preguntaba si algún día sentiría esa magia correr por mi vientre.

Si algún día conocería a alguien con quien formar una linda familia.

A alguien que en verdad me amara.

Aunque viendo la situación de mi amiga, aquello parecía una utopia.

Porque en estos tiempos el amor y las relaciones parecen ser un concepto efímero y subjetivo.

Esperaba al menos que cuando tuviera un bebe, sintiera amor con esa persona.

**-hay un pequeño problema-** dijo el doctor.

De inmediato nos alarmamos.

**-su cord****ón se ha enredado ligeramente.**

**Y la bebe esta aun sentada, para este periodo de gestación ya tendría que haber empezado a rotar, para ponerse en posición de expulsión.**

Al escuchar aquello los ojos de mi amiga pronto se tiñeron de rojo y amenazaban con llorar.

**-no te preocupes H****inata, hay casos en que los bebes se acomodan de un momento a otro, puede ser el caso de esta linda niña- **dijo el doctor viendo la cara de Hinata.

**-¿Qué debemos hacer doctor?-** pregunte para saber como podíamos ayudarla.

**-nada, solo en cuanto se sienta mal tiene que venir, cualquier cosa.**

**No te preocupes Hinata tu bebe estará bien!, lo único que podría pasar es que nazca por cesarea eso es todo.**

Cesarea…uno de los temores más grandes de una mujer, bueno a decir verdad, creo que se le tiene más miedo al parto natural.

**-bien solo descansa y come bien**- dijo el doctor dando por terminada la consulta.

Salimos del consultorio y pronto llegamos al auto.

**-****¿adonde vamos chicas?-** pregunte viendo a través del retrovisor.

**-tu nos vas a invitar-** comento Ino.

**-a donde tu quieras Sakura-** completo Hinata ausente.

Note su voz, ella es una chica que fácilmente se desanima.

**-por mi casa hay un lindo restaurant****e, y sino tienen inconveniente, pues las invitaré a allí.**

El camino fue silencioso y tanto Ino como yo nos sentíamos preocupadas por nuestra amiga.

Siempre hemos sido muy unidas, crecimos en la misma ciudad y fuimos a la escuela juntas siempre.

**-llegamos-**dije aparcando el carro en la calle vegetales.

Salimos del carro y nos encontrábamos en "Niku Yasai".

**-lindo lugar-** comento Ino viendo aquella fachada blanco con beish.

**-esperemos que el servicio sea bueno.**

Entramos y rápidamente nos llevaron a una mesa

Un lugar sencillo, pero agradable.

Mesas y sillas negras de un estilo original.

Nos sentamos y pronto llego la carta.

Pedimos café y pastel, puesto que era tarde para comer y nadie quiso algo de cenar.

**-¿****Qué vas a hacer con tu trabajo Hinata?.**

**-pues supongo que iré un mes más, espero que me den la incapacidad.**

**-claro que te tienen que dar la incapacidad, es por ley- **comento Ino.

**-no lo se H****inata, talvez deberías dejar ya el trabajo.**

**-no puedo Sakura, no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo con tantos gastos.**

**Además si la bebe nace por cesarea el parto será aun más costoso.**

**-amiga, sabes que te apoyare-** le dije sincera.

**-y yo, no tienes que ir****, si te sientes mal.**

**-gracias chicas, si me siento mal, prometo que dejare el trabajo.**

**Además mi nuevo jefe es muy amable y conciente.**

**-¿y es guapo?**

**-I****no, ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?**

**-¿que tiene?, solo es una simple pregunta.**

Hinata soltó una risita**- un poco.**

**-ves, eso es bueno, por lo menos ya te fijaste que hay más hombres en este mundo.**

**-bueno, si pero no para eso, solo me cae bien.**

**-no la molestes I****no-** dije tajante**- y tu, ¿que nos platicas?, ¿aun sales con ese chico rubio?**

**-¿Quién Z****enca?- **respondió Ino confundida.

**-¿Z****enca?- **ni idea tenia de quien era Zenca.

**-****¿ó te refieres a Kenji?.**

**-****¿Kenji?...no importa, ¿sales con alguien?**

**-no, son chicos que no quieren compromiso.**

Entorne mis ojos** -ni tú tampoco.**

**-ya vas a empezar con el sermón, señorita perfección-** me dijo Ino con sorna.

**-bueno ya, ya, ****¿y que tal tu trabajo?-** pregunte mientras recibíamos los pasteles y el café.

**-pues la empresa va ****rápidamente en expansión, me dieron una cuenta y tengo que hacer la publicidad.**

**-se escucha difícil.-** comento Hinata con la cucharada de pastel en el aire.

**-y lo es amiga, tengo que salir de viaje en dos semanas, ya sabes tengo que encontrar el lugar perfecto para preparar la publicidad.**

**Aunque también me daré tiempo para divertirme y si se portan bien, ¡les traigo un extranjerito!**

**-¡linda oferta!-** sonreí.

**-y tu Saku-** pregunto Hinata**- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-bien, aunque no me ha ido como quisiera en el trabajo.**

**Me cambiaron de turno, ahora doy clases por la tarde porque una maestra esta a punto de dar a luz y mi horario le era más cómodo.**

**Pero ya me acostumbrare.-**comente resignada.

**-y ¿sigues con S****ai?.**

La misma pregunta venia rondándome un par de días atrás.

**-si, o mejor dicho ya no lo se, llevo una semana sin saber nada de él.**

**Se molesto conmigo.**

**-hombres, siempre se molestan.-** comento Ino

**-si y todo fue porque fui en fachas a conocer a sus padres…**

**-¿a conocer a sus padres?-** pregunto Hinata sorprendida

-¡uhy saku!, eso se oye muy serio.- dijo Ino con burla.

**-demasiado serio para mi.**

**-y ¿que piensas hacer?-** pregunto Hinata curiosa.

**-aun no lo se, no se si dejar las cosas así ó aclararlas.**

**-pues si no quieres nada de él, déjalo así.- **dijo Ino

**-es que es un buen amigo, creo que lo buscaré.**

**-chicas voy al baño-** dijo Hinata parándose de su lugar.

**-te esperamos.**

Hinata se marcho y nos dejo conversando.

**-I****no, hice algo muy estupido.**

**-¿tuviste relaciones sin condón?**

**-¡no!- **exclame molesta**-, ni siquiera lo he hecho con Sai.**

**-¿aun no?-** pregunto incrédula

**-claro que no.****-** conteste indignada.

**-****pues por eso las cosas no prosperan entre ustedes.**

**-****¿eso no tiene que ver?, ya en serio, cometí un grave error.**

**-ahora ¿que hiciste?**

**-se me salio decirle a Sai que H****inata esta embarazada.**

**-¿Qué hiciste que?**

Aquella mirada de reproche no se hizo esperar, haciéndome sentir más culpable que antes.

**-n****o se lo digas a Hinata por favor- **suplique.

**-pero tiene que saberlo****… **

**-lo se****, yo se lo diré, pero no ahora, no quiero que se ponga peor, con lo de la bebe no es buena idea que tenga más presiones por ahora.**

**-pero entonces ¿ya lo sabe Sai?**

**-no, le dije que ella salía con otro chico y que el bebe era de ese supuesto chico, pero eso no es lo peor.**

-¿**entonces?-** me miró Ino con el seño fruncido.

**-N****aruto… me llamo la semana pasada y dijo que quería hablar conmigo.**

**-¿Naruto?, crees que Sai le haya dicho algo.**

**-no lo se, pero sospecho que si****.**

**-aun no entiendo porque se lo ocultó.**

**-sabes la razón, el no la amaba.**

**-pero eso no le quita su responsabilidad.**

**-lo mismo creo yo, pero tenemos que re****spetar la decisión de Hinata, aunque a decir verdad ocultar un hijo es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, algún día lo sabrá, como también se que le reclamará.**

Y pasando 5 minutos Hinata regreso.

**-amiga te pedimos tu helado de fresa que tanto te gusta****-** le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

**-gracias.**

**-ya no estés así H****ina, todo va a estar bien.-** le dije animándola.

**-si amiga, no te preocupes, la nena esta bien.**

Su rostro se lleno de lagrimas **–tengo miedo.**

Ino la abrazo **–lo se amiga, todo es tan difícil.**

**-H****inata, me gustaría que pasaras unos días en mi casa.**

**-E****n todo caso en la mía- **dijo Ino**- tu vives en un 5to piso, ella no puede subir y bajar esas escaleras.**

**-gracias chicas, estoy bien, quizá cuando nazca, les tome la palabra en lo que aprendo como cuidar a la bebe, pero por el momento así estoy bien.**

**-bueno, solo si nos prometes que no lloraras y que nos llamaras todo el tiempo.**

**-si amiga, no llores más hazlo por ella.**

**-lo haré****.**

Aunque pedirle aquello era demasiado, debe ser muy difícil pasar un embarazo sola, porque ellos deben de servir de algo, por lo menos un apoyo moral ¿no?

**-bueno****, pues creo que nos hemos puesto al corriente con nuestras vidas.**

**-bueno yo…-**dije indecisa**- creo que hay algo que no les he dicho.**

**-¿más? ¡suéltalo ya frentona!**

**-I****tachi...**

Ambas se miraron y luego me miraron molestas.

**-no me digas que lo buscaste.**

**-o que el muy desgraciado te llamo para volver a romperte el corazón.**

Si que lo detestaban.

**-vamos****, esos días han quedado a tras, somos adultos ya-** trate de tranquilizarlas.

**-ya di que paso con el****-** incito Ino.

**-dijo que ****quería que lo acompañara a una comida de negocios- **solté de una.

**-****¿iras?-** pregunto incrédula Hinata.

**-no lo se.**

**-¿lo dudas? Claro que no aceptaras, no después de cómo te trato.-** dijo Ino molesta.

**-no me trato de ****ninguna manera, nunca me mintió-** me defendí.

**-y aquí ****viene la negación-** dijo Inno con sarcasmo.

**-S****aku, no queremos volverte a ver destrozada.-** Hinata me miraba preocupada

**-mis sentimientos han cambiado.**

**-pues solo el hombre es el único ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.-** dijo Ino incrédula.

**-aun no lo he decidido, además ya no me marco.**

**-solo promete que te cuidaras S****aku, odiaría verte sufrir de nuevo.-** me dijo dulcemente Hinata.

**-lo haré****…saben que las amo.**

**-claro que si, somos tus únicas amigas.**

Y así entre risas y conversaciones de chicas, salimos del café y las lleve a sus casas para volver a mi apartamento.

Eran las 10 de la noche y me puse una blusa larga para dormir, me pique un poco de fruta.

Y mientras sostenía el tazón verde, observaba en el televisor el canal de noticias.

Lluvias, todo el país ha sido afectado por las lluvias y el gobierno tomaba ciertas medidas preventivas.

Pero de los damnificados…me unía a aquel sentimiento de tristeza, debe ser horrible perderlo todo en un holocausto de la naturaleza.

Imágenes de casas con innumerables daños, devastadas por terribles inundaciones. Afortunadamente aquí estábamos bien, todos mis seres queridos se encontraban bien.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y deje el tazón sobre el buró.

Me estire al otro buró y tome el teléfono.

Debía ser Sai, ya se había tardado en marcarme.

**-hola.**

_**-hola.**_

Aquella voz…mi corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente y no podía decir ni media palabra.

_**-S**__**akura ¿sigues allí?**_

Me anime a hablar **–si, aquí estoy…es solo que es tan extraño escucharte.**

_**-**__**¿no recibiste mi mensaje?**_

**-si, si lo ****recibí.**

_**-y **__**¿que dices? ¿Me acompañarás?**_

**-yo****…**

_**-ser**__**á el viernes, paso por ti a las nueve, ¿aun vives en aquel apartamento?**_

**-si**

_**-no hace falta que lo diga, porque se que te veras hermosa, hasta el viernes linda.**_

Colgué después de cinco minutos en los que escuchaba el vip de colgado.

Aun no creía que tendría de nuevo una cita con el.

Y talvez no me negué por dos razones, la primera porque me tomo desprevenida, aunque aquello era tan solo un pretexto y la segunda es porque quería saber si aun sentía algo por el.

Apague el televisor y me metí a las cobijas dispuesta a dar por terminado el día y no pensar en nada más.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas y poner orden a mi vida amorosa.

Ya no podía dejar que las cosas llegaran más lejos con Sai y definitivamente tenia que dejar esos sentimientos por Itachi, eso era lo más sano.

Y así el jueves paso sin nada trascendental.

Y la mañana del viernes pronto comenzó.

Me levante a las siete de la mañana.

Y eché un vistazo a mi armario.

Tenía mucha ropa formal, puesto que mi trabajo así lo requiere, pero no tenía un bonito vestido de noche.

No había opciones más que salir a comprar uno, Ino jamás me prestaría uno, no si iba a salir con Itachi.

Así que después de mi habitual ejercicio de la mañana y de un desayuno simple.

Prepare mis cosas del trabajo, me di una ducha rápida y me arregle para salir, no iba a volver hasta la noche.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y camine hasta el estacionamiento.

Coloque mis cosas en el asiento de atrás y salí en dirección al centro comercial.

Mire por tres aparadores y ningún vestido me convencía del todo.

La verdad quería lucir bien.

Así que entre en la tienda más costosa y me probé un par de vestidos que no me gustaron y luego de ello lo vi.

Un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo con una cinta alredor de la cintura que afinaba a un más la figura, un escote discreto y los tirantes de olan que hacían que cayera graciosamente sobre el hombro.

Un vestido que terminaba unos dedos sobre la rodilla.

Y en la parte de abajo del vestido un bordado de flores pequeñas, muy fino color rosas en un tono pastel muy suave que contrastaban perfectamente con el negro del vestido.

Luego pase a una zapatería y compre unos zapatos de tacón alto tipo sandalia que se sujetaban al tobillo con una cinta, color negro y sobre ellos pequeñas piedrillas de color rosa decoradas delicadamente.

Aquellos zapatos me hicieron suspirar eran un sueño.

Y de lo que gaste, mejor no pensaba en ello, de lo contrario regresaría al momento cada una de las cosa…

Aún era temprano, así que camine un par de locales más, y uno nuevo llamo mi atención.

Me acerque curiosa al aparador.

Un par de collares y me encontraba fascinada, todo era hermoso y muy fino, aunque también caro.

Mire mi reloj pensando si podría y entonces me di permiso de entrar y observar un poco más.

Me acerque al estante y miraba con detenimiento los anillos, de muchos estilos con diversas piedras.

**-hola-** una señora muy refinada me miraban con mucha atención.

**-hola-** conteste con la misma sonrisa amable **-¿podría mostrarme ese anillo?- **señale uno con una piedra verde al centro y a su alrededor tenia unas piedras blancas que simulaban unas hojas.

Un anillo color blanco.

**-tienes lindos gustos-** me dijo la señora de ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono.

**-gracias, vende cosas muy lindas.**

**-si, para damas.-**comento sacándolo de la vitrina, para extendérmelo**- es un anillo de oro blanco y de esmeralda con zirconio.**

**-****es hermoso.- **dije maravillada.

**-****combina con tus ojos- **me dijo sonriendo.

Me lo probé, realmente me había gustado, pero el precio no era costeable a mis gastos.

**-tienes unas lindas manos.**

**-gracias, es muy amable, talvez me anime.**

**-deberías pedirle a tu novio que te lo regale-** dijo bromeando.

**-mmm-** hice puchero- **nadie me regalaría uno así, creo que no soy muy afortunada en el amor.**

**-¡pero si eres muy linda!- **luego se quedo callada mientras pensaba y yo estaba hipnotizada en aquel anillo**- sabes tengo un hijo muy guapo, algún día te lo presentare, harían una linda pareja.**

Le sonreí, para quitarme el anillo y devolvérselo**- quien sabe, talvez y sea mi príncipe-** dije correspondiendo aquel gracioso juego.

**-hasta pronto- **me despedí.

Luego de ello volví al estacionamiento del centro comercial con mis bolsas. Las guarde en la cajuela, el tiempo se había ido rápido, así que ya tenia que partir a mi trabajo.

Y estaba por llegar a la escuela cuando vi a Sai caminando en dirección contraria.

Le toque con el claxon para que se detuviera.

Pronto me puse alado de él.

**-hola S****ai**- le salude **–¿podemos hablar unos minutos?**

Me miro serio **–no creo que tengas tiempo-** contesto mirando su reloj.

**-solo serán unos minutos, además la primera hora la tengo libre.**

**-bien.**

Se subió a mi auto y no tardamos mucho en llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Me estire para recoger mis cosas del asiento de atrás.

**-****¿de que quieres hablar?**

**-de lo que paso la ultima vez, ¿Qué fue todo eso?**

**-¿es broma?, porque creo que tu eres la que me debes explicaciones.**

**-te lo dije, no fue mi culpa que mis llaves se perdieran.**

**-S****akura, no hablo de eso, actúas como si no te gustara salir conmigo, siento que no te intereso en lo más mínimo.**

**-es que has actuando raro, ya no nos divertimos como antes.**

**-es que tu solo quieres a un amigo, yo quiero una pareja. No se si podamos seguir, ambos queremos distintas cosas.**

¿Me estaba terminando?, aquello me dio tanto coraje, porque aun y cuando lo que decía era verdad, a nadie nos gusta que nos voten.

**-es que tu quieres ir demasiado a prisa, yo no estoy preparada para un compromiso.**

**-lo dices por lo de mis padres, yo solo quería presentártelos.**

**Me di cuenta como te trataba mi madre y por eso lo dije, no me gusta que sea entrometida.**

**Tampoco es mi idea formalizar.**

**Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y aun no nos conocemos bien.**

**-aun no entiendo porque te molestaste tanto.**

**-¿por que seguiste con ese juego?, ¿que fue eso de tener hijos y aquel beso?, tu nunca me besas así, y todo por hacer rabiar a mi madre.**

**Nunca ****pensé que actuaras tan infantil.**

**-yo…es que en verdad me ****sentí molesta, lo siento.**

No tenia justificación alguna, me porte mal apropósito con su madre.

**-****Bajemos del auto.**

Cerré mi puerta y camine en dirección de Sai, pero pronto me percate de su presencia, Uchiha Sasuke venia caminando tranquilo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ese sentimiento volvió…

Me sentí nerviosa y eludí su mirada.

Me pare frente a Sai y el seguía observándome a unos metros.

Ese hecho no hizo más que recordarme que él me había hecho rabiar cuando hizo que el grupo abandonara mi clase.

Un impulso nuevo apareció en mi…

Me acerque a Sai y lo gire hacia ami, de tal manera que tras de él, veía perfectamente a mi alumno.

Y por alguna razón quise hacerlo…

Él traía una bermuda café de cuadros y unos tenis con una sudadera deportiva, su pelo estaba alborotado, como siempre, no importaba como se vestía, siempre lucia bien…se quedo parado mirándome atentamente.

Le devolví una mirada intensa, y un juego comenzó entre nosotros en ese momento.

El no me quitaba la vista, y yo me acerque coqueta al oído de Sai, le acariciaba su nuca, su cabello...

**-sabes que t****e quiero ¿verdad?-** le susurre a Sai con un tono suave y dulce.

No importaba lo que decía, el no me alcanzaba a escuchar, el hecho era de que el estaba sumamente interesado en lo que yo hacia, así que le dedique una sonrisa perversa.

Y me volví para besar a Sai, justo como aquella vez del café.

El me correspondió rodeando mi cintura y acercándome más a el.

Yo como buena actriz le tome del cuello con ambas manos y le besaba con más intensidad.

Quería como nada en el mundo ver su expresión, quería ver el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Porque lo hice?, no lo se, solo quería que me viera.

No se porque, pero aquello me importaba demasiado…

Y después de unos minutos, aquel beso termino y me volví para ver su reacción, pero el ya no estaba.

Y ahora volvía a la realidad…

**-yo****…-** dije nerviosa viendo a Sai, pensando en algo que me excusara de mi reacción.

Por ese momento me arrepentí de aquel estupido impulso, porque el hecho de que termináramos era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Pero ya no sabia como echar marcha atrás, no quería lastimarlo.

**- me gustas, pero aun no estoy preparada para tu sabes, dormir juntos.****- **me justifique mirando a los ojos.

**-bien, supongo que debo esperar-** me dijo con una linda sonrisa**.-¿te veré el domingo? **

**-solo si vamos al circo.-** bromeé falsamente.

**-bien, entonces te llamaré- **dijo para darme un corto beso y salir del estacionamiento.

Suspire arrepentida, pero ya encontraría la manera de terminar con esto que nunca trascendería.

Debía asegurarme primero de no perder su amistad.

Pronto una ráfaga de pensamientos me invadieron, unos muy comprometedores, mismo que al acto calle, por que Uchiha Sasuke no era nadie en mi vida, porque no necesitaba demostrarle nada.

Así que me concentre en que mi día saliera bien y en que debía olvidar aquel incidente, si así se le podría llamar, porque después de todo, no había hecho nada, porque Sai es mi novio.

Subí a mi primera clase y allí mientras revisaba mis cosas me di cuenta que me faltaba el libro de física 3, que traía en la cajuela.

Iría por el libro a la hora de esa clase, después de entrar y pasar lista en el 206.

Esperaba que la cesión de este día fuera más relajada, pero eso nunca se sabe…

* * *

_**COMO VEN?**_

**_JEJE LAS COSAS SE PONEN MÁS DENSAS Y PARA LOS PRXIMOS CAPIS VERAN A LO QUE ME REFIEROO_**

**_BUENO CHICAS QUE LES PUEDO DECIRR_**

**_ESTA TARDE ME HE ENTERADO DE UNA TRAICIÓN, UNA MUY DESAGRADABLE ÒÓ_**

**_LAS KUNOICHI ORGANIZARON UN BAILE CON NUESTROS HOMBRES._**

**_SIII, NUESTROS HOMBRES, ES DECIR; SASUKE, GARA, NEYI, KIBA, NARUTO Y SHIKAMARUU_**

**_Y NO NOS HAN INVITADO_**

**_MGSS PATIO MUY MOLESTA LA SILLA -ESTO NO PUEDE SER- COMENTO INDIGNADA._**

**_-SI- DIJO NOODLE DISPUESTA A ARMAR LA BRONCA Y YA TENIENDO EN MENTE A QUIEN SE AGARRARIA A GOLPESS._**

**_SETSUNA CAMINO DECIDIDA A ENCARAR A ESA INOO RESBALOSA._**

**_Y YO LAS ACOMPAÑABA FIELMENTE, TAMBIEN QUERIA VER SUFRIR A ESAS KUNOICHI QUE SE SIENTEN UFFF._**

**_PRONTO LLEGAMOS AL LUGAR Y NOS ASOMAMOS CURIOSAS._**

**_Y LO QUE VI ME SACO DE MIS CASILLAS..._**

**_MI ITACHI BAILANDOLE A ESA VIEJA DE TSUNADE._**

**_LA PUERTA SE ABRIO DE UNA PATADA Y LOS GOLPES NO SE HICIERON ESPERAR._**

**_NOODLE PELEO CON SAKURA, RESULTADO UN PAR DE OJOS MORADOS._**

**_MGSS PELEO CON TENTEN Y UNAS KUNAIS TERMINARON EN SUS BRASITOS._**

**_SETSUNA PELEO CON TEMARI, OHH POBRE SETSUNA, SIEMPRE LA RECORDAREMOSS U,U_**

**_SASUSAKU79 ENCARO A LA PELIRROJA MOLESTA, EL RESULTADO PELO TROZADO -CRECERA AMIGA, LO PROMETO _**

**_Y YAYIRA HAY DIOSS, SEIS MESES EN CAMA POR FRACTURA DE TODOS LOS HUESOS -INCHE TSUNADE..._**

**_JEJEE NOS VEMOS_**

**_A OTRA COSA MAÑANA SUBO CLAROOSCURO, ES UN CAPI MUY EMOTIVO._**

**_BUENO CHICAS, CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES, A Y MIS REVIEWWWSSS..._**


	8. VIERNES PARA OLVIDAR

_**DISCLAIMER, NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA MIA SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_HOLA QUERIDOSSS LECTORES_**

**_LES TRAIGO EL CAPI, Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE COMO SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA ESCRIBO MUCHAS COSAS, JEJE OJALA Y PUEDAN DARSE UNA VUELTA POR EXCESOS LES ENTRETENDRA n.n_**

**_Y BUENO HOY ES CAPI DE SASU, JEJE TAMPOCO ES SU DIA,_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ASI QUE A LEER..._**

* * *

"**VIERNES PARA OLVIDAR".**

Jueves, un día no muy alentador para entrenar, en un mes del año en el que la mayoría de los días amanece lluvioso.

Pero pese a ello me encontraba muy temprano calentando en la pista de entrenamiento.

Ocho de la mañana, con un bostezo, me dispuse a dar las primeras vueltas.

La lluvia caía ligera sobre mi chamarra y mi cabeza, pero siempre se tiene que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer.

Y así seguí corriendo por veinte minutos, me encontraba aburrido pues había olvidado el ipod en mi cuarto y no traía manos libres para poder escuchar música.

Para la vuelta 13 apenas veía a mi entrenador llegar a la pista.

13 vueltas más y pare, para llegar hasta el.

**-veo que te lo piensas tomar con más s****eriedad-** comento con cierta sorpresa.

El señor Hiroshi Kimura, ha sido el entrenador de la liga de atletismo por más de dos décadas, también fue campeón mundial en sus días mozos.

Un hombre delgado canoso de estatura media y facciones gruesas, una persona muy enérgica.

**-****¡buen día1-** extendí la mano para saludarle.

**-****debo confesar que pensé que era broma lo que me dijiste por teléfono.**

**-¿por que?, en verdad me interesa ganar el premio.**

**-es que, tu familia tiene dinero…**

**-lo se, pero eso es aparte.**

**-no importa, me da gusto que tengas mayores aspiraciones, tienes mucho talento y si lo desarrollamos adecuadamente llegaras lejos, ya te lo había dicho.**

**¿Cuántas vueltas has dado?**

**-26.**

**-****¿Y el tiempo?**

**-40**** minutos.**

**-buen tiempo, pero aun debes reducirlo.**

**Quiero 2 vueltas, a toda tu velocidad y después de ellas haremos ****5 vueltas de 5 intervalos, en lo que llega Kenshi.**

Corrí a toda la velocidad las dos vueltas; 2 minutos 35 segundos.

Buena marca, pero no para ganar el primer lugar de una carrera en la que compiten los mejores atletas del país.

Luego de ello continúe con las vueltas de intervalo; esto es correr a máxima velocidad por 30 segundos, luego a velocidad media y de nuevo en alta, así hasta cumplir los 5 intervalos.

Después de eso practique unos saltos mientras esperábamos a Kenshi.

Kenshi es un chico de 23 años, también entrena y compite en diversos torneos, y por lo regular con él es con quien entreno la velocidad.

**-****¿como te sientes Sasuke?-** pregunto el señor Hiroshi caminando hasta mí.

**-bien-** dije incorporándome, pues en ese momento practicaba lagartijas.

**-llamo K****enshi, dijo que tenia un examen y que por ello no vendría a entrenar, pero el sábado practicaremos la velocidad con ambos en la pista, no puedes mejorar si no tienes con quien competir.**

**-si****, esta bien.**

**-¿ya te vas?**

**-no, voy a entrenar con Suigetsu, supongo ya debe haber llegado.**

**-ese chico si que es bueno nadando.**

**Oye S****asuke, si en verdad quieres ganar dile adiós a las fiestas y a los desvelos…**

**-hmp…**

**-te veo el sábado.**

**-hasta el sábado.**

Camine por los vestidores, para ver si estaba Suigetsu.

**-****¿listo?-** le pregunte al verlo salir de las regaderas.

**-****¡que hay Sasuke!**

**-voy a cambiarme y ahora te alcanzo.**

Me puse el traje de baño y me remoje en la regadera para tirar el sudor.

Luego me dirigí a la alberca, afortunadamente esta techada, así que la lluvia no nos afectaría en nada.

Me arroje a la piscina y el andaba flotando como muerto a mitad de la misma.

**-llegaste tarde-** comento relajado.

**-no llegue tarde****, estaba con el señor Hiroshi.**

**-y ¿que tal el entrenamiento?**

**-bien.**

**-S****asuke, ¡mañana es el gran día!-** dijo abriendo sus ojos y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

**-****¿el gran día?-** pregunte sin entenderle

**-si y no puedes decir que no, así que espero que lleves tus ahorritos.**

**-no,- **dije tajante**- ya dije que no vamos a hacer nada, no viene Ayumi.**

**-ya te informe.**

**-en verdad no puedo, no puedo tomar, me lo dijo el entrenador.**

**-eres aguafiestas.**

**-****¿vamos entrenar o no?-** le pregunte molesto.

El se alzo de hombros y salio de la piscina.

**-****toma mi marca-** dijo aventándome el reloj

Se subió al cabayete bajo los gogles y sonrío, se inclino para dar un clavado sencillo y perfecto, que no saco ni gota de agua.

En verdad es bueno…

Sus movimientos eran firmes y su respiración perfecta.

Dos vueltas y llegaba de nuevo al inicio con un tiempo de 3.5, mejor que la semana pasada.

**-****¿cuánto?-** pregunto en cuanto salio del agua.

**-3.40**

**-mentiroso, quiero verlo por mi mismo.**

Le avente el reloj y salí de la piscina para llegar al cabayete.

**-****¿listo?-** pregunto Suigetsu ajustando el reloj.

**-listo.**

Me incline para entrar en el agua, por lo menos tenia que igualarlo, esa era mi meta.

Así que contuve el aliento e intente esforzarme, haciendo énfasis en el pataleo.

Me esforcé por terminar las vueltas, esperaba lograrlo.

Salí jadeando del agua, porque a diferencia de Suigetsu yo daba todo mi esfuerzo, él no tenia que esforzarse demasiado conmigo.

**-****¿cuanto?-** pregunte mientras me acercaba hasta el.

**-4.10**

**-¡¿que?, no puede ser-** dije incrédulo.

Suigetsu sonrío divertido y me aventó el reloj.

3.15…sonreí al ver mi marca.

**-****¿Que tal si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?, será más divertido.**

**-bien.**

Salimos de la alberca para competir juntos.

**-lo mismo, dos vueltas…-**luego me miro sonriente**- ¿apostamos algo?.**

Y debo decirlo soy adicto a las apuestas, y también soy un pésimo jugador.

**-bien, ****¿que apostamos?**

**-tu fiesta.**

**-no, no voy a hacer nada.**

**-g a l l i n a**

**-no soy gallina…esta bien.**

Aunque sabía que aquello seria una mas de mis apuestas perdidas.

Respire profundo, no tenia porque ser imposible, tan solo tenia que esforzarme un poco y ganarle.

Me puse en posición y Suigetsu contó…

**-1, 2, 3…**

Ambos salimos disparados, durante la primer vuelta me aventaje levemente y para la segunda su velocidad aumento considerablemente, ganándome por un metro y medio de distancia.

**-a ja, ajaa, hey sui, hey sui-** canturreaba en el agua con movimientos raros bailaba su victoria. **-¡hay Sasuke! tu no aprendes…no eres bueno en las apuestas.**

Le mire molesto, ahora tenia que pagar su parranda y peor aun, ahora sin beber.

**-****¿cuando tengo que pagar la apuesta?-** le pregunte con dignidad.

**-mañana-** dijo alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mire el reloj, estábamos divertidos, pero tenia que apurarme de lo contrario faltaría a la escuela.

**-me tengo que ir.**

**-vamos-** me aventó agua en la cara**- ¿aun no aprendes a perder?, eres como un bebe lloriqueando por su paleta.**

**-no es eso, la semana pasada no fui a la escuela, ¿no lo recuerdas?, tengo una clase en particular que no puedo faltar, la maestra de filosofía…**

**Por cierto tengo clases hoy con tu vecinita ****¡que tan bien te cae!…**

**-hmp…**

**-¿por que no dices nada?**

**-sigue molesta conmigo, porque no quería que fuera a tu fiesta y no me habla.**

**-pues invítala a tu fiesta y listo.**

**-y ¿le pagaras a ella también?**

**-no, claro que no, tu la invitas, tu le pagas.**

**-va, como si eso importara, de todos modos, ella no iría- **dijo con decepción.

**-pues si no le dices****, ¿como sabes que no iria?.**

**-chicas…****es claro que aun no sabes nada de ellas, son tan complicadas… cuando no quieren algo dicen que si y cuando quieren algo dicen que no, nunca se les entiende.**

**-creo que exageras.**

**-jajaa, para algunas cosas eres muy inocente-** comento con sorna**- ya te encontraras a la horma de tu zapato.**

**-talvez, pero dudo mucho que una chica me haga tambalear.**

**-más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.**

**-ya basta de esas frases burdas…****¿te quedarás?**

**-si, me quede de ver con Hisa.**

**-veo que acept****o salir contigo-** dije con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**-dijo que como amigos.**

**-típico en ti-** comente con sorna.

**-hey S****asuke, dime ¿como lo haces?, ¿Cómo haces que las chicas quieran acostarse contigo sin cita previa?**

**-no hago nada- **dije desde fuera de la alberca secándome con mi toalla verde militar**.- te veo mañana.**

**-bien, nos vemos.**

Me di una ducha rápida y sali con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, playera blanca, unos tenis verdes y una chamarra negra.

Camine con mi maleta y con la mochila de la escuela y salí aprisa pues ya era cuarto para la una.

Subi en mi moto y me puse el casco y a la una cinco ya me encontraba en las puertas de la prepa.

Camine por las jardineras hasta mi edificio y de allí subí hasta mi salón.

Estaba vacío el pasillo, puesto que las clases ya habían comenzado, me apresure a entrar al salón, y por fortuna mía la profesora Kazuyo, no se encontraba, aun que sus cosas ya estaban en el escritorio.

Gire en dirección de las bancas y algunas compañeras me sonrieron coquetas, aun no conocía muy bien a mis compañeros, y a decir verdad eso me importaba nada.

Camine por una de las filas dispuesto a sentarme hasta atrás.

**-¡Sasuke!****-** la chica rojo me llamaba con entusiasmo, voltee a verla con fastidio.**-siéntate aquí conmigo, te aparte un lugar.**

Suspire con tedio para unirme a ella.

**-hola-** salude sin animo sentándome tras de ella.

**-****¡hola Sasuke!-** ella voltio, para inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

**-****Creí que no vendrías-** comento interesada.

**-ya no puedo faltar, ¿que paso la clase pasada?**

**-la gorda estaba furiosa, medio grupo se tomo la clase y no sabes, dejo mucha tarea, quería avisarte, pero como no tengo tu teléfono…-** comento viendo sus uñas para verme de reojo **–si lo tuviera pues seria más fácil, apuesto que el lunes viniste porque no sabias que no había clase.**

**-no, no vine S****uigetsu me dijo que había suspensión de labores el lunes pasado.**

Ignore por completo su petición de mi número telefónico y cambie el tema.

**-y tu ¿hiciste la tarea?**

**-no, claro que no, tuve mejores cosas que hacer.**

**-¿ya paso lista?**

**-no**

**-S****asuke, tu…- **dijo tímida, mientras me volvía a mi mochila para sacar mi cuaderno.

Levante la mirada para prestarle atención **–¿no quieres que asista a tu fiesta?**

**-ya no va haber fiesta Karin.**

**-¿no?, ¿por?**

**-simplemente se cancelo.**

**-esto es triste.**

¿triste?

**-puedes decirme ¿cual era la tarea?**

**-claro-** dijo girándose para volver a su cuaderno.

**-dejo una investigación de "Mileto****"…oye Sasuke, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana al centro comercial?**

¿centro comercial?, las chicas disfrutan ver como tontas los aparadores, pero no nosotros.

**-no puedo.**

**-vamos**- rogó**- nos divertiremos.**

Claramente teníamos percepciones distintas de la diversión.

**-****saldré con Suigetsu.**

**-así, ¿a donde?- **comento interesada.

**-ya ****volví- **dijo la maestra entrando al salón.

Al momento el salón guardo silencio y yo me fije en el pizarrón, habían formulas de velocidad escritas en el.

Sonreí al recordar a Sakura, el día anterior la había visto salir de uno de los grupos de primer año y por extraño que parezca parecía como si mi mirada la pusiera nerviosa, quizá tan solo eran figuraciones mías.

Porque ella es mi maestra y yo un alumno, uno que no se porta bien.

**-note que la clase pasada muy pocos entraron, si no tienen un justifi****cante, la falta se tomara doble- **dijo la maestra sentándose en su silla.

**-pero ¿Por qué?-** se quejaron un par de compañeros.

**-es una medida que tomo cuando falta más de la mitad del salón, no me gustan las faltas en conjunto y menos para perder clase, así que ya saben****; sin justificante se quedarán con 2 faltas y una más y no podrán presentar el examen de este bimestre.**

**¿Dudas?**

Odiaba el sistema de la escuela, totalmente distinto a mi escuela anterior, aquí las decisiones son impuestas por los profesores, aya había un debate y las decisiones se tomaban en conjunto, pero estando por mi ultimo año, ¿Qué podía hacer?, limitarme a trabajar, no podía darme el lujo de abandonar lo que no me gusta, como suelo hacerlo.

Así que tendría que esforzarme, porque quería subir mi promedio.

Quien sabe, con papeles en mano quizá me inscribiría en cualquier universidad que me gustará, en donde me encontrará de viaje, lejos de Tokio.

**-espero que hayan hecho su tarea.****- **comento la maestra mientras veía sus apuntes.

**-****Por lista…Abukara…-**pidió en tono firme.

Hashi una chica con pelo azul y tez clara alzo la mirada temerosa.

– **dime Abukara-** cuestionó la maestra con intimidación**- ¿cual es la diferencia entre filosofía y mito?. **

Una pregunta sencilla.

**-****Mito… -**dijo la chica titubeante- **es lo que nos platican nuestros ancestros.**

**-así, ¿a ti te platica algo tu abuelo? ¿Y por ello ya es mito?- **le preguntó la maestra en tono grosero.

**-bueno no**

**-¿si ó no?**

**-jeje este…**

La maestre le miro con reprobación, aunque aquella respuesta no estaba mal, simplemente incompleta.

**-Matzura Misori****.**

**-bueno, la filosofía cuestiona la realidad del hombre, el mito tan solo la justifica a través de creencias ó hechos fantásticos.**

**-perfecto Misori- **dijo la vieja satisfecha.

**-bueno, siguiente pregunta para…Uchiha.**

Alce mi mirada para prestarle atención.

**-****dígame Uchiha, que me puede decir de Tales de Mileto.**

**-¡ohh! pobre de ti, Sasukito, no hiciste tarea**- susurro Karin

¿Sasukito?, le mire extrañado.

**-tales de Mileto, un filosofo que ****decía que el principio de las cosas, es decir el origen; era el agua, el agua como elemento activo.**

**-muy bien joven.- **aprobó la maestra muy sorprendida.

**-****¡ohh sasuke! ¿Cómo lo sabias?**

¿Que como lo sabia?, de la única manera que se aprende a voluntad, leyendo…

Luego de ello hicimos equipos y trabajamos unos textos, en los que analizamos los aportes de algunos filósofos presocráticos para transportar su pensamiento a nuestros días.

Es verdad que la profesora tenía un carácter difícil, pero no había duda que sabia bastante y que era interesante escuchar su percepción de la filosofía.

La clase termino y me pare para hablar con ella antes que se marchara.

**-****¿puedo hablar unos minutos con usted?- **pregunte cordial.

**-claro que si- **dijo guardando sus cosas en su bolso café.

**-la semana pasada, mi madre choco y tuve que ir a auxiliarla****…**

**Tengo la factura del seguro.**

Aunque aquello era mentira, pues mi madre chocó el viernes, no el jueves**.**

**-no hay problema, U****chiha ¿verdad?**

**-si.**

**-se ve que te preocupaste por preguntar la tarea**- luego me sonrío –**ya no faltes más y sigue participando y mi materia será pan comido para ti.**

**-gracias.**

**-nos vemos**- Dijo levantándose del escritorio para salir del salón.

**-****¿quieres que comamos juntos?- **pregunto Karin tomándome del brazo.

Me alce de hombros** - te veo en la cafetería a la hora del receso.**

Tome mis cosas para pasar a mis otras clases.

Las clases pronto terminaron con sus respectivas labores.

Y a la hora del receso camine a la cafetería y eché un vistazo, Karin estaba con dos chicas más.

Me di la vuelta y sali de la escuela.

Camine un par de cuadras y entre en un local de comida casera.

Pedí un estofado de cerdo con una soda de naranja.

La comida era sencilla, pero no estaba nada mal, y después de 20 minutos regrese a la escuela.

Fumaba un cigarrillo en las jardineras.

**-S****asuke, te estuve esperando.**

**-lo siento, no te vi.- **comente sin interés.

**-bueno no importa, ¿podemos irnos juntos saliendo de la escuela?**

**-lo siento Karin, hoy no voy para casa de Suigetsu.**

**-bueno, ¡talvez mañana…!**

**-te veo luego- **dije dejándola sola en el jardín.

Camine sin mucho interés y aunque quería irme a mi casa, me hice el firme propósito de tomar todas y cada una de mis clases.

Así que para las nueve de la noche me sentía sin deseos de nada, tan solo de llegar a mi cuarto y tirarme a la cama para dormir.

Y sin tiempo que perder llegue a mi casa en menos de 10 minutos.

La casa lucia habitada, guarde mi moto en la cochera y entre por una puerta que conectaba a mi casa.

Escuche la voz de mi madre, hablaba por teléfono, así que me acerque, entre a la sala y le di un beso, para saludarla, sin interrumpir su conversación.

Luego de ello subí a mi cuarto.

Me recosté aun con la ropa puesta y me quede profundamente dormido.

El frío de la mañana me hizo despertar y jale el cobertor para taparme, pues había dormido con la cama tendida.

Y después de seis intentos, mis ojos no cedieron, el sueño se había esfumado.

Me senté sobre la cama y mire el reloj.

8:30…

Me sobre puse los primeros tenis que encontré y Salí del cuarto.

Tenía mucha hambre, pues la noche anterior no había cenado.

Baje las escaleras.

**-jeje, no lo se amor…pues a mi me encantan las rosas, pero claro las chicas de ahora, son menos ****románticas.- **escuchaba a mi madre, que hablaba desde la cocina.

Itachi y ella estaban sentados desayunando en la mesilla de la cocina.

**-****¡hola mi sasu!-** mi mamá se paro darme un dulce beso.

**-****¡hola ma!-** la salude correspondiendo el beso en la boca**.- ¿de que hablan? **–pregunté curioso.

**-I****ta me preguntó ¿que es lo que se regala cuando invitas a salir a una chica?**

Le mire escéptico, él ¿invitando a salir a una chica? Y ¿regalándole algo?, no lo imaginaba, porque lo conocía a la perfección.

**-****¡eso es raro!-** comente con sorna.

De inmediato me gane una rabieta de parte de Itachi

**-e****res muy pequeño para entenderlo- **dijo autosuficiente.

**-no me digas que "el gran I****tachi" se ha enamorado.**

**-mmm, pues si es así, no entiendo porque te afecta.**

**-no me afecta, solo que me compadezco de la chica.**

**-hay S****asuke todas desean que les diga que si, eso incluye a las garras con las que sueles salir.**

**-****¡chicos no peleen!.**

**-por favor, tu solo juegas con ellas.**

**-y ¿tu?, no me digas que no haces lo mismo.**

**-****¿de que están hablando?- **pregunto mi madre molesta.

**-de nada ma, me voy-** Itachi se paro y abrazo a mi madre**- no me esperes ma, no vendré a dormir.**

**-bien I****ta, cuídate, que no quiero bebes fuera del matrimonio.**

**-eso si los reconoce****...- **dije molón

Itachi salio indignado de la cocina y yo me senté en una de las sillas blancas.

**-aun no entiendo por que se llevan tan mal**

…

**-S****asuke, ¿tu juegas con las chicas?**

**-no.**

Bueno nunca salía con quien sabia que sentía algo por mi, lo demás era diferente ¿ó no?

Mi madre me sirvió un plato de cereal.

**-no me ****gustaría saber que eres uno de tantos patanes.**

**-no lo soy.**

Mi madre se sentó, y siguió almorzando, intentando olvidar aquel altercado.

**-****¿como vas con el local?-** pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

**-bien, por cierto ¿cre****es poderme acompañar el sábado por unas piezas?**

**-si- **dije no muy seguro**- creí que papá te acompañaría.**

**-no quiero que ni lo menciones.**

**-sigues molesta**

**-si, muy molesta.**

**-vamos ya olvídalo, a mi no me importa.**

**-pero a mi si, no le perdonaré,**** porque ni siquiera sabe porque estoy molesta.**

Suigetsu tiene razón las mujeres son tan complicadas…

Luego dejo el tenedor y me miro indignada **–no puedo creer que haya olvidado el día que nació nuestro bebé.**

**-mamá, ya no soy bebé, creo que exageras.**

**-claro que no exagero, si le dejo pasar por alto esto, después no se sabe que seguirá.**

**-y dime; ¿que espera una mujer de un hombre cuando esta molesta?**

**-bueno pues primero, que el muestre interés de la situación, y esto es buscándonos para arreglar las cosas.**

**-¿eso es todo?.**

**-¡claro que no!, ese es el comienzo, una vez que ellos dan el primer paso, nostras nos negaremos y ellos tienen que rogar.**

¿Rogar?, ahora recuerdo porque nunca me he animado a tener novia.

**-y por supuesto que cuando aceptamos que hablen, lo menos es que admitan su responsabilidad****, que en el 90% de los casos ellos tienen la culpa.**

**-Y eso es todo, ¿con eso se obtiene el tan ansiado perdón?**

**-no claro que no****, deben prometer no volver a hacerlo, claro que si se quiere cerrar con broche de oro el mal entendido; pues un buen regalo, que exprese el arrepentimiento…eso esta bien.**

¡Que penitencia debe ser tener mujer!

Mi madre se paro para lavar los trastos sucios.

**-gracias por el desayuno, me voy a dar una ducha.**

**-****¡Sasu, dame un beso!, me voy a ir al local.**

Me acerque para despedirme.

-**por cierto, hoy vendré a dormir tarde, saldremos.**

**-S****asuke te digo lo mismo que a tu hermano, cuídate y no tomes mucho y si no vas a llegar, pues no dejes de avisarme.**

**-si, pero si vendré a dormir- **le aseguré**- tan solo acompañare a Suigetsu, no voy a tomar.**

**-me alegra oírte, creo que estas madurando…**

Subí a mi cuarto y acomode mis cosas y me focalice en mi tarea de física, por nada la olvidaría.

Me bañe y el día lucia soleado a diferencia del día anterior.

Tome una bermuda café a cuadros una playera blanca y una sudadera deportiva beish, con unos tenis café igual a la bermuda.

Salí de mi casa después de dos horas.

Camine a la cochera y le di una limpiada superficial a mi moto, ya lucia bastante sucia

Y aun faltaba media hora para que empezara mi primera clase.

Fue entonces que decidí tomar los consejos de mi madre, así que partí con anticipación…

De camino a la escuela pensé en todo lo que le diría cuando la tuviera en frente e incluso pensé en lo que ella me respondería.

Así que rápidamente llegue a la escuela, y supuse que ella entraba por el estacionamiento de maestros, y sin tiempo que perder camine en dirección a.

Y no es que estuviera nervioso ó ansioso, tan solo que no quería que pasara más tiempo sin aclarar las cosas, ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Camine, por las jardineras, luego por los edificios, para finalmente llegar a los jardines traseros y pronto divise el estacionamiento.

Caminaba con parsimonia cuando vi llegar un jetta color blanco.

Y pronto la vi bajar de aquel auto y por un momento sentí el deseo de sonreírle, pero no lo hice. solo me limite a observarla…

Sakura traía una falda pegada café claro, que le daba hasta la rodilla, y un saco corto del mismo color que se plegaba a su pequeña cintura.

Pronto descubrí que no estaba sola y eso me lleno de curiosidad, no podía tan solo girarme e irme, quería saber quien era él.

Y pronto lo descubrí, ella se acerco tanto que supe que eran más que amigos.

Aun así quería confirmarlo, y no se porque pero ella me sonrío…

En ese momento supe que jugaba conmigo.

De pronto ella se acerco aun más y comenzó a besarlo.

Me gire para salir de allí, no quería pensar en nada, porque no había nada que pensar.

El es su novio y yo soy su alumno.

Y entonces supe que no tenía sentido el querer aclarar algo con ella…

El bip de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-****¿si?-**

**-huy! Veo que andas de mal humor-** comento con sorna Suigetsu.

**-****¿que quieres?.**

**-¿estas en la escuela?**

**-¿Dónde más?**

**-ven a las canchas de basketball, la fiesta ya empezó.**

Sonreí, y camine a unos metros del estacionamiento, las canchas están a un lado de los jardines.

**-jeje, ****¡eres rápido!- **dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de estupido.

Suigetsu estaba con dos amigos, que se encontraban sentados en el jardín junto a las canchas de basketball.

**-mira Sasuke él es Shota y él es Y****uto-** me presento y me incline a saludarlos.

**-hola.**

Ambos me saludaron agradables.

**-****siéntate Sasuke-** invitó Shota.

**-¿ya estas fumando?-** pregunte a Suigetsu al ver sus ojos rojos.

**-¿quieres?**

**-no.**

**-¿desde a que horas están tomando?**

**-desde hace media hora, te estaba esperando- **dijo Suigetsu.

Me quede pensando en Sakura por unos segundos.

**-hey ****¿no vas a tomar?**

**-hmp- **ale la botella y le di un buen trago.

**-vamos ****anímate, ¡es tu fiesta!**

**-hmp**

**-a ver S****hota cuenta un chiste para que mi amigo se anime un poco.**

Shota obedeció al acto **–"****Había Un Borrachito orinado y justo pasa una Señora y le replica: - !Oiga esa es su cultura!- y el Borracho le responde: -No esta es mi Pichula."**

**-jajajaaaa-** los tres reían como idiotas.

**-¡hey! yo tengo uno- **dijo Yuto después de reír por cinco minutos**- "Van dos borrachos por la calle uno mira hacia arriba y dice: mira esa es la luna y el otro dice: no ese es el sol, y así siguen... esa es la luna, no el sol, hasta que ven a otro borracho y le preguntan; ¿oye esa es la luna o el sol?, y este responde: yo no se, no soy de este barrio."**

**-jajaajaaa.**

Mire a suigetsu extrañado, sus amigos si que eran tontos.

Suspire con fastidio y me hice el propósito de relajarme e intentar pasarla bien.

Le quite la botella a Suigetsu y así empecé a tomar…

Y pronto comencé a entretenerme, platicábamos de todo.

La típica discusión sobre que equipo ganara el torneo de futbol y también hablamos de los mejores autos y de las motos, un tema del que conocía muy bien.

Para ese tiempo pasaron dos horas y yo me encontraba en la primera etapa de cuando bebes, me comencé por sentir alegre y relajado.

**-¿no vas a ir a tus otras clases?-** pregunto Suigetsu de repente.

**-¿es enserio?**

**-jaja, lo sabia, una vez que empiezas, jaja ya no quieres parar.**

**-no es eso, es que allá esta mucho más aburrido que aquí.**

**-si claro…**

Y así seguimos, Suigetsu abrió la ultima botella.

**-me temo mi querido Sasuke, que esta es la ultima botella de mi dinero.**

**-vale, yo invito lo que sigue, vamos- **dije tomando un trago de la última botella.

**-¿en verdad lo dijiste?-** pregunto con sorna.

**-ja ja que chistoso!...vamos.**

**-ahora venimos-** le dijo Suigetsu a sus amigos.

Caminábamos por la escuela, platicando.

**-jajaaaaaaa!-** rió abiertamente Suigetsu.

**-¡cállate!-** lo regañe, visiblemente la yerba y el alcohol lo alteraban de más.

**-¿por que estas molesto?-** pregunto desconcertado.  
**-no lo estoy, pero tan poco quiero que me echen de la escuela a un mes de clases…¿por que fumaste?**

**-Vamos, no es para tanto tan solo le di dos caladas y el efecto ya se me paso.**

**-solo no lo hagas ¿si?**

**-bien, no lo haré.**

Caminamos fuera de la escuela y en una tienda paramos para comprar más alcohol, lo guardamos en las mochilas y volvimos a las canchas.

Para cuando regresamos Yuto ya se había ido, solo nos esperaba Shota.

Trajimos cinco botellas y al cabo de 2 horas ya se habían terminado las cuatro.

**-¡hey! ¡esto ya es aburrido!-** comento Suigetsu viendo el lugar.

**-¡pues hay que movernos de aquí!- **sugirió Shota.

**-podemos seguirle en alguno de tantos bares que están aquí afuera-** sugerí animado **– solo terminemos la ultima botella.**

**-me parece una buena idea, quiero ir a bailar y ligarme a una linda chica-** comentó Suigetsu alentado.

**-si quiero dormir calientito hoy-** comento Shota morboso.

**-pero si tu no bailas…**

**-pero hoy bailaré-** afirmo Suigetsu

Volví a la botella y le di otro trago.

**-guauuu…-** dijo Shota asombrado.

**-¡que chica!-** comento Suigetsu morbosamente.

Me gire para ver a la chica digna de tanta admiración.

Pronto supe de quien se trataba…

Sakura venia caminando hacia nosotros.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era la hora de mi ultima clase, ahora tenia sentido que caminara para esta dirección.

**-¡uhh! ¡hay viene!**- alerto Suigetsu alegre**- dime, ¿me veo bien?-** le pregunto a Shota.

**-jaja, hasta crees que una vieja con clase se fija en ti-** comento con sorna Shota.

Arrebate la botella de Sui y volví a darle otro trago, y me gire para no verla.

Ahora me sentía muy enojado, su presencia me causaba mucha molestia.

Pronto llego hasta nosotros.

**-¿por que no entraste?-** pregunto de una, molesta.

Le vi fijamente y luego volví a la botella.

Suigetsu y Shota estaban extrañados, me miraban intentando adivinar que era todo ello.

Pero lo que dijera me importaba nada, así que me limite a seguir tomando, y le ignore por completo.

**-¿no me vas a responder?**

**-no pienso entrar a la clase, porque no se me da la gana.**

**-bien entonces tendré que reportarte.**

**-has lo que quieras Sakura, no me importa-** dije dando otro trago, parecía como si la botella se me quemara en las manos.

**-¿Sakura?, ¿ella es Sakura?, ya veo porque te trae todo idiota-** comento Suigetsu.

**-¿de que esta hablando?-** me pregunto indignada.

**-cállate Suigetsu, déjanos solos.**

Suigetsu se giro y camino a cierta distancia con Shota.

**-si no va a mi clase en este momento, dese por suspendido dos semanas.-** dijo firme.

**-te tengo noticias, no entrare a tus clases cada viernes, porque vendré a tomar aquí mismo.**

Su seño se frunció y su boca se torció.**-¡pues entonces tendré que reportar tu conducta!**

**-has lo que quieras-** dije volviendo a la botella.

Ella se acerco y jalo la botella.

**-¡dame eso!-** dije molesto intentando quitársela

**-no te la daré.**

**-¿por que no? ¿a ti qué? si estoy tomando.**

**-eres mi responsabilidad durante esta hora.**

Y seguía intentando quitársela, ella se giraba dándome la espalda.

La sujete de los brazos con furia. **-¿no será que me deseas?**

Y pronto sentí la palma de su mano retumbar en mi mejilla.

**-no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, yo no soy como las tontas mocosas con las que sueles salir.**

Me toque la mejilla, me dolía, si que tenia la mano fuerte, en ese momento se distrajo e intente de nuevo jalar la botella, ella en ese momento reacciono.

Y el líquido salio para mojar su saco.

El sonido de la botella rompiéndose me hizo recuperar un poco la cordura.

**-yo…lo siento- **dije sacándome mi sudadera, para secar un poco de lo que se mojo.

**-¡suéltame!-** me dijo molesta.

Respire profundo y el remordimiento pronto nació, estaba tan molesto con ella, pero finalmente ¿Quién era yo para reprocharle algo?

Nadie…

Ella comenzó a caminar aprisa.

Tome mi mochila y fui detrás de ella.

**-Sasuke…-** Suigetsu me grito **– te veo afuera, hay nos buscas en cualquier bar.**

**-si-** conteste tras de ella.

Ella caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

**-Sakura…detente.**

…

**-Sakura…**

Corrí hasta ella, ella ya había llegado a su auto abrió su cajuela y se quito el saco, para ponerse un suéter beish que allí guardaba.

Saque mi tarea y se la extendí, talvez así me perdonaría.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto molesta.

**-mi tarea-** dije en un tono bajo.

Ella miro aquel folder negro con menosprecio.

Y entonces lo rompió por la mitad.

**-ya no hace falta-** dijo fría.

Le mire por ultima vez y me di la vuelta, no iba a rogarle.

¡Al demonio Sakura y su clase de mierda!

Camine muy molesto, ni siquiera se había dignado a ver mi trabajo, ni siquiera supo el tiempo que me desvele y lo mucho que me comprometí para no decepcionarla.

Pero ya no me importaba, una clase menos…

Camine para salir de esa odiosa escuela tan solo pensaba en llegar con Suigetsu y divertirme.

Lo único que quería era olvidar, para dejar de sentirme molesto.

Me compre unas papas fritas y busque por los bares para encontrar a Suigetsu y a Shota.

Y después de entrar en seis lugares, pude hallarlos por fin.

Suigetsu bebía con una chica de cabello castaño y shota bailaba con una chica rubia cerca de las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí 2 botellas, luego camine a la mesa en la que estaban sus mochilas.

Y pronto había pasado de la etapa uno, alegría, a la dos; desinhibición.

Y no paso mucho para que las chicas comenzaran a sonreírme y a coquetearme.

Pero aun no veía alguna que llamara mi atención lo suficiente como para acercarme.

La música estaba a lo que daba y el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente.

Las clases ya tenían un rato que se habían terminado y la fiesta estaba a lo que daba.

**-y ¿tu chica?-** pregunte a Suigetsu cuando regreso a la mesa.

**-fue a llamar por teléfono a su casa, para que le den permiso por más tiempo.**

**¿y esa mujer del estacionamiento quien es?- **pregunto Suigetsu curioso.

**-ella…-**suspire con fastidio mientras llenaba otro vaso para mi y uno para él **-no es nadie, una de tantas que quiere que le haga caso…**

**-como no…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡por favor!, una chica como ella, no se fijaría en ti nunca-** me dijo burlón

**-yo soy el que nunca se fijaría en ella.**

**-se, se…como quieras!, me voy, porque Akane ya regreso.**

Y me quede solo por un buen rato hasta que…

**-Sasuke-** me gire para ver a quien me llamaba.

Karin…

Ella llegaba pronto a mi, estaba con una falda negra corta y una blusa roja pegada que resaltaba su busto.

Me sonrío coqueta.

Y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella se sentó a mi lado.

**-¿quieres un trago?-** le invite.

**-claro.**

Le serví un vaso de mi botella y ella le dio un sorbo relamiendo sus labios.

**-te estuve buscando-** escuchaba mientras miraba embobado sus labios.

**-estuvimos aquí.**

**-si, ¿con quien estas?**

**-con Suigetsu.**

Ella giro a todos lados, para encontrarlo **–pues no se ve por aquí.**

Me gire y bebí otro trago, luego mire a la banda que tocaba para ambientar el lugar.

**-linda canción.- **dijo ella

**-¿te gusta?**

**-me encanta.**

**-la música me da igual cuando tomo.**

**-no solo me gusta la música.-**advirtió coqueta.

Me gire para verla, ella se acerco a mi oído y lo mordió suavemente, al tiempo me susurro **–me gustas mucho.**

Un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo.

**-y ¿que más?-** le pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

**-quiero estar contigo, ahora.**

Sonreí satisfecho, ahora pasaba de la desinhibición al descontrol… y nos paramos del lugar, le tome de la mano.

**-¿a donde vas Sasuke?-** pregunto Shota, acercándose entre la multitud.

**-a divertirme un rato… no se vallan a ir sin mi.**

El asintió y luego me perdí subiendo las escaleras de aquel bar torpemente.

Subía al piso de arriba en busca de un espacio para tener acción.

Y pronto dimos con una puerta, la abrí.

Había una cama, el hecho es que no me importaba quien dormía en dicho lugar ó si nos encontraban, tan solo quería probar sus pechos y cogerla un buen rato.

Entramos y pronto empezó a besarme.

Baje por la cintura, tocando sus glúteos, y pronto llegue a sus piernas… subí lentamente por su falda hasta rozar sus caderas y allí baje sus bragas.

Ella me empujo a la cama y yo la miraba con lujuria.

Pronto se despojo de esa blusa.

Sus senos me excitaron aun más.

La jale hacia mi, ella me dio un corto beso y se separo para abrir el cierre de mi bermuda y colocarme un condón que bailaba en sus manos.

Me acariciaba…

Y un recuerdo de pronto vino a mi…

…_**-ella es mi vecina, mi odiosa vecina…**_

Karin se subió en mi, y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

…_**-jajaa, lo mismo decía Suigetsu y cayo redondito…**_

_**-¿S**__**uigetsu?**_

_**-¿aun no te lo ha contado?**_

_**-no, pero tu me puedes platicar.**_

_**-no, no Sasuke, soy muy discreta, de mi no sabrás nada… la verdad no imagino que le vio a aquella chica…**_

Pequeños recuerdos que me invadieron al grado que no sentí en el momento en que empezamos a hacerlo, ella se movía ardiente sobre mí…

…_**-Sasuke-**__la voz de Suigetsu se torno seria, así que me gire para verlo __**-hay una chica, que me gusta mucho…y no se como acercarme a ella.**_

_Sonreí, normalmente no nos animamos a decir esas cosas…_

Mire a karin y ella subía y bajaba disfrutando el sexo.

…_**-sigue molesta conmigo, porque no quería que fuera a tu fiesta y no me habla.**_

_**-pues invítala a tu fiesta y listo.**_

_**-y ¿le pagaras a ella también?**_

_**-no, claro que no, tu la invitas, tu le pagas.**_

_**-va, como si eso importara, de todos modos, ella no iría-…**_

La presione a mi cuerpo por última vez y luego la quite de mí.

Me levante de la cama, para salir.

**-S****asuke ¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto desconcertada.

No conteste tan solo quería huir…

Abrí la puerta y Suigetsu iba llegando, él me miro y luego vio a Karin, en aquella cama semi desnuda, llorando.

Salí del lugar…

Me sentía tan estupido, había roto la primer regla que me regia, "jamás estar con quien forja sentimientos con tu mejor amigo ó hermano".

Suigetsu quería a Karin, ¿Cómo fui tan estupido para no descubrirlo antes?

Pronto empezó a llover, pero la lluvia no me molestaba, estaba furioso conmigo mismo ¿Qué diferencia había entre Itachi y yo? Ninguna…

Me sentía tan vacío, acostándome con cualquier chica, sin sentir nada.

Me sentía tan solo…

Llegue a mi moto y la encendí.

Tan solo quería huir de mi mismo, de todo.

Y pronto sentí una mezcla fuerte entre tristeza y rabia…

Basura, ese era yo…

* * *

_**QUE TAL? JEJE ESPERO NO SE ENOJEN, PERO ASI ES LA VIDA, HAY QUE TROPESARSE UN PAR DE VECES PARA CONOCER y llegar a algo realmente bueno.**_

**_Y BUENO EL PROXIMO CAPI, TAMPOCO SERA MUY BUENO PARA SAKU, JEJE_**

**_SOY MALAA, PERO NO TANTO n.n_**

**_POR ESO HOY LES INVITO A UNA FIESTA!_**

**_.UHHH!- GRITARON ENTUSIASMADAS LAS CHICAS._**

**_JEJE SERA EN UNA DE LAS GUARIDAS DE AKATSUKI!_**

**_-QUE BIEN!_**

**_seis horas despues..._**

**_mggss con sasori o.0 tumbados en una cama..._**

**_noodle y sasusaku 79 compartieron a sasuke kun y a deidara 0.o_**

**_setsuna se quedo con ¿natuto?, jeje es que sasu lo invito :P_**

**_y yo por supuestooo con mi itaaaa ^^_**

**_jeje nos vemos amigas mañana en clarooscuro y el viernes en excesos_**

**_cuidense muchooo_**

**_besitooosss a mi itaaa jejee_**

**_y mis reviewwwwsss porfisss!_**


	9. ADIOS ITACHI

**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA MINISERIE DE YAYIRITA ^^ AQUI EN SU PAGINA FAVORITAA**

**HOLAAA **

**PERDON POR EL TIEMPOO U,U ESQUE ANDABA OCUPADA...**

**JEJE Y LUEGO DE POR SI EL CAPI ESTUVO DIFICIL ¬¬**

**PERO YA ESTOY AQUI CON CONTII**

**ESPERO LES GUSTEE**

**EN FIN SI TIENEN IDEAS DE COMO MEJORAR EL FICC, PUES EN EL RR LOS ESPERO.**

**CAPI NARRADO POR LA BELLA E INDECISA Y MALVADA MAESTRA SAKURITA HARUNOO**

OTRA COSA HAY UN PEQUEÑOO RECUERDO DE SAKU ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ES QUE ESTA EENTRE ACONTECIMIENTOS PRESENTES, POR ESO NNO PUSE FLASH BACK, PERO SI ESTA EN CURSIVA ES ESO.

TAMBIEN LAS CONVERSACIONES POR FON SON EN CURSIVA..

AHORA SIP A LEERRR...

* * *

**Adiós Itachi.**

Estaba furiosa, mi saco estaba estropeado, esas manchas de alcohol serian difíciles de quitar, además de que el aroma ahora se había impregnado en mi; un par de mechones mojados y mi falda salpicada…

Era una estupida, a decir verdad ni siquiera se porque me tome la molestia de acercarme cuando le vi a lo lejos, tan solo venia por el libro de física 3 que se quedo en la cajuela del auto.

Estupido Uchiha…

Y encima de ello escuchaba como me gritaba a todo pulmón mientras caminaba tras de mi por el patio ¿Qué se creía?

Abrí la cajuela y me quite el saco, por fortuna traía un suéter beish, me lo puse.

En ese momento Uchiha llego a mi y me extendió un folder.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía?, ya me había dicho que le hiciera como quisiera, que el no volvería a mi clase y luego me extendía un folder, no le comprendía, en lo mas mínimo.

**-¿Qué es esto?****-** pregunte molesta mientras tomaba aquel folder negro.

**-mi tarea.**

¿Su tarea**?... **y aquel impulso brillo en mi**…-ya no es necesario-** le dije seria mientras rompía aquel folder por la mitad.

Estaba cegada de ira y ha decir verdad, ya no lo quería en mi clase.

Mire sus ojos molestos, pero aun así no dijo más.

Se dio la media vuelta y me dejo sola en el estacionamiento.

Vi como se alejaba.

Tire aquel folder dentro de mi cajuela, luego me incline un poco y removí las cosas que guardaba ahí; y allí estaba el odioso libro, la razón del porque las cosas habían llegado a ese punto.

Tome el libro y camine con fastidio al salón ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?, en un día como hoy.

Entre al salón y un tercio de la clase ya se había ido…¡demonios! ahora me reportarían.

Era obvio que buscaban un simple pretexto para librarse de mi clase, lo que era cierto es que aquella discusión me había hecho perder el tiempo, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Aun así no les di importancia, no estaba para discutir.

Leyes de Newton…

**-veamos la primera ley de newton es en relación a la inercia y dice** _**"**__**Un cuerpo permanecerá en un **__**estado**__** de reposo o de movimiento **__**uniforme**__**, a menos de que una **__**fuerza**__** externa actúe sobre él"**_

**Digamos que una pelota rueda a velocidad constante, sin factores que cambien su estado, en este caso hablamos de un movimiento lineal, pero cuando un cuerpo está en reposo, la velocidad que genera dicho cuerpo es cero- **explique en el pizarrón con un dibujo simple.

**-¿podría explicar lo del sistema de referencia?-**pregunto una de las chicas.

**-Claro…el sistema de referencia no es otra cosa que desde donde se observa el objeto que lleva una velocidad constante sin ser alterado por alguna fuerza.**

**No es la misma perspectiva que tiene una persona que observa un tren pasar ó la percepción de un pasajero que viene dentro de un tren.**

**Ambos pasajeros se vuelven el sistema de referencia sobre el cual se mide el movimiento.**

**Esto es en cuanto a la primera ley.**

**Pero cuando una fuerza actúa produciendo un cambio en el movimiento constante de un cuerpo hablamos de la segunda ley de newton**

**-¿alguien Podría leer la segunda ley de newton**?- dije mirando atentamente a los alumnos.

Parecía como que nadie se animaría, pero eso no me deprimiría.

Afortunadamente pronto escuche la voz de un chico y comenzó a leer la respuesta.

**-Entonces la formula es- **dije completando el concepto que leyó aquel alumno**- fuerza igual a masa por aceleración****.**

**¿Dudas?**

Aparentemente ninguna entonces les leí un problema y luego de ello lo resolví en el pizarrón.

Un par de alumnos prestaron atención y otros platicaban en voz baja.

**-bien entonces resuelvan los ejercicios propuestos por el libro.**

No paso mucho para que se juntaran en equipos y comenzaran a resolver los problemas.

**-chicos-** llame su atención**- a partir de la próxima sesión, necesito que me traigan los problemas de la unidad.**

**-¡¿tan pronto?-** comento una chica de cabello negro, un tanto molesta, estaba sentada en las sillas de atrás.

**-si, ya pueden resolver la unidad con este tema…si no entregan los ejercicios les iré bajando un punto por sesión y si aun no me los han entregado para el día del examen, no les permitiré presentar la prueba.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero supuse que no les pareció la idea, pero así eran las cosas.

**-profesora, ¿Qué hay de la tercera ley de newton?, también hay problemas de ello, ¿esos no los resolvemos?**

Mire el reloj, y no quedaba tiempo**- bien dejen esos problemas para la siguiente sesión de que les explique.**

La chicharra sonó, anunciando la salida.

Guarde mis cosas y me dirigí a la dirección, un par de maestros estaba en la pequeña sala de sillones color ocre, un garrafón, una cafetera y por supuesto el chocador de entrada y salida, sin olvidar aquel cartel motivacional de "el buen docente".

Dos profesores bebían café y otra maestra revisaba unas hojas.

Siete en punto, esa era la hora.

Tome mis cosas y me despedí de la maestra Hanabusa y de un profesor de tez morena y complexión robusta que no recuerdo su nombre.

Me fui del aula y camine para salir del edificio

**-maestra Haruno.**

Me gire a ver de quien se trataba.

Una secretaria me llamaba, le espere mientras terminaba por bajar las escaleras.

**-tome maestra, sus listas.- **dijo amable.

**-gracias-** las tome y les eché un vistazo, eran las listas de mis grupos.

**-hasta el lunes maestra, que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**

**-gracias, igualmente.**

Camine por la escuela en dirección al estacionamiento, el plantel muy pronto lucia vacío, es fácil deducir que todos salen en busca de un poco de diversión…lo se porque no hace mucho también fui estudiante y eso incluía que cada viernes habían invitaciones, incluso no era necesario que fuera viernes, en la universidad todos los días son días de fiesta con las compañías menos adecuadas, claro.

Abrí la cajuela y eché el libro junto con mis listas, cerré la cajuela y encendí mi auto.

Ha decir verdad mi animo no era el mejor para salir, me gustaría negarme a itachi en cuanto llegara, pero no era mi forma de ser.

Y después de media hora ya me encontraba en mi apartamento.

Me di un baño caliente.

Abrí las bolsas de mis compras que se encontraban en mi sofá marrón.

Mire mi vestido, era hermoso, adoraba esos tirantes de olan.

Camine a mi cuarto con el vestido y los zapatos.

Me puse el sostén negro que tenía un ajuste para que resaltara el busto, como un truco de magia…el escote lucia fabuloso.

Subí el cierre de mi vestido y me puse mis zapatos nuevos.

Un vestido lindo negro, con aquel encaje sutil en la parte baja color rosa pálido y los zapatos sujetos a mis tobillos con esa cinta y el detalle de pedrería del mismo rosa del vestido.

Me mire al espejo…lucia perfecta, la caída de los tirantes de olan en mis hombros era linda y lo exacto que me quedaba el vestido… me ajustaba perfecto a la cintura.

Sujete mi cabello y lo anude en un bucle y luego deje caer unos mechones.

Me maquille suavemente, un labial rosa metálico y sombras claras.

Mire el reloj y eran diez para las nueve.

Me prepare para salir con la cartera, las llaves y el celular en la mano y me senté unos minutos esperando que no tardara más…

Me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

Pronto el timbre sonó y me pare para contestar.

**-¿hola?****-** dije por el auricular.

**-hola…****-**una voz conocida y un malestar…

**-¿Sai?..**

**-si, soy yo**

Maldición ¿Qué hace Sai aquí?

**-…**

**-Sakura, ¿estas allí?**

**-ahh, si.**

**-entonces ¿me abrirás?.**

**-ahora**** bajo.**

¡Esto no estaba bien!, tome mis llaves y baje lentamente las escaleras del edificio mientras pensaba…

¿Qué es mejor? ¿Decir la verdad ó una mentira?

Sin sentirlo ya estaba a la entrada y Sai me esperaba.

Abrí lentamente la reja, seguía pensando que decirle.

**-****¡que guapa!-** me miro sorprendido cuando llegue a el, de inmediato se forjo la duda en su rostro.

**-¿esperabas a alguien?**

**-yo…no…bueno si.**

En seguida el ambiente se tenso, a decir verdad nunca me había arreglado tanto para salir con él.

**-¿con quien ****saldrás?**

Y aquí venia, ¿decir la verdad ó una mentira?, además si llegaba en ese momento Itachi de todos modos me descubriría.

Y como invocación; las luces de un auto acercándose… mi corazón se acelero.

Y no es que fuera algo malo, salir con un amigo, pero el hecho de ocultarlo ya representaba algo, algo que seria problemático y doloroso.

Todo fue tan rápido…

Un auto negro hizo parada junto a nosotros.

Itachi llegaba en ese lujoso auto.

**-hola**- dijo Itachi con una linda sonrisa.

**-****¿itachi?, hola- **se acerco Sai hasta él.

Me quede a tras y no sabia como actuar.

**-****¿como estas?-** ambos sostuvieron sus manos.

**-bien y ****¿tu?-** contesto Sai.

**-****bien, que gusto verte, estaba por llamarte…sabes, el otro día me tope con Yuki, la chica de las exposiciones y dijo que pronto subirás unos cuadros, me gustaría que me invitaras a tu evento.**

**-así es, estoy trabajando en ello, pero aun me faltan cuatro obras por terminar, pero calculo que será en dos meses y cuando este seguro de la fecha pasare a buscarte, para invitarte.**

**-¿sales**** con Sakura?-** pregunto Itachi curioso viéndome desde su auto

**-ah claro-** contesto Sai girándose a verme.

**-hola Sakura-** dijo Itachi en un tono alto.

**-hola I****tachi-** respondí nerviosa y luego me acerque a ellos.

**-****¿y que haces aquí?- **le pregunto Sai a Itachi, mi corazón se acelero y pensaba que esto terminaría muy mal.

Itachi me miro fugaz y luego contesto**- vine a dejar a una chica que vive a un par de cuadras de aquí y cuando los vi no pude evitar parar para saludarlos.**

**Deberíamos**** salir juntos un día de estos**.

**-seria divertido-** contesto Sai.

**-****¿van a salir?-** pregunto de repente Itachi.

Sai me tomo de la mano.

**-no-** me apure a contestar.

**-e****ra lo que Sakura me iba a decir… ¿a donde vas?-** pregunto Sai mirándome a los ojos.

**-bueno es que voy a salir co****n las chicas- **mentí hábilmente.

**-así y ¿A dónde?-** pregunto Sai insistente.

-**iremos a un bar en la hoja, celebraremos el asenso de Ino.**

**-bueno pues si vas para la hoja, puedo darte un ****aventón, vivo cerca.**

Y allí estaba una buena mentira, cubierta por Itachi.

**-no lo se, es que no**** quiero ser una molestia-**dije fingiendo mortificación.

**-yo puedo llevarte Saku-** propuso Sai.

**-no, no es una molestia, yo voy para ****allá- **dijo Itachi al momento.

-**creo que aceptare Sai, no quiero que te desvíes de tu camino.**

Se que no era lo correcto, pero ya no había marcha atrás…

Su rostro mostró inconformidad sabía que no le había pareció, pero después de un beso suave de despedida en los labios no le quedo otra más que resignarse.

**-te llamo mañana-** le dije con una sonrisa.

Sai subió a su auto y el motor se encendió, le dije adiós con la mano.

Respire profundo.

Me gire para encontrarme con Itachi

Su carro era espectacular…un Malivu negro, flamante.

Entre al auto…lujoso; asientos de piel, un tablero grandioso.

**-eres una mentirosa-** dijo sonriéndome.

**-era eso ó dejarte plantado.**

**- te ves muy linda, sabes-**dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta mi.

**-gracias-** conteste sonrojada.

Encendió el auto, encendió la radio.

"Bitter sweet symphony" del grupo "the verve"…

Me gusta esa canción auque es vieja… veía las calles a través de ese lindo auto y la melodía entraba en mis sentidos.

**-no sabia que tu y Sai fueran buenos amigos-** comente sorprendida.

**-no sabia que tu y Sai fueran novios- **dijo en el mismo tono.

**-llevamos saliendo 6 meses.**

**-eso es poco.**

**-si…creo- **Aunque era mucho para mi.

**-y tu, ¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien a Sai?**

**-me gusta ir a galerías y allí hemos charlado, además de que mi empresa trabajo para un familiar suyo.**

**-ya veo…**

Estar con el me parecía extraño.

La noche encendía la urbe, mucha gente en las calles y las fiestas del fin de semana se abrían ante las luces de la ciudad.

Gire a ver a Itachi y el me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa fugaz.

Y fue inevitable pensar en Sasuke…

Sus ojos negros, sus muecas…

Una escena y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza…

…_**-¿no será que me deseas?...**_

Negué con la cabeza, porque si era un chico muy guapo, pero talvez me lo parecía por que su parecido con Itachi era sorprendente, además el era menor que yo y arrogante y eso no me gustaba nada.

**-llegamos Sakura.**

Pero entonces ¿por que?...

¿Por qué me interesaba?, no era tan solo el compromiso de ser una buena maestra

**-****Sakura…**

O quizá el…

**-¿eh?-** respondí tontamente

**- ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Quién a robado tus pensamientos?**

**-mmm, no es nada, tan solo problemas del trabajo.**

**-¿problemas?**

**-nada en particular, un alumno molesto.**

**-es la ley del k****arma, no lo crees, por lo que le hacías a tu maestra la señorita Suzuki.**

**-claro que no, bueno si, pero era tu culpa, porque tu me sacabas de sus clases.**

**-ya lo ves, no te quejes.**

Abogaba por su hermano de manera inconciente.

Un valet parking se acerco abriéndome la puerta.

Estábamos en el hotel mas lujoso de Tokio; en el "Conrad", un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Afortunadamente venia arreglada para la ocasión.

Itachi entrego las llaves de su auto y me tomo de la mano, caminamos para adentrarnos al lugar.

Pasamos por una recepción iluminada por grandes candelabros, la decoración era exquisita; muebles de madera muy finos decorados con tonos beish y guinda.

Llegamos al ascensor.

Una pareja con una niña de ojos azules abordaron al mismo tiempo el elevador, llevaban consigo dos maletas.

La niña me sonrío.

Y después de dos pisos

La puerta se abrió y salimos del ascensor.

Nos encontrábamos en la planta baja, en el Restaurant de aquel lujoso hotel.

El me llevaba de la mano.

**-hola I****tachi-**la voz de una chica tras de nosotros llamo nuestra atención.

**-K****onan.-** saludo Itachi.

**-y ****¿donde esta Hotaru?-** pregunto la chica.

¿Hotaru? ¿Quién era ella?

**-****¿recuerdas a Sakura?-** pregunto Itachi ignorando pasando por alto su comentario.

**-hola**- me dijo despectivamente.

**-hola-** conteste sin mucho interés, como no recordarla, ella fue una de sus tantas seguidoras por no llamarle zorras.

**-****¿Donde están sentados?-** preguntó Itachi.

**-por aquí, sígueme****.**

Caminamos por unas cuantas mesas y pronto supe la mesa a la que nos dirigíamos.

Un rostro muy familiar, no lo conocía, pero un par de veces lo vi en la universidad con Itachi.

Nos acercamos y el nos miro serio.

**-llegas tarde I****tachi- **dijo molesto el chico de cabellos naranja.

**-lo se, tuve un pequeño retraso.**

Yo había sido el motivo del retraso

**-como sea-** mascullo por lo bajo.

**-¿le conoces****?-** pregunto Itachi.

El me miro detenidamente **–ibas a la misma universidad ¿no?**

Asentí sonriente -**también me acuerdo haberte visto…soy Sakura.- **le extendí la mano.

**-oh****! la famosa flor de cerezo.**

¿famosa yo? Me reí tímidamente.

**-soy P****ein…siéntense.**

Me senté junto a Itachi, mientras konan me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

**-****¿ya esta aquí?-** le pregunto Itachi a Pein.

**-no****, aun no llega.**

**-te ves nervioso****-** señaló Itachi mirando su reloj de mano.

**-****un poco, todo debe salir perfecto, debemos de convencerlo-** comento pein- **si no lo conseguimos como cliente, será difícil saldar la deuda en menos de tres meses.**

**-lo haremos, no te preocupes-** aseguro Itachi.

**-dicen que es una persona muy estricta, su empresa se rige con ****políticas particulares y rígidas que ponen énfasis en el compromiso y en valores tradicionales.**

**-¡que problema!**

**-mmm, si que lo es ¿Cómo hacer cambiar a un "dinosaurio" de opinión?**

**-si definitivo, ya sabes con cánones precisos de un deber ser en los negocios.**

Supe que hablaban de Akatsuki.

Mientras hablaban de cosas que no comprendía del todo gire dando un vistazo por el lugar, mesas con un bonito mantel, los meseros vestían de blanco con negro, las meseras con faldas rectas negras y blusas blancas simples.

Un piso de madera pulida, paredes claras con molduras que daban realce.

Unos cuadros llamativos adornaban el lugar, al fondo una orquesta tocaba música clásica para ambientar, además había unas escaleras de caracol que daban a una planta baja, supuse que eran los sanitarios.

Una mesera se acerco a la mesa y llego con una botella de vino y unas copas.

**-****¿les tomo su orden?-** pregunto amablemente.

**-aun no, estamos esperando por alguien-** respondió Pein.

La chica nos dejo y luego Itachi sirvió las copas.

**-cuando termine esta ****reunión deberíamos ir a tomar unos tragos-** propuso konan con su copa en la mano.

**-¿Cómo ves?-**pregunto Pein a Itachi

**-pero solo un ****rato, ya tengo planes.**

Talvez tenía planes con la tal Hotaru...

Tome de la copa y pronto comencé a sentirme aburrida.

**-buenas noches**- un señor se acerco a nosotros

**-buenas noches señor M****adara-** saludaron ambos.

Luego beso la mano de Konan correspondiendo el saludo.

**-ella es Sakura****-** me presento Itachi

**-¡que tal!****-** conteste cortes.

Al momento aquel señor de unos 60 años bien conservado se sentó aun lado mío.

**-disculpen mi tardanza-** dijo apenado **-pero mi chofer es nuevo y no es muy sagaz para manejar.**

**-no hay problema.**

**-bueno pues vayamos al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Estoy interesado en sus servicios, pero aun no he decidido.**

**La corporación Ambu tiene una buena propuesta, es por eso que decidiré después de escuchar su oferta.**

**-hemos ganado todos los casos en los que se nos ha contratado.**

**Representamos la demanda a la empresa biyus, y terminamos quitando la mitad de la firma a sus dueños.**

**-se de sus capacidades y también de su historial, además mi gran amigo Danzuo, los recomendó. Si no fuese por el, ni siquiera los habría considerado, son muy jóvenes y su empresa apenas despega…sin embargo su habilidad y su nombre en el medio van cobrando importancia y vitalidad.**

**P****ero tengo ciertas políticas que deben cumplir mis trabajadores, porque aunque sean una empresa independiente serán mis trabajadores.**

**-no tenemos inconveniente respecto a ello, estamos abiertos y flexibles a las necesidades que requiere.- **comento Itachi seguro.

**-verán básicamente de lo que se trata es de conformar un soporte legal para mi firma.**

**Y eso incluye todos los problemas que se presenten; querellas con otras compañías, con clientes, altercados de mensajeros, problemas administrativos…que les puedo decir.**

**Requiero de sus servicios a profundidad, que estén disponibles todo el tiempo, necesito personas serias, honestas, comprometidas y maduras.**

Itachi meditaba sus palabras.

**-no espere menos**** de nosotros.- **comento Pein**.-Hemos** **desarrollado un plan de trabajo esperando que se ajuste a los problemas que presente su empresa.**

**Aquí traigo una copia.****-** le extendió un folder negro.

**-lo**** revisaré-** dijo tomando el papel**- y el lunes me comunico con ustedes para darles a conocer mi decisión.**

El señor Madara se levantó de la mesa.

**-****Hasta luego señorita konan…¿y ella es tu novia?- **dijo señalándome a mi

**-no-** contesto Itachi- **ella es mi prometida, nos casaremos en siete meses.**

¿Qué?...me sorprendí por unos segundos, pero aun así actúe de lo más normal.

Sonreí amable correspondiendo la despedida.

Aquel señor me miro por unos segundos meditando y luego se giro a Itachi **– sabes… les daré el contrato, lo he decidido.**

**-¿de verdad?-** pregunto animado y sorprendido Pein.

**-claro, porque no hay nada como la responsabilidad del matrimonio, todos mis empleados son casados.**

**El matrimonio da madurez****…**

**Bueno señoritas fue un placer.**

**Itachi…P****ein, los espero el lunes a primera hora, para que se actualicen con la agenda.**

El señor se alejo ante las miradas de asombro de Akatsuki.

**-wooowww-** esto es genial**- ambos estaban sorprendidos y alegres.**

**-ah no cabe duda que siempre vas un paso adelante, ¿Cómo lo supiste?¿como supiste que eso era lo que necesitaba para darnos la representación?  
-analice el perfil de su empresa y lo deduje.**

**-esto es genial-**dijo Konan**- aunque tendremos mucho trabajo.**

**-si, menos salidas- **comentó Pein

**-al menos ustedes se tienen por las noches.**

**-no todas, el se queda a veces en la computadora toda la noche, sin venir a la cama-** comento konan entre cerrando los ojos.

**-pero va a valer la pena.**

**-nuestro prestigio se ira por los cielo.**

**-seremos los dueños del mundo, como dioses…**

**-¡que exagerado!**

**-bueno al menos tendremos suficiente poder, para que las empresas busquen nuestros servicios.**

Pronto me sentí fuera de tema, ellos hablaban y bromeaban de todo, su alegría era compartida yo tan solo de vez en cuando tontamente sonreía.

¿Que podía decir? que me alegraba, no, la verdad ni me interesaba.

**-voy al baño, ya vuelvo-** dije suavemente, Itachi asintió con la cabeza, pero no reparo en mi.

Tenia ganas de salir e irme a casa, de llamar a Sai y pedirle una disculpa, me sentia culpable con el, tenia que dejar de comportarme de ese modo y a decir verdad hubiera disfrutado más una velada con el, que una estupida farsa.

¿Para eso me había invitado? ¿Entonces porque simplemente no presento a la tal Hotaru como su prometida?

Además era un hecho, siempre que estaba con Itachi terminaba por sentirme decepcionada.

Y no es que esperara algo de el, es solo que ese sentimiento de no significar nada, me ponía deprimida.

Me mire al espejo y retoque mis mejillas con un rubor rosa.

Me lave las manos.

**-es raro verte con él, Haruno-** dijo Konan despectivamente a través del espejo.

Suspire con fastidio- **es mejor si no nos dirigimos la palabra.**

**-escucha, lo que dijo Itachi, ¿no creerás que es verdad?**

**-Itachi me invito para que le acompañara, no para socializar contigo.**

**-el tiene varios meses saliendo con una chica que se llama Hotaru, y van muy enserio.**

Reí por esa palabra **– parece que no conoces a Itachi.**

Salí del baño, no quería hablar más con ella, estaba claro que estaba celosa de mí.

Seguro que era el perro guardián de Itachi, quizá muy amiga de esa Hotaru.

Llegue de nuevo a la mesa y me senté, Itachi ni siquiera me miro, seguía muy entretenido con Pain hablando de la firma.

Mire a mi alrededor…un bostezo se salio de mi boca...diez y media de la noche…pero aun así ya tenia sueño.

Konan se sentó junto a Pein y le dio un beso en la boca.

El no le hizo mucho caso y siguió en la charla, luego ella también se unió a la platica.

Contaba los segundos…

**-sopa miso- **dijo la chica mesera con la charola, extendiendo los platos sobre la mesa.

**-carne de cordero-** le extendió el plato a Konan.

**-salmón-** que era para Pein.

**-y 2 platos de ostiones.**

Nos dio un plato a Itachi y uno a mí.

**-¡Qué tengan una rica cena!**

**-Muero de hambre-** dijo Konan.

Mire mi plato con espanto, y no era para menos, soy alérgica a los ostiones.

Tenia tanta hambre, tan solo había desayunado.

Mire a Itachi, pero él no me hacia caso, al parecer él pidió mi comida mientras estaba en el baño.

Tome la sopa lentamente esperaba que nunca se acabara.

Mojaba los palillos y movía insistente la sopa, de vez en cuando la comía… Escuchaba sus charlas…

Chistes bobos de abogados.

Y después de media hora ya habían terminado su cena.

La mesera regreso y retiro los platos, incluyendo el mío.

Itachi ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no comí nada.

Y así sintiéndome transparente, nos levantamos de la mesa.

Pein pago la cena y salimos de aquel restaurante.

**-¿entonces a donde iremos?**

**-que tal al bar que esta en la planta baja-** propuso Pein

**-me parece bien-** respondió Itachi.

Caminaron en dirección de las escaleras de caracol.

Yo me quede unos pasos atrás.

**-Itachi-** le llame débilmente.

El se giro a verme **–ahora los alcanzamos-** les dijo y ambos se adelantaron.

**-¿que pasa? ¿No quieres ir?**

**-creo que es mejor que me vuelva a casa.**

**-no te vallas**

**-siento como que estoy demás**

**-no es así, quédate conmigo esta noche- **aquella petición hizo que mi corazón retumbara, el producía el mismo efecto aun y cuando ya habían pasado dos años.

Sabía que palabras me descolocaban.

No dije más y camine con el

**-Sakura lo que dije…**

**-no tienes que explicármelo, lo se…te conozco bien.**

Tan solo lo dijo para sellar aquel negocio, no había otra explicación, no tenia que explicarme no era tan ingenua para no saberlo. El guardo silencio y no dijo más.

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol y la música comenzó a escucharse.

Un bar, muy fino y agradable con mesas redadas de madera y banquillos de un diseño agradable.

La barra también de madera con copas y un sin numero de botellas caras expuestas, y por supuesto un lindo barman de ojos grises y cabello azul.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas en el fondo del lugar, a unos pasos se escuchaba la banda de rock urbano que ambientaba el lugar.

Pein nos sirvió un trago.

**-salud-** dijo Pein**- porque todo salio mejor de lo esperado.**

**-salud-** respondió Konan e Itachi.

Me gire, el lugar lucia lleno, un par de parejas basándose, otros cantaban y bebían… en fin lo que siempre pasa en los bares.

**-¿bailamos?-**propuso Konan a Pein.

Y al momento se levantaron…una canción lenta.

Me sentía incomoda, no sabia porque no le había dicho que mejor me iba.

**-¿Qué pasa Saku?**

**-nada.**

Y era verdad, no había mucho de que hablar.

El se acerco y tomo de mi mejilla, sonrío tan cerca que sentí su aliento, cerré los ojos y me sentí nerviosa.

-**sigues siendo como te recordaba- **susurro en mi boca **-tan tímida…-**mordió mi labio suavemente.

Y un suspiro me delato

–**tan…delicada…**

Me tomo de la nuca y rozando mis labios se quedo estático…

Quería más, no podía evitarlo, y el esperaba que yo lo hiciera, que yo lo besara.

**-mmm-** dijo Konan interrumpiéndonos**- ¡que rápido olvidas a Hotaru!-** comentó con cizaña.

**-¿tienes algún problema Konan?-** pregunto Itachi molesto.

**-ahora vuelvo-** me pare harta y me dirigí a la barra.

-**sírveme un trago-** pedí.

**-¿suave ó fuerte?-** preguntó el cantinero.

**-muy fuerte-** comente indignada.

El cantinero saco una botella y mezclo con otra, ignoro lo que me dio, no se de bebidas.

Pero debió ser algo parecido a un suero de la verdad.

Porque lo único que deseaba era sacar lo que guardaba en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

El contenido del primer vaso se fue muy rápido.

**-y dime-** dijo el lindo chico mientras preparaba otra bebida para alguien más**- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda sola?**

Sonreí al escucharlo **–no tengo suerte en el amor.**

**-entonces porque simplemente no esperas a que llegue, no forces nada, de lo contrario terminaras lastimándote y lastimando a los que te rodean.**

Era el mejor concejo que podía escuchar **– si supongo que tienes razón**.

**-claro que lo tengo, dos matrimonios fallidos es suficiente para saberlo.**

-**guauu, ¿de verdad te has casado dos veces?**

**-si, tengo 30 años, con mi primer mujer me case a los 21 y me separe a los 25 y con la segunda a los 26 y me separe a los 28…pero si quieres tu puedes ser mi tercer esposa.**

**-jajaaja-** era mi primera carcajada en todo el día.

Me sirvió otros dos vasos y conversamos de su trabajo y de sus experiencias en ese bar exclusivo.

De vez en cuando veía a Itachi que seguía hablando con Konan de manera acalorada.

Pein no estaba, tampoco tenía idea donde estaba.

**-eres muy linda y agradable, seguro que fuera de este bar anda ese alguien buscándote.**

**-tienes razón-** dije animada en voz alta **–sírveme el ultimo trago**.

El sonrío y lo bebí en un sorbo.

Camine a través de las mesas, me iba sin decir nada.

Pero estando fuera del lugar, Itachi me alcanzo.

**-lo siento Sakura-** dijo seriamente**- lamento le de konan…de hecho tenia otros planes para nosotros.**

**-es tarde…creo que mejor me voy.**

**-aun no…**

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar para llegar al elevador.

No dije más, tan solo me deje llevar por el momento, porque no podía evitar sentirme atraída por el.

Todo era confuso…era como un deja bu…

Recordar aquellas escenas en las que el me llevaba al hotel para hacerme el amor.

Y ese calor pronto subió por mi piel y el término por extenuar esa sensación.

Rodeo mi cintura por detrás y subió hasta mi oído, su aliento calido chocaba estremeciendo cada poro de mi piel.

-**sabes que llevo semanas soñando contigo…- **susurro suavemente**.**

Trague saliva y aquel deseo se prendió en mi sexo.

En ese momento deseaba que me tomara y que me hiciera suya.

Me giro suavemente y me acorralo en la esquina de aquel elevador.

Besaba mi cuello y subía por la mandíbula…

Sus manos comenzaron a formar camino.

**-tu eres mía…-**susurro en mis labios

mordió mis labios en un movimiento tosco, un roce fugaz…

Quería mas…pero el se detuvo entonces me acerque para robar ese beso que tanto deseaba.

Su legua se movía enloqueciéndome, sus besos me volvían loca, como sus caricias.

Pero pronto el elevador se detuvo junto con esos besos lujuriosos.

La puerta se abrió y un empleado del hotel se dirigió a nosotros.

**-buenas noches, ¿a que piso van?**

**-al trece- **contesto Itachi.

**-tendrán que seguir por las escaleras, tenemos un pequeño problema en el piso once.**

Salimos de allí y caminamos por el pasillo, para llegar a las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del corredor.

Tome de su brazo y comenzamos a acender…

Itachi no decía mucho y yo me sentía estremecer…

Sabia lo que seguía, sabia que me haría suya…porque así habían sido todas esas veces.

Porque simplemente me tomaba y yo no sabia de mi…

Porque en aquellos días en verdad lo amaba…

_**-Sakura, ¿es verdad lo que dicen?-**_ _pregunto Hinata__**- ¿es verdad que sales con Itachi Uchiha?**_

_**-bueno yo…**_

_**-anda, no seas tímida- **__animo Ino con comicidad__**- todos ya lo saben.**_

_**-pues algo así…**_

_**-ahh! esta chulisimo!, es el chico más guapo de la escuela…mendiga suertuda- **__comento Ino_

_**-no lo se Saku, no he escuchado cosas buenas de el.**_

_**-¿a que te refieres Hina?.**_

_**-a que el no tiene solo una novia…solo cuídate si**_

Tres niveles más y estábamos en el pasillo del piso 13.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y también temblaba…

Y no pude evitar recordar más.

Cosas que me dolieron demasiado…

_**-ayer te busque, ¿no viniste a la escuela?- **__pregunto Ino._

_**-bueno es que la verdad me fui a media mañana- **__comente con cierto vergüenza._

_**-no me digas…te fuiste con él**_

_**-si.**_

_**-sakura, no debes hacer eso…al menos espera al fin de semana…bueno al menos te veo feliz…**_

_**-y lo soy…estoy enamorada…El es tan especial, cuando me abraza me hace estremecer, cuando me toca… quisiera estar por siempre con el…**_

_Hinata llego con un mal semblante -__**Ino necesito hablar contigo**__- dijo seria._

_**-¿Pasa algo?- **__pregunte porque las tres nos conocemos bien y no hay secretos._

_**-es que no lo se…no es algo bueno…**_

_**-dilo hinata- **__pidió Ino._

_**-es que…-**_

_En ese momento supe que se trataba de mí._

_**-en las jardineras, Sakura lo siento…itachi y…**_

_Me sentí morir, tome mis cosas y camine a prisa, porque quería verlo por mi misma…_

_**-sakura no tienes que ir.**_

_Ignore a mis amigas, el corazón me temblaba…_

_Y allí estaba con esa chica de cabello naranja, la tomaba de su cintura mientras le besaba apasionadamente._

_Me quede pasmada…las palabras se habían ido y un vacío se formo en mi corazón…_

_La chica se alejo al verme, junto con un te veo luego Ita._

_El me miro sereno y llego hasta mí._

_Subió su mano y borro aquella lagrima que descendió de mi rostro_

_**-te dije que las cosas así son conmigo…te dije que no te enamoraras de mi…sabes que yo no me enamoro de nadie.**_

_Me dio un suave beso y me dejo allí…_

_Con el corazón roto..._

_Porque pensaba que con los días me amaría, porque pensaba que talvez en su soledad había un espacio para mi; en sus recuerdos…en sus deseos._

_Porque deseaba que me amara…deseaba ser la chica que le mostrara el amor…_

Un cuento estupido de hadas…

Fantasías tan solo eso…

Llegamos a aquel cuarto…con un jacuzzi y una cama enorme…era una suite lujosa.

**-¿te gusta?-** pregunto al tiempo que comenzó a besar mis hombros.

**-me encanta como te ves…-**susurro en mi cuello

Y lentamente bajo el cierre de mi vestido.

Bajo del cuello por la espina dorsal con besos que antes me incitaban…que hubieran nublaban mi sentido común…

Pero tan solo quedaba aquella frase…esa que nunca olvidaría…

_**-no te enamores de mi…porque yo no me enamoro de nadie…-**_Me la dijo por primera vez cuando estreno mi piel.

Y ese consejo también irrumpió mi mente…

_**-el amor llega sin que lo busques…**_

**-itachi…yo…- **dije mientras el tomaba una botella cara de vino.

El contenido se derramo sobre su ropa y no sabia como decirle.

**-ahora vuelvo- **dijo para ir al baño y limpiarse un poco.

Subí el cierre de mi vestido y camine dejando a tras aquel cuarto.

Me sentía tan mal.

Sai no se merecía esto.

Y yo no quería ser una puta barata…ahora lo entendía.

Que no quería estar cerca para quien no significaba nada.

No lo quería porque sus ojos nunca me verían como yo los veía…

Porque el nunca pensaba en mi..

Y porque no seria su juguete, no era la chica con la que se descargaría…

Salí de aquel hotel, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas…

Ahora sabia que no quería a Itachi cerca de mi, ni a nadie así.

El cielo estaba nublado y la lluvia precipitaba.

No me importo mojarme.

Caminaba sola a la una de la mañana, por la ciudad, doble en la esquina de la calle Minato-ku y pronto estaba caminando en el parque Hamarikyu.

El lugar estaba vacío, pero eso no importaba, me sentía muy deprimida para pensar en ello.

Metida en mis pensamientos, en mis propias culpas, ni siquiera sentí cuando llego hasta mí.

**-sube-** pidió con su voz ronca.

Le mire… su cabello escurrido

No dije más, tan solo me sujete a el y la moto se encendió…

No le dije donde era mi casa ¿a caso eso importaba?

La moto iba a toda velocidad y me aferra a Sasuke…a Sasuke uchiha.

Pasamos por diversas calles, no reconocía camino y mis ojos se cerraron ante la molesta lluvia…

Y después de unos minutos, el cielo comenzó a despejarse.

El detuvo la moto.

Me había llevado al puerto.

Estábamos en las orillas de una de las playas.

Me senté sobre el muro que divide la playa de la avenida.

El aire frío, el sonido de las olas y una Luna escondida…

Temblaba y a un habían rastros de mis lagrimas.

El se acerco y con sus manos rozo mi rostro.

**-no deberías llorar por un hombre…nadie merece tus lagrimas.**

Agache mi cabeza, porque tenía vergüenza de que me viera vulnerable, porque ahora estábamos en una situación distinta.

Temblaba de frío y también de dolor…

Se quito su chamarra y la sobrepuso en mis hombros, aun olia a cigarros y a alcohol.

Y sin decir mas se alejo un poco…no preste atención de él.

Mis pensamientos estaban con esa idea de volver atrás el tiempo y de no haber salido con Itachi.

Pero pronto regreso Sasuke, junto con un plato.

**-toma.**

**-¿hamburguesa?**

Se alzo de hombros- **no se si te guste, pero tampoco sabia si traerte sushi, no se si eres alérgica al pescado.**

Sonreí al escucharlo **–gracias.**

Tome la hamburguesa, mientras el comía también la suya.

**-rica-** dijo con la comida en la boca.

**-si.**

Realmente me supo deliciosa, apenas en ese momento recordaba cuanta hambre tenia.

**-¿noche difícil?-** pregunte de repente.

**-un día muy difícil-** comento serio.

Terminamos de comer y el devolvió los platos de un local que aun permanecía abierto a unos metros de donde me encontraba.

**-te llevo a tu casa.**

Asentí y luego de ello subí el cierre de aquella sudadera que había despreciado en la tarde, me puse la capucha y subí a la moto.

Ahora me sentía más calmada…me sujete fuerte de el y le dije donde vivía.

Y parecía como si no quisiera llegar. Íbamos a una velocidad media, podía disfrutar de la vista nocturna que mostraba Tokio.

Los centros nocturnos, las fiestas…los conciertos callejeros.

Y pronto vislumbre mi colonia.

Le di las indicaciones y no paso mucho para que estuviéramos frente a mi apartamento.

Llegaba con quien menos lo esperaba…con quien nunca me hubiera imaginado.

**-gracias.-** dije bajando de su moto.

Me gire para entrar a mi apartamento.

**-Sakura-** me llamo.

Y volteé a verlo esperando que hablara.

**-no volveré a molestarte, no volveré a tu clase…siento todo lo que paso.**

**No volveré a hablarte de tu.**

Mire su rostro serio y algo se movió en mi interior…

Se coloco su casco sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar y salio de mi vista en menos de un segundo.

Subí las escaleras de mi edificio.

¿Qué había sido todo ello?

No lo sabía…y no quería descubrirlo.

No quería pensar más en nada.

Llegue a mi apartamento, y me sentí sola…

Todo este tiempo tan solo fue ese miedo…

Por eso no dejaba a Sai, tenia miedo de estar siempre sola…de no encontrar a nadie…

Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que comenzar a madurar…

Mi celular sonó y también mi teléfono particular…

Era Itachi, pero no quería hablar con el, no quería explicar nada, porque no había nada que decir.

Porque ahora sabía que no éramos nada, ni amigos, ni nada…

Ese capitulo ahora se cerraba sin marcha atrás.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos sin cambiarme.

Pronto me quede dormida…

Un sueño profundo sin quimera…

El sol de la mañana baño mi rostro y un aroma agradable me acompañaba…

Olí mi brazo izquierdo y en ese momento me percate que era la sudadera de Sasuke.

Olía a Sasuke…

Tendría que entregársela y agradecerle…

Me quite la ropa y me di una ducha…

Pensaba desayunar con Hinata.

Sali del apartamento y baje a mi auto, no podía ir con mi carro sucio.

Así que le di un trapazo rápido y luego recogí la basura.

Después de ello abrí la cajuela y saque todos los papeles que guardaba en ella.

Subí a mi apartamento y deje las cosas sobre la mesa.

Entre de nuevo a mi cuarto en busca de mi cartera.

Y cuando estaba por salir me di cuenta que no traía las llevas.

Y pronto las localice…

Estaban en la mesa junto con ese folder negro partido por la mitad.

Tome ambas partes.

Me senté en el sofá y mire ese trabajo que había roto.

Estaban los 63 problemas resueltos, cada uno con formulas perfectamente desarrollados y sustentados.

Me sentí mal, no podía ser injusta con alguien que no lo merecía, porque quizá muy en el fondo lo trataba mal porque quería desquitarme de Itachi.

Deje el folder en el sofá y camine hasta la mesa, rebusque entre esos papeles…

Tome las listas y pronto encontré la del 206.

Y allí estaba Uchiha Sasuke…número telefónico y dirección.

Tome el teléfono y marque 5-5-3-2-9-1

La línea comenzó a sonar.

_**-hola.**_

**-¿sasuke?**

_**-si ¿Quién habla?**_

**-sakura haruno…tu maestra.**

…

Porque somos personas reaccionando a cada paso que damos, a cada momento…a las circunstancias mismas…

Porque Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi no eran las mismas personas.

Porque tenia que aprender a diferenciar…porque tenia que aprender a enfrentar los problemas y tenia que aprender a olvidar e incluso a perdonar…

Porque tenia que empezar a crecer, a madurar…

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECIO?**_

**_UN PEQUEÑO ACERCAMIENTO_**

**_EN REALIDAD EL COMIENZO DE SU AMOR n.n_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO_**

**_SOLO LES DIGO QUE LAS FANS DE SAI ESTAN INDIGNADISIMAS_**

**_JEJE QUIEREN QUEMAR MI HISTORIA U,U_**

**_CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LES MANDO A SAI EMPAQUETADO_**

**_CON UN DINERITO EXTRA_**

**_JEJEE_**

**_HEY ITACHI NO PUEDE TENER FANSS_**

**_EL ES MIOOOO_**

**_JAJAA SI QUE DELIRO ¬¬_**

**_NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXX_**

**_BYEEEE..._**

**_MIS REVIEWWSSS..._**


	10. EXPEDIENTE

_**NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTIRIA DE YAYIRA JUNTO CON EL AMOR DE ITACHII-MIMARIDO-KUN ^^**_

**__****HOLA! QUERIDOOSS LECTORESS QUE TANTO HABIAN ESPERADOCONTII**

**_U,U PERDON POR EL RETRASO, PERO YA ESTOY AQUI CON EL CAPI TERMINADO Y BIEN REVISADO. n_n_**

**_UN CAPI NARRADO POR SASU_**

_**Les aclaro que en este capi salen 2 personajes y mencionan a otros dos, y bueno los personajes son los subordinados de orochimaru, los recuerdan? Son Los cuatro del sonido.**_

_**Tayuya es la chica pelirroja que peleo contra shikamaru y temari**_

_**Jirobo el que peleo con choji.**_

_**Sakon el de las dos cabezas que pelea con kiba y con kankuro. (POR CIERTO ESTE NO ES TAN MALO AQUI)**_

_**Kidomaru el chico araña que pelea con neyi.**_

_**Solo para que los imaginen, en fin para estos personajes también cambia su carácter y se amolda a las circunstancias.**_

**_AHORA SI, A LEER..._**

* * *

_**EXPEDIENTE.**_

La cabeza me dolía demasiado y unas nauseas me apresaron, vaya forma de comenzar la mañana.

Y es que después de lo que paso el viernes, no hice mas que seguir la borrachera; un par de botellas, música y allí solo en mi cuarto me olvide del mundo.

Camine con desanimo y me metí ala ducha, esperando calmar la odiosa resaca…

Pero aquello era imposible después de todo lo que bebí…

Me puse un pants rojo y una playera negra, unos tenis negros y baje a tomar agua, necesitaba como nada hidratarme.

Mire el reloj de la cocina…9:30…

La casa estaba vacía, tome un jugo de la nevera y camine en dirección de la entrada…

Escuchaba la voz de mi madre auque no entendía muy bien lo que decía…

**-hay mira nada mas, que hermoso…**

**-¡mama!-l**e llame mientras le buscaba con la mirada.

La camioneta obstruía mi visibilidad…

Camine unos pasos para encontrarla en cunclillas, alado de la casa de uno de nuestros perros.

Le mire intentando comprender lo que hacia.

**-vamos, no me mires así, no estoy loca-** dijo sonriendo **– ven conmigo, pero no hagas mucho ruido.**

Me acerque suavemente**…-¿y?**

**-shhh- **susurro con una mano.

Le mire extrañado y me acerque más para contemplar la casa del perro…

La gata; ella y sus crías…

**-ahh-**suspiro mi mama**- son…**

**-asquerosos- **complete**- parecen ratas.**

**-¡cállate S****asuke!, no los ofendas, no lo soportare de ti-** me dijo mi madre indignada.

**-velos bien hijito, son hermosos…**

**-hmp…**

Me pare sin prestar mucha atención y mi madre me siguió.

**-veo que al fin sales**** de tu cuarto-** me dijo molesta.

**-hmp.**

**-lo bueno es que comenzabas a madurar-** comento con ironia.

**-eso lo dijiste tu y no yo.**

**-bueno, como sea, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?**

**-Un caldo de pollo me caería muy bien.**

**-****Entonces llamare a la comida a domicilio- **dijo mientras entrábamos juntos a la cocina.

Me senté a la mesa y ella me imito después de que pidiera mi comida por teléfono.

**-****¿sigues molesta con papá?-** pregunte de repente.

**-un poco, pero me ****prometió que a cambio de que ya no lo este va a pasar mas tiempo contigo.**

Entorne los ojos –**es mi castigo ¿cierto?**

**-vamos no seas así, ambos necesitan tiempo de calidad.**

**-ya estoy ****grandecito para eso.**

**-nunca se es lo su****ficientemente grande- **me dijo en reproche-** para compartir con los padres, además es lo menos que debes hacer después del fin de semana tan alocado que tuviste…porque ¿no te remuerde la conciencia?**

**-debo contestar?**

**-no si me quieres ver molesta**

Molesta…

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión el año pasado en que me fui de excursión por una semana, a unas playas al sur del país con unos amigos.

Esa ocasión salí de improviso y tan solo me limite a avisarle a mi padre, cuando estuve aya.

Y no se si fue porque me fui o por el hecho de que jamás le hable para avisarle, porque para cuando regrese, me había tirado mis discos favoritos de música, mi colección de películas, y un sin numero de revistas, alegando que creía que no iba a volver.

Si hubiese tardado una semana mas seguro hubiera donado toda mi ropa.

O aquella vez en que discutía con mi padre y sin ser conciente de ello se me ocurrió darle la razón a el, eso amerito que me quitara doble mesada, y sin contar que le tuve que rogar por una semana que me perdonara y que me volviera hablara.

**-esta bien-** me rendí **–iré…**

Mi madre sonrío satisfecha.

**-por eso eres**** mi hijo favorito-** expresó con alegría.

Si como no **–no grites mamá**.

Me miro con reprobación y luego se paro para extenderme un vaso con jugo y una pastilla.

La tome aliviado sin duda un analgésico menguaría los malestares de la resaca.

**-sabes S****asuke necesito un favor.**

Otro favor**…-dime.**

**-la camioneta no quedo bien, no me gusto como arreglaron el golpe de la defensa, y necesito llevarlo de nuevo con el hojalatero, ¿podrías pasar por la camioneta saliendo de la escuela y luego pasar por mi al local?**

**-si, ¡Por qué no!****- **conteste sin pensar.

Mi madre se paro a preparar un café.

**-bien, entonces te doy un ****aventón a tu escuela, de lo contrario no sabrás como hacerle con la moto.**

**-¿vas ir tarde al local? **

**-si es que el señor me recibe el carro a las dos de la tarde.- **contesto con la jarra en la mano mientras se servia en su taza favorita.

**-****esta bien.**

Luego de ello se volvió a sentar a la mesa,

**-oye ¿sabes que tiene tu hermano?**

**-¿retraso mental?**

**-¡que gracioso!-**exclamo en tono reprobatorio.

**-no se, no le veo desde el viernes**** ¿por?.**

**-le pregunte por la mañana que si podría recogerme al local, y me dijo de mala forma, que estaba muy ocupado.**

**-ignoro lo que tenga en la cabeza, pero da igual para eso tienes a tu asistente personal.**

**-jeje si-** se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la boca.

**-iakk…no me beses.**

**-jajaja…dame otro.**

**-hmp…**

El timbre sonó **- seguro es tu comida-** dijo mi madre.

Se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina, pensé por unos minutos lo que haría al término de las clases realmente no tenia nada mejor que hacer…

A decir verdad no tenía el mínimo interés de vagar por allí.

Pronto regreso y saco un plato de la alacena y me lo extendió con el caldo con pollo caliente.

**-huele bien.****-**Me acerco el plato y se sentó

**-¿quieres un poco?- **ofrecí.

**-no, ****cómelo tu.**

Tome la cuchara y comencé a comer, el calor confortaba mi estomago que en ese momento se encontraba sumamente irritado.

**-no fuiste a tus entrenamientos-** advirtió

**-no**

**-hay S****asuke, debes de ser mas responsable.**

**-lo se, tampoco me siento orgulloso…pero bueno, supongo que iré aunque ni me haga caso el entrenador.**

**-no es para menos, ¿Qué día te cito?**

**-el sábado.**

**-si, llegaste a las tres y media de la mañana.**

Sonrei al recordar el motivo, todo parecía producto de la casualidad…

Sakura en medio del parque.

Aunque ese hecho no hizo mas que despertar mi curiosidad, ¿Qué hacia tan tarde sola?, estaba muy arreglada.

Y ¿sus lagrimas?…pero seguramente no obtendría respuesta alguna, porque no me acercaría mas, ella es algo que no tengo porque saber.

**-si por mas que puse el despertador, no me levante****-** conteste al cabo de unos minutos.

**-pues espero que el entrenador no sea muy duro contigo.**

**-también lo espero, aunque se que no ****será así…**

El deporte requiere disciplina y mi maestro es muy serio en ese sentido…

**-****estuvo rico-** dije parándome para dejar el plato en el fregadero**.-Voy a subir para arreglar mis cosas. **

**-si dime cuando ya nos tengamos que ir.**

**- necesito llegar diez minutos antes de la hora de entrada.**

Me gire para ir a mi cuarto y mientras subía los primeros escalones el teléfono sonó.

**-S****asuke…te llaman-**grito mi madre desde la cocina.

**-Contesto en el cuarto.**

Subí al cuarto y tome el auricular.

**-hola.**

**-¿Sasuke U****chiha?**

**-si.**

**-mira hablo de la dirección de la preparatoria la Hoja, nada mas para informarte que el director espera por ti, a las dos de la tarde.**

Ese hecho me causo cierta molestia.

**-¿sabe cual es el motivo?**

**-no, solo dijo que te esperaba.**

Colgué el teléfono.

Suspire con fastidio al menos esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

Acomode mis libros y baje a ver por un rato la televisión, mientras me daba la hora.

Me senté en el sofá y cambie por un par de canales…

Nada, nunca hay nada a esta hora…

Así que me dispuse a ver el canal de noticias.

_**-**__**"…y esta mañana el trafico en la avenida Konoha sorprendió a los usuarios que transitaban por el lugar- **_comento una señorita de cabello rubio y ojos azules _**–un trailer de azúcar se volcó.**_

_**El**__** desastre fue limpiado al cabo de dos horas, y finalmente se abrió la circulación de dicha avenida.**_

_**-E**__**n otros asuntos, la junta anual de empresarios dio lugar esta mañana a las 10 y aunque no tuvo acceso la prensa. El famoso empresario Hirotu comentó que actualmente las empresas nacionales sufren un fuerte rezago debido al poco apoyo por parte del gobierno.**_

_**Aseguro que el gobierno debe prever **__**políticas proteccionistas, siendo necesarios los aranceles para empresas transnacionales particularmente en el sector terciario…"**_

**-S****asu…-**grito mi madre.

**-estoy ****acá- **conteste**.**

-"…_**sin duda una mañana gélida, así que el pronostico…día lluvioso…"**_

**-****vámonos ya Sasuke, creí que querías llegar un poco más temprano- **dijo mi madre llegando hasta mi.

Subí por una sudadera de cierre negra con capucha y baje sin demora.

Salimos de casa y mi madre me aventó las llaves de la camioneta y luego de abrirle la puerta entramos al auto.

Deje mis cosas en el asiento de atrás y me dispuse a manejar.

Prendí la radio en una estación con canciones viejas.

El aire acondicionador estaba encendido.

**-¿Cómo han ido las ventas?**

**-bien.**

**-entonces ya podrás comprarme un auto-** dije bromeando.

**-no creo que me alcance para ello…además es probable que los pedidos bajen.**

**-¿y eso?**

**-**** tengo pensado salir con tu padre de vacaciones.**

**-¿de vacaciones?, hace años que no salen a ningún lado, mi padre siempre esta ocupado…¿y eso porque?**

**-el esta muy presionado, necesita descanso…**

**-¿las cosas están mal?**

**-no lo se, no me dice todo, pero lo supongo por su actitud, últimamente esta muy ansioso.**

**-hablaría con el, pero sabes que no confía en mi**- me sinceré.

**-no es verdad, cuando estamos solos dice que tiene sus esperanzas en ti.**

**-¿pero Itachi?**

**-con I****tachi ya no se cuenta.**

Mi madre se giro para ver la cera, no quería que viera su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con cierta melancolía.

Me concentre en el camino, sin decir más.

Lo que era seguro es que tenia que saber que estaba pasando, porque no había una razón por la cual mi madre estuviera preocupada, sin ser significativa…

**-¿Por qué necesitas llegar temprano**** Sasu?-** pregunto mi mamá cambiando tema

_**(flash back)**_

_Sábado__ por la mañana…_

_Ring…ring…_

_Escuchaba a lo lejos el timbre del teléfono._

_Y pronto fui mas conciente de ello, estire mi mano torpemente hasta alcanzar el auricular._

_**-hola**__**-**__ dije despertando._

_**-¿s**__**asuke?-**__ esa voz…_

_-__**si ¿Quién habla?- **__no, ¡no podía ser!_

_**-Sakura H**__**aruno…tu maestra.**_

_¿Sakura?, ¿Cómo consiguió mi __teléfono?_

_**-…**_

_**-¿sigues allí?-**__ pregunto_

_**-si-**__ conteste débilmente, era tan extraño…_

_**-necesito hablar contigo, **__**¿podrías llegar diez minutos antes de que empiecen las clases?**_

_**-si- **__conteste aun impresionado._

_**-bueno, enton**__**ces te veo en el estacionamiento…nos vemos.**_

_**-si, hasta el lunes…**_

_**(fin del flash back)**_

**-entonces ¿no me vas decir?**

**-a por nada, me quede a ver con unos amigos.**

**-llegamos-** dijo mi madre en frente de la escuela.

**-gracias por el aventon-** mi madre me jalo y me dio un beso.

**-te veo en la noche, no te tardes ¿si?****-**pidió acomodándome el cabello

**-si.****-** dije zafándome y volviendo a sacudir mi cabello.

El auto arranco y camine hacia la entrada de la institución.

Mire el reloj…cuarto para las dos.

Camine por las jardineras a paso apresurado, pase por los edificios, llegue a las canchas y pronto divise el estacionamiento.

Espero por unos minutos recargado en un árbol frondoso.

Y allí estaba ella, entrando por la puerta del estacionamiento a pie…

Su cabello rosa brillaba con el sol,

un vestido de rayas azules negro y blanco que se sujetaba a su talle con un cinturón negro.

Su blanca piel…

Caminaba con un portafolio en la mano izquierda azul marino y su bolso del mismo color colgaba de su brazo derecho junto con mi sudadera en su mano derecha.

Me quede estático observándola…

Ella es muy…

**-S****asuke.**

Y pronto llego ami, junto con su dulce aroma.

Me mostró una linda sonrisa**- hola.**

Y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación mi corazón se acelero un poco.

**-hola-** dije torpemente.

**-toma-** dijo extendiéndome la sudadera**- gracias.**

La tome.

**-no tenia**** que traérmela.**

**-supongo que en algún momento te la tenia que entregar.**

Sonreí.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.

-**bueno…supongo que es hora de que me valla.-** dije dando media vuelta.

**-S****asuke, espera-** le escuche y en ese momento me gire intrigado. **-yo…siento haberme portado mal contigo el viernes.**

El viernes…

**-creo que eso ya no importa, además yo era el que tenia que disculparse.**

**-hablo en serio, he sido injusta contigo…leí tu tarea y realmente me sorprendió.**

Sonreí al escucharlo, porque entonces mi esfuerzo había valido la pena.

**-te quiero en mi clase.**

**-¿es enserio?.**

**-bueno, aunque después me arrepienta.-** dijo bromeando.

**-no se ****arrepentirá, ya lo vera.**

**-bueno entonces te veo en la clase-** dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Le mire perplejo mientras se alejaba…

Guarde la sudadera en mi mochila, al menos si llovía no me mojaría, pues mi otra sudadera la había dejado olvidada en el auto de mi madre.

Camine por la escuela, para llegar al edificio amarillo y luego subí al primer piso.

Los escritorios estaban vacíos, así que me dispuse en uno de los sillones café a esperar a que llegara alguien que me pudiera atender.

Me puse los audífonos y tome una de esas aburridas revistas de negocios.

La hojee y en una de las paginas estaba la foto de mi padre acompañado de su secretaria, sobra decir lo atractiva y joven que es; el sonreía mientras huía de los molestos periodistas.

Sin duda mi madre era una mujer muy segura de si, porque cualquiera dudaría después de ver esta imagen en la que huía con ella tomados de la mano…

**-dime, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?****.**

Deje la revista y me levante**.-me llamaron esta mañana diciendo que el director me esperaba.**

Me miro pensativa

**-tu eres Uchiha, ¿cierto?- **asentí y ella se inclino en su escritorio buscando algo.

Luego prosiguió en uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar un folder y leyó algo.

**-mira el director no se encuentra, pero necesito informarte algo.**

**Según me dijo el director, tú firmaste una carta compromiso en donde te comprometías a traer el papel que certificaba tus ultimas notas como aprobadas, de lo contrario no podrías permanecer en la escuela.**

**-si, de hecho medio un mes.**

**-****Bueno, ese es el problema, la inspección de escuelas vendrá el día viernes y tu papel debe estar aquí a más tardar el miércoles, de lo contrario serás suspendido.**

**Así que te aconsejo que te tomes el día para resolver ese asunto, los maestros comprenderán tu ausencia.**

**-¿y que pasara si no me lo proporcionan?**

**-pues se te regresaran tus papeles y tu inscripción será anulada.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-lo siento, pero así son las cosas.**

**-****¿es todo?**

**-si, es todo.**

Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran aunque últimamente mi suerte no daba para mucho…

Camine a la cafetería y compre un cigarro.

Me dispuse a fumarlo en las jardineras…

**-te ves ansioso…**

**-lo estoy…**

**-****¿no deberías ir rumbo a mi clase?-** dijo mirando el reloj

Asentí, mientras comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al edificio del salón.

**-****¿que sucede?-** pregunto al cabo de unos minutos en los que no decía nada.

**-necesito ir por unos documentos que debo de mi expediente, de lo contrario ya no me dejaran pasar a la escuela-** dije mientras llegábamos al salón.

**-mmm…****¿me estas pidiendo permiso para ausentarte?**

**-no lo se, no se que hacer.**

**-bien, puedes retirarte, pero debes pedir la tarea y apuntes y traerlos para el viernes.**

**-si lo haré.**

**-S****asuke-**la voz de Karin tras de mi, nos hizo prestarle atención mientras llegaba a nosotros.

**-bueno, pues m****e retiro tengo que dar la clase-** dijo Sakura.

**-gracias maestra.**

**-señorita H****aruno-**hablo Karin**-¿puedo hablar unos minutos con Sasuke?.**

Ella miro indecisa **–esta bien, pero no tardes en entrar-**le dijo a Karin.

Se metió al salón y me recargue en la pared.

Y aquí venia todo reproche…

**-S****asuke ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**-…porque no podía quedarme.**

**-¿por que dices eso?**

**-¿porque no mejor olvidas lo que paso?**

**-pero ¿Por qué?**

Mierda…

**-K****arin-** dije fastidiado**- tengo cosas importantes que hacer, me tengo que ir.-**me di la vuelta para irme.

**-espera-** me tomo del brazo**- no quiero que te vayas, no hasta que hablemos.**

Tsk…

**-de verdad necesito irme, ****después hablamos.**

**-lo prometes.**

**-si**

**-bien, entonces hablamos mañana- **se acerco y medio un beso en la mejilla.

Sali de la escuela luego de ello

La escuela a la que asistía no estaba mucho mas lejos, se encontraba a dos avenidas.

Y para fortuna mía, el hecho de que fuese el mismo director, de la mañana y de la tarde, facilitaba mi solicitud de aquellos papeles que tanto me urgían, aun y cuando estaba en contra turno de mi documentación.

La escuela "oto", tenia una estructura cerrada, los edificios cercaban todo el perímetro que abarcaba una manzana.

El patio se encontraba al centro de dichos edificios.

Camine a la entrada, no era agradable ese lugar.

Malas experiencias habían sucedido hacía un año.

Unas que esperaba olvidar.

**-****¿vienes a?-** pregunto descortés el policía que custodiaba la puerta.

**-por unos papeles.**

**-hmp, pasa, pero necesito que te registres.**

Tome el bolígrafo y escribí mi nombre, mire el reloj 5:40, y luego anote el motivo por el cual me encontraba allí.

Me adentre al edificio luego de girar en tres pasillos llegue a uno último, lleno de oficinas, un pasaje largo.

La oficina de servicios se encontraba hasta el último extremo de aquel pasaje.

Secretarias en sus escritorios, el señor del aseo barría el lugar y un par de alumnos esperaban en unas sillas de plástico.

Camine hasta la última ventanilla.

La señora de tras del mostrador se encontraba comiendo un plato de ensalada con pollo.

Le mire impaciente al transcurso de unos minutos que no reparaba en mi.

**-asunto.-** dijo molesta aun con comida en la boca.

**-necesito un papel que certifique que ya pase mis materias, con las calificaciones que obtuve.**

**-mmm, de que turno eres?**

**-ya no estoy inscrito, me cambie de escuela**

**-eso es obvio, ¿en que turno estabas?**

**-en el matutino.**

**-no**** te puedo ayudar, vuelve por la mañana.**

**-pero me urge el documento, ¿puede ayudarme?**

**-tsk…déjame ver…toma asiento y ahora te llamo**

**-pero no me va a pedir mi nombre?**

**-tsk…¿tu nombre?**

**-hmp…Uchiha S****asuke.**

**-bueno ya puedes sentarte.**

**-¿no lo va a anotar?**

Me miro con rabia y jalo un papel con fuerza y lo anoto **–¿satisfecho**?

¿Qué clase de secretaria era esa señora?

Gorda y machorra…

Gire con la vista y divise un lugar para esperar.

Me senté, me puse los audífonos y cerré los ojos disfrutando un poco la música.

Al menos en algo me tenía que entretener.

**-S****asuke.**-Escuche débilmente a causa de la música.

Quite un audífono y alce mi rostro.

Aquella chica caminaba con parsimonia, su rostro relajado y cínico me hizo sentirme irritado.

Le mire por un par de segundos…y luego volví a cerrar los ojos.

Sabia que no se iría…

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos cafés.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tayuya?****-** pregunte molesto.

**-****¡uy!…así saludas a una vieja amiga-** dijo con sarcasmo.

Le ignore y volví a colocarme el audífono, esperaba que al cabo de un par de minutos se fuera.

Me pare para no estar cerca de esa chica que tanto detestaba.

Me recargue en la pared y me dispuse a esperar a la secretaria.

**-vamos S****asuke, ¿no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos?-**dijo acercándose, seguí sin mostrar minima atención.

**-ya se-** dijo quitándome uno de los audífonos**.- ¿porque no nos reunimos tu, Sakon y yo como en los viejos tiempos?.**

Apreté mi puño y mi quijada, estaba consiguiendo que perdiera el control.

**-****¡oh cielos!, lo olvide, ¡pero que tonta!...Sakon ya no puede acompañarnos- **expresó con sorna.

Abrí los ojos furioso y la sujete del cuello fuertemente.

**-****¿te gusta lo que sientes?-** dije aprisionando fuertemente su cuello la expuse a la pared con furia.

**-coff, coff**

**-¿que pasaría si presiono lo suficiente tu cuello para que el oxigeno no llegue a tu cerebro…? solo así sabrás lo que es perder todo…, tu cerebro se ira inflamando lo suficiente como para que neuronas, que en tu caso dudo que tengas, mueran, para después sentir que te desmayas y si continuo obstruyendo el aire presentaras secuelas como parálisis en alguna parte del cuerpo, problemas al hablar, etc., ¿te gustaría?**

**-cof, cof, cof…**

**-Sue…ltame-**susurro débilmente.

**-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?**

**-cof…cof…coff…**

**-****déjala idiota!-** grito molesto ese gordo inmundo.

La solté y le mire furioso ella se tomo del cuello y se escurrió en el piso.

**-ahhh!-** grito Jirobo abalanzándose con el puño en lo alto.

El golpe iba directo a mi rostro pero pronto lo detuve con mi mano derecha.

**- ****¡lárguense de aquí!, no me interesa nada de ustedes.**

**-¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada mas, sin lo que mereces?.- **aulló.

**-entonces inténtalo.**

Se acerco con su otra mano y lanzo un golpe hacia el estomago, retrocedí unos pasos y luego gire para dar una patada en sus piernas.

El gordo se tambaleo, pero eso no basto, se alcanzo a sostener de las sillas y decidido corrió hacia mí.

Le di un golpe en el estomago, pero al parecer tenia tanta grasa que parecía no dolerle,

**-****¿que esta pasando aquí?-** cuestiono la secretaria indignada al ver la pelea, gire a verla y ese segundo fue suficiente para que me soltara un golpe en la mejilla.

**-****¡basta!-** grito furiosa.

Me toque el rostro y estaba por abalanzarme hacia el.

**-****déjalo ya, y ven por favor-** pidió autoritaria la secretaria**- ustedes dos, les levantare un reporte.**

Ambos caminaron para salir del lugar, les miraba molesto.

**-sabes sasuke…-**dijo Tayuya ya lejos - **Kidomaru te mando un saludo y dijo que muy pronto ira a buscarte- **apreté mis puños y luego le hice una señal obscena con la mano.

Si era una amenaza, no me asustaba con niñerías…

Lo que Kidomaru hiciera me importaba nada.

La secretaria me tomo del brazo evitando que me arrojara a ellos, así que me contuve y di la vuelta para seguirle, estaba muy molesto, pero ya tendría un momento para desquitar mi furia.

**-no debes meterte con ese par, son problemas seguros.**

**-lo se…**

**-Uchiha S****asuke ¿cierto?**

Asenti.

Entramos a una de las oficinas, un escritorio y un banquillo negro y me dispuse en el.

**-bien, ****no te tengo buenas noticias- **dijo desde el escritorio- **Busque por todos lados tu expediente, no esta y en los registros de la computadora, tampoco aparece tu historial.**

**-pero necesito ese papel, de lo contrario anularan mi inscripción y ****perderé un año de escuela.**

**-pues no se que hacer, el supervisor esta por las mañanas, pero por ahora no puedo resolverte nada.**

**-hmp…**

**-¿hay algo mas que pueda hacer?**

**-no lo se, quizá tengas que volver a presentar esos exámenes, pero estoy hablando que eso te tomaría un mes a lo menos.**

¡Es mucho tiempo!, sin embargo ¿que podía discutir con esa secretaria?, nada, de todos modos ella no tenia la facultad para resolver mi problema.

**-bueno, entonces vuelvo mañana.**

**-si, de todos modos yo dejo el reporte y la secretaria del turno matutino se encargara de tu caso.**

**-gracias.**

Me levante del escritorio desanimado, lo que faltaba…encontrarme con Tayuya y Jirobo y además de ello mi expediente perdido…esto no podía pintar peor…

Sin sentirlo ya estaba en el colectivo que me llevaría a la colonia hierba.

Me senté en un de los asientos y miraba por la ventana, una brisa ligera comenzó a caer y la noche ya había llegado.

Mire el reloj, eran las 7:30, esperaba al menos que la camioneta estuviera lista.

De lo contrario me iría a casa y le llamaría a mi madre para decirle que no podría ir por ella.

Mire con atención el camino, dijo mi madre que me bajara enfrente del supermercado y que el taller se encontraba sobre la calle vegetales; dos cuadras adentro, en la esquina estaba un restaurante llamado Nikuyasai

Pronto divise el supermercado y pedí la parada en el semáforo

El camión arribo y yo baje, al momento comencé a sentir la lluvia ligera en mi rostro.

El semáforo en alto, gire en busca del nombrado restaurante y pronto di con el.

Camine dos pasos cuando escuche tenuemente mi nombre.

Voltee en dirección del supermercado y una hermosa visión rosa me hizo sonreír, le espere…

Cruzo las dos avenidas y llego hasta mí.

-**es una extraña coincidencia ¿no lo crees?-** dijo sonriendo.

Sakura traía un par de bolsas con víveres, le extendí la mano para tomarlos y ayudarle, ella me los dio al momento, alzo el rostro y me mostró una linda sonrisa que al momento se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

**-****¿que te paso?- **pregunto, rozándome la mejilla con su mano derecha.

**-nada, estoy bien.**

Ella quito la mano y me miro aun preocupada **–debes limpiarte la zona y colocar un antiséptico, de lo contrario se infectara.**

**-si…supongo…¿va a su casa?-**pregunte cambiando de tema.

**-si ¿y tu?**

**-voy por una camioneta a dos cuadras, si me acompa****ña le llevo a su casa.**

Ella lo penso por unos minutos.

**-es que no se- **dijo indecisa.

**-vamos, no tardaremos nada, además ya esta lloviendo.**

**-bueno, esta bien.**

Entramos por la calle vegetales y a unos pasos la lluvia comenzó a arreciar.

Me detuve por un segundo y baje las bolsas de sus compras al suelo para sacar de mi mochila mi chamarra.

Ella camino adelante y luego de ello de detuvo al ver que no avanzaba.

Eché unas bolsas a la mochila y las demás las volví a cargar junto con la sudadera.

**-toma-** le estire la chamarra en cuanto estuve cerca de ella.

**-y ¿tu?**

**-no importa…pontela.**

Ella tomo la sudadera y se la abrocho, luego de ello seguimos caminando.

Y pronto la lluvia dejo de ser moderada, unos truenos anunciaron el cambio en el clima.

Y aquella lluvia pronto se convirtió en una fuerte tempestad.

Tome a Sakura de la mano y la jale a una casa cuya fachada tenía un pequeño techo.

-**parece que nunca va a parar-** dijo mientras mirábamos como la lluvia había formado pequeños caudales en el pavimento**-me gusta la lluvia desde lo alto de mi apartamento…**

**-si, eres muy aburrida.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-pues que no eres la diversión en persona.**

**-¡no me conoces!-**dijo furiosa.

**-se que las personas como tu no se saben divertir.**

**-Claro que lo se hacer…tal vez tenemos distintas perspectivas de lo que es la diversión.**

**-si tu lo dices**

**-¡Oye! ¿No se supone que me hablarías de usted?**

**-¡entonces disculpe!- **exclame divertido**.-¿puedo hablarle de tu?**

**-no lo se..es que…**

**-¡vamos Sakura!, somos de la edad, ¿Cómo te voy a hablar de usted?**

Suspiro derrotada **-esta bien, pero en la escuela si me hablas así, ¿trato?**

**-lo que usted orden****e…**

La lluvia seguía igual pero comenzaba a impacientarme

**-oye!, también se divertirme- **comento indignada- **solo que no disfruto un vestido pegado, ni el cabello escurriendo.**

**-pues en mi opinión eso es excitante.- **susurre para mí.

Me miro incrédula y molesta.

**-De vemos estar como a una cuadra,**** ¿quieres esperarme aquí, o prefieres acompañarme?-**ofrecí.

No me importaba mojarme más, tan solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

**-te acompaño, que más da si ya estamos demasiado empapados, y no me agrada mucho esperar.**

Seguimos el camino; un par de charcos mojaron mis tenis, y sus zapatos estaban en peor condición.

**-nada mas no te vallas a caer.**

**-que extraña situación…**

-**mira es esa casa, y esa camioneta beish.**

Llegamos a una casa que tenia por entrada el establecimiento de un local y a lado derecho se encontraba la entrada a la casa.

Toque el timbre.

Mire a Sakura y temblaba, sus dientes castañeaban de una manera singular.

**-****¿siempre haces eso?**

**-¿que?-**dijo tiritando

**-tus dientes…**

**-¡ah!-** expresó apenada tapándose la boca sin evitar sonreír ni tampoco dejar de emitir ese sonido y ese movimiento.

**-diga-** dijo una señora con cabello claro de unos cincuenta años, asomada desde la puerta de madera.

**-vine a recoger la camioneta.**

**-espere.**

Me recargue en la pared y ella se puso la capucha y se encogió, se sujetaba los brazos en un ademán de frío.

Un par de segundos y la puerta se abrió me volví a la reja, el mecánico pronto cruzo su jardín y abrió la reja blanca.

**-hola-** dijo el mecánico**- debes ser Sasuke- **estiro su mano en un cordial saludo.

**-así es…buenas noches.**

**-mira el detalle en la defensa ya quedo, pero dile a tu madre que si no queda conforme puede venir de nuevo a traerlo.**

**-si, yo le digo ¿Cuánto va a ser?**

**-sol****o $100… por la pintura.**

Saque la cartera y le extendí el billete, el me dio las llaves.

**-gracias.**

**-espera aquí-** le dije a Sakura.

El señor se metió a su casa y yo di vuelta a la camioneta para que Sakura se subiera por la puerta.

**-ahora si, a su casa****… profesora.**

Ella sonrío divertida.

Prendí la radio y seguía en aquella estación de música vieja…

Había un poco de tráfico.

**-linda ****música- **dijo amable.

**-te gustan los ****clásicos?-**pregunte fijado en los carros.

**-si, son buenos.**

**-a mi no me parecen mal…creí que tenias carro.- **apunte curioso, porque tal vez aquel carro blanco era de su novio, de ese tipo que besaba el viernes pasado en el estacionamiento.

**-los lunes no circula…****- **contesto**-creí que tenias moto.**

**-la moto es mía, esta camioneta es de mi madre, pero me mando a recogerla.**

**-es linda.**

**-es cómoda, pero es mucho espacio para una sola persona.- **apunte.

**-aun así me ****gustaría una de estas- **dijo mirando el interior de la camioneta.

**-si a las mujeres les gustan de estas, ya sabes cuando vas de compras todo te cabe.**

**-vamos, las mujeres no compramos tantas cosas, creo que ese es un falso estereotipo.**

**-bueno, en realidad hablo por experiencia propia, mi madre tiende a llenar esto en una compra, y si talvez no todas son así.**

La lluvia mojaba el parabrisas y estábamos en medio de un semáforo muy cerca de llegar.

Le mire mientras ella venia susurrando una canción en ingles, su cabello escurría y sus mejillas estaban teñidas a causa del frío, exaltando su suave piel blanca.

Es tan linda…

**-****Ya olvide-** mentí**- ¿por donde es tu apartamento?- **para verla a los ojos.

Voltio a verme inocente…-**dobla en la siguiente cuadra y dos más a la izquierda…**

**Es**** ese edificio-** dijo Sakura señalando.

Y pronto estuvimos frente de el.

Estacione el auto y mire en dirección al edificio, ¿Qué debía hacer?. Ella tampoco hacia nada… así que termine por decidirme

**-bien te acompaño-** dije tomando las bolsas y abriendo la puerta, ella bajo al mismo tiempo.

Le extendí las bolsas a la entrada y ella me miro extrañada.

Abrió la puerta del edificio y camino a adentro y luego me hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera.

Subí los escalones para llegar al quinto piso, lo se porque los conté y luego llegamos a una puerta de madera.

Saco sus llaves de su bolsa azul marino y abrió.

**-pasa…pero no mires ¡¿si?**

Entre sin husmear, su apartamento no era muy grande ni lujoso, pero era justo lo que necesitamos; independencia pura, porque todos en algún momento deseamos vivir solos.

**-lindo departamento-** comente poniendo las bolsas en la mesa.

Ella se adentro a su cuarto no sin antes levantar el sostén que se encontraba sobre el sillón marrón.

**-toma asiento-** dijo desde la pieza.

Camine al sofá y dude por unos minutos, luego me volví al comedor y me senté en una silla de madera...

Si que había sido un día intenso.

**-puedes prender el televisor- **dijo Sakura.

Lo mire, pero no hice nada, esperaba que pronto volviera para poder irme y no importunarla.

Mire por el lugar, una vitrina con copas y un par de figuras de porcelana, dos cuadros con imágenes de atardeceres y una foto que llamo mi atención.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estaba sonriendo.

Sakura salio de su cuarto con una piyama de pantalón y playera de osos color azul, bastante ridícula.

**-toma-** dijo extendiéndome una toalla y una playera blanca con un estampado de un perro.

**-¿y esto?**

**-vamos debes cambiarte, estas empapado.**

**-así estoy bien, de verdad.-** dijo mirando aquel estampado.

**-pontela, no tienes opción-** demando seria.

**-bien.****-** me resigne.

Me saque la playera que traía y luego me seque el torso y el cabello, para después ponerme la playera que me había dado.

**-ya ves, se te ve muy bien-** dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-se me ve muy g****uey**

**-jajaja…vamos te ves tierno.**

**-¿tierno?…que rápido crece la confianza entre nosotros.**

**-jajaa …¿Por qué no te sentaste en el sofá?**

**-porque no quería mojar tu sillón**

**-va eso no importa…ven siéntate, ahora vuelvo.**

Dijo volviendo a su cuarto.

Me senté en el sofá y tome el control que estaba sobre la mesita de centro.

Encendí el televisor y había un programa de videos chuscos, le deje allí.

Ella llego y se sentó en el sofá, muy cerca de mi, aun así no me moví y pronto sentí sus manos rozar mi nuca para llegar a mi quijada, un calor comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo…un tacto pequeño capaz de alterarme en sobremanera.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a olvidarme de todo.

Pero sobretodo a desear…

Ella giro suavemente mi rostro.

**-buena elección, con los ojos cerrados ****dolerá menos.**

**-¿Qué?...auuuhhh!-** grite al sentir el antiséptico en mi herida

Hasta ese momento me volvía conciente de lo doloroso de aquel golpe.

**-****¡que gallina!- **exclamo Sakura divertida poniendo mas sobre la herida.

**-hmp…**

**-¡ya esta!-** dijo viendo detalladamente la herida.

**-gracias.**

**-¿quieres un vaso de jugo ó un café?- **ofreció

**-un vaso con agua.**

Se levanto del sofá y camino a la cocina.

Para ese momento sentía la herida punzar.

Pronto regreso con el vaso y se sentó en el otro sofá.

**-****aun no me has dicho ¿como te fue?.**

**-mal**

**-¿y eso fue por el golpe?**

**-ah esto no es nada- **dije restando importancia al asunto**.-perdieron mi expediente.**

**-¿tu expediente?**

**-si necesito un documento que avale que ****ya no debo materias en mi anterior escuela, y ahora resulta que ya no esta el expediente.**

**-que coraje…esas secretarias son unas ineptas- **dijo dándome la razón.

**-ya lo creo…****lo peor es que si no logro arreglar nada me anularan mi inscripción y me quedare un año sin escuela.**

**-espero que lo puedas arreglar-** luego se quedo pensando **–puedes explicarle a tus profesores la situación y pedirles que te den permiso de faltar, y también sugerirles que te dejen un trabajo y que te den fecha para presentar los exámenes…así tendrás un mes y medio y para ese momento seguro ya tienes tu papel en la mano.**

**Si los maestros están de acuerdo el director no tiene porque oponerse. **

**Incluso yo te dejare un trabajo y te haré tu examen****.- **dijo apoyándome.

**-supongo que ****si no tengo de otra, así lo haré y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Aunque hay uno que otro maestro que no es accesible.**

**-yo puedo ir a hablar con alguno, claro si tu te comprometes…**

**-si…****yo ya sabia que no eras una maestra tan mala- **dije bromeando.

Y ella siguió el juego…

**-si soy mala, lo que pasa es que el reglamente limita mi autoridad.**

**-¿así?, ¿y si tuviera libertad absoluta que cambiaria profesora Haruno?**

**-vera señor U****chiha, empezaría por cortarle el pelo a mis alumnos.**

**-¡uhh!, la he subestimado, es usted muy mala…pero dígame ¿de que manera mejoraría el aprendizaje con ello?**

**-bueno, para empezar las chicas se concentrarían mas.**

**Cuando esta en clase, no dejan de verlo y cuando no esta piensan en usted, el caso es que no prestan atención a las lecciones.**

**-no es verdad.**

**-si lo es, tu novia la pelirroja no entendió lo mas mínimo de lo que explique hoy.**

Reí, no es mi novia.

**-****¿quieres una galleta?-**ofreció levantándose a la mesa- **las compre porque me encanta cenarlas con café.**

**-una esta bien.**

Se volvió con el paquete y se sentó en el sofá.

Me extendió el paquete y tome dos, eran galletas con crema pastelera.

**-vamos no seas ****tímido.- **animó

**-no es que lo sea, no me gusta mucho el dulce de la crema****…¿y vives sola?**

**-si.**

**-debe ser genial.**

**-no siempre, pero en general la paso tranquila. A no ser por los vecinos que debes en cuando tienen sus propias quejas y pedimentos.**

**-si yo también tengo un molesto vecino-** dije pensando en mi odioso hermano.

Mire el reloj y ya eran cuarto para las nueve…el tiempo se me había ido muy rápido.

**-me tengo que ir, gracias por todo.**

**-no es nada, además tu me trajiste.**

Camine a la puerta del apartamento.

-**te acompaño-**dijo ella tomando sus llaves y una chamarra que estaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor color verde.

Bajamos las escaleras.

**-no te da flojera vivir hasta el ****quinto piso?**

**-si, mucho.**

**-¿ya vas a tu casa****?**

**-no aun, necesito pasar por mi madre a su trabajo.**

**-te vas con cuidado.**

**-si…bueno pues entonces te veré el viernes-** dije despidiéndome.

**-no antes…para saber como te fue.**

**-bien entonces nos vemos en estos días.**

No quería irme, la estaba pasando tan bien, como no en muchos días…

Le sonreí y me sentí un poco retraído, no sabia si despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, tan solo agache la mirada y gire para caminar a la camioneta.

**-S****asuke…-**llamo y vire.

**-****¿tu sudadera?, parece que esta predestinada a ser mía.**

**-así lo parece-** me despedí moviendo la mano.

Salí de la colonia, con un sentimiento…uno indescriptible, uno extraño y hasta ahora desconocido para mi; a pesar del día, a pesar de las circunstancias…

Porque por alguna extraña razón me sentía contento al final de todo.

Ya habría tiempo de para arreglar las cosas…si contaba con vida, ya habría un modo.

* * *

_**Jejee ¿Qué les parecio?**_  
_**sasuke muy cerca de Sakura**_

_**Y sakura dejandose llevar en todo momentoo**_

_**Y bueno ese lio de la escuela vieja,…¿Qué porque sasu actuo tan agresivoo?**_

_**Bueno solo dire que eso es parte de un pasado que no le gusta mucho.**_

_**:D jeje espero que les haya gustado el capii**_

_**Espero me dejen revieeww, malvado publicoo, comenten si les esta gustando, Y TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS POR EL RETRASO.**_

**_Y AQUELLOS QUE ESPERAN EXCESOSS U,U LO SIENTOO PRONTO LE HECHARE GANAS PARA MAS CAPISS, Y DE CLAROOSCURO PARRA EL MARTESS...LO PROMETO n_n_**

_**Buenoo pues me voyyy**_

_**A cenar... a itachi**_

_**Jajajaja.**_

**_SAYONARAAAA..._**

**_A POR CIERTO ANAISS, NO DESESPEREISS POR LA COMPUU, PRONTOO YA VERAS! ANIMOSS AMIGUITAAA! TKMILLLLLLL_**

**_A TODOS LO QUIERO MILLLLLLLLLL_**


	11. MURO

_**NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA SON DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE CAPI DE YAYIRA, SOLO AQUI EN MI PAGINA ^^**_

_**JOJOO AL FIN CAPIII!**_

_**CHICAS SORRYY! POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE SE ME CRUZZARON UN PAR DE COSAS, COMO QUE CONOCI A ICHIGOO :p , JEJEEJE, MI AMIGO SHISUI ABSORBIA MI TIEMPO**_

_**Y LA AUSENCIA DE MI AMIGA ANAIS ME TENIA DEPRE...**_

_**PERO YA ME APURE Y HE AQUI LA CONTII, Y SI PUEDO AHORA LES SUBO CLARO-OBSCURO.**_

_**Y POR SUPUESTO ESTE CAPI NARRADA POR SAKURITA-APENADA-CHAN, JAJAJAA**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE...A LEER...**_

* * *

**Muro****.**

_(DREAM)_

_Reconocía__ esa vieja casa, hacia años que no estaba en ese lugar._

_Un __escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo._

_El crujir de la madera a cada paso junto con el rechinido de las paredes…_

_Sin olvidar ese olor desagradable a humedad._

_Una sombra corriendo._

_Y luego risas, que parecían las de mis amigas._

_**-**__**¿Hinata…Ino…?-**__susurre suavemente._

_**-jijiji-**__ y luego de ello un estruendo como si algo pesado hubiera caído…_

_Comencé__ a caminar lentamente intentando localizar ese sonido,_

_Pasando por los muebles polvo__rosos._

_Reconociendo cada centímetro desagradable de aquel lugar…_

_Subí__ las escaleras y aquel pasillo estaba completamente oscuro._

_Mas risas y ahora voces, palabras inteligibles…me apresure y pronto me encontraba frente a ese cuarto…_

_Mis piernas temblaban y lloraba amargamente sin alguno motivo, sin razón…_

_Abrí__ la puerta temerosa…_

_Y allí estaba con el cabello azulado con un vestido blanco parada enfrente del balcón_

_Una sombra acariciaba su cabello sin ser conciente de ello._

_**-**__**¡Hinata!-**__ exclame con terror_

_Ella giro extrañada y al tiempo aquella mano cadavérica la impulsaba con fuerza._

_Corría__, ¡no, no podía pasarle nada a ella…!_

_**-**__** ¡no…!**_

_Corría__ esperando detenerla impedir aquella inminente caída._

_**-**__**¡nooo…hinata…!**_

_(end dream)_

Desperté en ese momento, mi corazón aun estaba acelerado. Y tenía un pequeño rastro de sudor.

Al menos solo era eso una pesadilla y nada mas…

Pensé por unos minutos, algo me estaba inquietando talvez fue que para el fin de semana deseaba ver a mi amiga y no había tenido éxito alguno en ello…

Sin contar con que su teléfono permaneció apagado…

En fin tampoco me había dado el tiempo para ir a buscarla, pero debía saber de ella, de lo contrario ese sentimiento no se iría.

Todo eso junto a una noche de insomnio y el peor de los remedios una película de suspenso con un sutil terror.

Me pare de la cama y me sacudí esas estupidas ideas, tome el teléfono y marque a su casa, porque a las ocho treinta de la mañana ella aun no se va a trabajar.

Un par de timbres y dos llamadas sin ser contestadas, me di por vencida.

Mire una foto que tenia en la cómoda, en la que estaba con Ino e Hinata sonriendo abrazadas.

Aun recuerdo que la tomamos en el primer año de preparatoria a los 16.

Teníamos tantos planes, muy distintos a lo que ahora somos...

Mire mi cuarto, no era tan pequeño.

Sonreí, ese pensamiento me hizo comprender lo que tenia que hacer, lo que necesitaba.

Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer…

Y si todo me salía bien, estaría listo para el fin de semana, las cosas con antelación siempre salen mejor.

Camine a la ducha con una toalla rosa que no me gusta mucho, Ino me la regalo en un invierno, ella dice que ese es mi color.

Si, yo diré que el suyo es el amarillo…

Amarillo que a mi parecer es insípido como rosa es cursi.

El agua estaba tibia así que no demore mucho en estar fuera, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, unas sandalias y una blusa de estampados con pequeñas flores rosa y morado y un fondo blanco, y mi cabello suelto.

Esperaba volver antes de ir a trabajar.

Busque mis llaves por la mesa, por el porta llaves, por la cocina, la recamara y luego de media hora por fin las encontraba bajo el sillón, debía ser mas ordenada.

Esa era una de las cosas que debía proponerme mejorar, lo necesitaría en cuestión de semanas ó quizá días.

Tome un vaso de leche rápidamente y salí del apartamento.

Ya haría el aseo de la casa por la noche, o cuando hubiera un pequeño tiempo.

Miércoles…encendí el coche y mi radio ya no servia, esto estaba de mal en peor.

No había reparado en llevarlo a servicio de mantenimiento.

Avance dos cuadras y el auto se detuvo abruptamente. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de mi descuido…

**-****maldición-** Suspire con molestia.

Volví a pisar el pedal mientras encendía el carro…

**-prende bonito…prende- **esperaba que eso ayudara, una práctica estupida pero después de tres intentos el auto volvió a encender, sin mucha explicación volvió a funcionar y curiosamente también la radio.

**-si que eres raro- **susurre para mi.

Avance un par de avenidas y pronto me encontraba en la avenida Remolino de la colonia Viento.

Busque el numero 23, ya no recordaba muy bien como era el lugar, hace dos años le acompañe cuando hizo su solicitud para entrar a trabajar en dicha empresa.

Una firma que se dedicaba a la fabricación de conservas y comida enlatada, la fabrica según tenia entendido se encontraba en otro domicilio, pero en este lugar tan solo estaban las oficinas centrales.

Aparque el auto y baje…

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada, toque el timbre, mientras esperaba en el alta voz.

**-diga.**

**-vengo al departamento de contaduría.**

**-un momento-** la puerta se abrió en el vip. y un policía aguardaba en una caseta que contenía cámaras de vigilancia.

Me registre y mostré una identificación.

Un gran estacionamiento y luego la entrada de un edificio de cinco pisos…

Mire el mapa del lugar que se encontraba justo a la entrada del mismo y pronto ubique el sitio al que debía dirigirme.

El elevador estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de admisión.

Y después de un tradicional mareo en el piso tres baje.

El piso tres tenía las paredes pintadas de beish, un pasillo con un par de oficinas; conformadas por grandes ventanas cuyas persianas en la mayoría permanecían cerradas.

Camine hasta la tercer oficina y abrí la puerta con sigilo.

Un chico estaba sentado trabajando en un escritorio al fondo, de cabello café castaño y traje color café claro.

**-hola buenos ****días-** salude- **¿esta es la oficina de contaduría?**

Y el alzo la mirada dejando por unos segundos de teclear su maquina.

**-****si…pasa.**

Entre a la oficina, en ella había un escritorio vacío y un par de estantes y de archiveros

Las paredes estaban de color melón y dos cuadros uno de una noche con estrellas y el otro de un jarrón amarillo con floras de girasol.

Tome asiento en la silla mientras miraba como el volvia a teclear en el ordenador.

**-****¿y que te trae por aquí?**-pregunto el chico de ojos marrón.

**-bueno, necesito hablar con Hinata Hyuga, tengo entendido que ella es asistente del contador y supuse que este es el lugar.**

**-si aquí es, ella es mi asistente..¿tu eres?**

**-soy Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga**

**-yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, su jefe y mejor amigo-** me dijo con una sonrisa, me inspiro cierta confianza**-…bueno pues Hinata no vino a trabajar, por la mañana llamo y dijo que se sentía un poco cansada, le di el día.**

Me preocupe, ella es muy responsable y en verdad debía sentirse mal como para faltar.

**-espero que no sea nada malo-** dije para mi.

**-y ****¿para que la buscas?**

**-nada en particular, solo quería saludarla, llevo días sin saber de ella y como veras me preocupo ahora que esta a muy poco de que su bebe nazca.**

**-ella esta bien, solo esta****ba cansada, ayer trabajamos hasta las nueve de la noche y aunque le dije que se fuera, ella se negó y se quedo hasta que terminamos el trabajo, yo la lleve hasta su casa, quería cerciorarme que estaba bien.**

**-supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla a su casa.**

**-me alegra ver que H****inata tiene amigas que se preocupan por ella**

Dijo con una sonrisa

**-si ella es alguien muy especial.**

**-lo es-** talvez ya estaba hablando de mas, pero casi aseguro que un brillo surco esos ojos intensos, porque debo decir que Ino tenia razón, el jefe de Hinata es guapo, y ahora entendía porque le había gustado.

**-bueno, pues gracias.-** me pare y le extendí la mano.

**-fue un gusto ****Sakura.-**dijo tomando mi mano**- salúdame a Hinata y dile que mañana puede llegar a las once.**

**-si yo le digo.**

Camine hasta la salida del edificio y mire el reloj, ya eran las once, prácticamente ya se había ido la mañana.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta casa de mi amiga

Y en media hora ya estaba en el lugar.

Si hubiera sabido que estaría en su casa no habría ido a buscarla a su trabajo…

Estacione el auto en frente, pues un auto rojo estaba sobre la cera de su casa, baje y camine para llegar a la puerta.

Después de unos minutos nadie abría, supuse que no había nadie, esperé un poco más y luego de ello volví a mi auto saque un papel y una pluma de la guantera para escribir un recado.

"_**H**__**inata estoy preocupada por ti, espero me llames, por favor, no lo olvides, necesito saber de ti…Sakura"**_

**-****¿Sakura?-**

Me gire para ver a una de las chicas con las que vive Hinata que venia acercandose a mi.

**-hola****-**salude amable.

**-¿buscas a Hinata, verdad?**

**-si, pero supongo que no esta, toque y nadie me abrió.**

**-pues yo Salí hace unos minutos y allí estaba**

**-****quizá salio.**

**-si quieres puedes pasar y mientras voy a su cuarto y veo si sigue allí…en dado caso, no creo que tarde mas que un par de minutos.**

Y después de pensarlo por unos segundos asentí y camine detrás de ella.

No paso mucho para que entráramos.

**-sube si quieres-** me dijo estando en la entrada de la casa.

Mire las escaleras y por un segundo sentí temor, era como ese extraño sueño que había tenido.

Ella se dirigió a otro cuarto de la misma planta baja, yo subí las escaleras, esas que tienen una alfombra verde militar que en lo personal me parece ofensiva.

Dos puertas y la tercera es el cuarto de Hinata.

Toque suavemente la puerta blanca al tiempo que le llamaba.

Y luego de unos minutos sin éxito volví a hacerlo

La puerta se abrió…

Y camine por el cuarto, estaba vacío, solo se encontraba su misma cama con ese tocador y el mueble donde guarda su ropa.

En general parecía aun no haber comprado nada para el bebe.

Suponía que tendría ya ropita, pero nada mas.

Suspire con decepción y me volví para salir del cuarto y bajar.

Y es que siendo ya las doce del día tenia que volver a casa para arreglarme adecuadamente para el trabajo.

**-me voy-** le dije a la amiga de Hinata que al momento no recordaba su nombre.

Ella me miraba desde el inicio de las escaleras.

**-esta en el ****jardín de atrás, iba a subir para avisarte.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si **

Camine con ella a la cocina y de allí visualice la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

El patio era bastante amplio, había pasto en el y una fuente al centro de la misma, al final había unos lavaderos.

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo.

**-H****inata-** le llame alegre

Mi amiga giro con una dulce sonrisa característica en ella.

**-hola Sakura-** se levanto lentamente.

**-¿que estas haciendo?**

**-nada solo leía un poco.**

**-no te levantes-** pedí porque parece que estaba muy cómoda.

**-no, mejor vamos al cuarto.**

**-si.**

Camine detrás de ella, vestía un camisón blanco y unas pantuflas del mismo color, volvimos a la casa y ella dejo el libro en la mesa. Luego subimos las escaleras y abrió la recamara.

**-pasa-** sugirió amable.

**-te he estado buscando…no me has contestado…-**dije con cierto reproche.

**-bueno yo…es que mi teléfono se descompuso…**

**-fui a tu trabajo.**

**-debiste extrañarte de que no estaba, es que me tome el día.**

Ella miraba através de la ventana evitando verme a la cara.

-**te ves rara-** dije acercándome a ella.

**-no es nada solo que estoy cansada.**

La gire y sus ojos lucían cristalinos, y con un poco de ojeras, estaba muy palida.

**-¿Qué ****pasa?-**la abrase para que se abriera, para que simplemente lo dijera.

**-yo…nada…**

**-vamos dime, puedes confiar en mi.**

Y pronto sus lágrimas rebosaron hasta rozar sus mejillas blancas y mojar un poco mi blusa.

La tome de la mano y juntas nos sentamos en la cama.

**-****¿porque estas así amiga?-**pregunte preocupada.

**-me siento muy triste…no ****creí que las cosas fueran tan difíciles.**

**-sabes que estoy para apoyarte- **le dije sincera.

Siempre supe que esto seria difícil para ella, pero sabia que esto solo le haría ser más fuerte.

**-al principio cuando supe que estaba embarazada ****sentí mucho miedo, ya habíamos terminado nuestra relación, ese día solo pude pensar en como me dijo que el solo podría quererme como amiga…**

-**Hinata… no necesitas lastimarte mas con eso…- **aunrecordaba su voz temblorosa, sus susurros de angustia y ese maldito coraje que sentí en contra de mi amigo.

**-entonces me jure ser fuerte y darle todo a este bebe, porque lo amo tanto…**

**-amiga-**susurre entendiendo su dolor.

**-pero he estado pensando…que yo no ****seré suficiente, siempre existirá ese espacio…**

**-H****inata; Ino y yo te ayudaremos, no tienes que sentirte así…además encontraras a alguien…**

**-no quiero a nadie…lo quería a el…-**dijo llorando, la abrace nuevamente**- y eso nunca podrá ser…- **susurro amargamente.

**-el**** es un tarado por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenia, el es el que debe sentirse mal, no tu, tu eres una chica muy linda y especial, y no estas sola, se que así te sientes, pero no es así…muchas personas te amamos y nos preocupas demasiado…**

**-Sakura…quisiera estar optimista hoy, pero no puedo…el fin de semana fui al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y lo ****vi…**

**-¿lo viste?**

**-si el estaba con una chica de cabello rojo y se veían tan felices, la abrazaba y la besaba, creí que el ya no me importaba…pero eso me destrozo…no puedo evitar sentirme así…**

**-amiga, comprendo lo que es eso…pero debemos ante todo ser dignas y fuertes, porque ellos están muy felices en su casa y nosotras acá llorando…si con ellos nunca fue nada talvez es porque el verdadero amor sigue por allí esperando por nosotros ¿no lo crees?**

**-¿lo dices por I****tachi?**

**-algo así…me di cuenta que el es mi pasado y que ya no me interesa pensar mas en el…**

**-S****akura tu…¿fuiste a esa reunión?-** me preguntocon un aire de molestia.

Suspire al tiempo que me recosté en su cama **–si fui y no solo eso estuve a punto de acostarme con el, además le mentí a mi novio en sus narices.**

**Y créeme que no me siento nada bien de ello…**

**-S****akura…no se que decirte, debió ser difícil para ti lo de Itachi**

**-pero ahora me siento mejor, porque al final del día rescate la poca dignidad que me quedaba.**

**-pero ¿Sai?**

**-no lo se…quizá se dio cuenta…no ha contestado mis llamadas, ni siquiera he podido hablar con el, lo que es seguro es que ya no quiero estar con el, creo que lo mejor es terminar…**

**-espero que é****l lo comprenda**

**-é****l lo sabe, sabe que no siento nada por él…ya me había pedido que termináramos.**

**-y ¿que le dijiste?**

**-que no…**

**-¿por que?**

**-no lo se…en ese momento no pensé mucho…como sea…la bebe pronto vendrá así que no debes estar deprimida, nos necesita felices y yo ya lo estoy...ella traerá luz a nuestros días.**

**-si-**dijo en un suspiro**-tienes razón.**

**-así que vístete que iremos a desayunar.- **dije animándola**.**

**-de acuerdo-** dijo mostrando esa sonrisa alegre de nuevo, para tomar ropa de los cajones y perderse en la puerta del baño.

Mire al buró y allí había una foto en la que estábamos Hinata, Hanabi su hermana, su papa y yo, todos sonreíamos, fue la ultima foto a los 15…

**-ya estoy lista-** dijo saliendo con un vestido violeta y con flores en la parte baja.

**-así me gusta…te ves linda.**

**-gracias.**

Salimos de su casa y nos subimos al carro, después de 10 minutos me detuve en un local y bajamos.

El local muy sencillo con apenas ocho mesas, con ventanas grandes que hacían que la luz iluminara por completo la sala, además de ello una cocina visible.

**-Bueno yo, quiero arroz con ****carne y vegetales.**

**-yo solo fruta- **dije a la señorita que anotaba nuestra orden.

**-sabes amiga tu jefe es muy guapo- **dije de manera picara.

Hinata se sonrojo al instante **–¿ya lo conoces?**

Asentí**- además también se preocupar por ti- **dije mirándola de reojo.

**-bueno, es que somos amigos- **dijo ella sonrojada

**-talvez así empieza el verdadero amor ¿no lo crees?**

**-S****akura…no me digas eso- **reprocho tímidamente.

**-bueno ya…como sea…**

Los platos pronto llegaron.

**-y ****¿como te ha ido en el trabajo?- **pregunto Hinata después de tomar un bocado.

**-pues mas o menos, hay un grupo que me cuesta trabajo…y no se que hacer, no prestan mucha atención y creo que les caigo fatal a las chicas.**

**-pues es lo mas lógico, te ves prácticamente de su edad, es una especie de rivalidad.**

**-si quizás…aunado a que no se mucho sobre dar clases…**

**-pues talvez debas buscar ayuda, una opinión…no se alguien que tenga experiencia**

**-eso me recuerda a que vi a Kakashi sensei, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-a ¿K****akashi?... si lo recuerdo, era el maestro mas sexi de la secundaria…y ¿donde lo viste?**

**-en mi trabajo, estuvo dando unos cursos de actualización, pero como sabrás ni se acordó de mi.**

**-ya lo creo, es un poco despistado.**

**-pero esta bien papacito**

**-¿sigue igual?  
-si**

Ambas suspiramos…

**-talvez puedas pedirle algún consejo-**sugirió

**-si talvez…de la que no he sabido es de Ino, no me ha llamado…**

**-pues creo que saldrá en un par de días…tampoco he hablado mucho con ella**.

**-si su trabajo es muy absorbente.**

El tiempo se había ido volando y para cuando repare en ello ya eran la 1 y media de la tarde.

**-dios es tardísimo-** dije para mi.

**-oh, Sakura ****lo lamento-** dijo Hinata apenada.

**-no, no te apures, si llego a mi trabajo, pero ya no me dara tiempo de pasar a cambiarme.**

**-te ves linda así.- **animo Hinata.

**-gracias.**

Pagamos la cuenta y la regrese a su casa, y antes de despedirme le pedí que se animara y que no dejara de llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Mire de nuevo el reloj y ya eran cuarto para la una.

Conduje a una velocidad considerable un par de avenidas y justo allí…el maldito semáforo.

Y fue en ese preciso lugar que se me paro el auto.

Intente encenderlo y solo sucedió para poderlo aparcar en la cera.

Baje molesta, estaba a unos diez minutos de la escuela…mire alrededor y tan solo habían locales de comida y centros de fotocopiado y esa escuela preparatoria llamada "oto".

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿pedir ayuda?, dejar mi carro allí? ó ¿faltar al trabajo?

Camine a un local para preguntar a un empleado de camisa azul de mezclilla que vendia comida rápida.

**-disculpe…****¿usted sabe de un mecánico cerca?**

**-no**,- comento pensativo-** por acá no encontrara a nadie…lo que si es necesario, es que quite su auto de esta avenida, de lo contrario transito vendrá y lo llevara al corralón.-**dijo señalando una signo de no estacionar autos.

**-gracias por el tip-**dije con sarcasmo y me gire a ver al muy maldito auto que se encontraba como si nada.

**-mierda…-**ahora no podía irme del lugar sin saber lo que hacia con mi auto, no podía darme el lujo para gastar en la multa, necesitaría todo el dinero con el que contaba…

Suspire derrotada y de nuevo regrese a él, abrí la cajuela esperando dar con la falla, otra acción estupida, pues ni idea tenia de cómo arreglar un auto, aquellos cables estaban conectados sin ningún sentido para mi…podía calcular las revoluciones a las que giraba el motor, la distancia que recorría la velocidad, los kilometrajes de uso e incluso la gasolina para determinado trayecto, pero saber como funcionaba el maldito auto, de eso nada…

Al menos si tenia suerte alguien se acercaría y me ayudaría…eso esperaba…eso deseaba…

Mire aquellos cables y motor, sin tener la minima idea de nada.

Los moví, como si con ello ya, pero es lo que las personas siempre hacen se bajan como idiotas aunque no sepan nada y esperan que la iluminación llegue de algún lado…

Y la mía llego detrás de mí…

**-****¿Sakura?-**esa voz, sonreí…porque últimamente su presencia era muy oportuna y comenzaba a gustarme…

**-hola S****asuke-**dije cuando lo tuve cerca y de manera espontánea me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

El me sonrío, en ese momento me percate de lo alto que esta, pues apenas y llego a la altura de su nariz, siempre estoy a su altura con los zapatos altos, pero estas sandalias me hacían estar de mi tamaño real.

**-¿Qué pasa con tu auto?****-** pregunto mirando adentro del cofre.

**-no lo se…tan solo se detuvo y heme aquí sufriendo…**

**-dale marcha y yo veo**

**-si.**

Gire para volver al auto y hacer lo que me pedía.

Gire la llave y pise el pedal, un ronroneo sin intenciones de prender…

**-otra vez- **pidió y volví a hacerlo.

**-suficiente-** dijo para que parara**- cuando te diga lo vuelves a hacer.**

**-si-** conteste, era tan oportuno el que estuviera allí…

**-ya …dale-** de nuevo y nada…

Y después de unos cinco minutos el no decía mas, así que baje para ver que pasaba, pero él ya no estaba.

Mire el reloj ya eran las tres y media, era mi primer falta en lo que iba del año, me volví al auto a buscar mi celular quizá podría llamar a la escuela, pero mejor iría personalmente a avisar lo ocurrido. Luego pensé en quien podría llamar para que me ayudara porque al parecer Sasuke se había rendido y me había dejado allí tirada sin siquiera un adiós…

Pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos supe que no había nadie en mi lista, debía confiar en que el volviera.

El calor del carro comenzaba a encerrarse. Me baje en busca de una soda.

Y para cuando regrese Sasuke estaba con sus manos llenas de grasa parado frente al cofre con las mangas remangadas, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y nos tenis azul claro junto con una camisa del mismo tono con rayas verticales café.

Lo mire por un par de minutos mientras el analizaba a detalle lo que tenia que hacer.

Movía unos cables y luego de ello bajo el cofre.

**-listo-** dijo con una linda sonrisa una que no pude evitar corresponder.

**-¿de verdad?-** pregunte sorprendida.

**-pues en ****teoría, ahora basta corroborar.**

Le extendí las llaves y el se subió, en ese momento mi carro volvió encender.

**-woow-** exclame con admiración**-si que eres bueno.**

El solo se río para bajarse del auto y darme las llaves.

**-no fue nada tan solo ****pensé que podía ser el filtro del combustible, estaba un poco tapado…son 30 verdes.**

**-¡oyee! Eso es muy caro-** dije frunciendo el seño

**-pues es lo menos-** dijo bromeando.

**-jajaajaa en serio****, fuiste a una refaccionaría ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto te debo?**

**-mmmm déjame pensar….te parece un 10 en la materia.**

**-muy listo…¡Sasuke!...una calificación no es negociable- **comente indignada**- ya en serio.**

**-jajaajaa si que te sabes enojar.**

**-eso no es nada, puedo ser muy molesta-** dije bromeando

**-eso lo se por experiencia****- **susurro irónico**-oye ¿no es un poco tarde para la escuela?- **apuntalo viendo el reloj.

**-si****, ya no llegue, aun así tengo que ir para justificar mi falta y tu ¿a donde vas?**

**-también a la escuela, necesito hablar con el subdirector.**

**-sube te llevo.**

**-bien.**

El se subió en el asiento del copiloto y avanzamos.

**-oye y ****¿que ha pasado con tus papeles?**

**-no mucho, nadie se quiere hacer responsable.**

**-típico**

**-lo malo es eso…que no quieren dejarme pasar a tomar clases…**

-**pues ya te dije ve y diles a los maestros.**

**-si eso haré****, aun tenia la esperanza de que si los encontraran.**

**-****Y ¿que harás?**

**-nada solo avisare a la dirección y volveré a casa.**

Llegamos y estacione el carro a una cuadra de la escuela y nos bajamos.

**-te ves bien****- **me dijo mientras caminábamos

**-****¿ahh?-** pregunte sorprendida no sabia si había escuchado bien, desde luego ese comentario me había hecho sonrojar.

**-si, nunca vistes así, solo digo que también te ves bien.**

**-gracias-** ese cumplido me hizo sentir muy contenta.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela y veníamos callados, yo pensaba en lo que diría ante mi jefe.

Y pronto estábamos en el edificio amarillo subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la sala

Me senté y el también.

La secretaria salia de la oficina con una sonrisa amplia.

Ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta y sabia muy bien el porque.

**-****¿dime que necesitas?-** le pregunto amablemente la secretaria a Sasuke.

**-N****ecesito hablar con el subdirector.-**dijo serio

**-y ¿usted?-**mepregunto despectiva.

**-también.**

**-bien dejen me ver a quien atiende primero.**

Se metió y los dos nos miramos, una risa cómplice, porque ella era tan odiosa.

Le mire detenidamente Sasuke tenia unos lindos ojos y además una sonrisa muy especial…

Una que me hizo sentir calor muy profundo de mí.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, es como si no fueran falta las palabras…y eso fue hasta que ella salio de nuevo de la oficina.

**-pase maestra-**dijo volviendo a su escritorio.

Camine adentro de la oficina, el subdirector se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

**-y ****¿que la trae por aquí?-**pregunto sin dejar de leer aquellos escritos.

**-tuve un accidente con mi auto, se ****averío y me fue imposible llegar.**

Me voltio a ver y me entrego un papel, el cual leí detenidamente:

"**el grupo 206 la semana pasada con fecha ****X/X/X se quejo que la maestra abandono la clase casi toda la sesión lo que equivale a una penalización de tipo "e""**

**-****¿tipo "e"?-** dije en voz alta.

**-****¿no ha leído el reglamento?**

**-si…pero…**

**-bien le diré, se trata de que tendrá un descuento de 2 días.**

**-pero es que ni siquiera me ausente tanto tiempo, tan solo bajaba por mi libro.**

**-pues lo siento maestra, pero el grupo completo hizo el escrito y se quejo, así que el descuento con su falta de hoy ira para su recibo.**

En fin ¿que podía hacer?…-**debe de tomar mayor atención a ese grupo, de lo contrario tendrá muchos problemas…**

**Entiendo que lo de hoy fue un accidente, pero no voy a tolerar mas faltas, el director de la mañana la recomendó, así que espero que solo hayan sido altercados fortuitos…la estaré observando- **dijo en un tono severo.

Esto era lo que faltaba…dar motivos para que me cargara la mano en el trabajo, y es que sospechaba que esto tenía mas que ver con lo que vi aquel día, en aquel escritorio…

Suspire frustrada, al menos iría a casa temprano.

**-si no tiene otra duda, ****¿podría decirle al chico que me espera que pase?**

**-Claro-**susurre al tiempo que me levantaba para salir de la oficina, además esto ya me lo esperaba de alguna manera.

**-Puedes pasar-** le dije a Sasuke con cierto reproche, que quizá ni advirtió.

Porque él era una de esas razones por las que estaba en ese lío, el alboroto "el gallinero", y les había dado ideas para revelarse y luego ese viernes…por su culpa perdí tiempo en el patio…

Bueno pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Camine fuera de la dirección y me pare en el edificio espere allí por unos 15 minutos

Mientras unas chicas se acercaron a mí.

**-maestra ¡Que guapa!-** me dijo una chica castaña amable.

**-gracias.**

**-¿no va a dar clase hoy?-** pregunto la pelinaranja

**-no, tuve un problema, ****será mañana.**

**-es una lastima- **susurro la castaña.

**-bueno nos vemos maestra-** dijo la otra chica, pronto ambas se perdieron a lo largo los jardines.

Espere y pronto vi a Sasuke salir del edificio, al parecer tampoco le había ido tan bien.

**-S****asuke- **le llame cuando lo tuve a lado, el venía un tanto retraído…

**-S****akura- **dijo cambiando el semblante a uno mas relajado- **creí que te habías marchado.**

**-claro que no, te estaba esperando.**

**-bueno pues vámonos.**

Caminamos a fuera de la escuela, salude a un par de maestros y algunos alumnos, el también saludo a un par de chicas.

Llegamos al auto y le abrí para que entrara.

**-****¿como te fue?-** le pregunte mientras ponía la llave para encender el auto

**-pues dijo que no ****podía hacer mucho, y que tenia que hablarlo con el director personalmente, me dio cita para el miércoles de la próxima semana.**

**Así que estos días estaré sin venir, se supone que no tengo autorización.**

**-será una lastima- **dije espontánea

**-tu …¿lo crees?-**pregunto escéptico.

**-si lo creo.****-** le dije sincera.

**-y a ti que tal te fue?****-**pregunto cambiando la conversación.

**-tres**** días descontados-** comente con decepción.

**-no sabia ****que te descontaban tanto por una falta. **

**-pues así es…**

Nos quedamos callados, no necesitaba decirle el otro motivo de mi descuento, no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

-**bueno pues creo que me voy- **dijo empezando a salir del auto

-**no puedes irte…por eso te espere, porque te llevare a tu casa.**

**-y ¿eso?**

**-pues te lo debo, es lo minimo…tu me has llevado ya dos veces a mi casa y además arreglaste mi auto, debo pagarte.**

**-no es nada****, de verdad-** me dijo amable.

**-vamos ****déjame hacerlo ¿si?.**

**-bueno.**

**-Oye y**** ¿que hacías en aquel lugar donde estaba con mi auto?.**

**-****es que cerca se encuentra mi anterior escuela y fui a hablar con los maestros que me aplicaron los dos exámenes extraordinarios.**

**-ahh… y que te dijeron.**

**-pues uno no estaba, me dijeron que salio a un curso y la otra profesora me dijo que no había problema que solo debía ponerle nombre a un examen y que ella me volvería a poner la calificación que saque.**

**Aunque tuviera que hacer los exámenes, eso no me preocupa pues fue muy sencillo pasarlos.**

**-y ¿cuanto obtuviste en ellos?**

**-9 en ambos**

**-¿entonces porque reprobaste las materias?**

**-por lo mismo que tu me quieres reprobar**

**-¿por faltas?...oye yo no te quiero reprobar.**

**-si por eso…lo que me preocupa es que el problema se extienda en tiempo de tal forma que pierda el semestre.**

**-pues de mi parte sabes lo que pienso, no me importa yo te pasare.- **le dije segura**.**

**-¿de verdad?- **preguntó sorprendido.

**-bueno así como así no. Tienes que hacer tus tareas trabajos y exámenes.**

**-eres la maestra mas mala del mundo…**

Doble un par de cuadras y me estacione frente a un local de construcciones.

**-****acompáñame-** pedí porque no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

El miro el lugar y se bajo sin preguntar.

Entramos a un local sencillo en donde una chica estaba sentada tras de un escritorio, unos sillones de espera rojos y la pintura del cuarto azul cielo, este lugar lo había visto porque era el camino a mi casa.

**-hola buenas tardes-** salude llamando la atención de la chica**- me gustaría que me cotizaran un trabajo.**

**-tome asiento, ahora mismo le llamo al ingeniero.**

**-¿que hacemos aquí?-**pregunto sasuke curioso

**-quiero que me pongan un muro en medio de mi cuarto**

**-¿para que?- **preguntó Sasuke curioso…

En ese momento llego un señor a camisa cuadros rojo con blanco y pantalón beish, de cabello negro y de ojos cafés claro.

**-buenas tardes- **nos saludo a ambos.

**-hola.**

**-que tal.**

Hable**-mire necesito que me diga cuanto me sale poner un muro en mi cuarto, deseo dividirlo en dos cuartos.**

**-bien, vera…****necesitamos saber las medidas de su cuarto ¿las trae?-** negué con la cabeza, y me sentí tonta…era tan obvio aquello, me justifique pensando que tan solo fue el sopor de la mañana y no una conducta recurrente llamada estupidez**- no importa- **dijo viéndome detenidamente**- necesito también ver la instalación.**

**-se trata de un departamento- **añadí simple.

**-necesito ver la construcción, de tal manera que no afecte a sus vecinos de arriba y abajo…Quizá hasta tenga que pedir autorización previa a ellos.**

Fruncí el seño, no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

Por un lado mi vecina se quejaba de todo, seguro se entrometería con tanto ruido.

**-en caso de que le den la autorización le ****estaría cotizando en dos semanas y para la tercera empezaríamos los trabajos.**

**-es mucho tiempo…- **susurre pensativa.

**-lo es, pero estamos saturados de trabajo, incluso aunque valla con otra persona igual le ****diría lo mismo respecto al tiempo.**

**-hmp…gracias, de todos modos, yo le llamare.**

Volvimos al auto después de ello.

**-y ****¿para que quieres dividir tu cuarto en dos?**

**-vendrá mi hermana a vivir conmigo en unos días y quiero que se sienta cómoda y además que tenga privacidad.**

**-y ¿se quedara mucho tiempo?-**pregunto curioso.

**-no, solo ****serán unos cuantos días.**

**-en mi casa tengo el ****teléfono de un señor que nos hizo arreglos en la casa, te lo busco ahora que lleguemos, igual el te puede hacer las cosas mas rápido-** sugirió de repente.

**-¿tu lo crees?, en verdad necesito que este listo para la próxima semana.**

**-pues lo que hizo en mi casa fue muy rápido**

**-y ¿que arreglo?**

**-conformo el tercer piso**

**-ya veo.**

Prendí la radio en una estación de música comercial y comenzamos a avanzar.

**-en la siguiente cuadra das vuelta a la izquierda**

**Y luego después de dos doblas a la derecha…- **dio las instrucciones de manera sencilla.

Un vencidario muy lindo, cada una de aquellas casas estaban sumamente cuidadas.

Con jardines amplios llenos de flores y carros ultimo modelo a cada paso.

**-llegamos al barrio U****chiha- **comente con sorna.

**-jajajjaa muy graciosa.**

Estacione mi carro donde me lo indico.

Su casa era de tres pisos, color arena con unas tejas color ladrillo… enorme, con un jardín abierto, un pino en el lado izquierdo del patio y del lado derecho se encontraba una cochera.

**-una modesta casa- **comente impresionada

El sonrío y se bajo del auto, me abrió la puerta cortésmente.

**-****acompáñame-** dijo con esa sonrisa que me empezaba a embelesar.

**-es que…-**dije mirando indecisa la casa.

Odiaría toparme con Itachi, pero aun cabía esa posibilidad de que no fueran nada, a demás si me lo topara debía sostener mi postura, después de todo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y de estar con quien quiera, aunque también era el hecho de que me daba pena.

**-vamos no hay nadie-** animó

**-****¿seguro?**

**-si- **dijo y me tomo de la mano.

Un tacto calido y que me lleno de seguridad **–bien vamos.**

Cerré la puerta y camine tras de el.

Un camino de mosaicos nos transporto a la puerta principal.

Una puerta carísima, a decir verdad nunca había estado en casa de gente que tenia dinero.

Y el dinero brillaba en cada rincón en que fijabas la mirada.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entre con cierto sigilo.

Estaba muy limpio el lugar y todo estaba forjado de madera fina y de colores sutiles.

Me llevo a una cocina muy amplia y el refrigerador era tres veces el mío, alguna vez había soñado con vivir en una casa como esta.

**-****¿quieres algo de tomar?-** me pregunto amable al tiempo que lo abría.

Me acerque a la nevera para observar mas, el mismo se encontraba repleto de toda clase de alimentos.

**-una soda esta bien.**

Saco dos sodas y luego dos vasos y me extendió uno.

**-gracias.**

Tomamos la bebida.

Y comencé a sentirme incomoda porque Sasuke ya había ido a mi casa y era demasiado humilde a lo que el acostumbraba.

Ese hecho me desanimo un poco, aunque no hubiera fundamento para ello, porque Sasuke ni siquiera es mi amigo ¿o si?

¿Acaso ya habíamos pasado esa barrera?

**-que piensas Sakura?-** preguntó en medio del vacio con sus ojos negros intensos sobre mi… su voz me pareció un suspiro en el oído.

Mi piel se erizó con solo escucharlo.

**-nada**- dije volviendo a la realidad –¿**te parece si me das ese numero?**

**-si- **contesto y dejamos los vasos sobre la mesa.

Salimos de la cocina y caminamos por un pasillo pude divisar un comedor muy fino y bonito en un recinto del lado derecho.

Y luego llegamos a otra puerta de madera.

La abrió.

Estábamos en una especie de cuarto de tele había una sala muy cómoda y amplia color beish y al centro un sillón negro en línea con un televisor tan grande que parecía un cine para casa.

**-woow, esto si que es ver tele-** comente sorprendida.

El me tomo de la mano llevándome a otro extremo del mismo cuarto y pronto divisé otra puerta…me deje llevar.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz

Era un despacho

Un escritorio de madera y dos sillas finamente talladas una lap sobre ella, a demás aquel lugar estaba lleno de stantes todos y cada uno repletos de libros.

El se acerco al escritorio y saco una agenda de uno de los cajones.

Yo me acerque asombrada a los libros, ¿como podían tener una colección tan grande?

**-es asombroso-**susurre para mi.

**-****¿te gustan los libros?**

**-si, me encanta leer-** dije contenta, tomando uno y otro y ojeándolos**.-y tu ¿acostumbras leer?**

**-si, de vez**** en cuando, tengo mis propios libros, pero esos están en mi cuarto, si quieres te los puedo mostrar.**

**-si me encantaría-** conteste sin pensar.

Camine por dos de aquellos pasillos, había de todas las categorías incluso habían varios de física, unos ejemplares muy costosos.

**-sabes ****Sakura-** escuche su voz **- no creo que sea buena idea que pongas una pared fija.**

Le mire intrigada al tiempo que tenía uno de esos libros en mis manos a punto de ojear.

**-pero es necesari****o, pediré el permiso para ello- **comente ante lo dicho.

**-hablo de que si solo se quedara un par de ****días, gastarías para montar el muro y además después para derribarlo.**

**-lo se, pero en verdad necesito hacerlo.**

En ese momento el se quedo callado y su mirada se perdió en la nada, debía estar pensando en algo.

**-talvez…-**hablo después de un par de minutos**- deberías en vez de ello poner un muro de tabla roca, así cuando se marche tu visita las cosas pueden volver a su lugar.**

**-un muro de tabla roca…- **susurre intrigada **-¿como es ese muro?-**pregunte curiosa.

-**es una pared provisional, como de cartón compacto, tipo madera, algo así…no lo se bien…lo que es seguro es que funge igual como una pared.**

**Tan independiente como lo deseas, a diferencia que se pone ****rápido sin molestar a los vecinos y se quita de igual manera, cuando lo desees, sin dañar la construcción original de tu pieza.**

Era asombroso como un chico, podía impresionarme, me sonroje ante aquel pensamiento y mi corazón estupidamente delataba mi asombro, me gire sonrojada hacia el libro.

Y también me sentía tan tonta…¿como el podía provocar cosas, así de la nada?...

**-se oye bien…seguramente ****tendré que ver que me conviene más.**

**-de todos modos sigo buscando el teléfono que te prometí.**

Me concentre en los libros que tenia en frente y me sorprendí la cantidad de títulos que había.

El seguía en los cajones del escritorio.

Mientras veía de reojo algunos autores que me gustaban; como Homero, Sheakspear, Tolstoi, Rabelais, Allan Poe, Von Goethe, Sade, Alighieri, Balzac, y por supuesto Nietzche, entre muchos más…

Seguí tomando otros tomos más.

Un libro llamo mi atención; fotografía decía en la pasta, era color blanco y una bonita ilustración de aves exóticas, de colores rojo y azul intensos, en su habitad, en un bosque siempre verde.

Lo abrí maravillada.

No había mucho texto, tan solo imágenes vivas de todo el mundo

**-es ****increíble-** exclame inmersa en ese apasionante libro.

**-¿Qué es ****increíble?-** escuche su firme voz detrás de mí.

**-Esto-**conteste ojeando cada pagina de ese libro, el estaba tras de mi, podía sentir su cercanía, su aroma, ese que conocía por la sudadera y que ya había guardado en mi memoria.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar solo un poco…¿acaso esto es normal?...

**-ya ****había visto ese libro- **comento tan cerca, al tiempo que extendió su mano alrededor de mi cuerpo tomando el libro y ojeándolo, solté el libro débilmente.

El es tan sereno…en verdad lograba estremecerme.

**-mira esta ****es mi favorita-** comento muy cerca de mi oído mostrando esa bonita imagen **-un lugar donde el cielo y el mar se hacen uno solo.**

**-seria lindo ir aya-** dije absorta en su voz, en la imagen, en su cercanía misma.

**-si…****-** susurro.

El libro resbaló de sus manos, quizás no era solo yo…quizá esa sensación era compartida…

Me agache para recogerlo y un cd cayo de el.

**-mira-** dije entusiasmada, olvidándome de ese nerviosismo que me estaba consumiendo-**hay un disco interactivo.**

**-¿quieres verlo?-**pregunto al tiempo que me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, asentí.

Tomo el disco y camino en dirección a la sala de t.v., le seguí.

**-siempre quise tener una ****cámara…y tomar muchas fotos…me hubiera gustado estudiar algo como eso.**

**-es una buena idea, pero imagino que se debe tener algún talento para ello.**

**-sensibilidad…-**susurre y el puso el cd en aquel reproductor y encendió el televisor.

Y luego de ello empezaron a pasar una a una imágenes, de colores vivos de la naturaleza…

Paris…los Campos Eliseos, el Agujero azul más profundo, el desierto de Arizona; una ola magistral formada de arena por las ráfagas de viento, el bosque de piedra en china, que a pesar de estar muy cerca de nuestro hogar jamás había tenido la oportunidad de visitar, también estaban otras imágenes de la muralla china.

**-esa es la isla encantada de Yemen-** dije reconociendo las fotografías**- me encantaría ir, tomaría muchas fotos.**

El se giro y volvió al cuarto de biblioteca. Yo seguí entusiasmada viendo el video.

…Las colinas de chocolate de filipinas, el bosque sumergido en la Patagonia, una imagen espectacular de un lago de fuego, y por supuesto la isla encantada del Japón y el bosque de bambu…

**-Oye Sakura-** regreso con otro libro**-mira esto.**

Se acerco a mi y en seguida puso el libro en el índice.

-**es un libro de teoría de la fotografía.**

**-así es.**

**-déjame verlo-** comente feliz-**tomando el libro en mis manos.**

**-mira, viene como poner la cámara en determinado ángulo para sacar este tipo de imágenes.- **dije ojeándolo y parando en el capitulo seis.

El libro se encontraba subrayado y además había una fotos dentro.

**-mira que linda foto-** era de una linda mujer de ojos negros, sentada en un parque viendo a un punto indefinido, con una linda sonrisa…

**-es mi madre-** contesto el sorprendido y luego tomo la foto.

**-mira ****detrás dice algo.**

_**-**__**"Mikoto**_

_**La primera vez que te vi…no pude evitar tomarte sin permiso" diciembre del año x**_**-**Sasuke leyó.

**-****¡que romántico!-** susurre.

Al tiempo un sonido muy peculiar nos hizo sorprendernos

**-ahhh…ahhh…más…más…-**eran ¿gemidos…?

Los dos giramos a ver lo que antes habían sido unas lindas imágenes ahora se convertían en una película…

**-eso es****…-** dije estupidamente viendo la televisión

**-una ****película porno-** completo**-no es…mía-**dijo débilmente.

**-espera…¿Cómo hacen eso?- **dije mirando detenidamente la imagen.

**-no lo se…****deberíamos intentarlo…**

En ese momento una voz me saco de mi estupefacción**- ¿sasuke?, que esta…?**

En ese momento una señora de ojos negros y con cabello suelto escurrido, me miraba intrigada…

Sasuke y yo nos miramos y no pude evitar sentirme muy culpable…y sonrojada…

**-****yo…lo lamento…dijo la madre de Sasuke, cerrando tras de si la puerta.**

Mire a Sasuke**- pásame una bolsa de papel.**

El se río y camino a pagar el televisor.

**-¿de que te ****ríes?-**pregunte ofendida

**-de tu cara…te ves tan apenada.- **dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

**-no es gracioso-**me queje**- y ¿que fue eso de deberíamos intentarlo?-**dije molesta.

**-pues es la verdad-**le mire con el seño fruncido**- no dije que tu y yo…separados…auque igual juntos no estaría nada mal…mejor me callo…-**susurro nervioso.

**-****anda-**dije empujándolo a la puerta **-ve a decirle a tu madre que esto solo es un mal entendido-**Y luego de ello me vino una mejor idea**- ¿sabes que?...mejor me voy.**

Gire para salir de el cuarto, de su casa, nunca me había sentido tan apenada en toda mi vida.

Me detuvo fuertemente de la mano **-¿no te vallas?...yo voy a explicarle…espérame ¿si?**

Y no se porque obedecí, el se fue y yo me dispuse en uno de los sillones con el libro de fotografía.

Mire de nuevo aquella foto y luego encontré otras más.

Una foto en la que estaban aquella joven de la foto anterior y un hombre blanco y alto de cabello negro y facciones firmes, supuse que eran los padres de sasuke, al menos su mamá lo era, ambos recargados en un árbol, abrazados…al reverso decía…

"_marzo del año x…_

_Tan mágico así es lo nuestro, te mire sonreír…estabas tan bonita…fue allí que supe que quería formar una familia a tu lado._

_Isla encantada Yakushima"_

Era tan romántico, ¿de verdad exitia un amor así?, me preguntaba que tan fuertes son los sentimientos de un hombre por una mujer, mi experiencia personal, era tan limitada y no solo en mi propia piel, si no en experiencia de mujeres cercanas a mi, ninguna me había platicado de un amor intensamente correspondido, quien sabe…tal vez esa señora tenia suerte, de haber encontrado su alma gemela…

Esperaba que un hombre algún día sintiera todo ello por mi…

Y luego de nuevo volví a la realidad, tenia que salir de aquí, me sentía sumamente apenada…

Tome mis cosas y camine a la puerta de salida y pude escuchar desde la cocina.

_**-Sasuke, no intentes explicarlo sabes que no me molesta, al contrario me alegra que ya tengas una novia**__**…espero que me la presentes**_

_**-mamá- se quejo Sasuke**_

_**-amor…no te sientas apenado solo utiliza tu cuarto para ello y ponle cerrojo.**_

_**-ya te lo dije…ella es una amiga…lo que paso fue un mal entendido…**_

_**-si, si-**_ dijo no muy convencida su madre_**- traje pizza, ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?**_

_**-si.**_

Cerré la puerta antes de que Sasuke me viera, subí a mi auto y lo encendí.

En ese momento Sasuke salio de su casa.

**-espera, ¿A dónde vas?**

**-a casa, gracias por todo.- **conteste apenada evadiendo su mirada.

**-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?****-**pidió suavemente.

**-porque siento mucha vergüenza…**

**-eso fue una tontería- **dijo restando importancia a ello

**-mejor ****después ¿si?-** pedí

**-¿lo promete?**

**-si…lo prometo…**

**-al menos quédate para que te de el número-**pidió

**-es que…no puedo, de verdad.**

**-bu****eno, entonces busco el numero telefónico, pero…¿cómo te lo doy?, es decir, ya no tengo que ir a la escuela, al menos no hasta el miércoles…o, talvez pueda ir a tu casa…o talvez podrías llamarme…**

**-te ****daré mi numero-¿**Por qué lo hice?, no lo sabia simplemente saque una pluma de la guantera y tome su mano y escribí Sakura Haruno 55237281.

**-entonces te llamo- **dijo sonriendo mirando el numero en su mano.

**-si…**

**-Adiós-** susurro

**-Adiós S****asuke…**

**-S****akura…tienes que llevar tu auto, lo que le hice es provisional, te ayudara tan solo un par de días.**

**-gracias S****asuke…-** dije con una sonrisa.

Avance en mi auto, sin ganas de marcharme, me hubiera gustado bajar del auto y comer un poco de pizza y platicar aun más, pero ya abría tiempo, porque sin quererlo y sin sentirlo el estaba entrando en mi vida, sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

* * *

_**¿QUE LES PARECE?**_

**_SAKURA Y SASUKE MAS CERCA, Y AUN ESTARAN MAS CERCA ^^_**

**_A UNA COSA UNA CHICA PREGUNTÓ SI PUBLICABA SEGUIDO, SI AMIGAAA SOLO TARDO A LO MAS 15 DÍAS, PERO TODO LO QUE TENGO ESTA BUENOO_**

**_OJALA Y LO LEAS..._**

**_ESPERO QUE EL CAAPI LES HAYA GUSTADOOO_**

**_HOY LES TRAJE A PEIN_**

**_SI CHICAS OYERON BIENNN!_**

**_n_n PEIN..._**

**_Y NOS REPARTIRA UNOS BESOTES_**

**_JAJAAA Y A QUIEN COMENTE SE LO LLEVA A SU CASA, DICE ESTAR CON MUCHA ENERGIA PARA TODAS :p_**

**_JAJAJAJAJAAJA_**

**_NOS VEMOS NENAS Y GUAPISIMOS CHICOOSSS_**

**_CUIDENSEEE Y VIVA !_**

**_NOODDD FELIZZZ DIA!_**

**_CHAOOOO_**


	12. ¿DIA DE PADRE E HIJO?

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA DE MI MENTESILLA...SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRAA...**_

_**HOLAA NENASS SII SE KE TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR CONTI**_

_**PERO YA ESTA AKI,JIJIJ CON MUCHOS TRABAJOS, PERO LO LOGRE.**_

_**BUENO DEL CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE, YA SABEN ES DE SASUKITOOO**_

_**A LEER, ESPERO QUE EL TIEMPO NO LES HAYA DESCONTEXTUALIZADO DE LA HISTORIAA**_

_**UFFF...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Día de padre e hijo?**

Abrí los ojos y aun me sentía cansado, me senté en la cama y mire el reloj; diez para las siete, el despertador debía sonar dentro de los mismos diez minutos.

Me talle los ojos y bostece, me levante con cierta parsimonia y abrí el armario en busca de ropa deportiva; saque un pants azul y una chamarra negra y la coloque sobre mi cama y luego me dirigí al baño.

Después de hacer mis necesidades, tome una ducha rápida, pues no tenia mucho tiempo, debía llegar a los entrenamientos a las 8:00 de la mañana.

Y luego de las vacaciones que tome de una semana aquella situación seria nada fácil, el señor Hiroshi Kimura estaría más que furioso y nada de lo que dijera menguaría esa situación, pero aun así era algo que debía hacer.

Salí de la ducha con la toalla enredada a la cintura y camine en mi cuarto con el cabello húmedo, goteando.

Me incline a tomar la ropa cuando, unos pequeños golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

Suspire con fastidio y camine a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta.

En el marco estaba mi padre, con su cara insípida y seria, sin mucha expectativa, incluso me pareció igual a la mía.

**-y ¿a que debo tu…-** ¿debía ser mas amable?, no lo creo, las cosas entre nosotros son siempre así, era ridículo demostrar cordialidad o afecto **– …visita?**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, quizá pensado en lo mucho que nos parecemos, entro y miro mi cuarto en un rápido parpadeo, jalo la silla que se encontraba sobrepuesta en mi escritorio y se sentó.

Yo gire sin reparar mucho en el, y dos palabras fueron las necesarias para saber a que debía su presencia.

**-tu madre…-**susurro inseguro

Le mire incrédulo **–si es hoy…no puedo-** dije tajante, aun recordaba esa platica con ella.

Aunque sabía que no me libraría de esa situación, jamás imagine que sería tan pronto…

Camine en dirección a mi cama y tome una playera blanca, me la puse entre los brazos.

Mi padre se levanto de la silla y camino a la puerta, sujetó la perilla **–media hora, te espero en el auto, no demores…y ponte algo formal-** dijo incisivo.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, un suspiro de frustración salió ahogado de mi boca.

Mire al armario

Y aunque no lo quisiera, debía hacerlo.

Seleccione una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris de vestir, saque unos zapatos negros nuevos, unos que nunca he usado, mi madre los compro al empezar el año, asegurando que me iba ver muy bien si vestía formal a la escuela.

Y es que por mucho que fuera prioridad mía asistir al entrenamiento, mi padre rara vez pedía algo, y cuando lo hacia no era una opción deshacerse de la responsabilidad plantada.

Sus ojos firmes me hablaban que no tenía opción porque cuando ellos se unen no es fácil oponerse, y no me sentía en condiciones para cargar con las consecuencias de su enojo…al menos no de ambos.

Por lo que hacerme a la idea no me demoro mas que un par de minutos, las palabras de mi madre nunca son a la ligera en esta casa, ella es una persona que no descansa hasta que su voluntad se haga, por muy absurda e infantil que fuese… Por eso no me extrañaba que mi padre terminara haciendo lo que ella pedía, tampoco creo que la idea de pasar un día completo conmigo le haya entusiasmado en lo absoluto.

Baje a la cocina con la corbata sin anudar

Y allí estaba mi madre con ese bonito vestido verde pistache, sentada a la mesa con Itachi.

**-siéntate amor-** me dijo mama alegre mientras me acercaba para tomar un asiento del comedor.

Asentí, itachi leía el periódico del día.

Tome asiento y mire a mi madre en la nevera buscar algo que ofrecerme;

**-¿Qué te ofrezco?**

**-cualquier cosa esta bien-** dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Mi madre saco un par de huevos y tocino y se dispuso a cocinar.

**-te ves tan guapo así mi Sasu, deberías vestir de esa manera hijito-** aludo amorosa mi madre mientras preparaba huevos fritos en la sartén.

**-pues sigues viéndote mocoso-**dijo Itachi bajando el periódico para inspeccionarme de reojo.

**-si claro, al menos no soy un idiota.**

**-Sasuke…¡que es ese mal lenguaje!**

**-esta de malas tu bebe-** susurro con sorna Itachi.

**-Itachi, no lo molestes, no quiero que estén peleando-**reprocho mi madre

**-hmp.**

Mi madre me extendió el plato

**-no me podre ir tranquila si se que no se llevan bien-** dijo con cierta mortificación.

**-¿a donde irás?-** pregunto Itachi dejando a un lado el periódico.

**-hace dos días encontré una foto muy linda en la que estoy con su padre-** contó mientras sus ojos irradiaban alegría **-entonces se la mostré a él, y adivinen ¡¿que?**

**-¿que?-** pregunto Itachi

Tome la cuchara y comía detenidamente mientras prestaba atención a lo que mi madre decía.

**-que a la noche me trajo dos boletos para ir a la isla encantada Yakushima, hizo una reservaciones en una linda cabaña.**

Sonreí al escucharlo, debieron ser aquellas fotos que encontré aquel día con Sakura.

Sakura…

Es tan…

**-Sasuke…**

**-¿eh?**

**-¿que si quieres más?, estas tan distraído esta mañana, ni siquiera has pronunciado palabra.**

**-quizá está enfermo…**

**-claro que no, esta enamorado**

**-¿enamorado?, jajajajaj…no lo creo, de quien de Suigetsu ó de Juggo?**

**-Itachi, no digas eso…**

**-¡ahh!-** exclame distraídamente**- no, ya me tengo que ir- **dije mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina.

**-ves lo que te digo, ni siquiera se molesto de lo que dije, mas bien creo que esta en sus cinco minutos, que en su caso es todo el día.**

**-deja de insultar, es solo que esa chica lo trae de cabeza- **apunto mi madre.

**-¿ahh si?-pregunto Itachi con morbo.**

**-¡ohh si!, es una chica realmente linda.**

**-mamá…-** me queje

**-espera Sasuke, no seas envidioso comparte con tu hermano un poco de tu vida.**

**-¡si ma!, estoy de acuerdo, yo quiero saber como es mi linda cuñadita**

**-jajaja si pues mira, tiene unos ojos muy lindos, verdes esmeralda y su cabello es muy especial es de color…**

**-mamá…deja de decir esas cosas….me voy-**me levante furioso y salí de allí.

¿Porque lo tenían que ver como algo insólito?, después de todo no había nada de que impresionarse, Sakura y yo tan solo somos amigos…y ese Itachi…¿a él que diablos le importa mi vida?…

**-veo que ya estas listo-**dijo mi padre sentado en el asiento del conductor

Asentí y me subí al auto.

**-ya deberías vestir más formal- **dijo mirando mi atuendo

**-si como digas-** era muy temprano para empezar a pelear y el día sería muy largo.

Mi padre encendió el auto y estaba por arrancar cuando Itachi salió corriendo de la casa,

Mi padre espero a que él se acercara **–hey Sasuke-** llego jadeando hasta nosotros**- solo quería felicitarte.**

Mi padre y yo nos miramos escépticos

**-por un segundo creí que eras guey…**

**-jajaa muy gracioso.**

Mi padre miro con desaprobación a Itachi y luego su mirada se volvió a mi.

**-eres un tarado-** bufe molesto.

Itachi se dio la media vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el auto arranco…

Las calles de Tokio a las 8 de la mañana lucían vacías, los locales comenzaban a abrirse y los rayos del sol aportaban un calor sutil a aquella fría mañana.

Me recargue en el vidrio de la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente empañado y cerré los ojos, mientras pensaba cuando había sido la ultima vez en la que estuve con mi padre…

(flash back)

_**-Sasuke **__**pásame**__**las**__**pinzas**_

_**-¿cuáles las de pico?**_

_**-si esas**_

_Me gire y las busque en la caja de herramientas._

_**-aquí tienes**_

_**-mira ves esta bujía**_

_**-Si papa**_

_**-Yo la sujetare con las pinzas de presión y de este orificio tu intentas votarla**_

_**-ya… si**_

_Me posicione en el auto y me acomode para poder hacerlo._

_Luego de un par de forcejeos la pieza salió rodando._

_El miro atravesó del orificio__**- mira velo por ti mismo- **__sugirió alentándome a que me acercara._

_Me acerque con cierta curiosidad._

–_**¿que ves?-**__ pregunto_

_**-nada**_

_**- exacto, esta tapado.**_

_El tomo un desarmador y presiono para destaparlo._

_**-Eso es todo-**__ dijo sonriente__**- dale marcha.**_

_**-si-**__ corrí hasta el auto y lo encendí._

_**-puedes escucharlo Sasuke…el ronroneo del auto…es diferente ahora.**_

_Puse mucha atención y ahora se escuchaba aquel ruido menos viciado._

_**-si, si lo escucho…**_

_**-bien apaga el auto y ven**_

_Camine hasta el…_

_**-¿te gustaría tener una motocicleta?**_

_**-¿es en serio? Me encantaría…**_

_**-te la comprare-**__Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro__**-pero no le digas a tu madre-**__negué con la cabeza__**- cuando este aquí, no le quedara mas que resignarse.**_

_**-si claro…no descansara hasta que me deshaga de ella**_

_**-no…no lo hará, ¿sabes porque se enamoro tu madre de mi?**_

_**-¿tengo que escucharlo?**_

_**-si**_

_**-bien dime**_

_**-ella iba en una escuela de mujeres y yo la había visto pasar un par de veces, mi casa estaba cerca de esa escuela…entonces un dia me anime, y simplemente lo hice, me pare ante ella y le dije que si quería salir conmigo**_

_**-¿y ella dijo que si?**_

_**-dijo que no**_

_**-¿y que paso?**_

_**-que después de ello, todos los días la espere a fuera de la escuela en mi moto, si era una chatarra, pero me sentía orgulloso de tenerla, la gane trabajando muy duro…**_

_**-y ¿cómo se decidió a salir contigo?**_

_**-pues siempre se sonreía conmigo, creo que por eso estuve allí parado como tonto un mes…**_

_**Y un día me dijo, "parece que no te iras, hasta que salga contigo, ¿cierto?" y yo la jale para subirla a la moto.**_

_**Así que no será mayor problema si prometes ser precavido, porque a ella le gusta la velocidad, aunque dirá lo contrario.**_

_**-jajaajaa, lo creo solo porque lo dices tu….**_

_**Buena estrategia la tuya, pero creo que eso es demasiado, jamás haría algo como eso…**_

_Mi padre se sonrió __**–aun eres un crio…algún día llegara esa persona, que te haga hacer cosas ridículas, que te manipule, no importa que.**_

_**-creo que comienzo a preocuparme**_

_**-esa es la intensión…hijo mío…no te enamores, créeme…**_

_**-Fugaku- **__la voz molesta de mi madre termino con ese momento de hombres._

_(fin del flash back)_

**-¿que tal la escuela?- **dijo mi padre haciéndome regresar al presente.

**-pues nada…-**dije mirando a las calles.

**-eso no dijo tu madre- **reprocho molesto.

**-hmp…puedo arreglar mis problemas solo.**

**-lo se, pero puede ser mas tardado a tu manera ¿no lo crees?**

**-me hicieron perdidizos mis papeles y no me dejaran entrar en la escuela**

**-¿cuánto llevas sin asistir?**

**-una semana**

**-iré a hablar personalmente con el director**

Me hacía sentir como un mocoso que no era capaz de resolver sus propios problemas.

**-no es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo**

**-perderás el año…no seas orgulloso…al menos no, cuando la situación requiere otras medidas.**

**-¿crees que el hecho de que vayas cambie las cosas?, el punto es que no tengo los papeles, no es cuestión de que si le caigo mal al director ó si hice algo mal…es una situación meramente burocrática.**

**-aun así, al menos creo que conseguiré que te dejen pasar.**

**-puede ser, pero el punto es que si no consigo los papeles en tiempo, no tendré registro en las oficinas centrales de educación, no importando si vas ó no terminare perdiendo el año.**

**-estaré allí el martes que regrese.**

Y lo haría no importa lo mucho que me negase, porque así somos los Uchiha un tanto necios…y a decir verdad es preferible ir a quedarme un par de semanas sin clases, hay maestros que no son flexibles a explicaciones justificables.

**-¿tantos días se irán?-** pregunte con curiosidad

**-si, es que últimamente las cosas no estaban muy bien con tu madre, y no me gustaría que tu abuela comience a meterle ideas**

Mi abuela…ese tema salía a relucir cada que peleaban, y a decir verdad no entendía porque tanto resentimiento con ella, es una mujer dulce y amoroso pero aun así…

**-ya ves como es, no esperare a que me salga con que "me voy a casa de mi madre; tu ni me haces caso"…**

**-y porque haces esa voz ridícula**

**-pues así hablan las mujeres cuando están molestas…creme n o se en que momento decidí casarme.**

**-mmm yo si se…cuando Itachi se les adelanto**

**-jajaa muy gracioso…Itachi nació dentro del matrimonio**

**-si claro…**

Pronto llegamos…una de las avenidas principales en Tokio, Rango.

Rango, cuya imagen es excepcional; en esta calle se ubica el domicilio de los mejores consorcios de Japón.

Una avenida que abarca dos colonias "la de Trueno" y la de "Fuego" al centro de la avenida esta un parque que divide los dos carriles, con bancas y arboles podados con figuras extrañas.

La empresa Kensetsu ga dōsa suru (constructora de obras) es la empresa de mi familia, es una de las empresas más importantes en Tokio, es la principal constructora del país, contribuye de manera incisiva a la economía del mismo, siendo un apoyo importante en la formación de empleos.

Se extiende en un perímetro de dos manzanas, un edificio blanco con negro con una fachada impecable.

El zaguán negro se abrió ante nosotros y avanzamos hasta el estacionamiento.

Nos bajamos del auto y me estire desperezándome, tenía ya un par de años que no venía a este lugar.

Claro que sabía sobre la empresa, no mucho, cosas básicas como que es una empresa nacional que se solidifico hace mas de medio siglo y que fue fundada por mi bisabuelo y por otros amigos que en su época tenían el capital y la influencia para figurar en el mercado de aquellos días, pero por supuesto los años le trajeron consigo mayor prestigio y la seriedad que involucro en sus servicios incluyendo en la calidad de materiales y mano de obra hicieron que se colocara como la mano derecha, por así decirlo, de los requerimientos que el país iba necesitando, con concesiones a largo plazo.

Mi padre a la muerte de mi abuelo subió como el presidente responsable de la dirección de la empresa siendo el, el heredero de la fracción mayoritaria de las acciones.

A pesar de que empezó a dirigir muy joven el negocio familiar eso no desmejoro la situación financiera de la misma, sino que afianzo contratos decisivos y conformo proyectos importantes que trajeron mayores oportunidades.

Así que desde hace veinte años la empresa trabaja con obras de infraestructura que el país demanda; como puentes, carreteras, puertos, vías férreas, plantas de energía eléctrica, presas, obras de irrigación, construcciones industriales y comerciales, etc…

Es por esto que mi padre no tenia mucho tiempo para estar en la casa, dirigir y responder ante tal presión debía ser algo sumamente estresante.

Camine con él a paso apresurado, parece que ya se ha hecho tarde, en seguida le abordaron un par de secretarias, pero no por ello nos detuvimos, parece que esta acostumbrado a que le aborden en todo momento y que además no se tome el tiempo para ello.

**-señor, la obra en Kin-rio, se tuvo que detener, un tubo callo sobre un auto y las personas que venían en él, están muy graves, la prensa insiste en hablar con usted.**

**-señor los teléfonos no han parado de sonar todo el día, y es en relación al suceso de Kin-rio- **dijo otra.

**-señor las acciones han bajado un 2.6%.**

**-dile a la prensa que daré una conferencia breve a las once y a los que llamen di lo mismo…**

**y de las acciones oferta…- **mi padre se detuvo muy molesto y se giro** -ya sabes que se tiene que hacer, no se porque pretender que les resuelva todo, si no para que los tengo de empleados.**

Mire como los empleados se iban con cierto temor, luego de allí caminamos hasta el elevador

Mi padre suspiro con cansío y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí estúpido ante él, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo ayudar y supe que a veces me comportaba como un tonto, siempre renegando, sin valorar aquellos esfuerzos que les veía como mínimos…

Salimos del elevador en el piso seis y caminamos por un lujoso pasillo de adoquines mármol, y paredes de cristal, dos oficinas eran las que habían en ese piso, una era la aula de consejo y la otra era la oficina del director.

Abrió la gran puerta de cedro.

Dos escritorios en un recinto muy amplio, un par de sofás de cuero…

Camine tras de el;

**-buenos días Fuga…-** el nombre de mi padre ahogo en boca de esa mujer, cuando me miro entrar tras de el **–señor- **pronuncio torpemente.

Gire a verla, su asistente es una mujer de a lo mas 37 años, de cabello largo azul y ojos verdes, muy atractiva, la misma de la imagen de la revista, su asistente aparecía a su lado en cada conferencia, en cada evento.

**-buenos días- **susurro

**-buenos días-**salude sin interés

Mi padre se quito su saco y lo colgó en un perchero luego se dirigió a su escritorio

Me senté en el sofá, mientras me acoplaba a la situación…

Este sería un día largo, porque cuando mi madre dijo algo sobre pasar tiempo juntos, pensaba tontamente que saldríamos a pescar o algo así, y no pasar tiempo en el trabajo.

La asistente se acerco**- desea un café señor-**

**-necesito que en una hora me tengas el informe detallado de lo que paso en Kin-rio-**

**-¿Kin-rio?-**pregunto sorprendida

**-hmp, veo que aún no lo sabes-**dijo molesto mi padre**- ve e infórmate, y tráeme lo que te pido, me urge.**

**-señor…su cita con el señor Madara es a las 2**

**-Madara…-**susurro pensativo

**-¿quiere que le cancele la cita?**

**-no…lo atenderé, anda apresúrate que me urge.**

**-si señor.**

La mujer camino en dirección de la puerta para salir.

**-¡ah Eriko!…dile a Kei que se ponga al tanto de la bolsa de valores…**

**-si señor**

La secretaria salió aprisa…

**-¿día difícil?-** susurre mientras me recostaba en el sofá.

Mi padre me miro y luego se levanto a una nevera que estaba cerca del gran ventanal

**-¿quieres una soda?**

**-una cerveza estaría bien**

**-Sasuke…- **regañó.

**-es broma, una soda esta bien**

**-creo que no fue el mejor día para pasarla juntos, pero quería que tu madre se fuera mas tranquila al viaje**

**-¿crees que las cosas se compliquen y no puedas salir con ella?**

**-no me importa si se complican, para ello tengo subordinados, no voy a dejar a tu madre plantada, nunca lo he hecho y esta no será la primera ves.**

Me alegro escucharlo**-¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?**

**-si**

Camino a su escritorio y se sentó **–trae la lap, de aquel escritorio**- dijo mientras el prendía la suya.

Me levante y tome la maquina en mis brazos y me acerque hasta el.

Prendió la máquina y luego de entrar a uno de los programas de la empresa, me mostro un sistema donde se tenían escaneados los últimos movimientos en los proyectos.

**-tienes que hacerme una lista de lo que ya se liquido, de los proyectos que están por concluir con su fecha de expiración y de los que se detuvieron y el motivo.**

**-y ¿eso como te ayuda? si lo tienes directo.**

**-pues me ayuda porque a las 6 de la tarde tendre una junta con los jefes de área y debo tener preparado un argumento, en el que detalle que he supervisado el trabajo.**

**-esta bien**

Respire con cansío y me jale la silla para comenzar con mi trabajo.

Carretera kuraki…en proceso…expiración…30 de octubre…

Distribución de material sucursal centro…satisfactorio…6 de octubre…

Mire el reloj y apenas había llevado una hora y lo mas tedioso es que apenas había capturado tres de las 16 hojas de información…

**-a este paso, creo que me iré a las nueve…**

**-si, ese es mi pensamiento a diario…**

**-deberías contratar a otros asistentes.**

**-hay cosas que solo un presidente debe hacer.**

**-si supongo…**

El crujir de la perilla de la puerta me hizo saber que alguien se acercaba…

**-señor Fugaku, aquí esta lo que me pidió-** dijo abriendo la puerta

**-pase Eriko.**

Le Mire por lo bajo llegar hasta mi padre.

**-si, señor, mire quiere que le de una explicación detallada.**

**-no gracias-** dijo mi padre tomando el folder que tenia en sus manos **–lo leeré yo mismo, puede retirarse y dejarme solo con mi hijo.**

**-señor y ¿que hago?**

**-¡busque algo!, los deberes son tantos en esta empresa que su comentario me parece absurdo.**

**-oh. Lo siento señor. Ya mismo me ocupo.**

La puerta se cerro tras de ella.

**-deberías ser más amable y paciente**

Mi padre entorno los ojos**-lo soy… pero me cuesta trabajo cuando escucho tonterías.**

Volví a lo que estaba y el se quedo callado leyendo aquel informe.

**-esto esta mal-** susurro molesto después de veinte minutos.

Y luego de ello se paro con el teléfono en mano y susurro cosas, supongo que alguien le estaba asesorando.

**-¿qué paso?-**pregunte al cabo que su conversación vía telefónica finalizo.

Se desplomo en el sofá y se tomo la cabeza pensativo y luego de un par de minutos, comenzó a hablar con cierto tedio y mortificación.

**-pues solo es que el accidente se ha calificado como intencional, la prensa estará encima en estos días, y no puedo evitar hablar del tema… **

**No puedo evadir el asunto…**

Me miró con mortificación-**Lo peor es que la junta de empresarios otorgara los subsidios a las empresas que mas lo ameriten en este mes, por lo que somos observados en todo momento, cada situación cuenta para dicho financiamiento, es el peor momento para algo como esto…**

**-será un escándalo…¿y que puedes hacer**?-pregunte estúpidamente, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que se hace en momentos como este.

**-pues no mucho, es obvio que esperan que hable a las once, y esperan escuchar el porque el conductor del tracto salió positivo en los exámenes de antidoping y alcoholismo…**

Mi padre respiro con cansío.

**-y ¿que paso con la familia?**

**-el padre murió, la señora esta muy grave y las dos niñas están con fuertes lesiones.**

**-esto si que es un lio…te vuelves el responsable indirecto.**

**-es por esto que debo revisar de vez en cuando como se llevan a cabo los procesos personalmente, ya sabes desde como se recluta al personal hasta su actuar en diversas circunstancias… algo para lo que no tengo tiempo…en fin…a fin de cuentas un accidente, pero debo salir y tomar las riendas de mi responsabilidad…**

Sus ojos se perdieron en el vidrio de la ventan , y la mañana ya despuntaba abrumadora.

Mire la computadora un par de minutos y pensé; un gran imperio, y mi padre a dedicado toda su vida a esto y yo…perdiendo tiempo…molesto por tonterías…

Sin hacer nada, para ayudar, para mejorar las cosas…

Debía empezar a pensar por lo que nos dejo el abuelo, lo que mi padre le ha costado sudor, esfuerzo y ausencia…

Me di cuenta que este seria mi camino…el de ellos…

Yo, no lo dejaría solo…

**-es hora, vamos…**

Asentí y camine detrás de el, bajamos al tercer piso, el lucia callado, pero no por ello intimidado, y no es de extrañarse ya tiene experiencia para manejarse en situaciones de alta tensión.

Dos puertas negras grandes se abrían a un recinto de conferencias, muy elegante, con butacas de piel negros y paredes de color marfil.

Subimos al escenario me coloque a su lado derecho, en un extremo del mismo.

La prensa entro puntual a las once de la mañana, periodistas de todas las televisoras y reporteros de periódicos y radio difusoras.

Aproximadamente un total de 30 personas.

Me aligere la corbata sin razón, aun y cuando el recinto tenia la temperatura exacta con la aclimatación, un cierto bochorno y un nudo en el estómago, así me sentía… esas personas no dudarían en atacar a mi padre…

Mi padre dijo que en esta ocasión tan solo daría una breve explicación de lo que esta pasando relacionado al problema en Kin-Rio y las medidas que tomara la empresa para remunerar la desgracia a los afectados y que no respondería nada, hasta ver el progreso del problema, y eso seria hasta dentro de tres semanas…

**-si, es un tema delicado y claro que también estoy dispuesto a colaborar, quiero que la ley se cumpla de manera imparcial-**dijo serio.

**-Y lo relacionado a la condición de la familia… se otorgara una indemnización significativa, que desde luego no resarcirá los daños, y cuya única finalidad será de apoyo total a la misma, además de que todos los gastos correrán por parte de la empresa…**

**Gracias por su interés y es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, por el momento…**

**-señor…no nos deje así…**

**-señor ¿Qué pasara con la obra, cuando reanudaran el trabajo?**

**-señor, ¿Qué medidas tomara la empresa para evitar lo que se suscito esta madrugada?**

**-señor, no cree que es tiempo de dejar la empresa a una persona mas competente**?

La oleada de preguntas no se hizo esperar, preguntas difíciles y muchas otras malintencionadas y también algunas tantas sin sentido…

Mi padre se acerco sobrio **- volvamos a los deberes…**

El par de horas consecutivas fueron en total silencio, no me atrevía a preguntar ni a decir mucho, tan solo observe a mi padre escribir lo de su junta de las seis, yo termine lo que me había pedido y luego de ello me metí un rato en la red a perder el tiempo.

Cierto es que las cosas no estaban bien en la empresa y con mi padre, de alguna manera mi madre ya lo había notado e incluso me había dicho algo, no podía hacer demasiado, solo me quedaba apoyarlo y quizá ir contemplando todo esto en mi futuro…

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por mi mente mientras veía videos de música.

Quizá fue esa chica en el bajo y sus ojos verdes o la misma canción que dice _"oh nena tan linda como la nieve…inalcanzable a lo lejos en el mar… déjate abrazar; que te cubriré de la lluvia…ohhh que llueve"_

Sakura…su nombre susurro en mis recuerdos…

Así que deje ese video y comencé a buscar como instalar esa pared…

Un video de tutorial, páginas con instrucciones precisas e incluso imágenes…

Un par de herramientas todas y cada una las tenía en mi casa…taladro, martillo, destornillador, el material en si y una cortadora…

**-¿qué haces Sasuke?**

Estaba tan fijado en lo que buscaba que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi padre había salido y que un viejo amigo de Itachi que trabajaba con mi padre estaba allí parado frente a mí.

**-hola Taro- **salude extendiéndole la mano, tenia mucho que no le veía, y me causaba gusto encontrarlo, era de los pocos amigos de mi hermano que me caen bien.

**-mmm, nada importante y tu ¿buscabas a mi papa?-** dije mirando a mi alrededor

**-mmm si, me mando llamar y quería ver que se le ofrecía…¿piensas poner una de esas en tu cuarto?**

**-no, es para el cuarto de una amiga…pero no tengo cortadora- **comente.

**-mmm, pues el día que la necesites ven al almacén y yo te la prestare, lo regresas cuando lo desocupes…después de todo eres el hijo del presidente, no creo que exista algún problema por ello**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si, claro, lo que necesites…**

Sonreí satisfecho.

**-a aquí estas Taro-** dijo mi padre desde el marco de la puerta, necesito que me ayudes con la conexión de la sala de juntas.

**-claro señor-** dijo Taro mirando hacia haya**-nos vemos mas tarde Sasuke, salúdame a Itachi.**

**-claro, nos vemos-** dije despidiéndome de el.

Taro salió de la puerta y mi padre me miro **–tengo una junta ¿quieres venir?-** pregunto serio.

**-claro…como quieras-**susurre indeciso

Lo pensé por unos minutos, pero por alguna razón no quería negarme, deseaba saber más de sus cosas y de la misma empresa.

**- sí, te acompaño**- afirme sincero**- solo deja me envió esta información a mi cuenta y te alcanzo.**

**-sí, estaré en el cuarto de alado, tu sabes cual es…**

Camino con cierto desanimo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Este día definitivamente no había sido bueno para el...

Guarde las imágenes y la información en un documento y luego me la mande a mi correo, después lo imprimiría…quizá regresando a casa…

Cerré la máquina y la devolví a su lugar y luego camine a la puerta.

Y antes de abrirla escuche un cierto murmuro que despertó mi curiosidad…

**-aquí no…jijiji….espe…ra, espera aquí no!...ahhh**

Era la voz de esa secretaria…gire lentamente la perilla y abrí despacio la puerta, alcance a ver una silueta de una persona, un hombre de traje negro y un portafolio negro.

Susurraban cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar y luego se escucho como se alejaban más.

Después de unos minutos salí de aquella oficina, como si no hubiera notado nada.

La secretaria estaba entrando al recinto donde se encontraba mi padre.

Camine tras de ella, y entre; un señor se encontraba saludando a mi padre…

Pase a lado de la secretaria y me coloque a unos metros de una mesa de cristal grande y de los asientos de piel giratorios…

**-señor-**susurro la secretaria interrumpiendo mis palabras**- ¿desea que les traiga algo?**

**-nada, gracias…realmente será una reunión breve-** advirtió mi padre sin perder de vista a esa persona que desde la mañana esperaba.

**-siéntate Sasuke- **ordenó mi padre serio.

Aquel hombre de cabello negro giro a verme intrigado

**-¿él?...no es necesario, ¿o sí?- **pregunto mirándome con cierto menosprecio

**-ah disculpa, él es Sasuke, mi hijo menor.**

**-ah ya veo-** se sentó sin saludar.

Su aspecto era serio y su actitud muy hostil, pero eso no me significaba en lo más mínimo.

Ignore su actitud y me senté en una de las sillas, sabia que quizá no entendería lo que allí se

trataría aun así, no pensaba irme.

**-¿a que debo su presencia Sr. Madara?-** pregunto mi padre austero.

**-creo que ya le he enviado varios ejecutivos que le han expresado mis intereses.**

**-pues recuerdo un poco, como también recuerdo haberles dicho que no estoy interesado en la propuesta que me ha ofrecido.**

**-por eso vengo personalmente…mire considérelo hasta después de las evaluaciones que la sociedad de empresas realiza, y claro después de que otorguen las concesiones…si es que le dan concesión…- **susurro con sorna.

**-no lo creo, no venderé las acciones que me pide**- dijo firme mi padre.

Así que de eso se trataba…

Aquella conversación me hacía pensar en ¿qué tan mal andaba la empresa económicamente?

**-pues creo que su empresa lo necesita, el suceso de kin-rio no lo deja bien parado ante el comité, y sus declaraciones de esta mañana no fueron las acertadas…**

**Sabe que las peores debilidades en este ramo es un mal asesor…y su asesor no hizo mucho por usted esta mañana…en cambio si acepta mi propuesta, pues para empezar tengo muchos contactos de los cuales nos podríamos beneficiar**

**-sé que esto va más allá del dinero-** expreso perspicaz mi padre**- ¿que podría obtener de mi empresa?…a demás no necesito de sus influencias para levantarme de este episodio tan superficial**

**-pues yo no lo diría así…en lo que va de los últimos tres años su empresa ha decaído en servicios y calidad.**

**-entonces no entiendo su interés…**

**-mmm claro que esta empresa podría volver a ser la primera en el ramo, con inversión y experiencia y desde luego la mejor de las asesorías, porque siendo sinceros, no tenía porque dar una conferencia tan mediocre antes de haber solucionado el problema…bastaba con soltar un poco de dinero en los bolsillos correctos y su problema legal estaría solucionado, pero efectivamente, sabe tengo visión para los negocios y la fusión de nuestras empresas sería un negocio muy lucrativo.**

**-sabe que, es por esto por lo que vengo cada día a la oficina, no solo trabajo por la empresa, trabajo por lo que construyo mi abuelo y mi padre…y entrar en actos de corrupción es perder de vista su misión, así como fragmentar la empresa y venderla al mejor postor…eso es igual a perder mi identidad y a terminar con el patrimonio Uchiha…**

**Pero gracias por su oferta no estoy interesado.**

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir un profundo respeto por mi padre, sonreí de manera inconsciente al escucharlo…

**-bueno, pues vendré a visitarlo en un par de meses cuando necesite de una fuerte inversión para estabilizar el problema económico que inevitablemente su empresa atraviesa.**

Aquel señor de rasgos fuertes dio media vuelta y tomo su portafolio mismo que descansaba en el piso…

En ese momento me di cuenta que era el mismo portafolio que logre ver a través del filo de la puerta

Esa secretaria conocía a ese señor y de una manera peculiar…

Ella me parecía alguien en quien desconfiar…

**-Sasuke…te has quedado mudo…-** comento mi padre mientras veía las puertas giratorias columpiarse al tiempo que ese señor se marchaba.

**-yo…no tenía idea que hubieran tantos problemas en la empr…**

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando mi padre me arrebato la expresión.

**-solo no lo hables con tu madre ¿si?**

Había visto ya esa expresión…

La misma cuando mi abuelo materno murió…el recibió el recado por teléfono y yo escuche todo…él puso esa misma expresión al referirse a mi madre.

**-…si lo que digas…**

**-sabes que…puedes irte, no es necesario que te quedes el resto del día…**

**Aún tengo que afinar detalles de la junta y tú puedes hacer cosas mejores…además ya me estorbas y ya me caíste mal-** dijo con una sonrisa divertida

**-mmm está bien… creo**

**-solo vamos a comer…me muero de hambre**

**-jajaa por eso estas tan gordo te la pasas comiendo.**

**-jajajaa muy gracioso… aun levanto chicas…y unas de tu edad…**

**-por favor…ellas solo quieren que les regales un buen carro.**

Caminamos a la planta baja y entramos en el comedor.

Un recinto con un par de comedores sencillos, todos los empleados comen aquí.

Y por extraño que parezca, el presidente también come aquí y la misma comida que todos comen.

**-rica la ensalada…sírveme agua-**dijo con la comida en la boca

**-que modales…le diré a mi madre-**amenace

**-mmm…no me simpatizas…**

**-lo se…**

Una ensalada con pollo, de un aspecto no muy apetitoso pero con un gran sazón, agua de melón y una golosina casera de postre.

**-rico…**

**-si, esas cocineras son de lo mejor-** dijo mi padre orgulloso

Me limpie la boca con una servilleta y los platos lucían vacíos en esa mesa de mantel blanco.

**-oye Sasuke…llévate el auto, yo me iré en taxi al aeropuerto, allí veré a tu madre.**

**-si…como quieras-** me estiro las llaves, me levante de la mesa.

Él también se paró, caminamos juntos a la salida del edificio.

**-toma-**dijo extendiéndome algo

**-y ¿esto?-**pregunte al ver un fajo de billetes

**-pues para que lleves a tu nueva novia a cenar**

Sonreí, no tenía novia, pero la persona que invitaría a cenar seria a mi maestra Sakura…

**-gracias…pero no tengo novi..**

**-pero podrías decirle hoy, lo mucho que te gusta.**

Me quede varado como tonto, sonrojado ante aquella conversación, porque no es común que hable de esa manera mi padre…

**-te veré el martes…cuídate…cuida la casa**

**-si…-**mi padre me abrazo

Y yo le correspondí…porque a los quince años…hacia tanto…nos abrazamos por última vez…

Te quiero papa…-**que les vaya muy bien…cuida a mamá.**

Abrí la puerta del carro y encendí el motor…un carro muy bonito…un mercedes Benz clásico negro de lujo…mucho mejor que el de Itachi.

Avance hasta la puerta.

**-¡hey sasuke!…¿ya te vas?-** me pregunto Taro

**-si ya me voy…¿y tú, a dónde vas?-**pregunte al ver que el también salía de la empresa.

**-mmm necesito ir a la zona centro…tengo que comprar unas piezas, para una compresora que estoy arreglando.- **explico amable.

**-sube**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si- **además no me costaba nada, porque no tenía nada por hacer.

**-es un sueño el auto de tu padre-**dijo alegre mientras miraba curioso la guantera y el tablero.

**-jajaaa, es la primera vez que lo manejo.**

**-¡ahh! si yo tuviera un día este nene en mis manos…pues iría por esa chica que me trae loquito…se llama Shisei…se deterretiría en mis brazos…**

**-jajaajaa…pero las chicas no se fijan en eso-** Taro era tan gracioso.

**-jajajaa pues a lo mejor con un tipo como tú no, pero con alguien como yo, claro que me ayudaría y mucho.**

**-Pues ya estamos cerca- **le dije al cabo de diez minutos de camino**-dime en donde y te dejo exactamente.**

**-pero no quiero retrasarte**

**-en realidad no tengo nada que hacer**

**-¿como cres?...si yo tuviera el viernes libre…pues iba y esperaba en este carro a la bella Shisei salir de su trabajo…ella sonreiría y luego la llevaría a beber unos tragos…y de allí si la suerte me sonríe pues solo Dios diría…**

**-jajaajaa si se oye bien.**

**-en esta esquina me bajo…gracias Sasuke**

**-no hay de que, cuídate.**

Taro bajo del auto, y me mire en el retrovisor…estaba presentable y además…

Muy cerca de la escuela…

Entonces no pude evitar dar vuelta en u y adentrarme unas cuadras en la hoja…

Allí estaba la escuela…me estacione en frente del estacionamiento de maestros.

Y me acomode en el asiento trasero…

Me quite el saco y me estire…cerré los ojos, descansaría solo un poco…

_**-Sasuke…-**__el ruido de la ventana me hizo despertar._

_Allí estaba Sakura mirándome con una luz especial en su rostro._

_Asentí y abrí la puerta._

_Ella entro lentamente…sus pies estaban desnudos, traía un fondo suave, tan suave como la seda color rosa pálido…que desee como nada rozar…_

_Mis ojos sin quererlo recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo_

_Y una simple idea se albergó en mi conciencia… "Sin sostén" eso me puso nervioso al notar sus pezones a través de esa tela.._

_Me hice para atrás por instinto…ella me ponía nervioso…demasiado._

_Sonrió perversa y se acercó a mí inclinando su cabeza…su cabello se acomodaba de manera natural, tomo mi cuello y respiro en mi oído…_

_**-sabes que deseo?...Saaasss…keeee**_

_Mi nombre en su lengua me hizo estremecer…_

_Trague saliva…porque yo también deseaba eso…_

_**-a ti-**__susurro__**-muero porque me tomes en este lujoso y maravilloso auto**_

_**-¡de verdad!-**__susurre estupefacto._

_Dos besos suaves pequeños en mi cuello, y yo me sentia ya en el cielo, aun y cuando nadie me había dejado entrar nunca…_

_Y luego de ello sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho hasta el inicio de mi cremallera._

_**-ahh-**__un suspiro salió de mi boca, parecía un novato, como si fuera mi primera vez…_

_Ella volvió a mis oídos __**–eres un crio y eso me encanta…-**__chupaba y besaba mi oído mientras sus manos me encontraban y me masajeaban suavemente de arriba abajo_

_**-hay dios…-**__ quería besarla…amarla_

_De repente se detuvo y se giró y lentamente dándome la espalada_

_Sus manos se sujetaron a las mías y un camino se forjo…me llevaba lentamente por debajo de su fondo…tocaba sus piernas…subimos hasta rozar su prenda intima_

_Ella me llevo allí y yo lentamente ale hasta que rodo al piso…_

_Se alzó el vestido y comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre mi._

_**-¡ha!**_

_¡que pretendía!, me estaba volviendo loco, lo único que deseaba es que ya lo hiciera que bajara lentamente por mi erecto amigo._

_Quería sentirla…aquellos movimientos circulares me alteraban …su sexo en mi sexo…subí mis manos a sus senos y los apreté con fuerza._

_**-Saku…**_

_**-Tock tock…-**__de nuevo ese molesto ruido…_

_Pero no me importaba quien nos veía desde la calle…yo la quería como nada en el mundo…la deseaba…_

**-Tock tock-** ese odioso ruido, gire mi rostro para ver de qué se trataba.

Abrí los ojos y en ese momento me percate que dormía…un sueño, solo eso…

Respire con molestia.

Sakura estaba afuera del auto…

Sonreí dejando un lado mi lindo sueño y abrí la puerta

**-¡Sasuke!**

**-hola Sakura**

Ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y eso me hizo apenarme un poco.

**-siéntate-** sugerí…

La mire detenidamente su cabello estaba sujeto y un maquillaje sutil adornaba su lindo rostro…un traje de vestir de falda color uva y sus zapatillas contrastando aquel color.

**-te esperaba…-**dije tímidamente

Me miro incrédula y luego sonrió **–¿de verdad?...¿por que?-**preguntó escéptica

Calle un par de segundos…me costaba tanto ser sincero con ella…decir lo que sentía…porque era la primera vez que lo sentía…

**-porque quería verte-** lo dije, no me importaba lo que pensara…simplemente era lo que quería…mi boca actuaba sola sin necesidad de la insidiosa conciencia.

Sus pómulos se colorearon de un tenue rojo y sus ojos brillaron alegres.

**-lindo auto-** dijo mirando el interior intentando evadir aquella mirada, aquel sentimiento que nos había surcado, que se formaba en los más profundo del alma…

**-si, es de mi padre…¿vas a tu casa?**

**-pues es viernes…supongo que sí.**

Y fue la manera en que dijo ese "viernes"… lo que me hizo animarme…**-¿quieres ir a tomar algo?**

**-mmm**

**-bueno de todos modos te llevare a tu casa aun si no aceptas- **dije recuperando mi dignidad por si decía que no.

**-claro que si acepto…**

El auto se encendió y el fin de semana despuntaba

Viernes; uno nunca sabe lo que los días libres deparan…

* * *

**_NENASS ¡COMO KE LE CLASIFICARON COMO CAPI RELLENOO? -.-_**

**_SII LO SEE NO HUBO MUCHO SASUSAKUU_**

**_PERO ES IMPORTANTE EL CONTEXTO DE LOS PERSONAJESS_**

**_-BLABLAA-DIJO SETSUNA ABURRIDA_**

**_-ESPERENN HOY DEJARE A MI ITAA BAILAR NO SE VALLAN -DIJO YAYI DESESPERADAA_**

**_NOODLE Y MGGSS SE SENTARON EN PRIMERA FILAA_**

**_Y EL GUAPISIMO DE ITAA SALIOOO_**

**_-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- N.N_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEERME NENAS Y PROMETO TRABAJAR MASS RAPIDO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI_**

**_SORRY A MIS LECTORESS_**

**_LOS KIERO MUCHOO_**

**_NOS VEMOSS BYEEE_**


	13. MIEDO Y HERIDA PARTE 1

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTOO Y ESTA HSTORIAA MIAA ACA EN YAYIRAA.**_

_**HOLLAAA**_

_**LES TRAIGOO LA CONTII JEJEJEE AHORA ME TARDE MENOSS ¬¬**_

_**PUESS LES PLATICO QUE EL FIC YA ESTA POR TERMINAARR**_

_**JAJAJA NO ES CIERTOO ¬¬ NADIE LO CREYOO**_

_**BUENOO NO TENGO NADA KE DECIRR**_

_**SOLO KE YAA ME APURARE PARA LA CONTI ESPERO SUBIR ANTES DE KE ACABE EL AÑOO .**_

_**BUENOO PUESS FELIZZZ NAVIDADD PARA KIEN LO CELEBRAAA**_

_**AHORA SIIIP A LEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**_

_**A POR CIERTOO HAY UNA ESTROFA DE UNA CANCION KE SE LLAMA EL LADO OSCURO ES DE JARABEE DE PALOO, LINDA CANCION ^^**_

_**Y EL CAPI POR PRIMERA VES ESTA EN POV'S ESPERO LES GUSTE SI NO PUES ME DICENN Y YA NO LO HAGOO ¬¬**_

_**JAJAJAA YAA LES DEJOO...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MIEDO****Y HERIDA PARTE 1.**

**SAKURA POV'S**

Mire el reloj tres veces en esa hora…estaba harta, quería salir corriendo de esa clase y llegar a casa.

El ambiente del grupo estaba tenso como cada clase, los alumnos se negaban a participar y yo tampoco tenía intenciones de dar una buena lección.

Los minutos pasaron lentos mientras esperaba que acabaran de resolver los problemas que les había planteado en el pizarrón. Me acomode en el escritorio, puse mi mano sobre mi mentón y supongo que esa pose hablaba más de mi actitud que cualquier palabra de incomodad o reproche…

Mi mente vago por el salón, las chicas sentadas aburridas…un chico mordiendo un lápiz y otro comiendo papas…dos más conversando, otra trabajando, una chica pintándose las uñas de color verde y esa banca… me perdí en esa banca sola que está en la fila de la puerta…

Sasuke…

Sí, me hubiera gustado verlo sentado allí, espero al menos sea por poco tiempo su ausencia, porque él es…muy agradable.

El timbre sonó, fue cuando me di cuenta que su vago recuerdo y las escasas situaciones que hemos vivido juntos me llevaron a olvidarme…olvidarme del mismo tiempo, del lugar e incluso de mis obligación; exigir que se cumplan las labores escolares…¡ese grupo!.

**-¡hey chicos!-** dije llamando la atención de los tres o cuatro que estaban por cruzar el marco de la puerta y retirarse**- para la próxima sesión quiero el trabajo para entregar.**

Escuche un par de maldiciones al respecto, pero no me detendría a reprenderlos, tan solo quería salir de allí e ir a comer algo, los trabajos de los otros grupos no me permitieron comer a la hora del receso y tampoco quería llevarme trabajo a calificar a casa, así que en ese momento me dedique a revisar los mismos.

Acomode mis cosas y tome mi bolsa, metí la silla al escritorio y Salí lentamente del salón.

**-profesora**- hay no…lo que me faltaba…

Me detuve y espere a que se acercara esa chica.

**-¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?-**pidió.

**-si…supongo- **conteste sin opción.

Le mire mientras se acercaba, traía una falda negra y una camisa pegada que resaltaba su cuerpo y su cabello rojo brillante.

Sin duda una chica linda y muy llamativa.

**-¿tú eres?-** claro que lo sabía, como no identificarla, si ella es la que se sienta a su lado.

**-Karin**

**-dime Karin, ¿Qué deseas saber?- **dije sin emoción.

**-mmm bueno yo…es que…¿no sabe qué pasa con Sasuke Uchiha?**

Esa pregunta me incomodo, quizá más de lo que debería…¿Por qué le importaba a ella lo que pasara con él?

**-es que, como usted es maestra…pues supuse que sabe porque ha faltado…-** continuó.

Y después de unos minutos las palabras salieron solas.

**-no sé nada de él-** mentí

No tenía por qué dar explicaciones de nada, además si él no le había platicado, seria porque no llevan una estrecha relación y yo no tenía por qué entrar en ningún tipo de detalle, solo era eso.

**-¿no tienes su teléfono?**-indagué inocentemente

**-bueno es que me dijo que no tiene y que no le gusta que le llamen a su casa, tampoco sé dónde vive- **dijo con decepción, esa que pude ver a través de sus gafas

**-pues tampoco tengo esos datos, pero si se algo te informo.**

**-si gracias**- esa fueron sus palabras con esa sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentir el estómago revuelto.

**-si claro…- **y por más que lo desee; aquella pregunta no salió de mi boca sino que murió lentamente en mi lengua… "¿tú eres su?"

Novia…novia…novia…esa palabra resonaba como eco en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué?, a mí no me importaba si él salía con ella ¿o sí?...claro que no.

Camine por los pasillos intentando olvidar esa voz insidiosa que amenazaba con mermar mi tranquilidad.

Me despedí de lejos de otras profesoras y camine en dirección al estacionamiento, no traía carro, porque tendría ya un par de días que lo había llevado a reparar aunque a mi punto de vista el auto funcionaba a la perfección desde que él le dio esa reparación de improvisto.

Tomaría un taxi; quería quitarme los zapatos altos, la falda y el sostén…quería soltar mi cabello y recostarme en la cama, quería comer algo caliente…

Sali del estacionamiento y un mercedes Benz llamo mi total atención…un carro de estos no se ve a menudo, sus faros estaban encendidos y una silueta en el asiento trasero me hizo pensar que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Así que cruce la calle para decirle a esa persona que sus luces estaban encendidas.

Me acerque lentamente y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrí al tripulante de ese lujoso auto.

Su rostro relajado y una leve sonrisa…es tan… suspire y mi mano subió inconsciente al vidrio…

toque suavemente…quería despertarlo y a la vez no.

Una sensación me invadió…me sentí muy muy feliz de verlo.

**-¿Sakura?-**susurro con asombro…y eso me gusto, mientras despertaba de su relajante sueño.

…

Estaba sentada en ese asiento de copiloto y nuestro destino era su casa

¿Cómo paso?…con él es todo tan rápido.

Tan solo recuerdo mi corazón latiendo fuertemente cuando dijo que estaba aquí porque quería verme.

Y cuando me pidió que saliéramos actué por impulso, tan solo no pude decir no, lo deseaba…deseaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque no era correcto.

**-lindo atuendo-** dije mirándolo a través del reflejo que se formó en el vidrio de la puerta.

Sonrió…me gusta su sonrisa

**-me gusta tu…-**reaccione ¿Qué estoy haciendo?,¿qué pensará de mí?**-corbata.**

**-¿de verdad?...pues mi madre me la regalo-**contesto simple

**-y dime ¿cómo has estado?-**dije intentando sonar relajada.

**-bien, preocupado por lo de la escuela, pero en general bien.**

**-sí, espero que pronto se arregle el problema.**

**-¿y tú?, ¿Qué tal lo del muro?**

**-mmm… nada, sabes que nadie me quiere hacer el trabajo rápido, eso me puso triste, no estará en tiempo para cuando lo necesite.**

**-si lo estará**

**-mmm… no veo como**

**-yo te ayudaré**

**-¿tú?... ¿cómo?...es decir no me mal intérpretes… ¿tú sabes cómo?**

**-algo así, pero necesito que vallamos a tu casa para que te explique.**

**-si está bien, cuando regresemos.**

Me recargue en ese asiento de piel; tan cómodo y no fue difícil perderme en el sueño, en uno profundo…

Así que sentí casi como si fueran segundos desde lo último que dije.

Después tan solo sentí como me movía suavemente Sasuke.

**-llegamos-**

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras un bostezo se escapaba de mis labios y mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una cochera.

**-sabes Sakura, no es necesario que salgamos, te ves cansada, si quieres te llevo a cenar y de allí a tu casa.**

Me estire desperezándome **-no si quiero, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, pero un rato pequeño estará bien.**

No quería ser grosera, porque el hasta ahora se había portado muy bien conmigo.

**-como tú quieras, yo quiero que te sientas bien.**

Gire mi rostro, ya había logrado sonrojarme…

**-gracias…**

Bajamos del auto y me tomo de la mano;

**-acompáñame a cambiarme.**

**-oye no- **me queje**- si yo voy formal, tú también.**

**-bueno, entonces vamos por una chamarra ¿sí?, la noche es fría y la motocicleta no ayuda mucho.**

**-¿no iremos en el auto?-**Me miro extrañado, ¿Qué acaso me veía como si me interesara el auto?

**-bueno la realidad es que acepte porque creí que saldríamos en ese auto**- bromeé señalando el auto.

**-mmm- **dijo indeciso**- bueno si es lo que quieres está bien.**

**-jajaaa no, solo era una broma.**

**-no es que no quiera, pero si le pasa algo a ese auto mi padre me matará…**

Abrió la puerta y entramos a la casa, estaba vacía y obscura.

**-¿no hay nadie?**

**-no**

**-¿no vas a prender la luz?**

**-nop**

**-¿por qué?**

**-para que sea más emocionante.**

Caminamos por el pasillo a oscuras

**-Sasuke tu casa me da miedo**

**-esa es la idea, así te animas a abrazarme y yo te cuido de los fantasmas**

**-¿fantasmas?**

**-si, en esta casa asustan.**

**-ya, deja de jugar que si me da miedo.**

Le tome de la mano, no es que deseara sentirlo cerca, en verdad tenía miedo…

Subimos las escaleras al primer piso y luego seguimos en el corredor de ese piso, y pronto llegamos a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz

Un lindo cuarto, el planchado de las paredes era muy agradable, así como las cortinas azules y la lámpara que colgaba al centro del cuarto.

Era como esos cuartos que algún día sueñas tener… enorme; con un gran televisor, con una cama grande y todo decorado fina y lujosamente.

Aun así no me extrañaba, desde que te encuentras en el patio de esa casa puedes percibir que son gente fina y de mucho dinero.

Me acerque a esa cama que inevitablemente me atraía y desee como nada en el mundo perderme unos minutitos en un sueño placentero, me senté y rebote en el impulso del asiento mismo.

**-una cama suave.**

**-si**- contesto sin verme…Le mire buscar en su armario.

**-tu casa es muy grande-** susurre para mí.

**-Yo quiero esa Sasuke-** pedí mientras veía como pasaba una a una sus ropas.

Una linda y gruesa chamarra blanca con capucha, de inmediato la descolgó y me la paso

Él se puso una chamarra negra de cuero.

Me la puse y camine hacia ese espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene mientras subía el cierre;

**-se te ve muy bien-** dijo detrás de mí **-creo que terminara abandonándome para quedarse a tu lado…no la culpo.**

¿me estaba coqueteando?

**-jajaajaa me harás sentirme mal, por lo de la sudadera.**

**-no, como crees- **dijo serio**- es un cumplido, la sudadera es tuya…y la chamarra, si te gusta mucho también.**

Su sonrisa de nuevo y estar allí a solas tan solo me hizo desear acercarme a el y perderme en esos labios delgados…tan definidos

**-¿nos vamos?**

No…portémonos mal…aquí…ahora…

**-claro.**

Salimos del cuarto y volvimos a la cochera; saco la moto.

Tenía razón, estaba haciendo frio, pero con la chamarra ya no lo sentía, al menos no en mis brazos.

Le espere afuera y vi como cerraba la casa y apagaba todo.

**-vamos…**

Llego hasta a mí y me subí atrás, me pasó un casco rojo y él se puso el suyo color negro.

La moto arranco y yo me sujete fuertemente.

Podía sentir a través de ese escueto abrazo su cuerpo tan definido.

No sabía a donde iríamos, no hablamos de ello, ¿pero acaso eso importaba?, sonreí contenta y dispuesta a que él me llevara a donde quisiera.

¿Por qué comenzaba a disfrutar su compañía?…más de lo que yo esperaba de cualquier persona.

El viento frio rozaba mis piernas y pronto me sentí despierta, el sueño y aquella sensación de fatiga se habían marchado.

Recorríamos las calles principales de la ciudad, los centros nocturnos, los restaurantes, los bares despertaban para un nuevo fin de semana, con luces llamativas y con la música del momento a todo lo que daba.

Chicas bonitas arregladas y chicos en sus autos.

Tenía ya mucho que no salía, que no me divertía, la última vez fue cuando Salí con las chicas a celebrar el embarazo de Hinata, claro después de convencerla que no era tan mala su situación.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunte fuerte para que me escuchara.

**-no lo sé-** contesto después de pensarlo**-¿tienes pensado algún lugar?**

**-no.**

**-solo dejémonos llevar…a ver que sale.**

Dejarme llevar…cerré los ojos porque si los abría empezaría a pensar analíticamente y terminaría sabiendo que estar con él, en esa cercanía no era algo bueno a ojos de nadie…

Los minutos pronto pasaron y nos empezamos a alejar del centro de la ciudad, estábamos muy cerca de llegar a la primera playa… "kaigan"

Sasuke bajo la velocidad de la moto y se quitó el casco.

**-si quieres quítate el casco, aquí no hay policías de tránsito-**

**-¿seguro?**

**-si**

Me quite el casco y empecé a disfrutar el paseo, incluso si no íbamos a ningún lado, yo me sentía muy bien con él, no importando el lugar.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y un chico con volantes llego hasta nosotros y nos dio uno de esos papeles.

**-¿Qué dice?-**pregunte curiosa.

**-un grill bar por aquí, a un par de cuadras…no se oye mal… ¿te gustaría comer parrillada?**

**-se oye bien-** sonreí contenta, claro que se oía muy bien, tenía muchísima hambre.

**-oye-** le dijo Sasuke al muchacho- **¿por dónde es?**

El chico se acercó y dijo las indicaciones breves.

Dimos vuelta en u en el semáforo y nos adentramos en la primer cuadra a la derecha…

**-no conozco por aquí.**

**-ni yo, nunca había estado en esta zona-** dijo mientras indagábamos en las calles de aquella colonia.

Demoramos un poco en llegar después de toparnos con dos calles cerradas, y después de perdernos un poco, al fin dimos con el grill bar "babekyu"

Un letrero adornando el lugar, de un aspecto sencillo, quizá demasiado para mi gusto, la pintura corroída en mate y aquellas luces rojas un par encendidas y el resto fundidas; hacían verse hasta cierto punto mediocre y de mala muerte.

**-¿mmm?, no creo que sea buena idea-** dijo Sasuke viendo detenidamente el lugar.

Me baje, y lo tome de la mano, ya me sentía animada **- vamos, solo será un rato, comemos y tomamos dos cervezas y nos vamos a casa… ¿te parece?- **le pregunte sonriendo.

El dudo un poco y luego de ello me siguió **–está bien, además ¿¡qué puede pasar!- **susurro tras de mí.

Entramos… por dentro no estaba tan mal, mesas rectangulares acompañadas de sillones de imitación piel color negro, en total ocho, una pintura color purpura con unos cuadros de eventos, un espacio para una banda, y al fondo del mismo una barra grande de donde salían meseras con unos micro vestidos negro.

Las luces de la pista alumbraban medianamente el lugar.

El olor del tabaco entro por mis fosas.

**-¿nos sentamos?**

**-claro**

Caminamos unos pasos y nos sentamos en la tercera mesa, mire el reloj y eran las 10:15, el tiempo parecía volar.

**-no esta tan mal…-**comente mientras que un chicle rosaba con mi mano al posarlo sobre el sillón

**-¿sucede algo?**

**-iakk!- **saque mi mano y la moví con mucho asco intentando que el chicle resbalara y cayera por inercia, de inmediato el empezó a reír.

**-¿por qué te ríes?-**pregunte indignada

**-por tu cara…la manera en que arrugas la nariz…es gracioso.**

Le mire enojada **–¿cómo puede haber gente tan sucia?-** me queje sacando un papel de mi bolsa.

Me miro limpiarme la mano, de momento no había música, cosa que me extraño.

**-está muy callado… ¿no lo crees?**

**-si seguro ya ponen música**

Mire a mi alrededor y cerca había un rocola.

**-¿ponemos una canción?**- dijo cuándo me vio mirando en esa dirección.

**-sí, me gustaría-** conteste con entusiasmo.

**-¿cuál quieres oír?-** le pregunte mientras revisábamos la música que había

**-tu forma de ser…-** susurre

**-esa no, mejor esta…**

Echo las monedas y la canción comenzó a tocar.

…

**-es rara esa canción**

**-no es rara- **advirtió con un ligero aire de molestia**- esta buena.**

**-si tú lo dices…**

**-¡Que grosera!**

…_Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
Y que me dejes o te deje  
Eso ya no me da miedo  
Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
De entre todas las estrellas  
Que yo vi en el firmamento…  
_

Una linda canción que no olvidaría nunca…

**-les tomo la orden?-** susurró una mesera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-dos cervezas y una parrillada-**pidió simple **-¿quieres algo mas Sakura?**

Pero algo me lleno de inconformidad…esa chica miraba intensamente a Sasuke, parecía comerlo en una mirada…

¡Dios! ¿es que andaba tan celosa? Claro que no, solo es incómodo porque soy yo la que está aqui con él, las chicas no respetan, ¿que acaso lucía transparente?...

**-no, eso está bien…-** conteste simple mientras despachaba a esa tonta mesera con mirada de molestia.

**-¿cómo se llama la canción?- **pregunte escuchando la última estrofa repetirse, tan sencilla y pegajosa que con tan solo esa vez ya la traería el resto del día en mi mente…

**-creí que no te gusto**

**-vamos, no seas tan sentido, solo bromeaba.**

**-El lado oscuro**

Sonreí, la buscaría para mí…

Las cervezas pronto llegaron.

**-¿cómo es que empezaste a trabajar en esa escuela?-** pregunto curioso.

**-mmm, pues un amigo me dijo de la oportunidad y empecé haciendo practicas simples para la universidad y luego tuve suerte y el profesor al que apoyaba dejo su lugar vacante y me ofrecieron el lugar, primero de manera temporal, mientras terminaba y mostraba mis papeles y después se me contrato, la verdad no quise buscar más, me pareció aceptable y no me fue mal los dos años anteriores hasta este…**

**-jajajaa lo dices por el grupo, ¿verdad?**

**-no lo digo por ti.-** le dije sacándole la lengua**. –eres un alumno muy molesto.**

Tan molesto que el hecho de que no estuviese en las clases también me afectaba…

**-y tu Sasuke ¿Qué harás para el próximo año?, ¿seguirás tus estudios?**

**-no lo sé aun, tengo ganas de hacer cosas antes de seguir los estudios…**

La chica llego con las cervezas abiertas.

**-En seguida les traigo su orden**- comento embelesada con Sasuke.

**-gracias- **dijo el de manera educada.

**-sí, siempre es rara la manera en que se dan las cosas…uno planea algo y resulta totalmente opuesto.**

**-si, por eso ahora solo me enfoco en mi futuro inmediato, por ahora mi única prioridad es terminar la preparatoria y después ya veré…**

**-pues yo aún no tengo un plan nuevo.**

**-¡sí que lo tienes!, acabar el año en ese empleo.**

**-ja, tienes razón, las cosas pintan para que no llegue al final.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-no, bromeo, no es para tanto…voy al baño-**dije parándome del lugar mientras él le daba un trago a su cerveza.

**-sí, aquí te espero.**

Camine al fondo y entre, el baño no estaba en excelentes condiciones así que rápidamente lo use, me lave las manos y luego de ello Salí a donde Sasuke.

Unas manos se escurrieron por mis brazos apresándome fuertemente…tanto que no podía soltarme y solo atine a gritar tan alto como pude, la música estruendosa no ayudaba en nada.

**-Sasuke!…**

Mi grito fue perceptible para él, le vi mirarme, levantarse de la mesa, una cara de preocupación, de ira y de molestia que jamás olvidare…y muy pronto me sentí morir cuando vi cómo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo…

Luego de ello sentí miedo, el peor que alguien puede sentir…un trapo en la boca y deje de ser consciente de lo que nos pasaría…

…

Todo empezó borroso

Mi cabeza dolía…

Abrí los ojos y mire por un cuarto cuya luz en una vieja ventana apenas y alumbraba la habitación.

Mire a mi alrededor intentando ubicarme, intentando descubrir que hacia allí, y ¿donde estaba?...

Me esforcé sin mucho éxito…

No había nada que me causara referencia alguna.

No recordaba nada.

Mire mi ropa…

Y eso me dio más miedo.

Estaba en sostén, mi falda estaba arriba y mis bragas estaban un poco abajo.

Me lleve las manos a la boca en señal de angustia y recordé tan solo un poco…

**-Sasuke…**

Gire para todos lados y lo vi tirado en el piso a unos metros.

Me acomode la ropa tan rápido como pude; tome la blusa que estaba a unos metros y me acerque aprisa hasta él.

**-Sasuke…Sauske-** balbucee desesperada mientras lo movía intentando hacerlo reaccionar…

**-Sasuke despierta-** dije alterada…

**-por favor despierta**- muy pronto comencé a llorar de la angustia.

Lo moví pero él no reaccionaba, tenía miedo, demasiado.

Miedo de que le pasara algo, miedo de todo.

Me acerque a su corazón y me apoye en él, quería cerciorarme que el aún estaba con vida.

Y recordé esa chica, la mesera, ella no dejaba de vernos, le vi hablando con unos tipos cuando me dirigía al baño.

Luego vino a mí la imagen de él bebiendo esa cerveza…

**-seguro lo drogaron-** susurre asustada

Me pare y camine fuera del cuarto de manera sigilosa en busca de algo que me sirviera, no importando que.

Era una casa abandonada con dos cuartos una estancia y una cocina, en él no había nada solo polvo y escombros.

Abrí el grifo de la cocina y me saque la blusa, la humedecí lo suficiente, para regresar con él.

Me incline y puse a manera de trapo sobre su rostro, humedecí su boca e intente hacerlo reaccionar.

No sabía qué hacer en estos casos, pero esperaba que funcionara, o quizá tan solo era la desesperación misma…

**-Sasuke…despierta…te necesito…por favor…**

**SASUKE POV'S**

Frio…eso es lo que me impulso a abrir los ojos, a pesar de que los sentía muy pesados, eso más una pequeña voz que escuchaba llamándome con insistencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos no supe donde me encontraba, ni siquiera lograba recordar lo último que había pasado, tan solo sentí unas lágrimas correr por mi rostro y pronto vi a la dueña.

Me levante lentamente**- ¿Sakura?, que pasa?-** pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

**-¿dónde estamos?-** no hizo falta que contestara, el hecho de que llorara me hizo recordar…

La noche anterior…un tipo sosteniéndola fuertemente, apreté mis puños con impotencia.

**-¿dime que paso Sakura?-**pero ella no contestaba, eso me hizo sentir temor.

**-Sakura dime que paso?-**pedí desesperado tomándola de los brazos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba tan solo en sostén.

**-tampoco lo sé-**balbuceo torpemente.

Suspire y empecé a pensar, ella estaba muy nerviosa como para pedir que hiciera algo, yo tenía que pensar lo que haríamos los dos.

Me levante y me quite la camisa, quedándome con playera solamente.

**-toma-** se la pase para que se la pusiera.

Me acerque a la ventana, mientras ella se vestía…

La ventana estaba por la mitad sellada con maderos, me incline un poco para ver a través de ella…

Un enorme baldío eso es lo que apareció ante mis ojos, ni tenía idea de lo que hacíamos allí… ¿estaríamos secuestrados?...no, no estábamos amarrados, ni siquiera había nadie en ese lugar…

¡Un asalto!, para este momento mi moto debía estar desvalijada en algún lugar en el centro de Tokio…

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos y ya no traía mi dinero, tan solo las llaves de mi casa…

Mire a Sakura sostener su cabello en una coleta y secar sus lágrimas…

Un sentimiento de impotencia… ¿cómo es que había permitido que nos pasara algo así?

Ella lloraba y yo me sentía culpable de cada una de sus lágrimas…

Suspire frustrado.

¿Qué seguía?

¿Llevarla a su casa?

¿Denunciar?

O ¿quizá ir personalmente en busca de ellos?

Me talle el rostro con cierta desesperación, pero decidí guardar la calma, porque para ella debía lucir calmado.

Le tome de la mano y Sali por delante, caminamos sigilosamente.

Una casa abandonada…la zona no la conocía pero eran las afueras de la ciudad, de eso no quedaba duda…puesto que no habían personas, ni siquiera habían carros, ni siquiera casas, nada.

No sabía para donde caminar, hacia donde dirigirnos y eso me lleno de molestia.

Parecían ser las ocho de la mañana, el sol aun pintaba anémico.

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, pero en ese momento tan solo pensaba en regresar a la ciudad y poner orden a todo ello…

No tenía cabeza para hablar ni para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Pero aunque no quería debía armar las piezas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Caminábamos sin rumbo alguno, esperando encontrar a alguna persona que nos diera referencia de lo que fuese o un aventón, eso estaría mejor.

Era claro que nos habían robado, mi dinero no estaba, la moto seguro tampoco, no traía más las llaves de ella y bueno las chamarras tampoco estaban y al parecer su bolso tampoco…

Me sentí estúpido por haber entrado a aquel lugar…

**-dime lo que recuerdas** -pedí al paso de una hora en que ella no decía nada.

**-recuerdo que Sali del baño y alguien me sujeto por detrás, te grite desesperadamente, luego vi cómo te levantaste para ir conmigo, pero terminaste por tambalearte y caer, luego ya no recuerdo más, tan solo que desperté y te busque.**

**-me caí…-**susurre para mí.

Eso explica todo, debió ser lo que tome de aquella bebida, pero a ella también debieron dormirle…

**-¿los recuerdas?**

**-no, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera les vi.**

Ella no decía mucho, estaba ausente, estaba por preguntarle lo que le sucedía cuando mi vista enfoco una casa a unos 50 metros.

**-mira allí hay una casa, espera aquí, iré a ver si hay algún teléfono o si alguien puede decirme algo.**

Ella asintió y se quedó parada, parecía no prestarme mucha atención, pero eso no me importo del todo, camine un par de metros esperando tener suerte.

Una anciana estaba sentada fuera de esa choza en una silla rustica de madera, con un delantal a cuadros y un vestido de flores violetas, un pelo canoso.

**-¡qué tal señora!, ¿podría decirme hacia donde está la ciudad?-** pregunte amable.

**-¿qué?-** pregunto tocando su oído para fijar su atención.

**-la ciudad…Tokio- **insistí elevando un poco la voz.

**-la bella ciudad…-**suspiro comenzando a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro**- hay! aún recuerdo cuando mi esposo y yo paseábamos por las calles, él era tan lindo…hasta que supe que era casado, hay mis hijos lloraron tanto…tanto, sobre todo mi Shiosin, el, un niño tan listo, él no tuvo que tomar la instrucción básica paso el examen así nada más sin mucho esfuerzo. Nadie sabe de dónde aprendió a leer…yo un día le vi con una revista; era de esas para caballeros, le regañe terriblemente aquel día… seguro que de allí aprendió y yo regañándolo…si, el sufrió mucho, como yo…mi padre me regañaba cuando no le atendía, era mi obligación con tan solo 9 años a él y a mis hermanos; 7 en total…no cabe duda que los días cambian, las generaciones ya no son las mismas….**

Y mientras la señora seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido para mí, comenzaba a rendirme, sabía que de ella no sacaría absolutamente nada de información…

Pero pronto vi como una camioneta se acercaba, venía a unos metros…

**-gracias-**susurre para correr y volver hasta Sakura.

Juraba que ella pararía aquel auto.

Pero cuando llegue a ella el auto ya había pasado.

**-¿qué pasa contigo porque no lo paraste?**

**-porque no le vi.**

**-¡hay por dios!, era una camioneta- **me queje** - ¿Cómo que no le viste?**

**-pues no lo vi y eso es todo, ¿Cuál es el problema?- **dijo indignada.

**-¿que cual es? Llevamos una hora caminando sin rumbo y no tenemos ni idea de saber si vamos bien o mal, y tú ¡estas tan despreocupada!-** reproche demasiado molesto.

**-pues no fue mi intención, simplemente no lo vi-** dijo volviéndose, ignorándome y reanudando el camino sola.

Ahora ella era la indignada…

**-ahora tu eres la molesta.**

**-yo no hice nada**

**-bien, entonces no hablemos más…**

Y eso fue lo que paso, Sakura caminaba a unos pasos tras de mí, podía escuchar un leve susurro a causa de su llanto…empezaba a odiar ese llanto, me taladraba las orejas y me estresaba más de lo que ya estaba.

**-deja de estar de ese modo-** le dije girándome ya harto de todo ello**- en vez de sentirte fatal, deberías pensar en cómo volver, deja de hacerte la víctima- **dije indignado.

Pero ya era tarde ya lo había dicho…me encogí de hombros después de todo era la verdad, aun y cuando le vi llorar, eso no me importo, ella debía ser más fuerte y menos sensible.

Sobra decir que ya eran como las once de la mañana y me sentía aún más perdido, las cosas estaban igual, nos paramos para descansar, y ella por supuesto me hizo la ley del hielo…me sentía en la primaria.

**-no sé porque te pones así…-**dije intentando mermar la situación, pero ella no decía nada y eso me dio más coraje…

**-¿qué te pudieron quitar?-** exprese con rencor**- tu bolso y eso es todo, yo he perdido mi moto y no estoy como tú.**

Y la verdad que no me importaba nada la motocicleta, tan solo quería que entendiera que la situación era complicada, pero su actitud era demasiado infantil y exagerada.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vi que se acercaba un carro…

**-¡que bien!, espero que nos lleve-** dije para mi alentado y camine a media calle haciendo señales para que se detuviera.

**-este será el plan…te llevare a la comisaria para que declares sobre lo que paso y yo iré por dinero a casa y volveré por ti…**

El auto se detuvo, un señor robusto y amable dijo que iba a la ciudad, estábamos caminando en dirección contraria, eso explica el por qué no llegábamos a ningún lado…

Le ofrecí dinero si nos llevaba, y el acepto…

Subimos al auto y me recargue en la ventana mirando como pasábamos por donde veníamos caminando…

Me sentí ya más relajado e intente cerrar los ojos, sentía que las cosas ya se habían ordenado, lo demás no tenía tanta relevancia, solo que estábamos bien, que no nos había pasado nada.

Y fue en ese justo momento que comencé a sentir remordimiento…

Yo no había sido amable con Sakura, ni siquiera la había tratado bien.

Me mordí el labio para no excusarme, porque no era de esas personas que admite que hizo las cosas mal.

Pero aun así no pude evitar notar su rostro de angustia aun y cuando ya íbamos de vuelta a casa.

Mire el camino y estábamos a dos cuadras de parar en la comisaria, tal como le pedí al señor, tal como lo había planeado.

**-Sakura…yo…-** quería disculparme.

**-sí, te veré en un rato-** dijo ella evadiendo mi mirada.

**-Sakura…-**insistí, porque ya no podía más con la culpa….quería decirle….y lo hubiera hecho si sus palabras no me hubieran detenido.

**-yo…creo que me violaron.**

Y sentí como si no lo hubiera dicho, o como si mi mente me traicionara.

Mi reacción fue tan estúpida y retardada, porque en esos segundos en los que pensaba en decir tantas cosas, le mire salir del auto y subir esas escaleras blancas.

El auto avanzo y desee que parara, desee salir corriendo y escucharla y abrazarla y muchas cosas más.

Y esto era en definitivo lo más estúpido que me había portado en mi vida, me sentí tan mal con ella, por no haberla protegido ni durante ni después del altercado…

Pero aun y con todo me fui en el auto, mi cuerpo tembló fuertemente…y tan solo quería llegar rápido a casa y tomar el dinero y volverme con ella y estar con ella…

SAKURA POV'S

Describí cinco veces la misma situación y aun y cuando deseaba haber estado acompañada, me sentí mejor de ese modo, porque era más humillante que escuchara lo último que paso a detalle.

Una secretaria tecleo todo lo que dije, mientras un perito tomaba mi declaración.

Las siguientes indicaciones fueron que tomara asiento y que esperara a que el ministerio de salud se desocupara para que me hiciera un chequeo general.

Espere sentada y mientras pensaba en todas esas infinitas y torturantes posibilidades de lo que pasaría si hubiese pasado…volví a llorar como tonta, ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí?

Tan solo quería distraerme un poco, no quería ni deseaba problemas ni ETS.

¡Hay dios! ¿En qué lio me había metido?

Y fue que pronto le escuche nombrarme a Sasuke, me seque las lágrimas rápidamente para que no las viera más, era suficiente con todo lo que me vio durante todo el día llorar.

No quería que me tuviera lastima, estas cosas pasan y no tenía que desmoronarme al menos no delante de él.

Venia ya cambiado con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra y traía una bolsa de plástico negra en las manos.

Él había tardado, mucho más de lo que creí que tardaría, pues para ese tiempo yo ya cumplía cuatro horas en aquel lugar…

Me encontraba en un pasillo extenso en una de esas sillas incomodas de espera, suspire y desee un tabaco aun y cuando no fumaba.

Se sentó a mi lado, y lo que menos deseaba era lo que estaba haciendo, hacerme sentir más mal, tan callado y tan pensativo...

**-te tardaste-** dije intentando romper el hielo.

**-sí, es que me estaban tomando la declaración.**

Se quedó callado unos minutos como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos.

**-Sakura…yo…-**dijo sin verme a los ojos.

**-no te preocupes…lo se…**

La puerta que se encontraba a mi costado izquierdo se abrió, una mujer vestida de enfermera a travesó el marco de la puerta.

**-¿Sakura Haruno?-** pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Asentí

**-pasa por favor.**

Mire a Sasuke por encima y sentí su ojos con cierta tristeza.

**-puedes pasar acompañada…si lo prefieres…-**dijo la enfermera.

**-yo…no…-**respondí insegura.

Y el sujeto mi mano fuertemente…él no me dejaría sola…

Me sonrió y juntos entramos en aquel cuarto.

Sasuke abrió la silla para que me sentara y él se quedó parado a tras de mí.

**-es un procedimiento sencillo, te hare un exudado, supongo que ya te has hecho alguno.**

**-si claro- **en ese momento me di cuenta que agradecía su compañía, pero comencé a sentirme muy roja, ahora estaba sumamente apenada.

La verdad es que esta situación estaba por demás rara…

**-toma-** dijo pasándome una bata blanca que había tomado de una repisa**- allí en esa puerta puedes cambiarte.-** apunto tras de mí.

**-si-** susurre dirigiéndome al mismo.

Después de ello me paso a una pequeña sala, y Sasuke espero allí afuera sentado.

Me reviso con mucho cuidado y tomo la muestra; el procedimiento fue muy rápido y sencillo.

Después volví a donde Sasuke para pasar al baño y poder cambiarme.

**-ya-** dije al ver sus ojos impacientes y su mirada tierna.

**-toma**- dijo recordando que traía algo para mí

Estire la mano extrañada recibiendo aquella bolsa negra de plástico que traía.

Mire por dentro y lo saque; era un pants blanco con unas líneas en los costados rojos.

**-lo compre afuera-** comento como si nada**- no sé si te quede, pero supuse que ya estabas harta de esa ropa…**

Le sonreí y me volví al baño con mi nuevo pants.

Me lo puse tan rápido como pude, me quedaba perfecto y me pareció muy cómodo y bonito, aunque mis zapatillas no combinaban nada con él, pero eso no importaba, me sentía apoyada y eso valía mucho para mí.

Cuando salí, le vi levantarse de la silla para darme el lugar.

No dijo nada…ni siquiera comento como se me veía, simplemente permanecimos callados un par de minutos mientras esperábamos a que ella volviera.

Mire un cartelón de violencia a la mujer y también vi otros dos de bebes no deseados.

El estaba tan ausente…

La enfermera pronto llego y se sentó frente a mí.

Sasuke poso sus manos en mis hombros en señal de apoyo y me sonrió.

**-Sakura… los resultados de la prueba que te practique saldrán en cuatro días, pero aun así ya tengo los resultados que esperábamos.**

Eso me dio más temor…

**-no hay indicio de contacto sexual, seguramente paso algo, que evito que la violencia se llevara a cabo.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte…aun así los resultados se te enviaran a tu domicilio.**

**-Pero, y ¿si usaron condón?-** no quería quedarme con esa duda.

**-mira-** explico paciente**- cuando un cuerpo es ultrajado la cavidad muestra irritación severa…este no es tu caso…tú te encuentras muy bien, no hay indicios de intromisión ni de manipulación-** dijo haciéndome sentir más confiada**.-no te preocupes más**…

Una sonrisa Aparicio en mi rostro.

Me levante torpemente y no pude evitar abrazar muy fuerte a Sasuke.

Y él me abrazo con la misma intensidad…habíamos tenido tanto miedo…que ese abrazo hizo que se disipara aquellos horribles sentimientos.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente mientras le sentía muy cerca, el me hacía sentir muy segura, me hacía sentir bien…

De camino a casa y ya más relajada me quede dormida y a pesar de que el me invito de nuevo a comer, decidí que por el momento era mejor volver a casa...en realidad era lo único que deseaba.

La tarde se había esfumado ante nuestros ojos, tan solo quedaban los albores del sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

Llegamos y por fortuna la puerta del edificio estaba abierta y después de mi último infortunio con las llaves, guardaba una copia en una maseta pequeña que colgaba del techo.

Cuando entramos, me sentí en casa…uno no suele valorar lo tranquila que es la vida, hasta que no pasan cosas como estas…

**-no mires…**

**-lo que diga maestra- **susurro con sorna**.**

**-Sasuke, en serio…yo estoy apenada, ni una vez has visto la casa limpia y tu cuarto siempre esta impecable…**

**-sí, eso es porque yo no lo hago.**

**-tramposo…**

Se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor.

Camine a la cocina, abrí la nevera….lo había olvidado, llevábamos prácticamente un día sin comer, saque una charola de carne y un par de vegetales.

Y comencé a cocinar.

La comida estuvo justo media hora después, puse la mesa y me volví al cuarto para cambiarme los zapatos por algo mas cómodo, y en ese instante me percate que él se había quedado dormido.

**-Sasuke…-**le moví suavemente**-ven ya está la comida.**

Me sonrió adormilado y juntos nos sentamos a la mesa.

**-huele bien-** dijo mirando el plato.

**-eso espero-** susurre emocionada, porque me esmere porque saliera bien.

Carne asada con verduras y arroz, con jugo de arándano.

**-pues está muy rico.-** dijo con la comida en la boca.

**-¿en serio?**

**-si, a mí me gusta.**

Y fue la manera en como lo dijo, que no pude dejar de sonreírle como idiota.

Ese niño me encantaba…no podía evitarlo.

**-dime ¿Qué tanto traías en tu bolsa?**

**-mis llaves…el celular y dinero.**

**-¿traías identificaciones?**

**-no ninguna, lo que me preocupa es el celular.**

**-tienes que avisarle a tus amigos y a tus familiares y llamar a la compañía para que lo bloqueen.**

**-si lo hare, mañana, no estoy de humor, la verdad.**

**-ni yo…tan solo quiero descansar y no pensar en nada, estoy muy cansado.**

**-¿haber que día volvemos a salir?**

**-muy graciosa**

**-la próxima ves iremos a misa.**

**-jajaa iras tu sola, yo me iré a tomar**

**-pues yo iré contigo de nuevo…**

**-no aprendes…**

**-¿quieres más?-** dije señalando su plato, que había terminado.

**-sí, otra ración igual…por favor.**

**-¡pobrecito! sí que tenías hambre.**

**-de echo comí en mi casa**

**-¡que malo!-** me queje**- no me trajiste nada.**

**-jajajaa… no es broma, no quería comer sin ti**.

Hay ¿porque me gustaba todo lo que me decía?

Estábamos muy animados, y quien no después de una noche tan mala y el saber que ambos estábamos bien, era lo único que importaba.

Sin sentirlo nuestra relación había empezado a crecer al menos así me pareció cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

**-me tengo que ir-** quizá quería darme mi espacio.

Puse mi carita de decepción, no quería que se fuera **–no te vayas-**pedí.

**-si no te vas, te doy más de ese arroz que tanto te gusto-** soborne.

**-es que, tienes que descansar…estuviste muy presionada…no pongas esa cara, que tampoco me quiero ir.**

**-pues no te vallas.**

**-pero ya no encontrare transporte después.**

**-quedate...solo esta noche-** susurre apenada**-…yo…tengo miedo-** le dije sincera.

Sé que eso le sorprendió, pero no me importo lo que pensara, la realidad es que yo no quería quedarme sola esa noche.

**-claro-** me dijo con esa linda sonrisa que se forma en su rostro.

Nos sentamos frente al televisor, pero sus ojos ya se veían muy rojos así que decidí que ya era tiempo de dormir.

Me puse un camisón que tiene un grabado de conejita y le saque un short flojo que allí tenia y una playera amplia color negro.

**-toma- **

**-no te preocupes, dormiré con mi ropa-** dijo apenado

**-hay ya Sasuke, te lo pones y punto…aquí te lo dejo.**

Regrese a mi cuarto esperando que pronto se cambiara y mientras mire la contestadora…tenía un mensaje.

_**-frentona… ¿dónde andas? Te he estado buscando...ya regrese del viaje de negocios, pero es por este fin de semana, de nuevo me iré el lunes, ojala y salgamos hoy sábado, estoy tan aburrida…o por lo menos tenemos que desayunar el domingo…tu háblame y ya vemos a dónde vamos.**_

**-jajaja demasiado tarde Ino-** susurre con sorna y apague la contestadora.

Me volví a donde Sasuke…él ya se había instalado en mi sillón incomodo de tres…

**-Sasuke…Sasuke-** le llame

**-¿ahh?-** respondió con flojera sin abrir los ojos.

**-vente a acostar**

Si lo quería en mi cama, jajjaaa pero no de ese modo, no dejaría que durmiera mal.

**-aquí estoy bien, tu duerme en tu cama y yo dormiré acá, no te preocupes-** contesto girándose dándome la espalda.

**-anda, vámonos a dormir, mira la cama es grande, además somos adultos ¿no?**

**-mmm, ¿en serio?-**me pregunto escéptico

**-no, tan solo bromeaba…buenas noches.**

**-hmp.**

**-jajajaa, no en serio, vamos a la cama.**

**-no ya no- **dijo haciendo berrinche

**-jajajaa si, vamos por favor- **pedí

**-bueno.**

**-mejor no.**

**-hmp…muy graciosa, ahora aunque me ruegues no iré**

**-ándale, era una bromita, por favor…ya no lo hare más.**

**-bueno está bien, pero ¿porque lo haces?, no te da miedo que comience el rumor en la escuela de que me acosté con la maestra de física.**

**-eso nunca pasaría- **dije segura.

**-¿por qué estás tan segura?**

**-porque tú y yo ya somos amigos, por eso no te dejo dormir aquí, porque yo confió en ti.**

Era la primera noche que dormía con un hombre, era la primera vez que alguien dormía en mi casa, en mi cama.

…

**-Sasuke…ya te dormiste.**

**-ya.**

**-Sasuke…no puedo dormir…despiértate…**

**-Sakura, déjame dormir…**

**-es que tu roncas y no puedo dormir y tengo frio.**

**-de todo te quejas…**

**-despiértate no te duermas.**

**-hmp-**dijo volteándose.

**-no te voltees…cuéntame… ¿cómo harás eso de la pared?- **dije moviéndolo.

**-ven-** me jalo y me acurruco en su pecho**- ya duérmete.**

Le abrace y su calor pronto me envolvió, y mis párpados rápidamente comenzaron a pesarme…,pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharle;

**-Sakura…lo siento en verdad…yo nunca volveré a dejar que algo te pase…te lo prometo…**

Después de esas palabras no supe más de mí, dormí profundamente entre sus brazos.

Sasuke había llegado a mi vida y algo dentro de mí no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente…

* * *

**_YO NUNCA DEJARIAA KE LE PASARAA ALGO A SAKUU_**

**_-SI COMO NOO ¬¬- DIJO MELII NO CREYENDO NADAA_**

**_ETTOO JEJEJEE_**

**_Y PASANDO A OTRAS COSAS YAYIRAA ESTABA AFUERAA DE LA CASA DE SANTAA_**

**_O.0_**

**_SII ASI ESS_**

**_JEJEE SE ESCURRIO POR LA CHIMENEAA Y ROBOO LAS CARTAS DE LAS NENASSS_**

**_-VEAMOSS- SUSURRO TOMANDO LA CARTA DE MGGGSS_**

**_-JOJOJO-YAYIRA YA SE SENTIAA EN SU PAPELL ¬¬-LA NENAA KIERE A KAKASHIIISINN MASCARAA._**

**_LUEGO TOMO OTRO SOBREE_**

**_-WAAA ESA SETSUNAA KIERE A NARUU 0.O Y CON PURO RASSENGAN..._**

**_Y BUSCO MAS EN ESE SACO Y SACO 2 CARTITAS MASSS..._**

**_-JIJIJIJIJ LA NOOD Y MELII KIEREN A SASUKITOOO JAJAA AUNA LE MANDO EL ORIGINAL Y A LA OTRA LE MANDARE A NARU DISFRAZADO_**

**_CUANDO ACABE CON SETSUNAA n_n_**

**_Y EL ULTIMO SOBREE_**

**_ÒÓ YAYIRRAA NOJADAAA_**

**_ESA KIO NAKAMURAA PIDIO A ITAA CON UNA ROSAA EN LA BOCAAA- SUSURRO CON RENCORR ARRUGANDO LA CARTITAA DE CORAZONESS_**

**_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- GRITOO YAYIRAA NOJADAAA_**

**_MMM PROXIMO CAPIII YAYIRA VS KIO PELEANDO POR ITACHI-BUENISIMONAVIDEÑO- KUNN_**

**_JAJAJAA_**

**_NNOS VEMOSS NENASS_**

**_ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO LA CONTIII_**

**_FELICESS FIESTASSS_**

**_Y SUERTE EN EL AMORR BYEE_**


	14. MIEDO Y HERIDA PARTE 2

**_disclaimer: naruto es de masashi kishimoto y esta historia mia aki en yayiraa :DDD_**

**_waaaaaaaaaaaa tanto tiempooo amadisimo publicoo TT_TT lo sientooo_**

**_no tengo excusas...soolo dire ke soy chica mala _**

**_y estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigoo...al final del capii ;:(_**

**_bueno pues de este capitulo es la continuacion de herida...espero ke les guste._**

**_este capitulo habla de un amigo de sasuke Sakon... uno de los disipulos de orochimaru el ke peleo con kiba de las dos cabezas, aca es bueno, ya habia hablado muy poco de el en un capi anterior..._**

**_en fin mil disculpas a todoss_**

**_y anaiss gracias por tu paciencia ssin ti me es imposible querer seguir escribiendo te adoro amiga :)...lo sabess.._**

**_bueno despues de tantas tonteras mias...a leer..._**

**_espero les guste :)_**

* * *

Miedo y herida parte 2.

Dormía profundamente, de esas veces que no deseas por nada despegarte de la cama…no tenía quimeras ni nada por el estilo, simplemente un calor agradable hizo que fuera una noche especial.

El vibrador del celular comenzó a sonar, lográndome hacer despertar. Saque el celular con cuidado, sin moverme demasiado, me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Itachi.

Lo abrí;

"Sasuke ¿Dónde estás?, ya van 3 días que no llegas a dormir, al menos contéstame que estas bien, no quiero que mi ma se enfade por no ser un buen hermano mayor".

Era verdad desde el viernes no había visto a Itachi, y para este momento ya debía estar extrañado, tiendo a ser de esos que avisan.

Mire el reloj del celular…las 8:30 de la mañana, la luz que entraba por la ventana era tenue, seguro sería un día nublado.

Conteste el mensaje:

"Ya voy para allá estoy bien, no te preocupes".

Me quede por unos segundos pensando… nunca había dormido con una chica…

Saque mi brazo del cuerpo de Sakura, toda la noche había dormido abrazándola….

"es tan frágil…"

Roce sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar… sus lágrimas, recordarlas…me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Si tan solo yo…

Remordimientos…

Si no hubiésemos entrado en aquel lugar…

Si yo la hubiera defendido…

Apreté mis puños, a pesar de que sabía que no le había pasado nada…esa espina calaba tan profundo que era imposible borrar aquel sentimiento.

Ya no podía volver el tiempo atras…

Mi profesora…

Me incline levemente y comencé por despegar mi cuerpo, ella suspiro, no quería despertarla así que intente no hacer mucho ruido, lo hice con cautela.

Cerré lentamente su cuarto y estando en la sala, busque con la mirada una pluma y la mire sobre el televisor, luego de ello tome una servilleta y escribí un mensaje para ella que deje en la mesa.

Cerré lentamente la puerta de su apartamento.

Caminaba por las calles y en día domingo no es sencillo tomar transporte público, así que me pare por unos minutos en la avenida, una ligera lluvia que caí en el ambiente, el aire era frio.

Me estire con pereza.

**-ahhh-**

Sí que hubiera preferido seguir dormido en esa cama…

Me subí al transporte, el camino a casa fue lento.

No había mucha gente en la calle nadie subía al camión.

Me sentía como si hubiera perdido un día de mi vida.

Baje del autobús y camine dentro de mi colonia.

Pensé en papa y mama, esperaba que ellos la estuvieran pasando bien.

**-Sasuke…Sasuke…**

Creí escuchar a alguien hablarme, me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

Juggo venia hacia mi corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Eso era extraño.

Me acerque a él.

**-¿qué sucede?- **pregunte con temor.

El llego jadeando, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa con estampado de color rojo azul…

Mire sus manos…tenia sangre.

**-Sui…-** pronuncio torpemente con el semblante blanco pálido.

**-¿Suigetsu?, ¿qué pasa con él?-** pregunte alarmado.

**-está herido…es una larga historia…necesito que me ayudes, en el camino te explico.**

**-lo siento me robaron la moto- **advertí.

**-pues en la camioneta de tu mama…- **sugirió- **en verdad es muy importante.**

Suspire con estrés, ¿qué podía hacer?, la camioneta de mama estaba en el aeropuerto, ¿pedirle a itachi su auto? ni pensarlo.

**-espera…¿Cómo que te robaron la moto?-** pregunto desconcertado.

Pero estaba seguro que era una situación importante Juggo estaba tenso y eso era de preocuparse, regularmente es un tipo que se toma todo a la ligera.

**-bien…espérame aquí-** dije sin mirarlo**- solo cinco minutos, voy por dinero y dejo estos papeles…al rato te cuento.**

**-si.**

Llegue corriendo a casa y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Itachi venia bajándolas acompañado de dos lindas mujeres rubias.

**-ahh! ¿Ese es tu hermanito?-** dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-si-**respondió Itachi sin afán.

**-son igualitos… ¡ahh… es muy lindo!-** comento la chica de la derecha.

**-si, yo quiero que juegue conmigo mi amor- **advirtió la chica de la izquierda.

**-ahh!-** dijo Itachi suspirando**- será después nena…hola Sasuke**- me saludo.

**-que hay!...hola chicas-** salude sin prestar mucha atención.

Ambas me sonrieron, ambas traían batas de Itachi puestas.

Subí las escaleras sin reparar en ellos y luego Itachi me hizo detenerme.

**-te acaba de llamar Juggo.**

**-si ya hable con él, gracias.**

Ellos bajaron y yo llegue a mi cuarto.

Camine a la cómoda y guarde en un cajón el folder que traía con los papeles de la moto y las declaraciones de Sakura y mía.

Y luego abrí el cajón de hasta bajo, en el guardo el dinero que estoy ahorrando para mi viaje.

Tome otro fajo y Salí aprisa.

**-Nos vemos…-** le grite a Itachi que se encontraba en la cocina.

**-¿ya te vas de nuevo?**

**-si al rato vuelvo…**

**-adiós-** gritaron las chicas.

Me dirigí a la cochera y después de haberlo pensado, tome las llaves del carro de mi padre y Salí para encontrarme con Juggo.

**-woow!…estas seguro de esto?-** dijo Jugo abriendo la puerta del auto.

**-no, no digas nada que si no vuelvo a meterlo a la cochera…**

Rápidamente se subió al auto.

**¿a dónde vamos?-** pregunte

-**entre Roji y Sutorito.-** dijo las calles.

**-ahh! es muy cerca de aquí-** comente.

**-si.**

Encendí el auto y observe a Itachi asomarse por la ventana y hacer un ademan negativo con la cabeza…y por ese segundo dude en llevarme el auto, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser de otra manera.

**-¿qué sucedió?**

**-ya lo sabes…una riña…no me mires así…no estuviste para frenarnos.**

**-hmp…**

**-pase por ti el viernes-** dijo Juggo**- los amigos del trabajo nos quedamos de ver en un canta bar, sabía que tú y Suigest estaban molestos, así que pensé que si los reunía ustedes arreglarían sus diferencias, pero tú no estuviste y el sí, así que nos fuimos con esos amigos. **

Me detuve en la gasolinera y le pedí que continuara su relato.

**-conocimos a una chica… Ketsuda, nos invitó a su casa, dijo que su hermano tenía una fiesta allí. **

Así que nos fuimos a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente nos pidió que nos quedáramos y aseguro que las cosas se pondrían mejor.

**-¿mejor? …¿cómo?**

**-dijo que vendría "su padrino" y que tenía meses sin verle, que sería una ocasión especial…** **Creíamos que se trataría de una reunión un tanto seria, da igual, en ese momento solo pensábamos en pasarla bien y aun había bastante cerveza fría.**

Le mire escéptico y decidí no emitir juicios hasta que no terminara el relato.

Avanzábamos rápidamente por las calles.

**-su padrino llego a las 11 de la noche…trajo de todo.**

**-¿de todo?**

**-si…-** se sinceró con cierto remordimiento.

**-fumamos un poco de hierva…y luego lo obvio….nos cobró….no teníamos dinero.**

**-¿qué?- **pregunte sorprendido.

**-lo se…fue demasiado estúpido…pero eso no es lo peor…Suigetsu se puso necio y estúpido y se le abalanzo a golpes… el tipo le soltó un disparo en el brazo izquierdo…**

**-¿herido de bala?**

**-lo peor es que los vecinos llamaron a la policía, entonces todos salimos despavoridos del lugar, así fue que nos zafamos del padrino, pero Suigetsu se desmayó a 4 cuadras, y yo pues no podía detener un taxi, nadie me subiría con alguien herido de bala… además la policía ronda la zona.**

**-¿se desmayó?...¿cuánto tiene eso?**

**-como media hora.**

**-demonios…espero que no haya perdido ya mucha sangre.**

Le mire con enfado…ahora entendía porque estaban en problemas…

Estábamos muy próximos de llegar al pequeño callejón donde lo había dejado.

**-Mira…allí esta…-** dijo Juggo señalando el lugar.

Detuve el auto y bajamos de él. Corrimos hasta encontrarlo.

Suigest estaba tirado recargado en una pared, la herida seguía sangrando y sus labios estaban blancos.

**-Debemos llevarlo al médico-**

**-¿al médico?-** pronuncio juggo nervioso**- no podemos.**

**-debemos hacerlo.**

**-pero el ingirió yerba y además el brazo, son problemas seguros con la policía, teendremos que decir de la fiesta y todo ello…- **advirtió seguro.

Cerré los ojos pensando…no había otra opción un medico debía verlo.

**-ayúdame a llevarlo… a la cuenta de tres lo cargaremos…1…2…3…-** pesaba mucho, pero rápidamente lo subimos al auto.

**-¿a donde iremos Sasuke?- **pregunto Juggo…y aquella pregunta me remitió a días dolorosos en mi pasado...

(flash back)

_**-sasuke!...sasuke!-**_ _me levante de aquel colchón en una habitación que no reconocía a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de una mujer…me llamaba…me levante torpemente…mi cabeza ardía._

_Salí al corredor y camine aprisa…me quede estático cuando vi el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo tendido en el piso…_

_**-¿a donde iremos sasuke?-**__ grito alterada aquella chica…no recordaba su nombre…ni siquiera recordaba como habíamos llegado a su apartamento…ni quien era ella._

_**-demonios-**__ me hinque ante el__**…- Sakon…hermano…¿Qué pasa contigo?-**_

_**-Está mal!-**__ grito exaltada__**…- debemos sacarlo cuanto antes….deben atenderlo!-**_

_**-diablos….diablos…-**_

_**-¿a dónde lo llevaremos?-**_

_**-no lo sé…maldición…**_

"_Maldita sea" como diablos permití perderme en la inconciencia…qué diablos me pasaba para no reparar en el…_

_Pensé por unos segundos mientras ella lo inclinaba y Sakon comenzaba a convulsionarse…_

_**-tienes un teléfono?**_

_**-si en esa mesa…vamos Sakon…resiste te llevaremos a que te atiendan…**_

_**-"Itachi….que bueno que me contestas…tenemos un problema…**_

_**Lo se…se trata de Sakon…injirió algo y se le paso la dosis.**_

_**-si… calle Kinshi sa reta #506… gracias."**_

_Colgué tan rápido como pude y me puse mi camisa y zapatos que aún estaban en el suelo del cuarto…ella aún estaba en una bata de dormir._

_**-¿tienes auto?**_

_**-si-**__ contesto nerviosa._

_**-¿me lo prestarías?-**_

_**-claro-**_

_**(end flash back)**_

Estacione el auto y bajamos en el centro, este lugar es una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, llena de vecindades, aquí el comercio ilegal es la principal fuente de ingresos.

**-lindo lugar-** dijo Juggo con sarcasmo, mirando las paredes carcomidas y dañadas de aquel edificio rojo al que entrabamos.

**-¿dejaras el auto allí?-**

**-no…entrare y saldré rápido-**

Subimos unas escaleras…tal como las recordaba…jamás olvidaría aquel día…

_**(Flash back)**_

_**-ayuda!...alguien me ayude!**_

_**-niño rico en problemas-**_ _dijo una anciana con sorna._

_**-necesito un medico…**_

_**-Kabuto!...kabuto!**_

_La puerta se abrió y ese extraño joven no mucho mayor que yo salió de uno de los apartamentos._

_**-traes dinero?**_

_**-si…**_

_**-pasa…**_

_**(end flash back)**_

Es en ese apartamento, dije señalándolo.

Juggo toco la puerta mientras ambos cargábamos de Suigetsu.

La puerta se abrió.

**-necesito que nos ayudes- **dije serio

Kabuto sonrió **– ¿traes dinero?-**

**-si.**

**-pasa.**

Mientras Suigetsu era atendido baje tan rápido como pude las escaleras, cruce el patio y me dirigí a la entrada del lugar.

**-hey estúpidos!-** era increíble tres minutos en ese lugar y ya habían abierto el carro…seguro para llevárselo…

Aquellos tipos salieron despavoridos, subí al auto y me dirigí a un estacionamiento público a un par de cuadras donde estaría seguro.

Era imposible estar en ese sitio sin dejar de pensar lo que había ocurrido hace ya dos años.

(flash back)

_**-Sakon…respira…Sakon…está peor!-**__ dije colocándolo en aquel sofá__**…-en el camino aun respiraba.**_

_**-¿que ingirió?**_

_**-no lo sé…cocaína quizás…no lo sé…**_

_**-esto es de riesgo, puede que le sirva o que lo empeore…porque no sabemos lo que se haya metido, de cualquier manera él ya tiene daños irreversibles, esperemos que reaccione favorablemente.**_

_**-¿daños? ¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**-pásame esa jeringa-**_

_Kabuto presiono la arteria hasta que fue visible en el cuello y con fuerza la inyecto._

_Los ojos de Sakon se desorbitaron y pronto empezó a toser fuertemente._

_**-¿funcionó?**_

_**-no lo sabremos…hasta que pase un par de horas.**_

_**-Sakon…¿estas bien?-**_

_**-sas..k…Ta yu..ya…-**_

_**-no hables amigo…todo va a estar bien…ya veras…**_

_(end flash back)_

Cuando volví al apartamento Kabuto estaba lavando la herida.

**-serán 76 verdes…niños estúpidos.**

**-waau! si que eres carero-** comento Juggo

**-que no trabaje en un hospital, no significa que no cobre honorarios de un doctor.**

Mire como tomo el bisturí y hacia una incisión.

**-esto le hará una loca cicatriz- **comento divertido.

Introdujo sus dedos con esos guantes de látex **– taran!...aquí tienen a mi amiguita la más veloz…la bala-** dijo sacándola.

**-que bien que sigue inconsciente…de lo contrario no resistiría lo torturante que se ve ese hilo pasando entre la yaga.**

**-aaa-** dijo Kabuto pensando en algo **– ahora que lo dices…serán 50 más por la anestesia que le aplique…**

**-¿que?**

**-no me digas a mi…yo quería hacerlo a lo bruto…tu amigo insistió en que le pusiera anestesia.**

**-como sea…**

**-veo que has vuelto a las andadas…- **comento mirándome a los ojos.

**-no es nada de ello…**

**-si claro…como digas…y que fue de tu amigo… ¿se recuperó?**

**-mi amigo…Sakon…no…el no…pudo…-**dije con tristeza…aun me dolía hablar de eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no tenía más que decir, aquel lugar me hacían sentir con una carga moral muy pesada…¿algún día sanaría aquella herida?...tal vez nunca…

**-¡bien!-** comento Kabuto acabando de poner el vendaje **- ¡listo!...deben cambiarlo cada tercer dia…y tomar lo que te escribiré en esta receta.**

**-gracias-** dije extendiéndole los billetes y recibiendo la receta médica.

**-cualquier cosa… no dudes en llamarme, también hago consultas a domicilio-** dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba por salir del apartamento.

**-lo olvidaba…tengo un trabajo para tus hombres-** dije serio mientras Juggo me esperaba fuera de este.

**-¿un trabajo?-** pregunto curioso.

**-si…pagare muy bien, necesito que encuentres a los que robaron mi motocicleta el día de ayer…**

**-interesante… ¿tanto dinero vale?**

**-no…en realidad no vale nada…son esos estúpidos los que debo encontrar.**

**-claro…anótame las placas y tu teléfono….me comunicare contigo…será un placer hacer negocios contigo.**

Muy pronto llegamos a donde estaba el carro, abrí la puerta de atrás y subimos a Suigetsu que aun dormía profundamente.

Abrí mi puerta y entre al carro.

**-mierda Sasuke!…la chapa de la puerta de este lado está destrozada.**

**-¿qué?**

**-míralo por ti mismo.**

**-maldición!...puta madre…- **dije tocando la abolladura tan horrible de ese carro mercedes carísimo de mi papa.

Suspire con cansío**.- tendré que mandarlo a reparar-** dije para mi**- adiós a mi viaje...**

El camino a casa fue muy tranquilo…lo peor ya había pasado…

**-así que te robaron la moto y terminaste durmiendo en casa de una chica.**

**-si así fue…**

**-y quien es ella…¿tu nueva conquista?**

**-demonios, te conté toda una historia y ¿es lo único que se viene a tu mente?**

**-eso es un ¿si?...¿tiene lindas piernas?**

**-no!…ella es más que eso…es… es…es una amiga…creo.**

**-¿una amiga?...por eso te sonrojas? **

**-¿sonrojarme yo?...no seas tonto**

**-Y yo que creí que nada en el mundo me sorprendería…**

**-¡no tiene nada de sorprendente!**

**-no me digas que…**

**-¿qué? ¡Que!**

**-que estás enamorado…woww eso sí que es inesperado y en tu caso…increíble…**

**-muy gracioso y no….no lo estoy…y si lo estuviera no te lo diría.**

**-jajajajaajaaa…Sasuke está enamorado!.**

**-ya empezaste de infantil.**

**-jajajajaa**

**-…**

**-¿a donde lo llevamos?**

**-a tu casa…¿dónde más?...tu mama no está, así que no tienes que dar explicaciones, y su mama preguntara muchas cosas, cosas que no puede responder.**

**-está bien a mi casa…**

**-Sasuke…gracias por todo.**

**-no lo vuelvan a hacer…sabes lo que me paso a mi.**

**-lo se…lo siento amigo.**

Juggo se marchó a su casa después de que dejáramos a Suigetsu.

Dormí toda la tarde en el sofá de mi cuarto, mientras Suigetsu descansaba en mi cama y pude escuchar cuando despertó.

**-¿Sasuke?...¿qué paso?...¿porque estoy en tu casa?...au!...¿porque duele tanto?**

**-¿no recuerdas nada?**

**-si…au!...la fiesta, el padrino…au!...el disparo…**

**-idiota!...al menos fue en el brazo…no quiero pensar que te hubiera disparado en la cabeza…**

**-si soy un idiota…- **dijo arrepentido.

**-quita esa cara, esto te servirá de lección.**

**-¿cómo me encontraste?**

**-Juggo vino por mí.**

**-gracias Sasuke-** comento apenado**- ¿cuanto te debo?**

**-no agradezcas nada, es la clase de cosas que sé muy bien que tu harías por mí.**

**-es verdad lo haría sin dudar.**

**-Suigest….lo de aquella noche…lo de Karin…yo…lo siento mucho…no debí meterme con ella.**

**-no es para tanto Sasuke.**

**-si lo es, y me siento fatal contigo.**

**-vamos, olvídalo ya…a mí no me importa, porque finalmente a ella no le gusto yo y ni modo. Quería buscarte después de eso, pero pensé que tu no querías verme.**

**-claro que no quería verte, me sentía…es decir…me siento avergonzado.**

**-no seas tonto…siempre serás mi hermano no importa que.**

**-oh!, entonces ya estoy maldecido.**

**-imbécil**

**-jajajajajaa oye ya que Karin no me interesa más…podrías dejarme salir con…**

**-ni lo sueñes, ni lo digas…muy gracioso con el tema de mi hermana.**

**-es broma!. No te pares, jajajaa es que en verdad extrañaba hacerlo.**

**-chicos ordene pizza-** dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.

**-oh! Gracias Itachi….¿ordenaste unas chicas también?**

**-lo siento Suigetsu pero a mis nenas no les gustan las arañas como ustedes.**

**-que malo eres…lo dices porque ninguna chica se fija en mí.**

**-baja Sasuke está en la mesa del comedor.**

**-ahora vuelvo, iré por ella.**

El fin de semana termino y pero aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes de él.

Tome el teléfono.

_**-¿Sasuke?**_

_**-hola.**_

_**-¿porque te fuiste?...**_

Las personas se quedan aunque las defraudes, si ven en ti ese algo que a veces ni tú mismo eres capaz de ver.

_**-estas mejor sakura?**_

_**-claro que si…**_

_**-me alegro…**_

Mi camino se hizo más generoso cuando decidiste que podíamos caminarlo juntos...

_**-tal vez el miércoles…**_

_**-me gustaría…**_

_**-hasta pronto…**_

_**-hasta pronto Sakura.**_

* * *

**_chicas no tardare tanto en publicar, me esforzare mas :) lo prometoo_**

**_de compensacion les subire en esta semana una nueva historia muy romantica sasusakuu ^^_**

**_las amooo_**

**_kissess_**

**_aaa si ven a shikakuu me lo mandann ^^ hoy estoy deciosa de el :P_**

**_cual quier duda comentario o queja ya saben - en el reviewww _**

**_pasenla lindo ke la vida es linda_**

**_por cierto mi face book es adi misa amane por si kieren agregarme :DDD_**


	15. QUIMICA

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA AUTORIA DEL AU ES MIAA :D SOLO AKI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

_**O: GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA D: ¬¬ NO TENGO JUSTIFICACION.**_

_**BUENO SOLO DIRE KE KEDO BONITO :3 ESPERO LES GUSTEEE...**_

_**o: AMIXXXXXXXX MIL GRACIAS POR AUN SEGUIRME T_T TE ADORO AMIGAA :D**_

_**AHORA SIII KE LO DISFRUTEN :)**_

* * *

**Quimica.**

Sopa y un filete, esa había sido mi comida, camine al sofá después de dejar en el fregadero mis trastes.

Tome el teléfono para confirmar la cita.

El tono sonó…nadie contestaba…

Me senté unos minutos y mire el retrato de la mesita; en el cual Sai me abrazaba fuertemente, sonreí con nostalgia…

Aquel día…

_(flash back)_

_**-wau! eso si que fue intenso…-**__ dijo Sai después de bajarnos de la montaña rusa (juego mecánico)._

_Me había invitado una mañana de vacaciones._

_**-ni que lo digas…tengo nauseas-**__ dije tomando mi cabeza __**-veo doble-**_

_**-¿podemos subir otra vez?-**__ sugirió._

_**-no-**__ negue mientras caminaba a prisa lejos de el._

_**-hey! no huyas Sakura-**_

_Sai corría divertido a tras de mi…_

_**-Saku…espera…espera…**_

_**-eres muy lento…jajajaja**_

_**-¿es un reto?**_

_**-si**_

_Solo sentí mi cuerpo impactar con el pasto._

_**-eres un tonto, ya me ensucie mi pantalón blanco- **__fingí molestia._

_**-jajaaa no es para tanto!... además tú me retaste-**__ dijo sonriendo mientras nos inclinábamos para sentarnos en el pasto._

_**-si…pero no creí que me tirarías-**__ dije irónica._

_**-eres rápida- **__dijo Sai divertido__**- pero no tanto como yo.**_

_**-presumido-**__ saque mi lengua y me incline para levantarme._

_Sai sujeto de mi mano __**-Sakura…hay algo que quería decirte desde hace ya varios días.**_

_Su tono de voz lo suficientemente serio produjo un nerviosismo singular en mí._

_**-¿qué es?- **__pregunte desconcertada._

_**-quiero que salgamos…¿te gustaría tener una relación?**_

_Eso era inesperado…_

_**-¿en serio?-**__ susurre sorprendida._

_**-claro…me encantas-**__ dijo poniendo su mano en mi cuello._

_**-Sai…es que yo…aun…-**__dije evadiendo su mirada__**-pienso en alguien…**_

_**-dije que saliéramos, no que nos casáramos-**_

_**-¿no te importa?-**__ pregunte sorprendida._

_**-claro que no…quizá si tengo suerte me llegas a querer más que esa persona…**_

_**-está bien- **__dije con una sonrisa._

_Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía una relación en serio._

_**-¿me regalas un beso?**_

_Afirme con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos sentí su suave aroma…_

_**-tómese una foto con su novia-**__ dijo un hombre atrás de mí._

_Me gire para verlo__**.-Tómese una foto con la señorita-**__ insistió._

_**-¿quieres una foto Sakura?- **__pregunto Sai._

_**-seria lindo-**_

_**-bien júntense y sonrían-**_

_En seguida Sai me abrazo y ambos sonreímos._

_**-digan wysky- **_

_El flash de la foto y 5 billetes y ese fue nuestro primer recuerdo._

_(fin del flash back)_

Relaciones…

Soy mala para las relaciones…me sentía deprimida, un poco. Solo un poco…porque ¿a quién le gusta fracasar?

¿Acaso lo quería?

No…no era nada de eso…era más que eso…

_**(Flash back)**_

_Un par de días atrás._

_La mañana siguiente a mi travesía de fin de semana contrariamente a lo previsto, estuvo más callada de lo que esperaba…_

_Abrí mis ojos…_

_Las sabanas aun conservaban un aroma especial…y un vacío se sintió en mi cama…_

_El ya no estaba…_

_Mire la ventana y me gire, a pesar de que sabía que ya era tarde, intente cerrar los ojos de nuevo…y no pude evitar sonreír…sus brazos son tan cálidos…_

_El timbre sonó._

_Seguro era Sasuke con el desayuno __**– Tonto, se hubiera llevado las llaves-**__ susurre mientras buscaba bajo la cama las sandalias._

_**-din don…**_

_**-¡ya voy!- **__grite mientras buscaba el otro par._

_Abrí la puerta __**–te hubieras llevado las…-**_

_**-hola-**_

_**-¿Sai?-**_

_**-¿esperabas a alguien?- **__pregunto Sai extrañado en el marco de la puerta, con aquella sonrisa característica que cualquiera pensaría que es más falsa que sincera._

_**-no…-**__susurre aun desconcertada __**–a nadie…**_

_**-¿estas ocupada?- **__pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_**-no…pasa, por favor.**_

_Sai entro mientras yo me sentía apenada por estar aun en piyama__**-las once y yo aun en piyama…**_

_**-te dormiste tarde…**_

_**-estaba cansada…¿qui…quieres tomar algo?**__-_

_**-no…bueno si… un vaso de jugo-**__ pidió._

_Él se quedó parado mirando detenidamente como entraba a la cocina_

– _**Claro…- **__dije aun atontada._

_Serví un vaso, y guarde el resto en la nevera, mi mano temblaba…era tan absurdo…no había hecho nada malo…no estaba haciendo nada malo…_

_Le extendí el jugo y me rasque la cabeza._

_**-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- **__pregunto Sai extrañado._

_**-no…-**__ dije nerviosa__**- es decir si…necesito cambiarme- **__me justifique._

_La realidad es que su presencia me incomodaba en sobremanera._

_**-no te incomodo ¿cierto?**_

_**-no para nada…- **__menti._

_**-tienes algo por hacer?-**__ volvió a repetir la pregunta._

_En realidad tenia miles de pretextos, pero considerando que teníamos tanto sin vernos, no podía ya decir que no._

_**-no…estar contigo supongo-**__ dije sonriendo ligeramente._

_Camine al cuarto y tome una toalla y la ropa que me pondría._

_**-te ves linda…no tienes que cambiarte.- **__pronuncio desde afuera._

_**-si claro!- **__dije con sarcasmo__** -…no querrás que salga a la calle en piyama-**__ me queje desde el baño__**-me daré una ducha rápida….no tardare.**_

…

_Me duche muy rápido el agua fría ayudo, me puse un vestido corto de mezclilla._

_Sali con el cepillo en la mano y el cabello un tanto enmarañado._

_Sai se encontraba sentado en la ventana mirando a la calle._

_**-tiene tanto que no hemos hablado…-**__dije a modo de charla._

_Sai no contesto nada, comencé a cepillar mi cabello mientras miraba una servilleta que jugaba en sus manos._

_**-estas muy callado… ¿pasa algo?-**__insistí._

_No me contesto de nuevo, algo estaba mal…lo presentía._

_Me senté sin hacerle mucho caso, seguía con aquel cepillo, desenredando mi cabello._

_**-porque no eres sincera conmigo?...-**__ susurro de repente._

_**-¿cómo?- **__¡¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

_**-¿porque?...yo siempre lo he sido contigo.**_

_**-no entiendo nada-**__ me defendí._

_**-Sakura no tienes que fingir más…-**__ susurro con decepción._

_En ese momento pensé en las cosas que le había hecho…en realidad lo de Itachi…pero me arrepentí a última hora ¿eso no cuenta?¡acaso el se había enterado de todo lo que hice aquella noche?_

_Aun así no había sido infiel de eso estaba completamente segura._

_**-yo…no sé de qué hablas…- **__dije con seguridad-__** pero si fueras más directo…yo podría…- **__para terminar con un aire de molestia._

_**-¿justificarte?-**__ pregunto irónico._

_**-¿justificarme?...no te entiendo y esto me está cansando.- **__y cabreando…_

_**-yo ya me canse Sakura…**_

_**-no sé qué hice…pero sé que lo estás mal interpretando-**__ dije molesta…por que podría pensar mal de mí, pero no era una infiel._

_Me cruce de brazos y lo mire molesta._

_**-¿Quién es Sasuke?-**__ pregunto directamente_

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y ni siquiera tuve palabras que contestaran aquella pregunta._

_**-lo ves…**_

_**-¿Sasuke?...nadie…- **__conteste torpemente._

_¿El cómo o por que sabía de Sasuke? Eso me lleno de dudas y de inseguridad._

_**-vamos…no finjas, ahora lo entiendo todo.**_

_**-en verdad…no es nada…**_

_Sai se levantó de la ventana y camino hasta mí y dejo caer aquella nota que había jugado en sus manos momentos atrás._

"_**gracias por la noche…ni con nada pagare todo lo que haces por mi…Sasuke"**_

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y mi corazón empezó a latir aprisa, no sabía si era porque aquellas palabras eran muy fáciles de malinterpretar, no sabía si era por lo que decía la nota o porque en el fondo también pensaba lo mismo que Sasuke._

_**-esto no es lo que parece-**__ me defendí._

_**-sabes que…ya me canse de creerte.**_

_**-yo…es que juro que no…**_

_**-nunca me invitas a pasar a tu apartamento y ¿alguien ya durmió contigo?...¿y te atreves a decir que no es nada?¿que más me dirás Sakura? ¿Que es un viejo amigo?, por dios! no tengo meses de conocerte, sino años**__- reclamo exaltado__**- y se todo de ti y se perfectamente que ese tal "Sasuke" no es tu mejor amigo ni siquiera un "amigo"…**_

_Dios…no tenía excusas…como decirle que era un alumno y que había aceptado salir con el…y que además lo había invitado a dormir en mi cama…ahora todo sonaba tan inmaduro…que tonta e inexperta…_

_Me quede callada…_

_**-y aunque te creyera Sakura…no fuiste para llamarme en todos estos días…**_

_**-Sai… te llame pero no contestabas.**_

_**-por dios Sakura!…tú no sabes lo que paso…mi padre se puso mal y tuve que pedir unos días, en la escuela…ni porque trabajamos en el mismo lugar-**__ reprocho._

_**-Sai…yo…**_

_**-que me dirás…¿Qué lo sientes?...porque no es así…tu nunca piensas en mí.**_

_**-Sai…**_

_**-ves lo que te digo…no me mires con compasión…no lo hagas Sakura…si pensaras en mí, serias sincera…eso es lo mínimo que espero.**_

_**-es que yo…**_

_**-nada Sakura…-**__ Sai camino a la puerta molesto._

_**-no estoy con nadie, solo salgo contigo…lo juro y Sasuke es…-**__ dije como último recurso._

_**-no es que salgas con alguien Sakura…es tu actitud…ni en estas circunstancias puedes ser honesta…prefieres mentir y mentir que enfrentar las cosas…tu no me quieres, ni me querrás…no quería creerlo, pero ahora ya lo entendí.**_

_**-Sai espera…**_

_Sai salió del apartamento y yo no pude detenerlo, todo lo que dijo era cierto…todo._

_**(End flash back)**_

Soy tan cobarde…prefería perderlo completamente a decirle que era cierto todo ello…

**-diablos soy una tonta-** dije pensando en ello.

Mi celular vibro en la pequeña mesita, era un mensaje.

"_**no conteste porque estaba en la ducha, y ya voy para allá…nos vemos donde quedamos…"**_

Respire profundo y deje la foto en la mesita, intentando olvidar por un momento aquellos recuerdos tormentosos, tome mi celular y una bolsa azul oscura.

Cerré las ventanas y mire el reloj 2:40 de la tarde.

Mire por última vez el apartamento todo estaba echo un desastre, y me había costado mucho trabajo…me sentí orgullosa, había avanzado en el desalojo de mi cuarto.

El camino a aquella gran ferretería, fue corto estaba muy cerca de mi domicilio, que aun con el trafico hice 25 minutos.

La tienda se encontraba en medio de una fábrica de muebles y de una librería, en el centro del estacionamiento había una área verde con un par de bancas…allí lo vi sentado, aguardando.

El me esperaba…

Lo mire a lo lejos.

Su cabello se movía ligero con el viento…

Me miro acercarme y nuestras miradas cruzaron.

Él sonreía

¿Acaso mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos sudaban? Que patética soy ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

¿Cómo podía gustarme un niño?

Reí nerviosa.

**-¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?-** pregunte y él estaba sentado con esa linda sudadera negra.

Negó con la cabeza**- ¿Cómo estás?**

**-bien gracias- **conteste apenada**- y ¿tu?- **y por alguna razón las cosas se sentían extrañas.

Me senté a su lado.

**-bien...**

No sabía que decir, no sabía porque me sentía así…

Nerviosa…

No era una cita, eso me quedaba claro, pero de alguna manera lograba confundirme y asi me hacía sentir.

**-¿cómo sigue tu amigo?- **pregunte

**-bien…ya volvió a su casa, aún tiene dolor en las costillas, pero por lo demás está bien**- comento mirando a un punto indeterminado.

**-oye..¿te cortaste el cabello?-** tomo mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo miro fijamente, eso me hiso sonrojar.

**-¿en serio lo notaste?**

**-si…**

**-fue muy poco, ya necesitaba que me quitaran las puntas secas…**

**-te ves muy bien**

**-gracias…**

**-pues hay que apurarnos…- **comento levantándose de la banca y extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar**- de lo contrario la tarde se nos ira sentados aquí.**

Y aunque esa idea sonaba estupenda nos levantamos y caminamos en dirección de la tienda.

**-gracias Sasuke, por aceptar ayudarme y venir.**

**-vamos no es nada…**

**-eres muy amable.**

**-basta de cumplidos que me lo terminare creyendo….sabes algo**- dijo cambiando el tema** -te tengo una sorpresa-** dijo Sasuke mientras llegábamos a las puertas de ese enorme establecimiento.

**-¿qué es?-** dije curiosa y con emoción.

**-en un rato más…ya verás**.

Comenzamos en el pasillo de las lámparas, había tantos diseños, se me antojaba compra tantas cosas para la casa, pero el poner una pared representaba un gasto significativo.

**-me gusta esa…la de las hojas-** dijo Sasuke señalando.

**-esta linda…tienes buen gusto-** y como no tenerlo viviendo en esa enorme casa llena de lujos.

Todo para la casa, las cosas más insignificantes allí se encontraban, me alegraba ir y comenzar algo a mi gusto y por mí misma, claro con su ayuda.

**-mira esto-** dijo haciendo que nos paráramos, mientras saco una hoja de su pantalón beish**.- algo así pensaba…¿Cómo lo ves?-**una pared blanca con finos bordes de madera en la parte baja.

**-wau…en verdad puede quedar de este modo?-** pregunte mirando detenidamente la imagen.

**-jajajaa…claro que si…solo tenemos que comprar todo esto-** dijo sacando otra lista del otro bolsillo de su pantalón.

**-pues yo no sé de estas cosas**- exprese sincera.

**-es sencillo, según investigue, hay que comprar un cuadro de aluminio que es el que sujetara la pared y hay que comprar una puerta de ese material, la tabla roca debe de llevar una estructura de aluminio y debemos comprar también ****tornillos y masilla especial…Se hace un armazón con esos perfiles y se atornillan los paneles de tablarroca luego se sellan los tornillos y las uniones con esa masilla especial y al día siguiente ya puedes pintarlo. **

Realmente se escuchaba muy sencillo, o es que él explicaba muy bien las cosas, comenzaba a creer que era un chico muy listo, más de lo que parecía en clase.

**-pues tu dime que y lo compramos-** dije sonriente, supuse que tal vez se debía a que ya tendría previa experiencia en ello- ¿**algún día has hecho esto?**

**-no- **dijo divertido**- pero vi como lo trabajaron en mi casa, ya te lo había dicho.**

**-ohh es verdad.**

Uno a uno de aquellos materiales fuimos seleccionando para comprar.

**-Sasuke….también me gustaría que pintáramos…**

**-claro…de ¿qué color quieres pintar?**

**-¿qué tal un crema?**

**-mira aquí hay un muestrario de colores...puede ser purpura, o naranja, o verde.**

**-no, quiero que me relajen las paredes, no que me estresen- **dije frunciendo las cejas** -este me** **gusta es muy suave.**

Sasuke miraba la lista de colores mientras yo observaba lo demás **-mira Sasuke-** dije señalando un papel tapiz que solo va al centro de la pared **– ¿crees que podríamos pegarle una de esas tiras al muro?- **pregunte curiosa.

Sasuke me miro con ternura y afirmo con la cabeza.

–**¡Oye!- **me queje **-¿crees que está muy cursi?-**

**-no…es muy bonito…como para un bebe.**

**-bien, llevémoslo- **dije entusiasmada.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y el tiempo se había ido tan rápido que afuera el atardecer parecía esfumarse.

-**awww-** suspire con desanimo mirando los sofá camas.

**-por qué el suspiro?-** pregunto mirándome.

**-es que me gustaría comprarlo, pero mi presupuesto se venció…supongo que será en la siguiente quincena-** dije animándome.

Ya habíamos recorrido toda la tienda, la lista estaba completa.

Las cajas de pago estaban llenas y mientras él hablaba por teléfono yo me encontraba pagando.

**-me dijeron que no podrían llevarme las cosas hasta dentro de dos días…que en este momento no cuentan con camioneta…- **cosa que no me sorprendía,

Mi tono no fue demasiado alto pues parecía no haberme escuchado, aun así tomo el tiket de mis manos, Sasuke seguía en su conversación.

Concluyo aquella llamada diciendo **–ya!...qué bien!-** dijo entusiasmado y colgó.

¿Me estaba ignorando?

**-espérame aquí Sakura- **dijo dejándome en el área de plantas.

Tulipanes…son tan hermosos.

Sin más remedio me quede mirando cómo se alejaba y distraídamente pensaba en un bonito florero para la mesa,

**-¿le leo su fortuna linda?-**

**-¿mi fortuna?**

**-si**

**-bueno.**

Aquella mujer tomo mi mano y con la otra delineo las líneas de la misma.

**-dice que abra acontecimientos importantes; la llegada de alguien nuevo a tu vida… alguien que representara muchas cosas.**

Sonreíy pensé en el hijo de Hinata, y lo hermoso que será tenerlo entre mis brazos

**-hay una persona cerca de ti…es el amor de tu vida…**

**-mmm, al menos no son malas premisas- **concluí incrédula.

**-no, no lo son, ahora me debes 5 verdes**- dijo soltando mi mano sin delicadeza.

**-¿qué?...**

**-¿**qué** esperabas? ¿Que fuera gratis?**

**-vámonos- **dijo Sasuke llegando

**-está bien, tome…pero es una estafa-** me queje.

**-¿qué paso?-**

**-nada son los 5 billetes que me han sacado más fácilmente…ya…¿A dónde vamos?**

**-ya!, a tu casa.**

Sasuke tomo de mi mano y juntos cruzamos el estacionamiento, me gustaba que lo hiciera.

Muy pronto llegamos a una camioneta que tenía grabado a los costados el logotipo de una de las más famosas constructoras del país "Kensetsu ga dōsa suru"

**-sube-** dijo abriéndome la puerta.

**-¿y esto?-** pregunte impresionada.

**-me la presto un amigo, para poder llevar las cosas.**

**-oh!...esto es estupendo.**- En ese momento sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, dios es tan lindo. Sin embargo solo pude expresarlo con una sonrisa.

**-sabía que te alegrarías.**

**-si…mucho…estoy feliz…**

**-eso es lo mejor que pude haber escuchado.**

La camioneta se encendió a la marcha.

**-podríamos haber hecho las compras desde el lunes, pero hoy era el día en que me prestarían la camioneta, por eso te dije que hoy.**

**-wau!, sí que fue una buena sorpresa, creí que empezaríamos a trabajar con esto hasta el día sábado.**

**-no…si nos apuramos incluso puede quedar listo mañana mismo.**

**-seria genial.**

Subir las cosas no fue sencillo, pero al menos éramos dos haciéndolo.

**-agárralo bien- **ordeno.

**-no puedo, está muy pesado….-**chille con las manos ardiéndome, intentando subir ese pedazo de muro.

**-yo no puedo solo Sakura-** se quejó Sasuke.

**-un descanso…por favor-**suplique ante los siguientes dos escalones.

**-acabamos de descansar hace 5 escalones…**

**-Sasuke, ya me canse.**

**-aún faltan 3 bloques como este…anda vamos si puedes…**

**-bueno a la de 3…1,2…**

**-¡hay ya!- **dijo arto-**está bien…déjame intentarlo solo.**

**-de verdad?**

**-si…yo lo hare.**

Y no es que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero mis manitas me ardían por el esfuerzo.

Debo decir que prácticamente todo lo subió el, pero lo poco que me toco subir me había agotado de tal forma.

**-Estoy agotada-** dije aventando las llaves a la mesa y dirigiéndome al sofá para recostarme.

Sasuke se metió a mi cuarto sin hacerme mucho caso y empezó a sacar mis muebles a la sala, primero comenzó con la cama, y luego con una mesita y un buro.

Aun y cuando yo ya había trabajado en la mañana en mover la ropa a la sala y unas cosas, lo pesado como los muebles era lo que había dejado para después y el lo hizo en cuestión de minutos.

**-ven…vamos a descansar-** sugerí, me ponía más cansada verlo tan productivo.

**-no…no acabaremos.**

**-que importa…tomémonos 5 minutos.**

**-¿solo cinco?**

**-si…solo cinco.**

Sasuke camino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado derecho inclino su cabeza hasta recargarla en el respaldo, mire sus ojos cerrarse, desee delinear aquella nariz tan perfecta con mi dedo índice…pero tan solo disperse esos primitivos deseos y me limite a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos también, no paso mucho para que el pasara su brazo por mi cuello hasta descansarlo en mi hombro.

En seguida un calor agradable subió por todo mi cuerpo.

Su aroma, su calidez…yo deseaba…deseaba cosas con el…

Pero comenzar a fantasear con Sasuke era demasiado, quizá me sentía confundida con lo que pasaba con Sai, yo no podía, no debía… así que tan solo me concentre en mi cansancio, y pronto supe que el tiempo no existe en sus brazos.

Mis parpados pesaban tanto que no paso mucho para que me quedara profundamente dormida.

El sonido del martillo me hiso despertar, me encontraba acostada en el sofá, me senté desconcertada y mire el reloj, ya eran las 8:30, me había dormido una hora.

Me dirigí al cuarto y cuando entre me sorprendí demasiado**.- cielos…casi lo terminas-**

**-ya despertaste- **dijo Sasuke agachándome alzando su mirada para encontrarme, inclino el martillo y empuño dos clavos..

**-lamento haberme dormido-** dije apenada mientras me acercaba a tocar el muro que ya había colocado.

**-¿qué te parece?...aún falta más…pero a mi parecer está quedando muy bien-** comento animado sujetando fuertemente el muro.

**-sí, es perfecto-** dije muy animada.

**-sí, una hora más y terminare.**

Se podría decir que el muro aún estaba en obra negra pero iba por muy buen camino.

**-¿en que te ayudo?- **pregunte apenada**- que comodina soy ¿verdad?...te pido que me ayudes y yo no hago nada…ni siquiera te invito nada.**

**-jajaja…no te preocupes, de verdad que es muy sencillo y me gusta.**

**-nunca creí que fueras así.**

**-ni yo- **dijo con humor.

**-¿cómo?- **

**-nada.**

**-oye ¿quieres cenar**?- le pregunte pensando en que ya debía tener mucha hambre como yo.

**-mmm…¿tienes carne de corte ingles?**

**-¿qué?- **pregunte intrigada.

**-jajajaa es broma…- **dijo mirando mi expresión-** claro, cualquier cosa que tengas está bien.**

**-oki..voy para allá- **dije girándome a la cocina.

Mientras él trabajaba en el muro, yo hacía un sándwich de pollo con una ensalada y una agua de frutas.

**-Sasuke!-** llame desde la cocina.

**-ya voy-** dijo lavándose las manos.

Vote mi ropa al sillón y despeje la mesa, puse los platos y me senté a esperarlo.

Hacia tanto que nadie estaba acompañándome a cenar en mi apartamento…

Una sensación por demás agradable…

Cocinando para alguien…

**-espero te guste.**

Sasuke se sentó y miro su sándwich y luego lo tomo y le dio una gran mordida.

**-muy rico-** dijo con la boca llena.

**-no es nada…cosa sencilla.**

**-me gustan las cosas sencillas.**

**-Hoy no podremos pintar-**comento **-será mañana.**

**-bueno…me gustaría pero, creo que sería mejor el viernes…por la tarde, ya no puedo faltar porque me tome el día de hoy, de lo contrario me despedirían.**

**-no hablemos de la escuela-** declaro con un alma deprimente, supongo que pensaba sus problemas en ella…

Así que no insistí con el tema, cuando hubieran nuevas noticias sé que él me las dira.

Le di una mordida a mi sándwich y mire que estaba por terminar el suyo.

- **como tú digas- **dijoaceptando mi propuesta.**-¿quieres que vaya por ti, a la escuela…o nos vemos aquí?**

**-no lo se…no tienes moto.-** die pensando- **¿y si paso por ti?-** propuse

**-me gusta la idea.**

**-bueno te veo en tu casa…mejor no…me dará pena con tu mama…por lo de la última vez…**

**-jajjaaa, ya te dije que eso no fue nada, además mama no está en casa.**

**-¿quieres otro?- **pregunte mirando el plato vacío.

**-no…así está bien.- **susurro con pena.

**-vamos.**

**-bueno- **acepto** -te acompaño.**

Caminamos a la cocina y mientras tomaba el pan y la crema seguíamos platicando.

**-¿estás solo en casa?**

**-si, mis padres aun no regresan de su viaje.**

El hecho de que aun viviera con sus padres me hacía sentir muchísimo más grande que él, bueno en realidad yo llevaba ya muchos años de ser independiente, prácticamente la mitad de la escuela media superior y toda la universidad.

**-yo también quiero vacaciones- **dije con un pucherito.

**-pobrecita-** dijo imitando mi voz-

**-sii! Pobisita de mi-** concluí.

Caminamos juntos al cuarto después de terminar de cenar, puse un poco de música…un poco de blues de Tommy McCook.

**-ven…agarra el clavo…no lo muevas…porque te podría dar con el martillo- **dijo sasuke sentado en el suelo.

Jalo de mí y me senté a lado de él.

**-oye!...no quiero ayudar en eso**- me queje- **mejor yo lo martillo.**

**-no…no lo harás bien.- **advirtió con mofa.

**-si lo hare.**

**-no… no lo harás.**

Sasuke sujeto el clavo y yo di con todas mis fuerzas con el martillo.

**-!-** grito retorciéndose en el piso.

**-lo siento lo siento lo siento- **dije acercándome más a él, muy preocupada.

El movía su mano con energía intentando mitigar el dolor.

**-déjame ver-** le dije tomando su mano.

**-ahhh-** Sasuke expreso con dolor, me extendió su mano y su dedo se miraba rojo.

**-ohh cuanto lo siento-** dije tocándolo para sobarlo.

**-ahh…no, no así está bien Sakura-** dijo con dolor intentando zafar el agarre, supongo que mi tacto no era precisamente el indicado para hacerlo sentir mejor…

Le tome su dedo y me lo lleve a la boca

Y lo chupe de manera instintiva.

**-¿qué haces?...ahhh-** pregunto suspirando

¿Qué hacia? Intentar mitigar su dolor, eso es lo que yo hago cuando me machuco.

A lo cual no conteste, ese dedo parecía una paleta de caramelo en mi boca.

**-jajajajajaa-** se rio de repente

Lo mire extrañada aun con su dedo en mi boca

**-jajajjaaja**

**-¿qué es tan gracioso?-** pregunte torpemente a causa del dedo.

**-que te ves tan boba-**

Solté su mano y lo mire con reproche.

**-tonto- **me queje- **solo quería confortarte…Haber dame-** dije acercándome aún más para jalar su mano de nuevo y limpiando mi baba con una parte de mi blusa.

Sasuke sonrió y me miro detenidamente…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Mi pecho se aceleró de un momento a otro

El silencio se apodero de ambos.

El deseo se prendió como fuego en un ambiente húmedo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí

Mis ojos se cerraron al contacto con su aroma y su brillante presencia.

Así que también me acerque lentamente….también lo esperaba y lo deseaba…

Deseaba sentir un dulce beso.

Un leve roce y mis ojos de nuevo se abrieron, su respiración me confundía aún más…

**-creo que la mezcla…- **dije nerviosa en esa cercanía…

**-al diablo con la mezcla-** sus palabras parecían leer mis pensamientos, sus manos se posaron en mi cuello para atraerme suavemente.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir y buscaban un espacio, un momento para fundirse en mi boca…

Su lengua entro lentamente y se movió suavemente en mi boca.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y un escalofrió subió por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no quería parar.

Ahora también disgustaba su lengua y y aquellos labios eran deliciosos.

**-creo que esto no está bien-** dije en sus labios con esa poca cordura que aún había en mí.

**-para mi está más que bien.- **dijo en un suave susurro, uno que me pareció aún más excitante.

Su legua se volvió a adentrar a mi boca y me hizo estremecer con mayor fuerza…

Mis labios se movían ansiosos en su boca y un mar de sensaciones estallaba mientras mi lengua rozaba la suya lengua.

Nuestras bocas se movían acompasadas, dios era el mejor besa que nadie nunca me había dado…

No pude evitar suspirar mientras comenzó a acariciar mi cuello, mis manos se encontraban recargadas en el suelo sosteniéndome.

Sasuke sabía a bebida de fruta con menta…

Y de pronto el teléfono sonó.

**-ring…ring..**

**-debo ir-** dije rozando sus labios y degustándolos por un segundo con mi lengua.

**-no vallas…-** pidió volviéndome al beso con mayor intensidad, sus dientes apretaron suavemente mi boca y de nuevo se adentró a ella...

Eso beso dejaba de ser parsimonioso.

**-ring ring.**

Me separe del suavemente sin tener opción y me lévate del suelo, camine a la sala torpemente….mis labios ardian y tome el teléfono

Suspire…

**-hola ¿Quién habla?**

_**-Sakura**_

**-Hina?...¿qué pasa?...¿estás bien?**

La inesperada y repentina llamada de Hinata me saco de mi ensoñación.

_**-no muy bien…**_

La voz de Hinata se escuchaba llorosa.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunte alarmada.

_**-no, no te alarmes…no son los dolores, es solo que me siento triste…¿podríamos vernos?**_

**-¿vernos?-** mire alrededor de la casa estaba echo un desorden y además ya eran las 10:40 de la noche.

**-claro ¿a qué hora te busco mañana?-** pregunte.

_**-no lo se…-**_ su voz se quebró y me sentí muy culpable, supongo que la había decepcionado- _**cuando salgas de trabajar-**_ concluyo.

-**espera…puedo ir ahora mismo-** dije sin sentir otra opción.

_**-no, no es necesario-**_ dijo seria_**- te veré mañana….adiós**_**-**

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir adiós ya me había colgado.

Me senté en el sofá frustrada…¿y si le pasaba algo?

¡Era una tonta!, debía haberle dicho que ahora mismo iría.

**-Sakura estas bien?-** pregunto Sasuke desde el marco de mi cuarto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

**-¿qué falta?- p**regunte al cabo de unos minutos, disipando mi preocupación, mañana ya iría a verla…por ahora debíamos acabar con el trabajo.

Me sonrojo al verlo.

**-la mezcla-** contesto con una sonrisa y mire la pequeña cubeta que pendía de su mano.

**-quiero intentarlo- **pedí acercándome, pretendiendo ser la de minutos atrás, de nada servía ponerme seria, además Sasuke me estaba ayudando debía ser amable.

**-esta bien…pero no la desperdicies, tenemos limitada- **advirtió y entramos de nuevo al cuarto.

**-ok…- **entonces tome un poco con la cuchara**-¿así?-**pregunte esparciéndola por la pared.

**-nooo…Sakura, estas manchando todo- **advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

**-Sasuke no me dejas hacer nada-** me queje en cuento me quito la cuchara de la mano.

**- si te dejo-** dijo Sasuke subiendo su dedo a mi nariz y pintándola con la mezcla **-te ves muy linda maestra- **concluyo.

Eso me hizo sonrojarme y comprar los ojos por unos segundos.

**-oye!...ven acá también te echare mezcla- **dije molesta tocando mi nariz sucia.

**-no me escuchaste, te dije que es limitada… -**dijo poniéndose en el cuarto que se había formado de aquella división.

**-ven acá…no huyas…**

Cuando entre al otro cuarto me quede sorprendida…era perfecto.

**-es perfecto-** dije tocándolo y mirándolo a detalle.

**-aun no acabamos…**

**-si quedara así, me parecería bien…- **dije con una gran sonrisa.

**-Sakura…me tengo que ir…ya es tarde.-** dijo serio.

Mire el reloj ya eran las 11:30.

**-claro.**

Sasuke tomo su sudadera negra del sofá.

–**¿Quieres que te acompañe?-** pregunte poniéndome un suéter café que estaba en el sofá también.

**-no…no te preocupes, si bajas querré acompañarte a subir.**

Caminamos hasta la puerta y no quise decir nada respecto al beso y él tampoco dijo nada.

**-está bien-** dije abriendo la puerta.

**-adiós-** me acerque indecisa pero termine dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Pude mirar sus ojos contrayéndose.

**-adios-** dijo dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y corrí al balcón.

Y unos minutos más tarde él ya estaba abajo.

**-sasuke! Sasuke!-** grite desde arriba.

**-¿que sucede?**

**-¿me llamas cuando llegues?**

**-claro**

**-hasta mañana.**

**-hasta mañana Sakura.**

Sasuke se marchó y yo me envolví en las sabanas.

Procure no darle juicios morales a lo que había pasado y me recosté en el sofá, con una gran sonrisa al menos no todo estaba mal, eso esperaba...

_**-ya llegue-**_

_**-no tardaste nada-**_

_**-vivimos muy cerca-**_

_**-¿estás muy cansado?-**_

_**-no tanto-**_

_**-yo muero de sueño-**_

_**-entonces me voy para que descanses…nos vemos-**_

_**-Sasuke…**_

_**-¿qué?**_

_**-me gusto la sudadera que traías hoy**_

_**-te la regalare mañana**_

_**-eee…oye!**_

_**-¿que?**_

_**-gracias…por todo…**_

_**-no digas eso…no tienes porque…me lo pagaras con calificaciones-**_

_**-¿de nuevo con eso?**_

_**-debo intentarlo ¿no crees?**_

_**-adiós.**_

_**-Sakura**_

_**-¿qué?**_

_**-cocinas rico.**_

_**-gracias…jajajaa ya colguemos que esto no se acaba…**_

Y sin explicar cómo o porque la química llega con la persona indicada, sin siquiera forzar nada, aunque sin remedio terminemos hiriendo a quien también nos quiere…

* * *

_**D: SE BESARON Y NO ERA PARA ESTE CAPITULO -.-**_

_**AJAJAJJAAA ^^ ASI ES EL AMOR, KE NO?**_

_**o: PUES ESPERO KE HAYA GUSTADO EN FIN, SI TIENEN COMENTARIOS EN EL RR...**_

_**BUAAAAAAAAA YA NO ME KIERO TARDAR, :( PERO YA NO PUEDO DECIR NADA **_

_***APENADA* GOMEN PUBLICO LECTOR...**_

_**BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO -.-!**_

_**o: BESOSS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	16. 500 MILLAS

_**disclaimer: naruto de masashi kishimoto y este solo es un fanfic :D para kienes como yo amamos el sasusaku :B nada de lucra ni eso**  
_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa!...tantos meses T_T, bueno aqui otro capi de esta serie.**_

_**Espero que lo lean y les guste.**_

_**De este capi: quedo larguito y bonito, me gusta pork trata cosas importantes sin llegar a nada aburrido :)**_

_**hay 2 canciones que he puesto**_

_**1. "500 miles" con the proclaimers, me encanta esta cancion, es viejilla pero muy buena ^^ **_

_**2." pumped un kicks" con faster the people**_

_**la cancion de 500 millas esta desde a mitad del capi a lo largo de todo el capitulo, esta centrado en el texto y con letra cursiva, tiene traduccion, y a esa cancion refiere el capi de hoy :D**_

_**Bueno sin mas espero que quede aceptable para los que le dan la oportunidad a este fic, que si continuare.**_

* * *

_500 millas_

-**Mama por teléfono**- esa era la voz de Itachi estropeando mi mañana de sueño- **anda ya que no tiene mucho tiempo**- ordeno con molestia.

Abrí mis ojos adormilado mientras tomaba el teléfono, cuando se tiene un hermano como el definitivamente es posible amanecer irritado.

-**ahh Sasuke**- continuo itachi antes de salir de mi habitación**- no te cubriré con lo del auto.**

**-hmp….-** conteste zafándome de las cobijas**- ¿mama?-**

**-Sasuke,¿Por qué tardas en contestar?**

**-es que recién he despertado…¿Qué sucede?- **dije tallando mi rostro.

**-¡no lo se!, creo que soy yo la que debería hacer esa pregunta-** la voz de mama se escuchaba notablemente embravecida.

**-¡tsk!-** mierda**- ¡buenos días! Al menos**-

**-mmm…¿entonces?-**pregunto impaciente.

**-es que tuve un pequeño accidente con el auto de mi padre-**

**-¡¿que?!-** pregunto exaltada

Luego de ello una pausa bastante larga e incomoda **-¿de cuanto?-** pregunto ansiosa

**-de aproximadamente 15000-**

**-¿en que diablos pensabas?...aaahhh!-** dijo molesta**- tu padre lo tomara muy mal-** advirtió tajante, ella ya lo estaba tomando muy mal.

**-lo se, lo siento, de verdad que fue una emergencia.**

Nos quedamos callados, sabia muy bien como se sentía, esperaba que a su regreso las cosas marcharan bien, tan bien como las había dejado a su partida.

**-ya lo mande arreglar, no te preocupes, me lo entregaran en un par de días- **intente justificar- **tenia unos ahorros y no lo notara**.

**-¡mmm!... ¡Sasuke!... no entiendo porque te comportas de esa manera,-**regaño**- realmente pensé que me dirías lo que paso con la moto, porque itachi dijo que te la robaron y ahora sales que además estropeaste un auto carísimo, realmente no lo entiendo, no se en que clase de cosas estas…me siento un tanto decepcionada.**

Mierda, ese idiota diciendo lo de la moto y yo sacando lo del auto, como sea, no había vuelta atrás, lo dicho estaba dicho. Maldito Itachi!, definitivamente me las pagara…

**-yo te lo explicare cuando regreses-** aclare sincero.

**-el regreso se adelanto-** dijo cambiando de tema, se escuchaba desanimada.

**-¿están bien?-** pregunte, eso había sido extraño.

**-no, peleamos un poco, esa chica….la de la oficina, no paraba en llamarle todo el tiempo, así que decidí volver sola esta tarde.**

**-¿estas segura?, es que en realidad hay muchos problemas en la empresa-** justifique a mi padre.

**-es mas que eso… ¿sabias que en realidad vinimos aquí porque tenia ciertos negocios que tratar en este lugar?...bueno ¿tu que sabes?!-**advirtió chocante**-tan solo eres un crio!**

Suspire resignado, no podía entrometerme en esos asuntos.

**-podría ir por ti, si lo quieres- **me ofrecí.

**-no, no te preocupes-** dijo mi madre**- te veré en casa y espero que podamos ir a cenar un poco de pasta, al italianis.**

**-si…me llamas.**

**-ok, te veré en un par de horas.**

**-hey…mama-** dije antes de que me colgara**- todo se solucionara.**

Me preguntaba si las cosas estaban tan mal como se escuchaban…

**-geez!**

La mañana ya con un mal indicio, últimamente tengo una suerte de mierda.

Encendí la lap, tenia un par de tareas que entregar para justificar mis resientes faltas, puse un poco de música al tiempo, mientras les daba los últimos detalles para imprimirlas.

Un poco de house, que ambiento la habitación, cheque mi correo, como siempre.

**-nada. Nada…y ¿karin?...**

¿como podía tener Karin mi correo?

Lo abrí.

"_**Sasuke? Hola! xox**_

_**No has venido y no se de ti, vi este correo en la lista de una maestra, espero que sea tu correo…**_

_**K te digo, no se si estas enojado, no se k hice mal ¿?**_

_**Te mando las tareas resueltas, para k ls entregues, no están super echas pero de algo te han d servir.**_

_**Sabes…aun sigo esperando nuestra platica"**_

Cierto habían muchas cosas pendientes en la escuela.

Tome una ducha rápida, los días de otoño ya habían caído en mes de noviembre el agua se enfría rápidamente.

Sin mi moto ni dinero tuve que tomar colectivo, como odio estar en banca rota.

El deportivo a estas horas de la mañana comienza a llenarse, sobre todo el área de gimnasia, muchos vienen a entrenar rutinas de pesas.

Me dirigí a la pista, un par de personas corriendo en ella.

**-¡Sasuke!-** escuche a mi entrenador llamarme, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del estadio.

Extrañamente alegre.

Me acerque incrédulo **–buen día Sr., yo siento no haberme presenta…-** dije sin concluir la oración.

**-no te preocupes el Sr. Takeda-** Sr Takeda entrenador de Suigetsu**- me comento lo que le paso a ese chico ¿Cuáles su nombre? ¿Uzuki?**

**-Hozuki-** corregí.

**- si él, me conto lo que sucedió, ¡vaya Sasuke no te imaginaba tan buena persona!-** exclamo sorprendido- **a decir verdad siempre pensé que eras del tipo egoísta.**

Supuse que hablaba del accidente de Suigetsu.

**-bueno, realmente no fue nada, hice lo que debía hacer-**

**-me alegra que todo saliera bien, de no ser por su accidente en ese asalto, yo realmente no te habría perdonado tanta impuntualidad y falta de profesionalismo, después de todo sabes que esto no es un simple juego, aquí se debe de dar todo, si no ni vale la pena empezar.**

¿asalto? ¿Qué clase de excusa había contado Suigetsu?, no tenía idea, pero sin duda sus mentiras me acababan de salvar el pellejo.

**-bueno dejemos las charlas para las mujeres casadas-** dijo mi entrenador**- haz doce vueltas a trote medio.**

Me ubique en la pista y encendí un pequeño radio de mano, coloque los audífonos y los sujete a mi sudadera negra, una estación de música en ingles, la chica conductora hablaba, mientras yo corría.

_**-los días de frio dan ganas de tenderse en una cama y no salir a ningún lado**__- _dijo la chica.

_**-los días frios pintan para abrazar a una sola persona y envolverla como oso en nuestros brazos, en esas cobijas…**_

_**Y esta canción es para todos aquellos que se sienten así, "500 miles" y el chico que me gustaría abrazar en voz The proclairmers!…**_

_500 miles_

_**Sere 500 millas**_

"_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

_**Cuando despierto, bien sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

_**Seré el hombre que despierta cerca de ti…**_

"esas cobijas"…Como desee en ese momento estar, como aquella vez, abrazando ese cuerpo menudo, tibio, ¿Cómo es que pude dormir a su lado, sin intentar siquiera intentar nada?… ese pensamiento se convirtió en un vértigo que recorrió mi espina dorsal y acelero mi corazón a mas no poder…¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?...es como si esos malditos deseos y pensamientos buscaran la menor oportunidad para salir y posesionarse en mi cabeza, es tan molesto…ahora me sentía un inútil sonrojado por mis pensamientos…me sacudí en un pequeño salto, si seguía fantaseando no terminaría mi entrenamiento con el rendimiento adecuado.

**-un poco más rápido-** escuche a mi entrenador.

Pronto llegue a mi octava vuelta acelere el trote, ya estaba sudando y comenzaba a cansarme.

Mientras ponía un gran esfuerzo en llegar a la meta, Suigetsu apareció, lo vi desde que di vuelta al circuito, al parecer estaba bien acompañado.

Tamiz una de las chicas de boleibol hablaba con el, me hizo un saludo de lejos, que no pude corresponder, mi entrenador se habría molestado.

**-listo-** dije jadeando.

**-¡bien!, haremos 8 series de 400 metros a ritmo intenso**.

Deje los audífonos un rato y me volví a la pista.

Seguí corriendo pero ahora en intervalos, algo que en verdad me cansaba, tenia que dar todo mi potencial, Vi a Suigetsu hacer mofa a lo lejos. Le ignore y me concentre en mi meta, para cuando termine 20 minutos después, el entrenador ya estaba acomodando sus cosas para marcharse.

**-Bien Sasuke-**dijo amable**- termina con las series de lagartijas, te veré entrando la próxima semana, por el día miércoles, tendré un par de conferencias, pero sabes que hacer, no dejes de entrenar.**

**-si- **respondí breve mientras le veía marcharse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta mí mis amigos.

**-que hay Sasuke!- **saludo Suigetsu, me encontraba inclinado haciendo las lagartijas.

**-hola- **salude, mientras mi cabello tapaba mis ojos como perro lanudo.

**-sasuke! Kyaa! eres tan fuerte.**

Sonreí, los brazos se marcaban en tanto bajaba y subía, pero eso era muy normal, las mujeres suelen ser muy simples.

**-¿Qué hacen por aquí?, no me digan que están por tener una cita!- **pregunte animándolos.

**-no! Que va!- **contesto la chica al acto

Para que Suigetsu completara con fastidio**-solo somos amigos-**

**-venia a invitarlos a una fiesta, ¡mi fiesta!, cumplo 18, la próxima semana…**

**-yo paso**- dije levantándome al fin.

**-¿Qué? ¿pero porque?- **pregunto la chica con preocupación.

**-vamos Sasuke, solo un rato al menos.**

**-no lo se!, últimamente no me sienta nada bien beber- **comente con tedio**.**

**-ohhh! No digas eso Sasuke. Te escuchas como un anciano!...además será en shoks!- **espeto con una gran sonrisa.

**-¿shoks?- **los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron con solo escuchar esa mágica palabra-** anda Sasuke, siempre hemos querido entrar Juggo y yo.**

**-hmp- **supuse que podría pedirles los boletos y luego faltar-** ¡está bien!- **lo haría por ellos, aunque si me preguntaban, para mi ellos estaban castigados.

**-¡yay!- **dijo Tamiz con emoción, dándome un abrazo y beso efusivo en la mejilla.

Pronto quedamos solos, nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento**.**

**-al parecer ni tu ni yo, podemos manejar es una pena- **dije perezoso, todo el cuerpo me dolía.

**-si. Me quitaran el yeso en un mes.,,geez!, que fastidio, ¿no tienes sed?, me muero de sed, tomemos una soda acá afuera-**

**-estoy en banca rota**- dije apenado, la verdad es que no traía mas que para ir a la escuela y volver a casa.

**-yo invito**- dijo mi amigo en una gran sonrisa.

Pedimos dos sodas y nos sentamos a beberlas a fuera de la tienda nos tendimos en la banqueta.

**-¡refrescante!**

**-¡yea!-**

**-¿que harás?- **pregunte mirándolo extrañamente, no tenia idea que hacia en el deportivo a hora que lo pensaba, el no podía entrenar.

**-no se!, matar el tiempo en casa, rentar una peli, espiar a la vecina con mis binoculares…!¿que se yo'?¡**

**-See claro… yo debo ir a la escuela y entregar unas tareas.**

**-en eso yo estoy salvado gracias a este yeso!-**comento alzando su brazo ligeramente.

Eso es lo que mas me gusta de él, su optimismo.

**-lo malo será cuando se acumulen todos esos deberes- **comente sincero.

**-tsk! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan realista?**

Mire el reloj las 1:30 de la tarde.

**-Sasuke- **dijo de repente**- yo sé que no querrás, pero te traje dinero.**

¿dinero?**-¿que?- **no entendía a que se refería, o para que darme dinero**.**

**-yo…hable con mi madre y le conté lo que paso, y ella me dijo que te pagáramos, los gastos médicos de aquel día.**

**-¡que!, ¡no!, no es necesario.**

**-¡oh! ¡Vamos Sasuke!, acéptalo, sé que ahora no estas para esos gastos.**

**-¡diablos!, no, ¡no aceptare!.**

**-jejeje…eres un cabezota…pero mi madre me dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta….toma- **extendió en una mano.

**-menudo tío!, no seas tan orgulloso- **dijo bebiendo del popote-** al final somos amigos, y nos ayudamos ¿cierto?**

**-tsk!- **le recogí el dinero, la verdad que con ello completaría lo de el auto.

**-jejeje, así me gusta**- comentó alegre-**tengo algo que pedirte, un favor.**

**-¿un favor? ¿ahora que?- **fingí tedio.

**-la liga de futbol de cada año, se acaba de abrir y en mi condición no podre participar… ¿podrías inscribirte en nuestro equipo?, para cuando me quiten esta cosa estaremos en finales y podre participar.**

**-¿ en la escuela?**

**-si, es una liga que se forma cada año, competimos por un premio con todos los niveles y con los profesores también, incluyendo el contra turno.**

**-y ¿que hay de mi equipo?- **pregunte envidioso.

**-ohh vamos!, ni siquiera tienes amigos, ni un equipo en el turno vespertino**- dijo mirándose las uñas.

**-hey!, no soy tan antisocial como lo haces ver**- me queje.

**-eso es un si ¿verdad?**

**-hmp- **acaso podía negarle algo a mi mejor amigo**- pues ya que-**

Nos dijimos adiós en la avenida Ciprés, había olvidado preguntarle sobre el supuesto "asalto" pero lo haría la próxima vez que le viera. Camine dos cuadras más para tomar el colectivo que me llevaría a la escuela.

Las 3 de la tarde era buena hora para entrevistarme con mis maestros y entregar mis deberes.

La señora Hioshi, maestra de literatura se encontraba en la sala de maestros, fue la primera a la que entregue mis tareas rezagadas, luego en busca del profesor de química.

Y justamente a la entrada de la cafetería un par de caras conocidas y...

Y algo que me revolvió el estomago, de pronto comencé a sentirme bastante irritado.

Sakura estaba con el tipo de la otra vez, al parecer bebían café.

Ella lucia un poco seria, y el tenia el seño fruncido, quizá discutían. No lo se, tampoco era que me fuese acercar.

**-tsk!- **al final ella y yo no éramos nada, y además yo era mucho mas joven que ella**.**

¿a las mujeres les importa mucho la edad?

Sali de la cafetería y me dirigí a las jardineras, entregaría mis dos tareas y me largaría, no me quedaría para ver como salen tendidos de la mano y ella me sonríe nerviosamente.

**-¡debi imaginarlo!- **¿Cómo podría haberse fijado en mi?

**-sasuke!- **la voz de Karin

Gire a verla trae el cabello sujeto, se ve agradable**- hola- **dije sin afán, para sentarme en la jardinera.

Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa**- ¿gustas?- **no sabia que fumara.

Tome uno de la cajetilla y lo dispuse en mi boca, aunque no acostumbro hacerlo, me sentía muy dispuesto para este.

**-esta empezando a hacer frio- **encendió mi cigarrillo y luego se encendió el propio**.**

**-cierto incluso parece que en cualquier momento lloverá.**

El ambiente estaba muy húmedo, estornude.

**-deberías ponerte un suéter- **apunto mirando mis brazos con la piel erizada de escalofrió**- creí que nunca vendrías.**

**-he tenido ciertos problemas, pero al parecer pronto estaré de vuelta- **aclare escueto.

Una conversación bastante floja y lenta, le di otra bocanada al cigarrillo.

**-¿recibiste mi correo? ¿Qué tal las tareas?**

**-gracias, preferí hacerlas por mi mismo- **comente sincero.

No había mucho por decir, me sentía bastante incomodo hablando con ella**. **

**-escuche que Suigetsu tuvo un accidente.**

**-si, algo así!, se pondrá bien.**

Y después de otra larga pausa por fin puso las cartas en la mesa.

**-Sasuke…yo…no sé que fue lo que paso aquella vez-**

**Respire profundo ¿Cómo manejarlo sin escucharme tan patán?**

**-Eres una chica muy linda y amable, solo que yo…yo había bebido de mas, karin!- **le mire a los ojos-** en verdad lo siento, la verdad es que no pretendo jugar contigo, tu eres una buena amiga.**

**-amiga hee!**

**-estuvo mal, lo se, lo lamento…**

Volví a sacar el humo de mi garganta y justo en ese momento vi pasar a Sakura, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no hice ni siquiera una mueca de saludo.

**-supongo que amiga esta bien**- escuche sin ser consiente, ahora mismo pensaba que diablos hacia con aquel tipo.

**-si…eso creo.**

**-Sasuke…¿tu tienes a alguien?- **pregunto directamente, sus ojos rojos me miraban sin rodeos…

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabia si esto que sentía en mis entrañas y que me hacia sentir vértigo era tener a alguien, pero al menos estaba completamente seguro que nunca había estado tan interesado por alguien…

**-ya veo- **dijo con tristeza-** me alegro por ti.**

Sonrei, ella de algún modo me simpatizaba-** seguro hay alguien aguardando por ti, pero no te has dado cuenta.**

**-jajajaja…si supongo-**

**-sabes debo irme-**dije levantándome.

Karin me abrazo repentinamente-** si algo no sale bien con esa persona…no olvides pensar en mi- **susurro suavemente.

Me deshice del abrazo lentamente, sin decir nada, solo di media vuelta y me fui**.**

Luego de encontrar a mis maestros, dar mis tareas y pedir las nuevas, me largaba.

Comenzó a oscurecer me puse mi chamarra y camine un par de cuadras, comencé a tener hambre ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada en todo el día, quizá me detendría a comprar unas papas en una tienda que se observaba mas adelante.

Curiosamente en esa esquina además de la tienda, curiosamente se encontraba aparcado el auto de Sakura. Podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

El cofre estaba abierto. Me acerque, pero solo porque ese era el camino que me llevaba a casa, no pretendía importunar si es que estaba con alguien. Con solo pensarlo un extraño hormigueo zigzagueo por todo mi cuerpo.

**-¿problemas de nuevo?- **pregunte mirando el motor.

Ella Volteo a verme-** si, creo.**

Una respuesta indiferente, no reparo en verme, ¿acaso no era yo la persona que esperaba ver?, ahora sentía el estomago hecho nudo, mis emociones se amplificaban con solo ver su apatía.

When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be

**Cuando salgo, yeah sé que seré**

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_**Seré el hombre que te acompañará**_

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_**Si me emborracho, bien sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you._

_**Seré el hombre que se emborracha cerca de ti**_

_If I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_**Si estoy nervioso yeah sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._

_**Seré el hombre que se ponga nervioso por ti**_

**-dale marcha-**

No iba a prender, las válvulas estaban completamente tapadas.

**-es mejor que tomes un taxi-** dije llegando hasta ella.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de arreglar su auto.

**-pero ¿lo voy a dejar aquí?-** pregunto preocupada.

Examine con la vista las posibilidades.

**-bueno, podríamos empujarlo a la derecha-** dije señalando el lugar- **y dejarle estacionado por allí, mañana por la mañana podrás recogerlo-** concluí sin ofrecerme, no era mi problema.

Unos tipos me ayudaron a mover el carro amablemente mientras Sakura esperaba.

Ante su particular apatía y mi evidente molestia, se había forjado un ambiente especialmente hostil, ¿Cuándo volvimos a la primera fase de completos extraños?, como si los sucesos de las semanas pasadas se hubiesen esfumado sin dejar memoria.

**-bueno, creo que me voy- **dije dándole las llaves en la mano, nunca me ha gustado ser la persona que busca la cara de otras.

**-si, yo también-** seguía evadiéndome, su mirada se perdía en su bolso.

Va!, no necesito de esto!, Mi celular acababa de marcar un mensaje, lo tome para leerlo.

"_**Ya llegue al aeropuerto"-**_ al final estaba contento de que mi madre llegara, seria una cena larga, después de los regaños y tener que explicar ciertas cosas, pero al final sabia que me perdonaría...

**-¿un mensaje de alguien importante?-** pregunto mordaz.

Sonreí al escucharla: como si estuviera celosa, afirme con la cabeza, luego camine pasando de ella.

**-nos vemos.**

Tuve que detener mi paso tras escuchar su voz, eso fue muy rápido.

**-oye…yo quería hablar contigo…-** pidió con premura, me gire y espere sin decir nada, aunque por la cara que tenia, no era difícil adivinar la clase de cosas que estaba por escuchar.

Esa palabra hablar, solo podía significar que esta seria mi primera vez, la primera vez que una chica me bateaba, era de dar risa, cosas como estas jamás creí que podrían pasarme, evidentemente efecto karmico, yo a Karin y ahora ella a mi.

-**tomemos un café-** sugerí socarrón **- claro si quieres charlar.**

**-bueno yo…no lo se…- **dijo indecisa, aunque yo en realidad no hablaba enserio, ¿que clase de persona sugiere un café para ser botada?

Suspire con cansío y me talle la cabeza, me recargue en el cofre de su auto y espere pacientemente a que hablara.

Los brazos de Sakura se cruzaron.

**-he pensado que…bueno no se como decirlo…-** dijo mordiéndose los labios.

**-que, ¿que?-** entorne los ojos.

**-lo de la otra vez, y bueno yo…no quiero que se mal interprete.**

¿malinterpretar? ¿hablaba del beso? Ella me beso, ¿de verdad creía que lo interpretaría de otra forma?¿como debía interpretarlo? Tsk!

**-¿hablas del beso?- **pregunte sin rodeos.

**-si, bueno de eso y de todo-** dijo insegura. ¿Por qué las mujeres daban tanta vuelta a algo y no lo decían de frente? Esto comenzaba a cansarme.

**-vale lo capto perfectamente-** dije aun con dignidad, estaba por levantar e irme.

**-no, déjame hablar!-** se quejo**- bueno tu y yo…es decir…dios que complicado!-** dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y virando la mirada, desde esa perspectiva no podía ver el color de sus ojos, ya la noche caía, junto con el sereno.

**-ya ya!...no tienes que decir mas!-** me levante completamente del cofre, estire los brazos y mire el otro extremo de la calle, pensé en tomar un taxi en ese lugar.

Después se escucho una profunda exhalación en sentido de darse ese valor que necesitaba **–no quiero que andes en la escuela hablando de lo que haces conmigo y jugando a que puedes tratarme como se te da la gana.-** su voz se torno seria.

¿de que iba eso? ¿jugar? ¡tratarla mal! ¿hablar?, Yo no era esa clase de persona, no me conocía en absoluto.

**-yo, no haría algo como eso- **le aclare indignado.

**-la verdad es que he estado pensándolo!...y creo que fue un error lo que paso, es decir tu y yo, la edad…somos maestro-alumno, solo me deje llevar- **aclaro de una.

**-y… podrías agregar lo de tu relación también-** y allí estaba yo, sacando de una todo mi coraje y frustración en una pequeña frase cargada de ironía.

**- ¡¿mi relación?!... ves! es precisamente lo que no quiero-** apuntalo irritada**- ahora me consideras una fácil- **se defendió**- maldición!, ni siquiera me conoces!- **dijo muy molesta.

**-entonces dime ¿que? Si ¡no!, eso es por lo único que lo haces, solo que no eres sincera, no tienes el suficiente coraje para decirme que te arrepientes de lo que sucedió porque estas en otra relación-** dije furioso ya había logrado cabrearme.

**-en realidad es tu inmadurez-**argumento con los brazos de jarra**- lo que me impide seguir-** añadió mordaz con el seño fruncido.

¿acaso estábamos peleando?

**-¿inmaduro?, yo he dado lo mejor de mi para estar a tu altura- **me queje.

**-¡si claro!, por eso me tiraste el grupo encima?**

**-eso fue porque tu empezaste, creí que ese punto estaba olvidado-** me defendí.

**-bien y si comienzo una pelea ¿como sé que no corras a decir por todos lados lo que tenemos?**

**-¿lo que tenemos?- **mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Y lo capte perfectamente, no era solo yo, teniendo este deseo, esta sensación, no pude evitar sentir alegría mientras escuchaba su irritante voz y veía aquella mueca de indignación.

-**ohh si soy una tonta! Ya recuerdo que tú nunca has pedido que tengamos nada y eso me convierte en una zo…-**

Calle esas palabras de la única forma que sabia, un pequeño impulso, la jale hacia mi sujete su rostro y comencé a besar sus labios, carnosos, suaves… si esta no era una confesión, no se que diablos era… necesitaba besar esa boca como nada en el mundo, mi corazón latia desesperadamente, mientras lentamente movía mi lengua dentro de su boca, mis labios estaban ardiendo y ella…ella me correspondía en la misma manera. En ese momento mis dudas se esfumaron por completo.

**-rin rin- **el teléfono-**rin rin-**

**-maldición- **espete aun en sus labios.

**-rin rin-**

**-no contestes-**susurre con los ojos cerrados.

**-rin rin-**

Ella se separo lentamente y abrió su bolso para coger el teléfono.

**-hola?...si soy yo**

Escuchaba pacientemente la conversación.

**-¿Qué?...¿donde se encuentra?..¿la palma 106?, si ya anote, gracias.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunte al ver su rostro de preocupación.

**-Hinata…ella ya esta en labor de parto.**

**-¿tu hermana?**

**-si…**

Durante el transcurso al hospital no dijimos una sola palabra, ella iba metida completamente en sus pensamientos, miraba sus ojos cristalinos atreves del reflejo de la ventana.

_(refrain)_

_**(coro)**_

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_**pero yo caminaría 500 millas**_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_**y caminaría 500 más**_

_Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles_

_**sólo para ser el hombre que camina mil millas**_

To fall down at your door.

_**para caer frente a tu puerta**_

Esperamos pacientemente en la sala por al menos 45 minutos.

**-Sakura-** tome su mano mientras ella me miraba**- no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí.**

Un par de lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas y yo la acerque para consolarla, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada?, acaricie su espalda sin decir nada.

Comencé por disfrutar esta cercanía, me sentí tranquilo estando allí para ella…

**-¿Sakura haruno?- **abrí mis ojos para encontrarnos con el doctor en turno.

**-espera aquí-** dijo Sakura levantándose para hablar con el doctor.

Se perdió de mi vista a los pocos minutos.

Me quede sentado en medio de esa sala de maternidad azul que tenia cuadros de cigüeñas y enfermeras que pasaban de aquí allá y mujeres embarazadas.

**-¿es primerizo?-** me pregunto una enfermera.

**-¡¿ehh?!-** me había sorprendido**- ¡no!, tan solo espero a una amiga.**

La enfermera de piel morena me extendió una revista, al menos para entretenerme.

Ella me acercaba a situaciones y eventos de mayor responsabilidad, su vida no se limitaba a fiestas, peleas sin sentido, quiza por eso me gustaba tanto, tan diferente a mi, a las chicas de mi edad…

15 minutos después_**…-rin rin rin-**_ de nuevo mi celular, era mi madre…

**-ya?...claro!...te veré allí.**

En ese momento Sakura regreso.

Me levante del sillón mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo **- ¿Cómo estan?**

**-ahhh!, esta en observación, parece que la intervendrán mañana, ya no hay mas visitas-** dijo con decepción.

**-mañana vienes temprano-** anime**- ¿te parece si vamos a cenar?, luego te llevo a casa.**

**-no lo se…-**dijo cabizbaja- **tal vez debería quedarme- **

**-no es que puedas hacer mucho…**

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_**cuando estoy trabajando, sí sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you._

_**seré el hombre que trabaja duro por ti**_

_When the money comes in for the work I do_

_**cuando el dinero venga por el trabajo que hago**_

_I'll pass almost every penny on to you._

_**te pasaré cada penique a ti**_

_When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be_

_**cuando llego a casa, oh sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you._

_**seré el hombre que regresa a casa por ti**_

_If I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_**si envejezco, bien sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

_**seré el hombre que envejece contigo.**_

El italianis estaba a unos 20 minutos, un taxi nos llevo hasta allá, me sentí contento y agradecido de llevar conmigo el dinero que Suigetsu me dio, aunque viendo la situación, estar con ella me hacia comprender que pronto necesitaría de un trabajo.

Después de todo tener novia implicaba gastos.

**-geez!-** llamándola novia, sin siquiera haberme confesado aun, me sentía avergonzado pensando estupideces.

**-¿pasa algo?-**

**-en absoluto-**

**-hemos llegado- **dijo el taxista. Saque un cambio de mi chamarra, pague y pronto bajamos del auto.

**-Sasuke-** voltee a ver a Sakura**- no es necesario que entremos a un lugar como este-** concluyo apenada**- podemos ir a casa y preparare unos sándwiches- **dijo riendo.

Me sentí extasiado, ella cocinando para mi, y besándome y abrazándome, definitivamente era el mejor lugar en el cual quisiera estar, sonreí complacido.

**-no seas molesta- **

Le tome la mano y entramos al italianis.

Un restaurant bonito con candelabros y espejos, decoraciones en dorado, me alegraba poder invitarla a este lugar.

**-¿tiene reservación?-** pregunto el hostess.

**-uchiha-**

Miro en su bitácora **–adelante por favor.**

Entramos tras de él y pronto divise a mi madre al final de la sala, ella leía un articulo de una revista, llegamos hasta la mesa...

**-¡mama!-**

**-¡Sasuke!-** los ojos de mi madre inmediatamente viajaron a nuestras manos que estaban enlazadas en ese momento y al rostro de Sakura, me puse nervioso un poco.

**-ella es Sakura-** presente sorprendiéndolas, ninguna de las dos esperaba este encuentro.

No tenia nada en particular, simplemente quería ir con Sakura a cenar con mi madre.

**-mucho gusto-** dijeron ambas en un cordial saludo quizá un poco incomodo.

Pero mi madre siempre se las arreglaba para romper con ese tipo de formalidades.

**-Pero que linda estas!- **

Nos sentamos a la mesa, pedimos lasaña y pasta con albóndigas.

**-esta delicioso- **dijo Sakura ya mas relajada.

**-me alegra que hayan venido, asi no comeré sola-** agrego alegre mama.

**-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-** pregunte.

**-tranquilo, en realidad el avión se retraso un poco en salir, pero bien, todo bien.**

No pregunto de donde nos conocíamos, ni de donde veníamos, ni nada por el estilo, mi madre estaba completamente ensimismada.

**-quieres algo mas?-** ofrecí

**-gracias Sasuke, estoy bien.**

**- te traje algo Sakura- **dijo mi madre de un momento a otro buscando en su bolso, como si lo acabara de recordar.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos.

Mi madre tomo la mano de Sakura suavemente y la jalo hacia si. Colocando una pulsera de piedras en tonos uva y rosa pálido.

**-espero que te guste-**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la impresión y una sonrisa natural brillo**- yo…me siento apenada…gracias-** dijo mirándola a detalle.

**-Sasuke me hablo de ti, y en el viaje me encontré con ese pequeño regalo, pensé que luciría bonito en tu piel, pensaba dárselo a el para que te la entregara, pero me alegra que haya podido dártela personalmente.**

**-ohhh! Muchas gracias. Me encanta.**

**-no hay de que!, en realidad me siento muy contenta que mi hijo haya encontrado por fin alguien de su entero gusto.**

La cara de sakura se tiño de rojo.

**-¡mama!-** me queje, diciendo esas cosas bochornosas, también me sentí apenado.

Sakura no dijo nada, mama la miro con ternura para después devolverme una fría mirada **–a ti te traje una tunda.**

Agache la mirada**- lo siento-**

**-vale ya Sasuke…no importa!, la verdad es que estaba molesta y me desquite por teléfono contigo…-**dijo desanimada**- me alegra que estés bien-** se acercó para darme un beso en la frente, puso las llaves en mis manos.

Le mire intrigado.

**-yo me voy a casa…estoy exhausta!...un gusto Sakura.**

Se levanto de la mesa y le dio un cálido beso y abrazo y una agradable sonrisa.

Sakura y yo nos miramos intrigados.

**-no se valla-** animo ella.

**-no se preocupen por mi, terminen con calma-** dijo tallando su frente- **realmente fue un viaje pesado…vuelve pronto hijo tomare un taxi.**

**-¡pero mama!-** me queje**-¡vámonos juntos!-** pedí.

**-no!, asi esta bien, sabes que la casa esta a unos 15 minutos, nos veremos al rato.**

Dicho esto se marcho, y 15 minutos después lo hacíamos nosotros también.

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

_**cuando estoy solo, bien sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._

_**seré el hombre que está solo sin ti**_

_An' when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_

_**y cuando estoy soñando, bien sé que soñaré**_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

_**soñaré sobre el tiempo que estoy contigo.**_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_**Cuando salgo, bien sé que seré, Seré el hombre que te acompaña**_

_An' when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_**Y cuando llego a casa, sí sé que seré**_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you._

_**Seré el hombre que está llegando a casa… contigo**_

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home...with you!_

_**Seré el hombre que está llegando a casa… contigo**_

_500 miles_

_The Proclaimers_

_Seré (500 millas)_

Lleve a Sakura a casa en la camioneta de mama.

Ella estaba cansada, como yo.

**-tu mama es muy agradable, pero no debiste llevarme sin consultármelo…**

Aquí venia, de nuevo a quejarse, lo supe por su tono de voz.

**-solo quería que le conocieras-** deje en claro.

**-yo, sigo sin estar segura Sasuke.**

Escuche claramente lo que había dicho, sin embargo decidí ignorarla, al fin y al cabo soy del tipo que hace lo que se le da la gana.

**-llegamos.**

**-yo creo que estamos confundidos-** volvió de nuevo con lo mismo, solo que esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a entrar al mismo circulo absurdo.

Prendí el radio**- **_**"…**__**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks… you'd better**__**run, better run, out run my gun…"**_**.****(pumped up kicks)**

Volví a cantar el coro mientras observaba como su seño se fruncía a cada palabra, me gusta cuando hace esa mueca.

**-¡no me estas escuchando!- **vocifero molesta y ahora yo bailaba mis manitas a ritmo de la música.

**-¡me marcho!, eres tan inmaduro-** concluyo bajándose del auto con su bolso en mano y azotando ligeramente la puerta.

**-Sakura…solo tengo una respuesta a todo lo que te venga en mente-** Ella me miro expectante**-**"** you'd better run, better run, fastter than my bullet…"- **(es mejor que corras, mas rápido que mi bala**) **volví a cantar, estaba tan contento.

Me siguió mirando con esos ojos grandes y verdes llenos de molestia encendi el auto y la mire seriamente **- 500 millas… esa es mi respuesta.**

Ahora me miraba rabiosa, le dedique una sonrisa y arranque el auto.

Pude ver por el retrovisor cuando entraba a su casa.

Al parecer no entendía lo que quería decir, al parecer no lo entendería…Pero no me interesaba, porque ya lo había decidido, ella ahora me pertenecía, no había vuelta atrás, ella es para mi.

* * *

_**JOJO DE NUEVO YO! :D**_

_**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CON LA CONTI**_

_**NO ME MERESCO RRS U.U**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO, UN BESO**_

_**Y FELICES FIESTAS!**_


End file.
